I Like It Hot and Fast (And Yummy)
by daruma kuah kimchi
Summary: "I bet that if we called this something like "escargot," tourists would eat it." the damn chefs had a hearty laugh, because 'escargot' is the French word for 'fat crawling bag of phlegm.' FrenchGourmet!AU. HaremIna. FemIna. Disguise-in-boy Indonesia.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : ENTREÉ

[Seorang _chef _sejati adalah gabungan dari kimiawan jenius, pelajar yang tekun, seniman artistik, pembau yang handal, petarung yang kuat, pengguna bahasa yang jitu, dan seorang yang tengah jatuh cinta.]

...atau begitulah kata ibuku. Tapi aku, yang anaknya ini, bahkan tidak paham akan jalan pikiran dari perkataan ini. Sebegitu tidak pahamnya aku akan teori ini sampai-sampai aku mau menjedugkan kepala ke dinding ketika bertemu dengan cowok yang mirip sekali dengan deskripsi ibuku, hanya tanpa jatuh cinta-jatuh cintaannya.

.

.

.

**I Like It Hot and Fast (And Yummy)**

**By : Biskuit Coklat Hati**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia isn't mine, mind you. No financial benefit is being reaped from this act of fiction so...**

**Pairing : Het deh pokoknya.**

**Genre : Gourmet!AU. romance. Comedy. **

**Warning : Fem!Indonesia, crack-pair, OOC tingkat ASEAN, kesalahan dalam referensi **_**gourmet**_**, Typo, kata tidak baku dan lain-lain, beberapa kesalahan dalam referensi hetalia, mungkin adegan rate M di bagian-bagian selanjutnya jadi di tag sebagai rate M saja deh. No Mary Sue. Sorry to disappoint you, Mary-Sue Hunters.**

**Francis : France / Lovino : Romano / Antonio : Spain / Anri : Belgium / Mona : Monaco / Bumi : Indonesia (OC), Hatta Gibran(OC) : Padang**

.

.

_Chapitre_ 1

.

.

**Prancis, Paris**

Suasana di dapur restoran bintang tiga _michelin_ itu terasa seperti neraka. Yah, bagaimana tidak—wong malaikat maut yang mestinya patroli di neraka sekarang lagi nongkrong sambil teriak-teriak di dapur restoran itu kok. Suasana hiruk-pikuk berdentingan dengan suara teriakan, suara pisau bertemu dengan _rounde_(1)_, _suara patukan pisau, suara menggoreng ikan, suara mengoseng. Seperti orkestra harmonik yang dipimpin oleh sang _sous chef _dengan garis wajah keras namun berwajah rupawan. Rambut berwarna cokelat tanah itu tertutup oleh topi tinggi khas _chef. _Tidak lupa satu helai rambut panjang yang melingkar, lengkaplah sudah ketampanan sang _sous chef._

"Oi, _entreé_(2)_!_ Cepat bawakan _amuse _untuk tamu. _La sell déjà compléte, déchepez_(3)!" seruan berat itu terdengar, dan jawaban '_Ouí_(4)_!_' yang keras membahana di dalam dapur. Belum sempat sang _entreé _muda membawakan _amuse-_nya, tiba-tiba sang naga berteriak, "Woi, anak bocah! Kenapa mayonaise-nya lengket begini? Kau mau menyuguhkan yang seperti kotoran ternak ini untuk para tamu? Mau ku-_poche _kepalamu sampai hancur? Ulangi lagi!" dan dengan begitu sang _entreé _cuma bisa menunduk pasrah dan mengulang kembali saladnya dengan sedikit perasaan kecut. "_Viande_(5)_!_ Ikannya harus dipanggang dengan benar-benar matang, salah satu derajat saja kita bisa habis! Tidak, _kau _yang bakal habis!" sang _viande _mengangguk dan berteriak, '_Ouí_!' Dengan cukup keras. "Lalu _handkitchen_(6)! Jangan cuma bergerak tak karuan, bantu mengupas kentang!" salah satu _handkitchen _kikuk hanya mengangguk kecil. "Mana jawabmu, sialan?!" bentak _sous_ _chef _itu sadis. "_Y-yes_!" seru _handkitchen _itu sedikit mencicit. "_Jawab pakai bahasa Perancis..." _ucap sang chef dengan aura super sadis dan sama sekali mengintimidasi. "_O-Ouí, Chef!"_ dan dengan itu si _handkitchen_ malang segera ngacir pergi menjauhi orang-orang disekitar mereka. "_Tableu trois, six menus! Tableu onz, vingt menus! Tableu huit, dix menus_(7)_!" _teriakan _servant _terdengar membahana, dan suasan semakin hidup.

"Hari ini pun _Chef_ tetap sparta, ya..." bisik salah satu _commis de chef_ kepada temannya. "Namanya juga lulusan _Le Cordon Bleu_(8) yang asli. Dia pasti mau semuanya perfekto. Keren banget nggak sih, dia?" jawab temannya dengan wajah mengagumi. "Ah, tapi aku merasa takut jika harus dekat-dekat dengannya. Aku pernah melihat dia menonjoki _vending machine_ tanpa alasan yang jelas..." mereka berdua masih bergosip walau tidak sadar aura pekat yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Hei, Para Bocah. Apa aku menyuruh kalian untuk mengobrol seperti tante-tante tidak ada kerjaan, ha?" suara ala mafia itu terdengar begitu dekat dengan kuping mereka, yang seketika membuat mereka memucat dengan sempurna. Ketika mereka berbalik, wajah dingin _sous chef _yang mereka hormati sudah terpampang jelas, dibumbui dengan sedikit amarah dan rasa kesal. "Ma-ma-ma-maafkan kami _Cheffff_!" dan dengan itu mereka langsung memotong-motong lobak putih yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sejak tadi. Sang _sous chef_(9) tersebut hanya mendecak sambil berlari menuju konternya.

_Fricasse poulet_, adalah ayam kuah _fresh cream. _Tangan cekatan sang _sous chef _memotong-motong ayam, menaburinya dengan lada dan garam. Sambil menunggu lada dan garam meresap, dia memasukkan _thymes_, wortel, bawang bombay jadi satu. Dia kemudian menggoreng ayam lada garam tersebut dengan api _simmer_. Disini adalah poin pertama tersulit dalam membuat _fricasse_ _poulet, _yaitu adalah warna ayam yang tidak boleh mendekati kecokelatan yang bagus. Hal itu akan menyebabkan rasa yang tidak segar dan bau berminyak. Warna ayam harus tetap pucat, dan ketika warna pucat itu sudah terlaksana harus segera dicampurkan dengan _thymes_, bawang bombay dan wortel serta tepung putih.

_Sous chef _itu berkeringat sangat banyak. "Oi _Hand kitchen_, lap wajahku. Hati-hati nanti terkena masakan." Ucapnya dengan suara yang pelan. Dengan gemetar salah satu handkitchen mengelap keringat yang mulai akan berjatuhan dari dagu sang pria tampan. Sementara itu, _sous chef _tersebut sibuk memisahkan tulang ayam dan merasakan _fondué. _Setelah kaldu ayam putih tersebut dicampurkan dengan ayam serta thymes, tepung dan bawang bombay, beliau segera mengangkat ayamnya dan mencampurkannya dengan _fresh cream, _merebusnya sebentar, dan kemudian menghidangkannya diatas _bowl plate_. Sambil mencoba _poulet_nya ia mengangguk sebentar dan meletakkan empat _fricasse poulet _diatas konter, siap untuk disajikan.

Hari ini pun dia bisa menghidangkan makanan enak.

.

.

.

.

"_Tes-tes. Rekorder ini sudah nyala?"_

_..."Itu sudah bekerja sejak tadi, _Monsieur_."_

"_Oh ya, benar juga. Jangan pasang wajah begitu dong, _Ma cheré_ Mona—nanti cantiknya jadi hilang." _Srek, srek._ "Sudah siap dengan penamu, Mona? baiklah, kita bisa mulai interviewnya. Jadi, nama kamu... Bumi Adhiswara?" _

"_Benar, Pak."_

"_Bumi...?"_

"_Adhiswara. A-d-h-i-s-w-a-r-a."_

"_Nama kamu cukup sesuatu ya. Disini kamu mau _signin_ jadi... _saucier_. _Saucier(10)_ bukanlah posisi yang mudah, kamu mengerti itu kan?"_

"_Tunggu, _Monsieur_, ngomongnya jangan cepat-cepat..."_

"_..."_

"_Saya mengerti bahwa _saucier_ adalah posisi yang cukup sulit, Pak. Tapi saya yakin saya bisa menambah kualitas restoran anda dengan kemampuan saya. Walaupun wajah saya seperti ini, di negara asal saya saya merupakan salah satu murid dengan nilai tertinggi, dan saya bisa dan mampu menjadi salah seorang _chef de parties_ yang handal."_

"_Aku mengerti. Karena teman dekatku sendiri yang merekomendasikan kamu padaku, karena itu kamu bisa aku _interview_ dengan mudah saat ini. Menilik betapa maniaknya dengan masakan prancis dan betapa tahunya dia kepentingan dari sebuah _dressing_ dalam _gourmet_ kami, aku mempertimbangkan rekomendasinya. Kualifikasi sertifikat kamu pun _legite_, dan kamu terlihat cukup mapan dalam bidang yang kamu kuasai."_

"_...Tapi?"_

"_Tapi sayangnya, posisi _saucier_ restoran kami, sudah ada yang menduduki."_

"_Apa? tapi... Pak Hatta bilang pada saya bahwa posisi _saucier_ tempat ini kosong..."_

"_Berarti Hatta sedang mempermainkanmu. Kamu yang seharusnya sudah bersamanya bertahun-tahun, pasti tahu kalau Hatta tidak akan memberikan segala sesuatunya dengan mudah, kan?"_

"_...!"_

"_Dan tentunya dia itu sadis tingkat tinggi yang suka melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya megap-megap seperti ikan mas koki sementara dia tertawa-tawa. Kan?"_

"_...!"_

"_Jangan terlihat terkejut begitu. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana tingkah bejatnya itu. Dia memang tidak pernah berubah ya... nah. Kalau sudah begini, apa yang akan kamu lakukan, _Ma cheré_?"_

"_Saya datang kesini untuk memeperbaharui teknik memasak saya—dan juga menaikkan pamor negara saya. Apa tidak ada lagi pilihan untuk saya selain... pulang dengan wajah tertunduk, Pak?"_

"_Sebenarnya ada, tapi kamu yakin kamu mau melakukannya?"_

"_Apa saja akan saya lakukan, Pak!"_

"_..._Monsieur_, wajahmu jadi menakutkan."_

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sepuluh malam, _Le Roi _ditutup. Semua pekerjanya sudah pulang, tinggallah cowok dengan sehelai rambut susah diatur di dahinya. Wajah aristokratik yang berwarna tembaga muda tersebut terlihat datar seperti biasa ketika _handphone _-nya bergetar di kantungnya. Dia segera menyalakannya dan menyapa orang diseberang. "Halo?"

Hening. "Antonio? Kenapa kau menelponku?" pertanyaan retoris—bukankah setiap hari setiap saat setiap jam sang pria yang sudah bersamanya semenjak kecil itu selalu menelponnya? Tidak perduli jam berapa? Tidak perduli _bill phone-_nya yang seakan meraksaksa? Tidak peduli apakah itu saat yang tepat untuk melakukan _international call_? Lovino Vargas sudah biasa dibombardir orang-orang tak tahu diri nan tidak tahu tempat, dan bersyukurlah dia, dia tidak tumbuh menjadi cetakan biru dari orang diseberang telpon ini, Antonio Carriedo.

"...Tidak usah menelponku, bodoh. Kau fikir aku masih bayi apa? perlu kau tuntun setiap saat? Sudah, kau benar-benar membuatku pusing!" bilangnya sih begitu, tapi Lovino tak juga menutup _handphone _-nya sendiri. "Kompetisi masaknya masih tiga bulan lagi, jadi _calm your fucking titties _dan biarkan aku berfikir masakan apa yang tepat untuk kompetisi sialan itu." Lovino si mulut vulgar _is on action, _suara dari ujung telpon berkata seperti itu. "Diam. Atau aku akan marah." Lovino menaiki motornya dengan wajah orang kecapekan. Hari ini memang sungguh seperti hari dimana orangtuamu kepingin tahu nilai rapor UTS-mu. Menguji kecekatan tangan (untuk menyembunyikan rapor), mengeringkan tenggorokan (untuk mencari alasan-alasan supaya mereka amnesia mendadak dan lupa ingin mengecek rapor-mu) dan menguras keringat dingin (karena _nervous_) bukan berarti Lovino pernah merasakan amarah dari orangtuanya, karena dia kan tidak punya orangtua.

"_Kudengar di restoranmu akan ada anak baru_?"

Antonio, Oh Antonio. Orang ini ibu-ibu penjual koran atau seorang matador, sih? Kenapa dia bisa tahu semua hal begini? "Aku nggak tahu. Darimana kau tahu itu?" Lovino mengetatkan syalnya. "_Francis yang memberi tahuku. Yah, berarti aku _spoiler, _ya?" _suara diseberang sana masih terdengar begitu hiperaktif, Lovino jadi capek mendengarkannya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah bakalan ada anak sialan yang mau masuk ke dapur, tapi kalau dia bodoh dan tidak bisa diajari, maka lebih baik aku buat hidupnya menderita nanti." Deklarasi Lovino, cukup membuat kerdil orang-orang. "_Jangan begitulah. Kudengar dari Francis kalau anak itu cukup manis. Bagaimana kalau kau pacari saja dia dulu?"_

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan siapapun. Dan walaupun dia manis, aku tidak akan mau bersama dengan kenalan satu dapur. itu sangat tidak bergintegritas dan tidak profesional."

"_Ayolah, jangan jadi _spoiled sport _gitu. Kau kan sudah lama tidak tidur dengan siapapun, pantaslah kau jadi begini _frigid_nya."_

Lovino mengerutkan dahi tidak percaya. "Siapa yang baru saja kau katai _frigid_, Antonio? Aku bisa membuat tiga orang wanita bertekuk lutut jika aku mau."

"_Oh ya? Siapa ya, yang dulu menggumam sendirian sambil memasak cokelat_ _untuk Anri dan ketika Anri memuji si pemasak, dia langsung jadi merah dan hampir pingsan?_"

Mendengar reminisken dari potongan masa lalu Lovino yang cukup bernoda, Lovino menggeram dengan nada yang cukup berbahaya, membuat Antonio, yang tadinya tertawa buas, berhenti dengan deheman malu-malu. "_Pokoknya, jangan terlalu memikirkan kompetisi itu, oke? Kau tidak akan mau membuat dirimu sakit. Jangan lupa makan siang, hanya karena kau sibuk dengan _Mise en Place _kau bisa seenaknya mengabaikan kebutuhan tubuhmu. Kau butuh gula untuk menghasilkan tenaga. Jangan lupa keramas rambutmu, cuci kotoran dibelakang telinga dan lutut—"_

"Sudahlah, _bastardo_! Kau bisa membantuku dengan berhenti berbicara. Aku sudah besar dan jelas sekali sudah bisa mandi sendiri, tak usah didiktekan sekalipun." Dan dengan itu, konversasi mereka yang berat sebelah segera diselesaikan dengan kejam oleh sang pria berambut _brunet _hitam tersebut. Dia memandang motor Kawasaki RX-nya dengan pandangan tidak terbaca. Memang lebih baik dia jalan kaki saja, karena orang-orang disekitar sini sangat sensitif dengan suara mesin bermotor dan sebagainya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Rumahnya cukup jauh dari _boulevard _ini, dan untuk apa dia membeli motor kalau bukan untuk dipakai? Lagipula Kawasaki kesayangannya ini tidak manja, berisik, ataupun cengeng seperti motor-motor kelas tiga yang sering dia lihat di Italia dulu. Kawasaki-nya berbeda.

(Biasanya, orang-orang disekitar Lovino akan menjauh sejauh sepuluh inci ketika Lovino sudah mulai membicarakan motornya. Lovino punya tendensi untuk menyebut nama merk motornya dengan kerinduan yang amat sangat)

Dan bersamaan dengan suara starter motor tersebut, suara angin, dan suara tersibaknya syal—Lovino pergi dari depan _Le Roi, _menuju ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_...Ap-apa maksud anda ini, Pak?!"_

"_Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau akan melakukan apapun demi menjadi salah seorang kru dapur restoranku?"_

"_Saya—saya memang bilang seperti itu, tapi—"_

"_Dan bukankah kamu juga sudah menandatangani perjanjian '_Le Roi' _sedetik setelah kami mengamini semua jawabanku?"_

"_Saya memang melakukan itu, tapi!"_

"_Bukankah di perjanjian ini, yang namanya pembatalan itu hampir _non-existent?"

"_Sa-saya tahu... tapi..."_

"_Jadi kamu seharusnya tahu kalau penolakan dari pihakmu berarti penantangan kepada pihak kami. Kamu tahu, _Ma cheré, _aku memiliki banyak relasi jaksa yang bahkan rela melemparkan dirinya didepan peluru jika peluru itu berada di depanku. Kamu tahu itu berarti apa, kan?"_

"_Itu..."_

"_...__**Hmmm?**__"_

"—_Tidak maafkan saya saya janji saya akan melakukan segala hal sekuat tenaga Pak."_

"Honhonhon, _itu baru _Ma jollie fi—_maksudku_, Mon jollie garçon_! Nah, besok kamu boleh datang ke _Le Roi _sepagi mungkin. Karena kamu bukanlah _sauteé _jadi bersiap-siaplah dikerjai oleh senior-seniormu, oke?_"

"_Tapi pak... bukankah hal ini... uh, apa ya dalam bahasa prancisnya?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_...Hmm... tidak diperbolehkan? Ilegal, bukan?"_

"_Ilegal? _Non, non non, ! _Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang mendekati kata ilegal! Tidakkah kau dengar aku? Aku punya relasi sedemikian banyak jaksa. Siapa yang mau menuntutku jika hal ini diketahui publik? _Il n'y a pas un_! Tidak ada seorangpun."_

"_...Begitukah..." _

"_Lalu, persiapkan mentalmu. Hari pertama selalu menjadi hari yang berat."_

"_Baik, Pak. Terima kasih banyak!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Benarkah itu, pak tua?"

Lovino meneguk _madeira _yang diberikan oleh salah seorang temannya yang baru datang dari India. Dia mengusek-usek rambut basahnya. Dia baru saja keluar dari _shower _ketika _handphone-_nya berdering. Mengingat Antonio, awalnya dia sudah mau mengabaikan dering telpon tersebut, tapi kemudian dia ingat lagi kalau Francis sama sekali belum menghubunginya.

"_Uh-huh. Besok akan menjadi hari yang benar-benar membahagiakan! Kamu pasti akan tercengang melihatnya, sayang manisku! Dia begitu menggoda!"_

Lovino tidak percaya telinganya yang berintegritas hampir sempurna baru saja dicemari oleh perkataan menjijikkan seorang pria paruh baya yang tampil sok _funky. _"Jangan tidak bertanggung jawab begitulah. Apa kau bahkan sudah membicarakannya dengan Arthur? Kenapa kau selalu saja ingin berada di atas Arthur, hah? Bukan berarti karena dia sekarang sedang pergi untuk menghadiri konfrensi di Wina kau bisa berbuat seenaknya saja. Dia _Chef _di restoranmu, tidak ada dia mampus kau!" omel Lovino seperti biasa menarik urat marahnya sampai ia serak. Mau bagaimana lagi, kadang Francis Bonnefoy sulit untuk disadarkan kalau tidak memakai bogematau urat leher.

"_Untuk apa aku memberi tahu dia? Tanpa aku harus beritahu dia pun, Mona akan selalu memberitahu Arthur!" _ucap Francis sedikit kesal, dan Lovino diam-diam berterima kasih kepada sekutunya, sang wanita pendiam dengan rambut panjang terpilin. "Lalu bagaimana Arthur bereaksi?" kurang lebih sama dengan Lovino namun dikalikan seribu kali lipat, Lovino yakin. Arthur Kirkland, mengesampingkan wajahnya yang terlihat lembut dan begitu kemayu, adalah pria ter-pria diantara para pria. Alis tebalnya yang begitu... begitu... mencengangkan akan naik keatas satu, wajahnya yang sempurna akan mengkerut bak kertas dicelupkan ke minyak, dan kemudian mulut yang terpatri indah tersebut akan terbuka, menyemburkan kata, "_You bloody, __**bloody**__ git._" Dengan penekanan 12/10, seenak udel kakeknya.

"_Dia bilang berbicara dengan bahasa lain, yang aku bisa tangkap hanyalah _git_ dan _bloody _saja." _Lovino menahan tawanya yang tersedak ditenggorokan. "Aku tidak mau menerima anak itu, Francis. Arthur sendiri tidak akan menerimanya. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana kinerja anak itu, dan menerimanya sebagai _handkitchen? _Tidak, tidak. Terlalu tinggi untuknya. Kau terlalu memanjakan anak itu." Protes Lovino keras sekali.

"_Apa kau mengenal Hatta, Lovino?" _ tiba-tiba Francis berkata.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya." Bingung dengan arah topik, pikiran Lovino melanglang buana ke wajah seorang pria datar berkacamata tebal. Dia adalah legenda dari para legenda masak dunia—seorang jenius, si Tangan Mukjizat, Hatta Gibran. Dia adalah juru masak _White House _yang telah membuat ratusan negara yang berniat memutuskan tali bilateral dengan Amerika membatalkan keinginan mereka. Orang bilang, _politik dimulai di atas meja makan _dan itu adalah hal yang benar, menilik kesuksesan Hatta Gibran dalam dunia politik dan dunia masak. Dia sudah terlibat dengan begitu banyak intrik politik, banyak orang menginginkan dia sebagai juru masak mereka. Sekarang, Hatta Gibran kembali ke Indonesia, tanah airnya dan bekerja sebagai kritikus masakan oriental, fusion maupun western yang tersoar disana.

"_Anak ini adalah anak murid Hatta."_

Mau tak mau diafragma Lovino bagaikan ditonjok. Bagaimana tidak? Hatta Gibran mungkin seorang prodigi, namun kejeniusan selalu datang dengan kearogansian. Salah satu _trademark _terkenalnya adalah bahwa dia "Tidak akan pernah menyalurkan ilmunya pada siapapun dan kapanpun." Dan sekarang Francis bilang bahwa Hatta memiliki murid? _Impossible. _"Siapa namanya?" tanya Lovino sedikit penasaran. Apakah anak ini adalah anak yang terkenal? Apakah anak ini anak yang sudah sohor namanya di bidang kuliner, seperti Hatta? Kenapa media tidak menggembar-gemborkan hal besar seperti ini?

"_Namanya Bumi Adhiswara."_

"Bumi... Adhiswara?" tidak. Lovino tidak mengenalnya.

"_Kau tidak mengenalnya, bukan? Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya kau meng-_google _nama anak itu di otakmu. Anak ini bukanlah selebriti macam Hatta atau kau atau Arthur. Dia hanya anak bertalenta yang berkeinginan besar." _Ucap Francis. "_Arthur sendiri diam ketika aku menunjukkan fakta ini. Sudah cukup bukti kalau anak ini berguna untuk _Le Roi, _kan? walaupun dia tidak berguna dalam dapur, tapi namanya dimasa depan akan cukup menarik perhatian massa." _

Lovino tidak terima. Jadi... anak ini anak biasa. Apa? dia bertalenta? Jadi kenapa kalau dia bertalenta. Mau tak mau Lovino merasa sedikit iri dengan anak ini. Anak biasa yang mungkin tidak memiliki keistimewaan apapun, menjadi murid Hatta? Oh, betapa Lovino rela membunuh sepuluh anak anjing plus anak kucing untuk menjadi murid Hatta.

**Perasaan tidak suka, mulai muncul di hati Lovino.**

_**Strike one.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_rounde_(1) : panci bulat untuk merebus telur.

_entreé_(2) : pembuat _appetizer_ atau _amuse_.

_Le sells déjà compléte, déchepez_(3) : hall penuh, gerak cepat.

_Ouí_(4)_ : _ya

_Viande_(5) : chef de parties yang bertanggung jawab atas ikan

_handkitchen_(6) : orang yang membantu peralatan dapur. hampir seperti _errand boy/errand girl_.

_Tableu trois, six menus! Tableu onz, vingt menus! Tableu huit, dix menus_(7) : meja tiga, 6 menu. Meja sebelas, dua puluh menu. Meja delapan, sepuluh menu.

_Le Cordon Bleu_ (8) : sekolah kuliner yang sudah berdiri semenjak tahun 1895. Merupakan sekolah kuliner paling terbesar didunia. Berada di London.

_Sous chef _(9)_: second-in-command _chef.

.

.

.

.

_MAAF._

_MAAF KALAU ADA TYPO._

_MAAF KALAU ADA SEGALA-GALANYA._

_SAIA HANYALAH MANUSIA BIASA DENGAN SEGALA KEKURANGAN._

_HUHUHU. _

_Oh iya, tadi kan ada kata '_Il n'y a pas un'. _Sebenernya saya bingung antara itu sama_ 'Il n'y a rien'... _kalo ada perbaikan silahkan dikasih tau yaa!_

_Dan emang, saya tahu kalau sejarah sejarah nggak ada hubungannya antara Romano sama Indonesia, tapi fantasi…__. Fantasi yang membuat saya tetap berkarya, bung! _

_Baiklah. Ini adalah ff pertama saya di fandom _Hetalia – Axis Power. _CIEEEEEEE... ehem. Karena ini ff pertama jadi tolong dikasih tau kalau ada yang salah yaa. Sujud syukur._

-Saa-cchi,2014-


	2. Chapter 2

Kasak-kusuk terdengar dari dalam dapur, pada pagi hari itu. _Chef de Parties, commis de chef, handkitchen, servants, _semuanya berkumpul ingin tahu. Atmosfer tidak biasa tercipta diantara para penggosip dan para non-penggosip. Pasalnya, salah seorang _servant_ melihat seseorang dengan baju dapur berbicara dengan _owner _dari _Le Roi, _dan itu meningkatkan kecurigaan mereka kalau orang tersebut adalah orang baru.

Jiwa kompetisi mereka terbangunkan.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan sebegini banyak pegawai, sebegini banyak rival, sebegini banyak orang yang akan menusuk dibelakang, bagaimana mereka tidak merasa terancam, merasa kerdil? Apalagi anak itu—menurut sumber yang cukup sesat dan mungkin tidak terpercaya, tapi sekali lagi mereka masih belum memiliki sumber yang bisa dipercaya—terlihat cukup dekat dengan sang _owner_. Memang sih, terkadang Francis Bonnefoy suka SKSD dengan orang-orang disekitar mereka sampai melewati stadium yang melampaui batas, tapi kali ini mereka melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara Francis memperlakukan sang _anak ayam. _

Pokoknya kehadiran anak itu tidak dapat dibiarkan! Sudah cukup dengan takut gaji didiskon mini, memiliki satu lagi rintangan tidak dapat mereka rasakan.

* * *

**I Like It Hot and Fast (And Yummy)**

**By : Biskuit Coklat Hati**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia isn't mine, mind you. No financial benefit is being reaped from this act of fiction so...**

**Pairing : Het deh pokoknya.**

**Genre : Gourmet!AU. romance. (dry) Comedy. Drama.**

**Warning : Fem!Indonesia, crack-pair, OOC tingkat ASEAN, kesalahan dalam referensi **_**gourmet**_**, Typo, kata tidak baku dan lain-lain, beberapa kesalahan dalam referensi hetalia, mungkin adegan rate M di bagian-bagian selanjutnya jadi di tag sebagai rate M saja deh. No Mary Sue. Sorry to disappoint you, Mary-Sue Hunters.**

**Wanda (OC) : Uzbekistan **

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata anak itu adalah anak haram dari _owner?_"

Adalah salah satu teori gila yang disusun secara epik oleh para _chef de parties, handkitchen _dan _servant—_kubu yang suka sekali gosip deh pokoknya. Kadang manusia jika dikumpulkan jadi satu bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang unik. Tapi kali ini kelewat unik. Terkadang teori yang muncul cukup masuk akal ("Mungkin anak itu hanyalah saudara dari _owner, _dan dia juga kerja di restoran dan Cuma ingin menyapa _owner._") ada yang setengah masuk akal ("Apa dia anak haram dari _owner_?" menilik betapa genitnya sang _owner _Le Roi. Suara jangkrik memenuhi dapur ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang berargumen dengan teori ini.) ada yang... tidak bisa dibilang masuk ke akal manusia, akal hewan, ataupun akal mahluk hidup manapun, ("Mungkin dia datang dari planet pluto untuk menjatuhkan Bonnefoy si Pelit ke neraka, lalu menyeret Vargas ke loker Davy Jones?" seruan yang mendapatkan timpukan kaus kaki dan entah-binatang-apa-itu serta gumaman '_spongebob all the way!' _yang cukup bersemangat.)

"Kalian ini kenapa, sih?" Yong, salah satu _commis_ mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa kalian tidak bisa terima saja kenyataan bahwa anak itu anak baru di restoran ini?"

Ya nggak lah. Lebih baik menghibur diri dengan menolak realita yang ada daripada mengakui kalau mereka punya rival baru yang lebih muda daripada mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan¸ _bastardo_?" geraman rendah khas Lovino membuat segerombolan orang tersebut merasakan tiupan angin neraka dalam tempo waktu sedetik. "Kenapa kalian tidak siapa-siap di pos jaga masing-masing? Apa karena tidak ada _Chef_ Arthur kalian bisa berbuat seenak kalian? Oh..." Senyum Lovino berubah sadis dengan Lovino-Lovino _chibi_ melatari Lovino si Kaisar Iblis. "_Kalian mau di_pouch, _atau di_stew? Yang mana saja tidak masalah, aku akan dengan senang hati memotong kalian dan memasukkan kalian ke dalam _poissoniére._(1)"

Ya nggak adalah. Memang ada gitu yang bodohnya minta ampun, menyodorkan kepalanya untuk jadi _main course _untuk nanti malam. Karena itu mereka langsung mendispersikan tubuh mereka ke udara sesaat sesudah ancaman bernada realitas dari _sous chef _mereka tersebut dilontarkan. Lovino segera mengenakan topi tingginya, dan segera mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk restoran buka jam empat nanti.

_Mise en Place. _Adalah saat dimana restoran mempersiapkan pengolahan masakan. Pengolahan dan persiapan masakan merupakan hal fital dalam dunia kuliner prancis, malah _Mise en Place _adalah salah satu hal yang paling ditekankan selain teknik memasak dan teknik keakurasian dekorasi di sekolahnya dulu, _Le Cordon Bleu. _Persiapan akan menentukan keefektifan dan keberhasilan suatu hasi pengolahan. Umumnya persiapan pengolahan meliputi persiapan alat, pengukuran, pencucian bahan makanan, penyiangan dan pemotongan.

Lovino segera memeriksa keberadaan dapur. karena inilah dia menyukai _Le Roi _dan memutuskan untuk menjadi _sous chef _dari tempat ini—ventilasi udara dapur benar-benar terjaga, bersih, dan posisi konter kerjanya pun benar-benar pas. Dulu, dia pernah magang di sebuah restoran yang pemiliknya merupakan seorang _veneziano_. Dia menyusun konter saling berhadap-hadapan dengan dalih dapur yang kecil tidak akan muat untuk dibuat lebih luas. Lovino hampir marah sekali. Tidak mungkin kan kerjaan _chef de parties _yang berbeda-beda, digabung menjadi satu? Hal itu akan memunculkan kebingungan dan kegelisahan, makanan akan berasa berbeda, dan pengunjung akan bertotal semakin sedikit. Lovino benci dengan _owner _bodoh.

Selain itu alat-alat di _Le Roi _dijaga rapi tanpa ada satu silverpun yang mengalami oksidasi dan pengaratan. Setiap hari ada saja yang memolesnya dengan aluminium foil. _Poissoniére, rounde, saucier_(2), _casserolle,_(3) jenis-jenis pisau, semuanya dari kualitas kelas satu internasional dunia. Tidak ada yang bisa Lovino minta lebih jauh dibandingkan ini. "Oi, commis. Sudah memisahkan bahan masak dan bahan mentah? Apa ada yang busuk?" Lovino mendekati dua _commis de chef _yang langsung bergidik ketakutan. "Ka-ka-ka-ka-kami sedang melakukannya, _sir_!" seru salah seorang dari mereka, wajahnya pucat. Sepertinya dia pernah menjadi korban amarah tak tertahankan Lovino. Lovino segera mencicipi bahan-bahan mentah dan masak tersebut dengan lidahnya, sebodo amat dengan dua orang gemetaran disampingnya. "...Hm. bagus. Jangan lupa ikat _bonquet garni_(4)-nya. Kubunuh kalian kalau bau _cinnamon _itu berubah." Lovino meninggalkan dua orang tersebut sebelum mata elangnya mendapati seorang pelayan sedang mencuci kerang... _dengan air hangat_.

"_Oi. _Kau sedang apa, _idiota_?" Lovino bergetar dengan amarah yang kentara. "Sa-saya sedang... mencuci kerang, _Chef_?" suara Wanda—nama wanita tersebut—terdengar ragu-ragu dan sedikit mencicit. Malang nian nasib wanita cantik Uzbekistan satu ini. "Dimana hatimu? Kerang ini tidak biasa terkena air hangat, kamu mau membunuh kerangnya, _hah_? Kudengar kamu belajar di sekolah kuliner, _sekolah kuliner abal-abal ya?_" entah kenapa tensi udara tiba-tiba naik dan Wanda langsung syok mendengar kalimat tajam Lovino. "Dengar ya, _idiota_. Apa kamu tau perasaan ketika kau sedang tidur terus disiram air mendidih? Itu juga yang dirasakan kerang ini. Kerang ini masih hidup, bernafas, dan kamu mau mematikan sel-sel di dalam daging itu dengan air hangat. Bersihkan dengan air dingin mengalir, jangan dicelup seperti itu. Kamu pikir ini iklan oreo?" mungkin dilain waktu hal ini akan jadi hal yang lucu, tapi semua orang menganggap kebalikannya. Hari ini, entah kenapa, level penindasan Lovino jadi naik setingkat. Tidak ada yang mau menghalangi jalan Lovino kalau sudah begini. Yang namanya rekan itu kabur sekalinya diri sendiri sudah terancam meninggal. "Tidak peduli apakah tanganmu dingin dan melepuh sehabis kamu cuci—tunggu, _itu manicure_? Tanganmu di_manicure... _Kamu... ada waktu itu melakukan _itu_?" Lovino memandang tangan indah Wanda dengan tidak percaya. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar dan melihat hal sebodoh ini _seumur hidupku._" Dia langsung pergi dari dapur.

Tingallah Wanda hampir menangis sesenggukan didepan wastafel, tangannya memegang kerang yang entah sudah hidup atau mati itu.

"_Sous Chef_ Lovino... kok jadi lebih kejam dari biasanya, ya?" bukan sekali dua kali pertanyaan ini terlontar.

"Lagi PMS kali." Jawaban bercanda ini yang biasanya keluar.

"Mungkin diputusin ceweknya." Jawaban bernada serius ini kadang juga keluar.

"Bukannya _sous chef _itu gay?" jawaban ini memancing begitu banyak keributan. Yang pasti, aura setan yang dikeluarkan Lovino hari ini meningkat seribu persen, raut mata tajam Lovino jadi tambah menekan_, _dan omongan pedasnya yang tadinya cuma setingkat _'_melukai hati seorang gadis dengan bilang dia cerewet' menjadi 'mengajak seorang preman berantem dengan bilang dia kelihatan seperti babi busuk. (menghasilkan preman yang meraung-raung sambil menangis karena dihajar.)'

Sampai jam empat sore, kejadian ini tidak luput dari hati, pikiran, dan tubuh semua orang. Kesimpulannya, setiap orang tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Lovino hari ini, mengingat dia bisa secara _random _menarik keluar _blade _dari dapur dan menusuk-nusuki semua orang dengan membabi-buta.

"Nah, semuanya!" Francis menepuk tangannya. "Hari ini, kita kedatangan teman baru."

Suasana yang tadinya biasa langsung membeku. Mereka baru ingat! Kan ada anak baru kampret yang sepertinya disukai oleh _owner _yang sama kampretnya. Mereka berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain ketika seorang pria dengan wajah yang masuk diantara mereka. Slayer yang ia pakai berwarna biru—menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang _handkitchen. _Para _handkitchen _langsung waspada, sementara yang lain menghela nafas. "Nama saya, Bumi. Bumi Adhiswara." Bahasa prancisnya sangat transparan. "Saya memegang posisi _handkitchen. _Terima kasih karena sudah mau menerima saya." Rambut dan warna matanya hitam legam, tidak seperti orang-orang yang berada disini. Perasaan keturunan asianya kelihatan sekali, dan yang pasti dia bukan orang asia timur, karena matanya lebar. _Rasis memang, _tapi namanya juga tidak setiap hari melihat turis asia timur di Paris... "Kalian bisa beramah-tamah nanti setelah semuanya selesai! Nah, karena waktu kalian tinggal sepuluh menit sampai buka restoran, aku ingin kalian melakukan yang seharusnya kalian lakukan. dan, Lovino, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Lovino yang tidak peduli semakin pahit ketika mendengar omongan sang pria berjenggot kasar tersebut. Bumi menunduk sekali dan segera berjalan menuju ke arah dapur. "Anak itu—mau kemana dia?" Lovino merasa sedikit protektif dengan dapur tersebut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tangan Francis menahannya untuk pergi. "Lovino, jangan lupa. Begitu-begitu, dia adalah seorang murid dari Hatta Gibran. Jangan buat dia tidak senang, oke?"

"Maksudmu aku harus bermanis-manis dengannya?" Ujar Lovino.

Francis tersenyum dagang. "Tuh tau."

"Enak saja. _I will treat him as like he should have been treated. If he works like shits, then I will treat him less well than shits. As simple as that." _

Francis menghela nafas, kalah. "Kau itu... memang dari awal tidak suka padanya, ya?"

Lovino berbalik dan menyeringai. "Tuh, tau."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bumi Adhiswara, 23 tahun, dulu menjadi _hand kitchen. _

Tapi sekarang, dia menjadi _hand kitchen _lagi_. _Bumi mengangguk maklum, daripada dia pulang dengan kepala tertunduk, hal ini lebih baik. Bumi mungkin sedikit tidak mengerti dengan tendensi gurunya—Pak Hatta—dan keinginan abnormalnya untuk melemparkan Bumi ke lapangan kerja. Ternyata ini yang diincar pak Hatta, pikir Bumi sedikit sebal. Pak Hatta memang baik, tapi dia sedikit kejam, sangat sadis, dan pendiam, tidak ada yang mengerti pikirannya. Untunglah pak Francis adalah orang baik. Kalau dia tak baik, sudah sejak kemarin dia membantu Bumi kembali ke negaranya sendiri.

Bumi merasa tatapan panas terus menerus menusuk punggungnya. Tidak apa-apa, pikir Bumi sedikit kewalahan, aku bisa mengatasi hal ini. Bumi bukannya tidak tahu kalau kedatangannya membuat beberapa orang marah atau merasa ada kompetisi, karena dia yang paling tahu bagaimana udara didalam sebuah dapur ketika restoran buka. Yang terbaiklah yang akan dilihat, dan yang dilihat akan mendapatkan promosi yang cepat. Bisa dibilang, Bumi mengulang langkahnya dari merangkak lagi. Menahan tawa, dia menatap kedalam dapura restoran tersebut, warna silver dan putih mendominasi sekeliling terima kasih karena keramik putih dan barang-barang perak.

"_Ke Prancis, Pak? Yang bener?"_

"_Yang benar itu 'Yang benar', bukan 'Yang bener'. Dan ya, saya serius akan hal ini. Kamu punya talenta dan saya punya koneksi, jadi kenapa tidak?"_

"_Tapi biaya hidup disana kan mahal, pak... saya ini miskin, uang didompet aja nggak sampai enam digit... bapak mau mengirim saya ke Prancis? Bener-bener nggak mungkin..."_

"'_Sangat tidak mungkin', bukan 'bener-bener nggak mungkin'... Kamu kira saya hanya akan melempar kamu kesana tanpa ada perhitungan? Buat apa saya selama ini memberi kamu ilmu memasak kalau tidak dipakai?"_

"_...Ja-jadi saya kerja... di Restoran Prancis... yang asli?"_

"_Menurut kamu?"_

"_MAKASIH PAK! SAYA SAYANG BAPAK DEH! GANTENG BENER GURU SAYA YANG SATU INI!"_

"..._bukan 'makasih', tapi 'terima kasih'!"_

"Ngapain bengong, anak baru?"

Bumi mendengar suara tersebut dan melihat dua orang pria didepannya. "Uh... hm. Maaf, saya terpana..." _di Jakarta, peralatannya tidak se-_fancy _ini... memang berbeda ya, yang ori sama yang KW. _Pancaran tidak suka muncul dari mata sang laki-laki. Bumi menelan ludah sedikit terintimidasi. "Jangan alasan. Pokoknya, kau tidak usah kerja. Kau masih baru, nanti kau malah akan menghancurkan tatanan yang kami buat." Dua cowok itu tertawa kecil jahat dan berjalan melewati Bumi. Bumi hanya manyun memandang cowok-cowok sialan itu. _Nggak di Jakarta, nggak di Paris, cowok dimana-mana sama saja..._ Bumi harus apa sekarang? Dia memang sudah mengobservasi dapur dari _Le Roi _kemarin setelah mendapat izin dari Francis, tapi tetap saja, dia orang luar. Rasanya masih asing dan aneh dengan dapur ini. Bumi lebih familiar dan nyaman dengan dapur kecil restoran Prancis di tanah airnya.

"_Tapi pak, ibu saya... adik saya... kalau tak ada saya, mereka..."_

"_Tidak usah takut, saya akan menjaga mereka."_

"_...Pak Hatta dari dulu suka sama ibu saya, ya?"_

"Diam. _Anak kecil..."_

Bumi merasa seperti anak ayam kehilangan induk. Lagipula, _Mise en Place_-nya sudah dilakukans edari tadi pagi, jadi dia sudah tidak bisa membantu apapun. Ketika matanya melihat satu persatu kru dapur masuk, wajah mereka tegang. Sepertinya restoran sudah masuk, papar Bumi geli didalam hati.

Singkat cerita, satu jam sudah berlalu, dan Bumi... Bumi tiba-tiba jadi sangat sibuk.

"_Tableu vingt-quatre, onz menus. Tableu une, trois menus!"_(5)

"_OUÍ!"_

"Cuci piring itu, bersihkan dengan ujung _scrubber _yang berwarna perak, jangan yang kuning—"

"_Cocktail_ Udang Kecil dan Alpukat, Ikan Herring dan Tiram Tar-Tar, Lidah Sapi Pane aroma Andaliman. _Trois menus_!"

"_Ouí!"_

"Dimana _chicken stew-_nya?!"

"_Entreé_, Cepat bawakan _amuse-bouche _buat _tableu six_!"

"_Merde_(6)! Kenapa susunya jadi asam begini? Yang pasturisasiin siapa?"

"Piringnya kurang? _Handkitchen, _Apa yang kalian lakukan? _dans la lune_(7)? MATI SAJA SANAAAA!"

(omelan yang terakhir didistribusikan oleh Lovino.)

_Hiiy. _Bumi berlari-lari menggotong piring setinggi kepalanya. Untunglah dia cukup kuat dan cekatan, jadi dia tidak perlu ketakutan akan dikhianati kemampuan koordinasinya. Apalagi dia anak baru, dia yang paling sering dipanggil! "Oi, anak baru!" "Woy, anak baru, sini!" "Mana sih anak baru—nah, kemari!" _apa tidak ada yang mengingat namanya, ya? _Bumi hampir tidak berhenti bergerak, kepalanya dibagi-bagi akan instruksi senior-seniornya. Ternyata benar, hari pertama adalah hari yang paling sulit karena dia jadi target penggencetan massal. Untunglah dia suka membantu Ibu jualan dulu di Jakarta, dan pemandangannya tidak berbeda dengan restoran di rumah, jadi Bumi hampir tidak kenapa-napa. Hanya sedikit rasa perih yang diakibatkan _home-sick. _Ingat Jakarta, dia jadi ingat dengan Pak Hatta. Bumi ingin sekali menelpon pria berwajah teplon tidak bertanggung jawab itu, tapi apa daya... pulsa tidak mencukupi untuk hubungan internasional... betapa mirisnya jadi fakir pulsa ditengah-tengah negara orang...

Untungnya enam jam berlalu tanpa ada halangan berarti di perjalanan Bumi. Tapi dia sudah hampir bergelimpangan tidak bergerak karena kecapekan. Semua orang di _Le Roi _sudah pulang ketika dia, gemetaran dan tidak dapat berdiri sesentipun, bertemu dengan sang _sous chef. _Bumi sedikit kaget ketika bertemu dengan pemilik mata berwarna hijau jamrud tersebut. Sang _chef_ tersebut hanya memandangi Bumi dari atas sampai bawah. "Bumi Adhisawara, ya."

_Dia hafal namaku!_

Perasaan Bumi yang tadinya enak tiba-tiba terhempaskan melihat senyum meremehkan dari bibir indah sang _sous chef. _

"Besok, datanglah jam tiga pagi. _Jangan telat, _atau kubunuh."

Kemudian dia ditinggal.

Begitu.

Saja.

_Pria-pria di Prancis, brengsek begini... dimana letak romantisnya?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Poissoniére_ : tempat untuk memasak satu ikan besar.

_Saucoir : _tempat untuk memasak saus yang pekat dalam jumlah banyak.

_Casserolle_ : penggorengan dengan dasar yang dalam dan besar.

_Bouquet garnish _: rempah-rempah yang diikat dengan kertas jepang supaya bau dan rasanya tidak menguar dan menghilang.

_Tableu vingt-quatre, onz menus. Tableu une, deux menus_ : meja 24, 11 menu. Meja 1, dua menu.

_Merde_ : damnit.

_Dans la lune _: bengong.

.

.

.

.

_balesin-review corner :_

**MAKASIH YANG UDA REVIEW. PADAHAL UDAH BENER-BENER PESIMIS GA BAKAL ADA YANG _REVIEW_ HIKKS.**

**D'aho : **KOK REVIEW KAMU ILANG YA? aku pengen jawab tapi bingung mau jawab apa hiks. : pokoknya makasih banget udah baca trus review aku cinta banget kamuuuu. iyaa kamuuuu#paansi/**AnonAnon : **maksudnya terlalu cepat tuh yang kayak gimana ya? deskripsi di awal terlalu cepet? yang bagian mananya ya, maaf ._. kalau maksudnya bagian yang kecepetan itu bagian di dapur, memang harus cepet supaya kerasa urgensinya ._. btw, makasih yaaa! Love you, beib. :*/**ChocoDdy : **ORANG-ORANG MENCINTAI FLAW, MEN. haha maaf gak danta : iya aku sampe pusing banyak url plus komik yang harus dibaca... #bukannyabelajar #anakbaikjangancontohorangini


	3. Chapter 3

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan Bumi, _Frog_?"

Pagi hari, Jakarta, Pondok Gede. Jam lima pagi, seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah yang cukup tampan namun tegas dan berwibawa tengah sibuk menyirami halaman rumahnya dengan air selang. Tangan kirinya memegang handphone erat. Kaus kutang dan celana pendek yang menemani hari-harinya setia menempel ditubuhnya, tidak peduli warna kaus kutang itu sedikit berwarna kekuningan. Orang diseberang sana menjawab dengan jawaban pasti yang sudah diperkirakan oleh pria keturunan asli Indonesia itu. "Lalu apa dia marah?" Hatta Gibran, nama pria paruh baya itu, terkekeh sedikit membayangkan wajah manis sang murid yang biasanya dongkol bukan main namun tidak bisa protes karena takut kena damprat yang lebih dahsyat. Dasar pengecut.

"Hmm. Yah, yang pasti jangan sampai dia tahu kalau aku memasukkan dia kesana karena hal _itu_... lalu bagaimana dengan Kirkland? Dia mengamuk?"

Hening.

"_Tentu saja. _aku tahu kalau Kirkland orang yang cukup keras kepala. Lalu Vargas?"

Hening lagi, suara air bercipratan dengan daun terdengar menenangkan dada.

Pria itu tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

**I Like It Hot and Fast (And Yummy)**

**Chapitre 3**

**By : Biskuit Coklat Hati**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia isn't mine, mind you. No financial benefit is being reaped from this act of fiction so...**

**Pairing : Het deh pokoknya.**** Nggak hanya RomanoXIndo doang, tenang aja!**

**Genre : Gourmet!AU. romance. (dry) Comedy. Drama.**

**Warning : Fem!Indonesia, crack-pair, OOC tingkat ASEAN, kesalahan dalam referensi **_**gourmet**_**, Typo, kata tidak baku dan lain-lain, beberapa kesalahan dalam referensi hetalia, mungkin adegan rate M di bagian-bagian selanjutnya jadi di tag sebagai rate M saja deh. No Mary Sue. Sorry to disappoint you, Mary-Sue Hunters.**** Dan mungkin HET pairing akan di**_**hint **_**disini.**

**MORE WARNING : Bahasa sehari-hari yang tidak di**_**italic**_**. **

**MORE, MORE WARNING : NO FLAME PLS (alay)**

**Elizaveta=Hungary/Roderich=Austria/Feliciano=North Italy**

.

.

.

.

Ini terjadi kurang lebih empat puluh delapan jam yang lalu. Seorang anak perempuan dengan nama yang amat jantan dan juga penampilan yang jantn pula, resmi berpijak di Kota Cinta pada jam delapan malam. Barang-barangnya yang terdiri atas baju, pakaian dalam, paspor, dompet, _handphone_ zaman Majapahit yang ujungnya bak tombak trisula siap bertengger di pundak kencang bak atlet renang sekalipun. Mata bulat ping-pongnya melebar mengawasi airport Prancis yang terkenal seantero dunia tersebut."Gilaaa. _Airport_-nya gedeeee! Soetta aja kalah," ucap Bumi Adhiswara, sedikit kelimpungan. Memang, dahulu ketika dia mengikuti kejuaraan masak segala macam bersama dengan timnya pasti dia akan dibayar dan diperlakukan bak tuan puteri. Tapi bahkan hotel bintang lima di Indonesia tidak sepadan dengan _Airport_ ini! Bumi sangat rela bermalam ditempat seperti ini. Minus perhatian dari para bule yang menatap pribumi macam Bumi seperti Bumi anak kampung (memang anak kampung sih) Bumi merasa kedatangannya di Paris, Prancis, di bulan mendekati Desember itu, benar-benar hangat.

(setelah keluar dari _airport, _opininya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.)

Sekarang yang harus Bumi temui adalah... oh iya. Seseorang bernama...? Feliciano Vargas. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu orangnya yang mana, Bumi berfikir sedikit sebal sambil berjalan tak tentu arah. Untunglah adalah papan besar bertuliskan _exit. _Dengan lega dia segera berjalan ke arah sana, matanya mencari-cari seseorang yang mungkin membawa papan nama bertuliskan namanya, dan benar saja—seorang pria dengan wajah _imut banget anjir sialan _tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengangkat sebuah papan nama. Bumi segera mendekati cowok dengan gaya rambut yang sedikit aneh—satu helai rambutnya mencuat ke arah kanan—dan segera menunjuk dirinya dalam bahasa Inggris, "_I'm Bumi Adhiswara_."

Pria itu terlihat sedikit kaget dan kemudian wajahnya mengerti. "_Hello, Bumi! I'm Feliciano Vargas! You can call me Feli, ve~_" ada _adlib _aneh di akhir kalimatnya, dan Bumi, yang memiliki kemampuan mendengar mumpuni, langsung merasa ditonjok akan keimutan sang pria yang entah berapa umurnya tersebut. Feliciano menunjukkan dokumen-dokumen kalau dia bukanlah orang mencurigakan dan kalau dia memang seorang profesional yang dibayar untuk mengeskort kedatangan Bumi di Paris, Perancis ini. Menahan diri untuk tak memeluk sang pria, Bumi mengangguk. Dia mungkin tak boleh merasa dekat dengan seseorang secepat ini, tapi Feliciano adalah orang yang menenangkan. Terbukti setelah beberapa menit mengobrol, Bumi langsung merasa _nyes _dengan cowok yang mengaku berasal dari Venezia ini. Cowok ini kemudian membeberkan kalau dia adalah agen yang disewa oleh Hatta Gibran untuk membantu Bumi menuju ke tempat Bumi akan menumpang. Bumi menghela nafas lega, karena sepertinya semuanya sudah dibereskan oleh Pak Hatta. Biasanya Pak Hatta selalu saja membiarkan segala macam hal setengah jadi dan melemparkan tanggung jawab ke Bumi, yang berhasil Bumi yang jadi kambing hitam dan repot sendiri. Bumi berjanji untuk tidak mempercayai Pak Hatta selama ini, namun sepertinya kali ini beliau cukup bisa untuk dipercayai.

Oh, betapa salahnya Bumi.

"Eeee, Bumi itu dari Indonesia?" tanya Feliciano, matanya menatap Bumi penasaran. Bumi mengangguk dan berkata, "Pasti kamu tak tahu dimana Indonesia, kan?"

Feliciano sedikit kaget dan malu ketika ditanya seperti itu. "Maafkan aku Bumi, a-aku benar-benar tidak tahu..." Bumi cuma tertawa kecil walau tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya seperti terasa dipites mendengar pengakuan Feliciano. Mau bagaimana lagi, pikir Bumi. Indonesia memang cukup lemah dari berbagai bidang... yah, itu adalah tujuanku datang kesini, kan? untuk mengharumkan nama Indonesia di ranah Internasional. Sekali lagi jiwa kompetisi Bumi terbakar berapi-api. "Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Bumi sedikit bingung. "Kita sedang menuju ke _37 Promenade des Japonaise,_tempat keluarga Edelstein, ve!" ujarnya dengan semangat membara. "Aku sendiri mengenal Roderich, _vee_! Dia sangat keren dan bisa diandalkan, _ve_! Elizaveta juga sangat cantik dan jago memasak, _veeeee_!"

Rasanya Bumi ingin sekali, _ingin sekali, _memeluk cowok sialan ini.

"Ah, maaf, kalau aku kesannya memaksa," Feliciano tertawa malu. "Aku biasanya tidak seperti ini... atasanku selalu mengomeliku karena aku sangat tidak etis dan tidak profesional saat bekerja. Aku memang cerewet. Maafkan aku!" Feliciano tertawa lagi, kali ini tawanya dibantu oleh Bumi. "Tidak kok. Aku lebih suka begini daripada kaku gitu." Ucap Bumi sambil tertawa. "Omong-omong, Bumi datang kesini kuliah dimana? _Sorbonne_?" tanya Feliciano, rada kepo. "Heh? Anu, aku tidak kuliah—aku kerja." Bumi mengangguk kecil.

Feliciano kelihatan syok.

"Ah, masak!?" serunya sedikit lebay. "Tapi wajahmu kelihatan muda sekali, kok! Umurmu berapa?" ucap Feliciano.

"Umurku dua puluh tiga," ucap Bumi sedikit malu. Feliciano langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri, hampir lupa kalau hidup mereka berdua didalam mobil ini dipegang olehnya. "A-aku dua puluh lima... kamu serius?" Feliciano berbisik. "Te-terakhir kali aku cek sih aku umurnya dua puluh tiga. Maaf sudah mengecewakan." Mau tak mau Bumi tengsin juga dibilang _baby face _sama cowok bermuka paling bayi yang pernah ia temui. Feliciano kemudian membombardir Bumi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak perlu—seperti, apakah semua orang asia berwajah seperti dia, atau apakah di Indonesia wanitanya manis seperti dia (Bumi hampir kicepdisini), atau seperti apa birokrasi di Indonesia. Mereka berbincang-bincang dan tidak terasa mereka sampai di alamat yang sudah dimaksudkan. "Sudah sampai, ve!" ucap Feliciano, menyurukkan tangannya kedalam jaket untuk menghangatkan tangannya. Bumi merasa bodoh karena dengan tololnya memendam peralatan kecil macam _muffler _dan sarung tangan didasar koper.

"Kenapa? kedinginan, ya?" Tanya Feliciano khawatir melihat tangan Bumi yang gemetaran. "Sedikit, di negaraku udaranya tidak pernah sedingin ini." Bumi tersenyum, menggosokkan kedua tangan. Feliciano terdiam sebelum menyambar tangan Bumi. Bumi membulatkan mata kaget ketika mulut Feliciano mendekat ke tangannya dan dia meniup tangan Bumi supaya udara hangat menyebar ditangan Bumi. "_Ragazza _sepertimu tidak seharusnya kedinginan. Aku juga lupa bawa sarung tangan," Feliciano tersenyum dengan gaya _childish_namun benar-benar membuat hati tentram itu, "Berdua lebih baik daripada sendirian, kan?"

_Te-ternyata benar cowok-cowok asing itu punya jiwa _cassanova _yang kental banget... kenapa cowok Indonesia nggak ada yang kayak gini?_ Impian yang tidak mungkin diraih memang lebih mudah terimajinasikan.

"Permisi!" seruan Feliciano didepan kamera pengintai memberikan reaksi kepada orang didalam. Seorang wanita ayu nan cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna _blonde ash _membuka pintu, matanya terlihat sedikit kaget dan bingung. "Feli! Sedang apa...? Oh, iya!" wanita cantik itu tersenyum. "Hai! Kamu pasti mau _homestay _disini, yaa? Ayo, masuk! Udara sekarang hampir mendekati nol derajat, lho! Aku bingung kenapa kalian bisa bertahan." Bumi, yang memang dasarnya agak katrok dan tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang begitu besar sebelumnya, bengong sebentar sebelum dengan kikuk mengikuti Feliciano. Sepertinya Feliciano dan sang pemilik rumah sangat dekat, terbukti dengan obrolan singkat namun padat milik mereka. Mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis yang luar biasa cepat. Bukan berarti Bumi tidak bisa berbahasa Perancis, namun dia masih belum terbiasa dengan kecepatan berbicaranya. "...Jadi, kamu Bumi Adhiswara?" wanita itu tersenyum dan dada Bumi langsung berdetak cepat. Apa nggak ada yang mukanya biasa saja disini, ya? Pikir Bumi. "Iy-iya. Maaf mengganggu." Bumi menundukkan kepala sedikit. "Tidak apa-apa. kebetulan rumah kami memang terlalu besar, jadi kenapa tidak tambah satu orang saja? untunglah aku mengenal Feli, jadi kau bisa dengan bebas memakai fasilitas rumah ini!" ucap wanita itu sebelum mengedip. "Feli, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus segera pergi, ada urusan!" Feliciano tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang membuat orang-orang merasa senang tersebut. "Kalau begitu, aku serahkan Bumi padamu, ya! Ini kartu namaku, Bumi. Terima kasih karena sudah memakai jasa agen kami! _Au revoir!_" Feliciano melambaikan tangan dan Bumi menyadari betapa merahnya tangan Feliciano. Bahkan setelah dihangatkan didalam rumah dengan penghangat, tangannya masih tetap dingin. "Feli memang begitu. Bagaimana jika dia jatuh sakit? Tidak mungkin Ludwig atau Gil bisa terus menerus menjaganya." Wanita itu terlihat khawatir. "Namaku Elizaveta Hérdevary. Senang bertemu denganmu, ya! Selain aku, masih ada suamiku, Roderich, yang tinggal disini. Dia sedang pergi sekarang, jadi aku pikir kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya untuk sementara waktu. Ah, kau lapar? Kau bisa mengambil makanan di dapur. Aku dengar kau seorang _chef_? Waah, aku jadi ingin merasakan makananmu. Kalau kau mau istirahat, kamarmu yang ada di lantai dua, pintunya berwarna putih es. Disana ada kamar mandi dengan _jacuzzi, _toilet, dan lain-lainnya. Kalau ada yang kau butuhkan, kau bisa segera datang ke ruang kerjaku. Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri, oke? Maaf, aku harus segera menyelesaikan manuskripku. Permisi! Oh, dan selamat datang di Perancis, _mon ami!_"_smooch, smooch. _Dua kecupan mendarat di pipi Bumi.

Eizaveta, Bumi mengambil kesimpulan, adalah seorang tuan rumah yang baik, seorang multitasker yang handal, pembicara yang luar biasa cepat, dan seorang wanita Perancis sejati. Bumi tak habis pikir dengan kelakuannya. Apa dia seorang novelis? Keren, pikir Bumi. "Eee... katanya kamarku ada di lantai dua..." Bumi takut sekali untuk naik keatas, karena ini bukan rumahnya, namun kalau begini terus dia tidak akan bisa istirahat, dan badannya sudah teriak minta diistirahatkan. Akhirnya setelah sepuluh menit berputar-putar dibawah kaki tangga, Bumi memutuskan untuk naik keatas dengan tangga memutar yang suka ada di film barat macam _Harry Potter_. Rumah ini mewah sekali, pikir Bumi tidak nyaman. Dengan hati-hati dia mengetuk pintu kamar putih es yang dibicarakan Elizaveta dengan hati-hati, takutnya ada orang. Ketika dia yakin tidak ada seorangpun didalam kamar itu, dia segera masuk dan _syok _dengan apa yang sedang ia saksikan.

"Uwoooo! Ini kamar besar banget!? Beneran buat manusia?" seru Bumi agak hiperbolis. Dulu dia bahkan tidur bertiga dengan ibu dan Dara diatas kasur jerami yang belum pernah diganti semenjak dia kecil. Sekarang dia tidur diatas _king-sized bed _yang bahkan bagian bawahnya dikasih _heater_! Beneran beruntung banget Bumi dapet rumah yang tuan rumahnya super ramah dan kaya. _Eh, nggak boleh. _Bumi tidak boleh berfikir materialistis seperti ini. Bumi menghela nafas dan melihat jendela gaya eropa yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidur. Jendela itu menghadap tepat ke arah sebuah taman yang sangat cantik. Bumi mengedip sambil bersiul. Setelah selesai mengepak barang-barang, Bumi segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju lain. Dia tidak tahu apa baju yang sopan di rumah orang Perancis, jadi dia memilih celana katun dengan t-shirt biasa berwarna hitam saja. Dengan pandangan sedikit nakal, Bumi melihat ke atas tempat tidur dan berlari ke atas tempat tidur tersebut sebelum berteriak, "Geronimoooooo!" dan _bruk! _Dia memantul dari atas kasur tersebut! Bumi tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur tersebut. Kegilaan masa kecil. Semenjak dia masih kecil, dia selalu bermimpi bisa berguling diatas tempat tidur besar. Pernah sih, dia melakukannya, menghasilkan Dara ikut-ikutan. Walhasil dia jadi diomeli oleh sang Ibu yang menemukan kasur yang keluar kapuknya.

Bumi menghela nafas, rambut cepak namun tebalnya menghampar diatas kasur putih. Ibu dan Dara. Lagi apa ya mereka sekarang?

Bumi tersenyum dan dengan cepat membuka laptop yang dia beli hasil tabungannya sendiri.

_To: __Udara_Adhiswara .id_

_From : __Bumi-123 .id_

_Sub : Bonjour!_

_Ass. Wr. Wb_

_Buat Dara sama Ibu tercinta._

_Apa kabar? Kayaknya baru kemarin aku pergi dari Indonesia tapi aku kangen banget sama Ibu dan Dara! Gimana, disana baik-baik aja kan? nggak ada yang dateng atau apa, kan? Semoga semuanya baik-baik aja. _

_Keadaan di Paris : dingin, tapi belum turun salju. Dara pengen banget liat salju kan? nanti mbak fotoin saljunya, tapi yang rajin bantuin ibu, oke? Kalau ibu sakit nanti resto ditutup lho, nggak ada yang jagain. Pokoknya rajin belajar sama rajin bantuin Ibu, tapi jangan terlalu dipaksa! Nanti kamu sakit lagi. _

_Aku belum ngeliat bagaimana restoran tempat aku akan kerja. Besok aku akan pergi kesana._

_Omong-omong _host_ tempat aku _homestay_ baik banget! Cantik pula. Namanya ribet, tapi aku manggil dia Elizabeta. Ibu Elizabeta! Tempatnya luas banget, lagi. Pak Hatta emang baik, ngasih aku tempat kayak gini. Omong-omong, salam buat Pak Hatta, ya! Jangan lupa lari pagi sama dia terus, Dara. Soalnya dia udah ndut, nanti nggak ada yang mau lagi sama dia._

_Aku tunggu balesan dari Jakarta!_

_Wassalam, _

_Bumi_

Bumi tersenyum lebar ketika memikirkan jawaban-jawaban gokil bin nyeletuk ala Dara yang akan ia terima dari Dara besok, atau tiga hari lagi. Memang belum ada koneksi internet atau laptop di rumah, tapi Dara rajin pergi ke warnet tiga hari sekali buat mem_print _tugas kuliahnya. Dulu, sempat terjadi perdebatan antara Bumi dan Ibu. Uang Ibu tidak cukup untuk membiayai Bumi dan Dara untuk sekolah sekaligus. Bumi sempat ingin _drop out _dari jurusan tata boga yang ia tekuni, namun Ibunya menolak. Untunglah adik semata wayangnya adalah anak yang jenius, dia lulus SNMPTN kedokteran Universitas terkenal di Indonesia dan sekarang dia ikut beasiswa. Sebenarnya, jika dia mau Dara bisa saja ikut Bumi untuk ikut beasiswa luar negeri. Namun dia menolak ketika ditawari. Alasannya tidak mau meninggalkan Ibu sendiri di Indonesia. Bumi jadi salting sendiri, kesannya dia tega banget gitu ninggalin keluarga kayak Bang Toyib.

Mau bagaimana lagi, yang namanya _passion _itu nggak bisa sembarangan diabaikan gitu aja, kilah Bumi saat Dara protes akan kepergian Bumi yang mungkin menahun ke negeri Eiffel tersebut.

Bumi menghela nafas dan ketika dia sadar kalau tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan sakit akibat lamanya perjalanan Jakarta-Paris, matanya kian memberat, dan tujuh menit kemudian dia jatuh ke dalam tidur tanpa impian.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Bumi bangun, sekelilingnya gelap—hampir menyeramkan, kalau saja tidak ada penerangan lembayung senja dari luar jendela yang tertutup. Bumi mengucek matanya, berusaha untuk melihat ke arah Laptop yang berdesing menyala. _Sudah jam setengah enam, _pikir Bumi meregangkan tubuhnya. Berarti sudah sekitar tiga jam dia tertidur. Supaya terlihat tahu diri, Bumi segera menyalakan lampu di kamar _big ass _tersebut, mencuci muka, mengecek apakah dia terlihat oke, dan segera keluar kamar. Bahkan rumah masih kelihatan gelap. Ada apa, ini? Mau tak mau Bumi merasa was-was sekali. Elizaveta bilang dia masih didalam ruang kerjanya... tapi apa mungkin dia tidak keluar sama sekali? Bumi kemudian melihat ke arah ruang berpintu kecil bertuliskan _Elizaveta's Work Room. _Oh, jadi bukan Elizabeta toh, pikir Bumi sedikit khilaf.

Bumi ingin sekali mengetuk pintu untuk melihat keadaan Elizaveta. Bumi takut sesuatu terjadi padanya. Jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang masuk? Seseorang yang asing dan membawa pisau panjang seperti parang? Yang suka menjagal orang-orang yang lewat dan suka dengan sadisnya memakan bagian tubuh orang tersebut?

(Iya, Bumi memang separno itu.)

Tapi, Bumi takut dikira orang yang tak tahu diri.

Akhirnya Bumi mengitari rumah _grand _tersebut dengan kilah ingin menyalakan lampu. Setelah rumahtersebut terang benderang, dengan sedikit tergoda Bumi mengintip ke dalam dapurnya yang benar-benar _sesuatu _sekali. Semuanya mirip penataan yang suka ada di _reality show gourmet _di Indonesia! Konternya berhadap-hadapan dengan wastafel, rak gantung, lemari es super besar... benar-benar tidak tanggung-tanggung. Bumi berdecak. Sebenarnya Bumi merasa sangat tidak kompeten dan merasa seperti pencuri melihat-lihat rumah orang seperti ini, tapi rasa penasaran yang kuat dan cinta akan masakan membuatnya tertarik ke arah dapur seperti magnet dengan besi. Setelah berperang dengan nuraninya sendiri, Bumi merasa kalau dia tak cukup bersih untuk menjadi seorang yang tahu diri, jadi dia segera membuka pintu lemari es dengan perasaan yang sama dengan perasaan anak yang tertangkap basah mencuri permen karet warung.

"Buset," rutuk Bumi melihat isi lemari es itu. Isinya komplet sekali. Ada buah-buahan, es krim, daging-dagingan, sayur mayur, aneka macam kue. "Ke-kenapa ada pisang ditaruh disini?" Bumi, yang memang tidak tahan melihat makanan 'disiksa', segera mengeluarkan pisang yang sudah layu tersebut dari kulkas. Puas menginspeksi kulkas, dia melihat-lihat wastafel yang digosok dengan sempurna, konter yang bebas lemak, peralatan dapur yang mengilat. Bumi berdecak kagum, jiwa _chef _nya meronta minta untuk menggunakkan dapur tersebut. "Tidak boleh." Bumi menggigit bibir sendiri, terlihat sekali konflik batin antara nurani dan keinginannya untuk memasak. "Ini adalah rumah orang, aku nggak boleh lancang..."

Tapi tangan Bumi mengelus konter bebas-lemak tersebut dengan sayang.

"Gaaaaah! Mendingan aku balik aja ke kamar," Bumi berbalik dengan perasaan teriris dan hampa ketika dia berjalan menjauhi dapur istimewa tersebut.

Bumi hendak naik keatas ketika dia mendengar suara aneh dari ruang kerja Elizaveta.

"..._Hng_..."

Bumi berhenti.

"...Ngh... _ah_..."

Mata Bumi berkedut.

"_Uwah_!... ffuh..."

Bumi mulai curiga sesuatu terjadi dari dalam ruang kerja tersebut.

"Ung... Ro-Rode... _rich_..."

Roderich? Siapa itu Roderich? Telinga Bumi ditempelkan ke ruang kerja Elizaveta dengan sebegitu lebaynya. Kenapa Bumi kepo sekali? Memang dari sananya dia begini.

Suara-suara tersebut terdengar begitu mencurigakan, apalagi dengan campuran suara yang terdengar berat dan nge-_bass _dari dalam ruang kerja tersebut. Apa Elizaveta sakit? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa ada lelaki didalam sana? _Oh iya! _Bumi baru ingat, Roderich itu suami Elizaveta yang tadi dia sebutkan. Kenapa dia berada didalam? Sedang apa mereka berdua?

Sedang apa mereka berdua?

Sedang apa sih mereka berdua...?

Sedangapa...

Sedang... –apa...

...?

….

Bumi melebarkan mata setelah proses otaknya berjalan dengan utuh kembali. Dengan wajah marun darah, dia berjalan kebelakang dan hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri. Kakinya lemas sekali, demi apapun! Dengan pandangan tidak percaya, Bumi segera naik keatas, merasa sehabis mendengarkan sesuatu yang sangat personal (benar sekali) dan sangat privasi (juga benar). _Ap-ap-ap-apa mereka melakukan __**itu**__? _Ke-kenapa?! kenapa mereka... ya Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka kan suami istri?! Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang.. yang... yang _sesuatu _sekali! Dia merasa seperti seorang anak yang tertangkap basah mengambil majalah di toko buku.

(masalahnya, itu majalah porno.)

Setelah beberapa wajah merah kemudian, mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang makan (dengan Bumi yang masih memerah dan dua orang yang tidak tahu menahu kalau ada _voyeur _jadi-jadian di tempat mereka.)

"Selamat datang di rumah kami."

Suara ramah namun terdengar datar itu baru saja Bumi dengar dari Roderich Edelstein.

("Ngh... Ro-Roderich!")

Bumi menampar wajahnya sendiri. Keras. "I-iya, terima kasih," Ucap Bumi dengan wajah merah (akibat tamparan dan akibat darah yang memuncak di wajah) Roderich dan Elizaveta yang berpandang-pandangan mengangguk walau sedikit bingung. "Ini Roderich, suamiku." Elizaveta menunduk ke arah Roderich dengan senyum menawan. Wajah Roderich seperti seorang dewasa apalagi dengan rambutnya yang disibak belakang tersebut. Dia kelihatan seperti seorang darah biru yang aristokratis. Roderich menggenggam tangan Bumi. Mereka sekarang sedang makan malam buatan Elizaveta. Usut punya usut, ternyata Roderich adalah seorang pianis terkenal yang baru pulang dari _world tour-_nya. Seharusnya dia pulang lebih lambat, namun karena alasan tersendiri dia jadi mempercepat kepulangannya. Elizaveta adalah seorang novelis yang 'cukup terkenal', kata Eliza. Bumi membuat catatan agar mengecek nama beliau di _google _nanti.

"Aku mengenal Hatta dengan baik," ucap Roderich mengunyah irisan mentimun yang mereka makan (mereka memakan acar kari. Elizaveta sedang ingin membuat eksperimen makanan Asia karena mendengar Bumi berasal dari Asia. Sekali lagi, tuan rumah yang baik.) "Jadi aku senang dia mempercayakanmu kepada kami." Bumi tersenyum dengan senang. "Saya juga senang berada disini, Pak. Bagaimanapun, sebuah kehormatan berada satu rumah dengan seorang pianis dan novelis terkenal." Hal ini membuat Roderich dan Elizaveta tertawa hangat.

"Kami tidak menyangka lho, kalau kamu akan terlihat sebegini mudanya. Kami sempat berfikir kalau kamu adalah lelaki paruh baya mendengar deskripsi yang dikatakan Hatta," Elizaveta tersenyum. Bumi tersenyum agak dipaksakan. Dia bisa membayangkan Pak Hatta menggambarkannya sebagai, "Anak perempuan dengan kerutan di dahi dan pemikiran yang luar biasa berat. Oh, jangan lupakan omongannya yang seperti pria paruh baya berumur 40 tahun."

Memang kampret, bahkan didalam imajinasi Bumi sekalipun.

"Tapi kami tak menyangka, kalau ternyata yang datang adalah _**anak lelaki **_yang manis seperti kamu ini!" Elizaveta tersenyum.

Bumi membeku.

"Wajahmu terlihat seperti seseorang yang pasti memiliki banyak _**gadis**_." Elizaveta berkata lagi. "Pasti kamu punya banyak pacar yang _**cantik **_di Indonesia, ya?"

_Crack. _Jika ini komik, Bumi berubah jadi batu dan sebuah kerak besar terbuat di dahi Bumi.

"Aku dengar kamu seorang _chef_. Pastilah banyak _**gadis **_yang mau denganmu." Roderich, tidak mau kalah dengan istrinya, menyiramkan minyak ke dalam api.

_Crack__,__ crack. _

Hati Bumi terbelah dua.

"Le-lelaki?" ucap Bumi terbata-bata.

Elizaveta menaikkan alis.

Roderich berhenti mengunyah, mendeteksi adanya katastropi.

Bumi menjatuhkan bom.

"Sa-saya wanita."

_Krik. _

"_Hah_?" ucap Elizaveta dan Roderich, bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya ampuuuun! Maafkan kami, ya! Kami _benar_-_benar_tidak tahu..."

Roderich menyikut pinggang istrinya. Serius, omongan Elizaveta yang tadi benar-benar tidak diayak, tidak manusiawi, dan jelas tidak berkepriwanitaan sekali. Bumi yang sudah biasa dinyana lelakipun agak _jleb _juga. Entah karena hormon estrogennya yang kurang, dadanya yang tidak menggugah selera, atau rambutnya yang pendek atau memang karena dia yang ketinggian atau apa, orang-orang sepertinya selalu menganggap dia sebagai seorang lelaki. Memang sih, tinggi Bumi seratus tujuh puluh lima senti, punya bahu yang lebar akibat olahraga di dapur, suara rendah (belum bisa menyaingi seksinya Orlando Bloom sih) yang lembut, dan gaya jalan serta _fashion _yang bikin Ibunya yang sempat dijuluki wanita keraton itu semaput, tapi sepertinya agak berlebihan kalau kedua orang didepannya ini mengira dia wanita.

Padahal, yang miriplelaki, coba?

("Semuanya," ucap Ibu suatu saat ketika Bumi bertanya pada wanita keratin tersebut. "Rambut kamu tergolong pendek buat perempuan, tubuh kamu tinggi, dan suara kamu nge_bass. _Apalagi kamu tidak pernah berdandan, jerawat kamu jadi banyak. Kalau kamu merawat diri, kamu pasti kelihatan cantik sekali. Tapi anak tertua Ibu nggak mau dengerin ibunya pas diteriakin buat bersihin badan, beginilah hasilnya. Untunglah Dara tidak terlahir seperti kamu." _Jleb sejleb jlebnya._)

"Soalnya, Hatta bilang kalau kamu bukan perempuan."

Bukan.

Perempuan.

Kakek tua sumpret, kutuk Bumi dalam hati. Jadi ingat perkataan pertama yang dilontarkan pak Hatta.

"_Lelaki lotoy macam kamu? Mau jadi chef?"_

Sialan...

"Bu-bukan berarti kamu jelek, sayang!" Elizaveta buru-buru meralat omongannya. "Kamu—kamu kelihatan beda saja!Wajah kamu seperti model androgini…"

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Bumi berusaha menyembunyikan wajah kesakitannya dengan senyum yang dia anggap senyum dagang. "Aku sudah sering di_bully _oleh Pak Hatta, jadi yang begini sudah seperti sarapan, makan siang, makan malam plus _snack_ sehari-hari." Roderich dan Elizaveta berpandang-pandangan dengan wajah tidak enak. "Ba-bagaimana acar kari-nya? Enak?" tanya Elizaveta dalam rangka merubah arah pembicaraan yang menyakitkan. "Ah, enak sekali kok. Terima kasih akan makan malamnya." Ucap Bumi, lega dengan penggantian topik. "Dimana kamu akan bekerja nanti?" tanya Roderich pada akhirnya setelah beliau selesai menyelesaikan makanannya. "Di Restoran _Le Roi_. Pak Hatta bilang disitu tempat yang kondusif untuk orang asing. Jadi aku setuju saja." Jawab Bumi. "Aku kaget lho, saat aku dengar Hatta punya seorang murid," ucap Elizaveta. "Kami kira dia orang pelit yang tidak mau bagi-bagi rahasia."

_Memang dia pelit._ ucap Bumi, dalam hati sih.

"Sebenarnya dia teman ayahku," Bumi tersenyum agak malu-malu. "Jadi dia mengenal dekat aku semenjak aku berumur empat belas."

"Hoooo," Roderich mengangguk. "Jadi kalian jadi guru-murid karena hubungan ayah kalian?"

Bumi menatap Roderich agak defensif. "Apa ada yang salah dari itu?"

Roderich bingung, buru-buru meralat ucapannya, "Maksudku bukan ingin menyinggungmu..."

Bumi sedikit tidak enak menatap Roderich dan Elizaveta. "Maaf," ucap Bumi. "Selama ini orang-orang mengira kalau aku menjadi murid dari Hatta hanya karena dia adalah teman ayahku. Padahal dia bahkan sama sadisnya padaku—malah mungkin lebih sadis dalam hal pengajaran."

Roderich tertawa bersama Elizaveta. Bumi hanya mesem-mesem kecut.

Sambil menikmati makan malam, mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang sempat terpotong.

Bumi mengedip ketika mengingat sesuatu.

_Kalau aku terlihat seperti lelaki…. Kenapa Vargas bisa mengenali identitasku yang sebenarnya?_

.

.

.

.

.

_Yak. Yak yakyak yak!_

_Buat yng bingung... read ulng summary story ini yaaa! Soalnya disitu kun_ci _dari seluruh _c_erita ini!_

_Kalau ada yang salah, tolong beritahu saya, akan saya coba edit¬ Dan yak, tanda-tandanya sudah dijatuhkan, saudara-saudara! Tinggal anda peka atau tidaknya sajaa..._

_BUON GIORNO! (padahal gatau artinya apa)_

Pojok Balesin-komen :

**AnonAnon : **edited! Oh, maaf kalau bikin bingung, di summary juga udah dijelasin kok! Hehe, menurut aku sih ini bukan genderbender, lebih ke 'disguise-in-boy'. Kalo genderbender itu seluruh tubuhnya juga ikut berubah kan? Itu _disturbing _aja sih menurutku. Atau salah? Mohon koreksinyaaaa :D/**c****hooDdy : HEHEH. **Tuhkan kebayangnya semeXuke :9. Oke, saya akan nyoba but ngeditnya! SIP! Ehehehehe/**D'aho : **lho reviewnya ada lagi. Oh iya tenang aja! Disini main shipnya romanoXindonesia, tapi bakaln ada armada-armada lainnya. Masalah siapa armada-armadanya, masih rahasia perusahaan! Hehe, sebenernya lebih ke 'diguise-in-boy', ada di summary kok! Awalnya krn tertarik sama komik gourmet, terus keterusan, jadi pengen nulis deh XD


	4. Chapter 4

Bumi memandang ke depan restoran tempat dia akan bekerja setahun kedepan tersebut. Udara benar-benar (BENAR-BENAR) dingin, namun untunglah dia memakai _muffler _dan jaket setebal mungkin. Bumi bahkan bangun jam setengah tiga dan sempat membangunkan suami istri tempat Bumi _homestay_ ("Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah membangunkan kalian!") Dia sudah sangat yakin dia akan telat dan mungkin akan didamprat sedemikian mungkin oleh _sous __chef _yang hiper galak tersebut… namun nyatanya bahkan belum ada seorang pun yang datang.

"…Kampret…."

**I Like It Hot and Fast (And Yummy)**

**Chapitre 4**

**By : Biskuit Coklat Hati**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia isn't mine, mind you. No financial benefit is being reaped from this act of fiction so...**

**Pairing : Het deh pokoknya.**** Nggak hanya RomanoXIndo doang, tenang aja!**

**Genre : Gourmet!AU. romance. (dry) Comedy. Drama.**

**Warning : Fem!Indonesia, crack-pair, OOC tingkat ASEAN, kesalahan dalam referensi **_**gourmet**_**, Typo, kata tidak baku dan lain-lain, beberapa kesalahan dalam referensi hetalia, mungkin adegan rate M di bagian-bagian selanjutnya jadi di tag sebagai rate M saja deh. No Mary Sue. Sorry to disappoint you, Mary-Sue Hunters.**** Dan mungkin HET pairing akan di**_**hint **_**disini.**** (No Yaoi, tho. Only bau Yaoi doang.)**

**.**

**Mai Nguyên : Vietnam/Tino Väinämöinen : Finlandia/Berwald Oxenstierna : Swedia**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Simfoni Kamar Temaram **_**parte une**_

.

Udara dingin yang menyerang Bumi sepertinya masih ingin menyerangnya walau dia sudah memakai berbagai macam perlindungan. Dengan sumpah serapah, Bumi duduk didepan restoran seperti gelandangan kecil yang menunggu orang lewat untuk memberinya makanan atau uang. Matanya memandang kota Paris yang lengang—orang-orang yang lewat terkadang hanya orang yang berolahraga ("Orang gila," bisik Bumi dengan gidikan. Bumi benci lari pagi.) atau orang dengan pakaian mencurigakan. Bumi akhirnya menghela nafas, karbondioksida yang keluar dari mulutnya berubah berwarna putih di udara. Tidak disangka Bumi akhirnya bisa memijakkan kaki di ranah Paris, tempat asal _Pot-au-feu_(1) yang dahulu sempat membuat Bumi ingin jadi _patissiêre _saja daripada _chef_. Dulu Bumi merengek-rengek minta ayahnya untuk memperbolehkannya ke Perancis yang mana langsung ditangkis oleh ayahnya. Alasannya? Apalagi kalau bukan kekurangan uang. Saat itu memang bisnis ayahnya yang notabene seorang pemilik sekaligus _executive chef _restoran sedang morat-marit, dan jelas sekali pergi ke Perancis tidak masuk ke dalam agenda miliknya.

Mengesampingkan ingatan tentang ayahnya, Bumi menutup mata.

Semalam, _terdengar suara-suara mencurigakan yang Bumi dengar dari ruang kerja Elizaveta._

Y-ya, Bumi mengerti kalau mereka adalah sepasang sejoli yang sudah lama tak bersua atau apa, dan mereka berdua pasangan baru lagi, dan sepertinya mereka saling mencintai, dan... yah, dan dengan dan-dan lainnya. Tapi APA MEREKA HARUS SEKERAS ITU? Karena sepertinya orang-orang yang tinggal lima puluh mil jauhnya masih belum denger, deh?! Bumi menenggelamkan wajahnya ditangannya. Sekarang, siapa yang dia harus salahkan atas lahirnya kantung mata tidak diundang di bawah mata Bumi? Siapaaa? Apa? salahkan pada rumput yang bergoyang? Gundulmu!

Bumi senang bermonolog sendiri, ya.

Maksudnya, ayolah. Bumi mengerti kok kalau setiap orang punya keinginan biologis, keinginan seksuil, yang mana pernah dijelaskan di reproduksi bab sebelas di SMA tanah air. (Bumi saja masih ingat kok.) bahkan _gymnospermae_ dan ubur-ubur perlu bereproduksi untuk menghasilkan keturunan. Tapi? Bisa dikecilinaja nggak suaranya? Nggak usah jauh-jauh, diredam saja juga kan bisa. Kalau saja ini dunia Harry Potter dan Bumi memiliki tongkat berbulu _phoenix _lentur seperti Harry Potter, maka dia bakalan melemparkan mantra '_Muffliato'_(2)ke kamar Elizaveta. Ya, ya Bumi tahu Muffliato bukan digunakan untuk menenggelamkan suara orang-orang—_Muffliato_ digunakan supaya orang-orang tidak mendengar pembicaraan _kita_. Tapi karena itu satu-satunya sihir yang diingat Bumi, terpaksa Bumi hanya mengandaskan sihir tersebut.

Dengan muka sengsara kekurangan tidur, pulsa, dan uang, Heroin kita yang sekarang tengah bengong lagi-lagi ngebengongin hal tidak jelas.

Seperti misalnya, andil Pak Francis dalam penyamaran Bumi.

Sebenarnya Bumi tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Pak Francis—menyuruhnya untuk menyamar jadi laki-laki. Tidak ada faedah dan kaidahnya sama sekali, pikir Bumi. Bumi sudah ingin menuntut Pak Francis ketika ingat kenalan-kenalan Pak Francis yang 'berotot' secara finansial. Bukan hanya Bumi akan kalah sebelum berperang, bisa-bisa Bumi dilemparkan ke penjara. Bumi ingin protes, tapi tatapan Pak Francis membuatnya mengunci mulutnya dan melempar kunci itu jauh-jauh. Bisa dibilang, pria dewasa berwajah lembut dan berambut gondrong itu sedikit mengintimidasi. Akhirnya setelah berdebat kusir, Bumi bertanya pada Pak Francis kenapa dia diharuskan utnuk menyamar jadi lelaki.

"Karena aku inginnya begitu." Tidak bertanggung jawab dan pendek. Tamat kalimat.

"Oh, dan Hatta juga inginnya begitu." _Orang tua kampreeet, _pikir Bumi yang tiba-tiba ingin mencari pisau dan melemparkannya ke benua Asia Tenggara sana, lebih tepatnya ke pria berwajah lempeng dengan kacamata tebalnya. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk menyamarkan Bumi menjadi seorang lelaki, karena dari sananya saja dia sudah kelihatan cukup _androgynous_—setengah-cewek-setengah-lelaki. Mona, dengan wajah datarnya, menepuk bahu Bumi dan berbisik dalam bahasa Inggris patah-patah, '_patient_.' Sepertinya wanita berkacamata dan berwajah manis ini sudah kerasan dengan perilaku hiperaktif tuannya, dan merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk membimbing satu lagi korban _bully_ Francis. Perjanjiannya adalah : dia harus kompeten, profesional, kreatif dan jenius di dapur. dan yang kedua, jangan sampai ada yang boleh tahu identitas sebenarnya Bumi Adhiswara kecuali Francis mengizinkan orang yang bersangkutan tahu. Bumi bahkan punya kertas perjanjian berisi tanda tangannya untuk menyetujui kedua kondisi diatas. Bumi sempat ingin marah tapi tidak jadi. _Memang gampang pura-pura jadi laki-laki? _Tapi Francis inginnya seperti itu, dan Pak Hatta maunya begitu, jadi yang bisa Bumi lakukan hanyalah makan tanah, makan hati, dan makan nasi.

"Ngapain kau?"

Suara itu membuat Bumi mendongak, dan dia segera melihat Mai Nguyên—seorang cewek Vietnam manis yang merupakan salah seorang _servant_. Bumi mengerjapkan mata, dia kira dia bakalan sendiri sampai mati kedinginan. "Ka-kau _Engel_(3)..." ucap Bumi dengan bergemeletukan gigi. Tidak baik diam ditengah salju begini, ya. Dia harus bergerak jika lain kali dikerjai Lovino. Catat. Wajah Mai berubah sedikit merah, "Apa-apaan sih? Tidak usah kelihatan seperti orang mati begitu, dong! Lebih baik kita cepat masuk sebelum kita berdua terkena hipotermia." Mai menarik tangan Bumi. Biasanya, Mai sangat dingin terhadap Bumi, tapi bukan dingin yang nyinyir. Lebih ke arah dingin yang tidak mau ikut campur. Ternyata wanita ini baik juga, ucap Bumi terharu. Kepalanya sudah terkena _frostbite _jadi setiap orang yang berpotensi menyelamatkannya dari kejamnya salju akan dianggap sebagai seorang Malaikat oleh Bumi. "Kamu anak baru kan? yang buat orang-orang dapur ribut?" Ucap Mai kemudian. Bumi mengangguk, masih menikmati rasa hangat yang ditimbulkan oleh _heater _restoran. Suasana langsung hidup ketika ornamen lampu dinyalakan.

"Kau tidak seperti yang mereka bicarakan." Mai berkata tak acuh.

"Memang apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Bumi gagu.

"Mereka membicarakanmu seperti mereka membicarakan titisan _Beelzebub_." Bukan indikasi yang bagus untuk Bumi jika diasosiasikan dengan Iblis Keserakahan, namun Bumi tetap diam saja. "Dari mana kau berasal?" tanya Mai sambil menuju ke _staff room_. "Indonesia." Ucap Bumi, yang hampir masuk ke _staff room _cewek. Bumi langsung melihat sisi positif datang paling pagi—tidak bakalan ada yang mengintip! Sepertinya, jika dia pindah dari rumah Roderich dia harus mencari kosan yang lebih dekat dengan restoran supaya bisa datang pagi setiap hari. "Kukira kau orang Thailand," ucap Mai dari _staff room_ cewek. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Bumi mengencang baju dalamnya supaya dadanya tidak terlalu menonjol. Torso, cek. Pinggul, cek. Baju panjang, cek. Tinggal rambut. "Karena wajahmu seperti wajah perempuan. Jadi kukira kau transgender."

Hampir saja jantung Bumi copot dan _say goodbye _ke trakeanya.

"A-aku memang sering dikatai mirip perempuan, tapi aku perempuan." _Ucap Bumi Adhiswara dengan suara bergetar. _Bodoooh, jerit Bumi dalam hati. Bumi bukanlah pembohong yang paling andal, tapi dia juga bukan pembohong yang imbisil. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba diserang seperti itu siapa juga yang tak akan kaget? Mai hanya mengangguk sedikit tidak percaya (mungkin dia masih berfikir kalau Bumi itu transgender) dan melengos pergi ke kasir. Beberapa menit kemudian, orang-orang berdatangan, ada yang mukanya luar biasa pucat, ada yang kemerahan, dan ada yang kelihatan senang. Mereka menyapa satu sama lain dan berganti baju. Bumi segera keluar dari _staff room _cowok ketika orang-orang mulai memenuhi tempat tersebut (siapa yang dengarn sukarela mau melihat cowok-cowok tanpa baju? Bukan Bumi, yang pasti.) Bumi dengan sigap menuju ke dapur dan menggosok konternya supaya bebas minyak, mengambil sarang laba-laba di sudut ruangan, menyapu dan mengepel hingga bersih. Ketika dia selesai, orang-orang sudah dipanggil untuk memulai _briefing _pagi. Yang memulai _briefing _tersebut adalah [si anjing herder dari Italia] sang _sous chef _berwajah lembut nan tampan, Lovino Vargas. Dia seperti biasa melayangkan ancaman yang keras kepada siapapun yang lalai dalam melaksanakan tugas. Rasanya seperti berada di akhirat, menunggu untuk dihitung amal, pikir Bumi sedikit horor. Orang-orang kelihatan seperti barisan tentara Jerman dan Lovino adalah Hitlernya. (_Mr. Kitchen Nazi!_)

"Oi, anak baru." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bumi? Dengan muka kaget Bumi memandang Lovino yang melemparnya pandangan dingin. "Iya, kau, _bastardo. _Kenapa bengong? Kau suka sekali bengong, ya? Apa berikutnya aku biarkan saja kau bengong dalam ruangan pendingin?" kejam, pikir Bumi yang wajahnya langsung memerah malu dan marah. Para _servant _dan beberapa orang disekitar mereka berbisik-bisik, bahkan ada yang tertawa kecil. Dengan sedikit menunduk Bumi hanya menghela nafas dan berkata kecil, "Maaf." Yang mana diabaikan oleh Lovino. "Tidak ada gunanya aku cuap-cuap disini lagi. Pergilah kalian ke pos kalian. Aku tidak akan memaafkan kelalaian. Mengerti?" dengan itu orang-orang segera pergi ke dapur, _staff room, _kasir, dan beberapa tempat lainnya. Bumi, yang masih sedikit malu, berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia malah memarahi Bumi? Memang sih, Bumi yang salah karena sudah bengong tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Namun apa perlu berkata sekeras itu kepada Bumi? Sumpah serapah keluar dari kepala Bumi, membuat Bumi semakin sebal dan marah kepada Lovino.

Dapur tengah melaksanakan _Mise en Place. _Pertama-tama, adalah persiapan daging-dagingan, unggas, telur dan ikan. Dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit saja, barang-barang perak sudah menumpuk di wastafel. Kalau sudah dipakai untuk memotong daging dan unggas, pisau dan teman-temannya memang harus segera dicuci bersih, begitupula dengan tempat pemotongan daging dari kayu. Ketika menyiapkan daging dan sayuran pun harus dipisah. Kebersihan sang pemasak juga harus dilihat secara teliti. Banyak aturan jika ingin ikut serta dalam _Mise en place_, yaitu adalah memakai celemek dan topi tinggi, mencuci tangan, menggunakan sarung tangan agar tangan tidak berbau dan selalu menggunakan sendok untuk mencicipi makanan. Ketika mengolah susu, yang merupakan bahan vital dalam pembuatan masakan Perancis, juga harus diperhatikan. Ada banyak cara untuk mengolah susu, yaitu pasteurisasi, homogenisasi dan fortifikasi. Harus memperhatikan suhu dalam proses pasteurisasi, harus memperhatikan globula lemak agar tidak terjadi emulsifikasi dalam proses homogenisasi, dan harus melihat banyak atau tidaknya protein yang terkandung dalam suatu susu jika hendak melakukan fortifikasi. Jika tidak, konsumer akan kelebihan protein dan mungkin bisa mimisan!

Bagaimana Bumi bisa tahu semua ini, jelas dia tahu dari membaca buku masak-memasak dalam bahasa Indonesia turunan Ayah maupun bahasa Perancis turunan kakeknya. Memang darah pemasak sudah ada semenjak kakek Buyut Bumi. Semenjak kecil, kakeknya suka memasakkan dia masakan Perancis, apalagi ayahnya merupakan _chef executive _restoran Perancis, makin kenallah Bumi dengan istilah-istilah Perancis macam _ecumer_(4) dan _stock_(5). Keinginan Bumi untuk menjadi _saucier _bulat ketika dia berumur empat belas tahun, saat melihat kompetisi memasak yang diikuti ayahnya dan Pak Hatta. Dadanya seperti berdebur keras melihat cahaya-cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh kerlipan perak, suara patukan pisau, bau manis daging yang digoreng, dan rasa meledak yang dihasilkan _escargot _di dalam mulut. Semenjak itu dia masuk ke sekolah tata boga di Indonesia, meminta bantuan Pak Hatta, magang, magang, magang dan magang.

Pokoknya, Bumi sangat suka masak. Titik. 

Jam sebelas, seluruh kru beristirahat. Ada yang tidur sejenak, ada yang mengobrol, mengecek _mail_, makan. Kebanyakan sih, makan. Mungkin kalian berfikir orang restoran seperti mereka akan makan makanan yang _fancy _dan keren, namun tidak. Mereka malah memakan makanan yang bisa membuat _Chef Executive _mereka sendiri, Arthur Kirkland, membalikkan meja dengan tampang orang gila. Biasanya mereka memesan _Fish and Chips _atau malah Hamburger di _Mcdonald _sisa tadi malam! Luar biasa. Alasannya sih, karena lebih mudah dan cepat. Sejam beristirahat, mereka memulai kembali _Mise-en-place_. Dimulai dari memotong bahan-bahan yang rentan layu, seperti _brussel sprout_(6)atau _celeria_(7). _Brussel sprout_ harus dimasak dengan susu segar supaya _sulphurous odor _yang dikeluarkannya tidak menyengat dan membuat orang pusing. Sementara _celeria _tidak cukup cantik untuk menjadi hiasan, jadi harus diberi trik agar _celeria _terlihat menawan. Ketika memotong pun harus hati-hati—jika tidak, lokus-lokus didalam sayuran akan ikutan rusak, menyebarkan asam, sehingga sayuran jika didiamkan akan seperti sayuran yang sering kalian lihat didalam kulkas setelah dipotong. Layu dan tidak memberikan selera.

Walaupun penat, capek, makan hati, bikin otot meletot, kepala pusing, lapar, dan haus, Bumi tidak main-main ketika dia bilang dia bahagia dikelilingi orang-orang berbaju putih yang sudah mendedikasikan diri mereka kepada makanan selama bertahun-tahun.

Jam empat, restoranpun dibuka. Pengunjung seperti bos-bos perusahaan besar, ibu-ibu gendut yang suka makan, turis-turis kaya, semuanya datang kesini. "Whaaah," bisik Bumi. "Oi, ngapain malah bengong melihati tamu? Cepat bantu memotong bawang sana, _Sous chef _memelototimu!" geram Khong dari belakang Bumi. Dengan sigap Bumi segera berbalik ke dapur, meninggalkan Khong yang menghela nafas. _SEREM_, jerit Bumi dalam hati melihat wajah Lovino yang seperti arwah penasaran tersebut. Tubuh Bumi sudah sangat pegal lari kesana kemari, orang-orang tidak membiarkan dia berhenti sejenak. Malah tadi Bumi hampir saja terpeleset.

"Bumi," seru Mai. "Kau dipanggil _owner_."

Serentak mata memandang Bumi seperti lesatan anak panah. Bumi mengangguk sedikit, merasa ngeri jika harus bersiborok tatapan dengan salah satu _commis de chef _atau _handkitchen. _Kecemburuan bisa mentransformasi seseorang jadi orang lain yang menakutkan. Dengan sedikit gemetaran Bumi berlari keluar dari dapur menuju ke ruangan pria eksentrik dengan janggut halus tersebut.

"Oooh, cepat sekali, _Mon petit gateau_(7)! Aku kira akan lebih lama, staminamu cukup kuat yaa... bagaimana dengan staminamu diatas ranjang?"

Suara sang _owner _yang rendah tersebut membuat Bumi menaikkan alis. "Bukankah anda tidak memerlukan stamina jika sedang tiduran diatas ranjang? Ah, sudahlah, tidak penting. Ada apa anda memanggil saya kesini, Pak Francis? Oh, dan jangan panggil aku _petit_. Tinggiku seratus seratus tujuh puluh lima senti jika anda ingin tahu."

Francis terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. "_Marvelous!_ Sangat naif, seperti yang sering Hatta bilang. Aah. aku sangat senang." Francis berdeham. "Maaf aku memanggilmu disaat seperti ini, _bebé_(8). Tapi seperti yang kita ketahui, kau ingin mendapatkan posisi _saucier, _bukan?"

Bumi mengangguk sedikit kepo.

"Jadi semenjak tadi aku memikirkan bagaimana cara agar semuanya bisa merasakan keadilan!" Francis tersenyum dengan wajah tampannya. "Setelah berpikir berjam-jam, akhirnya aku mendapatkan penglihatan. Aku akan mengadakan sebuah even setiap sebulan sekali. Yaitu adalah _fighting event_."

Bumi mulai mengerutkan dahi.

"_Fighting event?"_

Francis tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Yap. Dengan begitu, kamu pasti bisa mencapai posisi _saucier _dengan cukup cepat!"

"Maksud anda?" Bumi mengerutkan dahi tambah dalam, kebingungan. "Cara mainnya simpel—kau hanya perlu menantang orang yang kau ingin tantang dalam pertandingan adu memasak. Misalnya kau ingin menantang _viande_, maka kau akan bertanding dengan _viande _tersebut dan yang menang akan menjadi _viande _baru. Tentu saja, tidak setiap orang bisa ikut _event _ini. Hanya orang-orang yang masuk kualifikasilah yang dapat mengikutinya." Ucap Francis enteng. Bumi membelalakkan matanya. "Anda serius? Maksud saya... mengganti seseorang sebegitu mudahnya... apa anda _benar-benar _serius?" tanya Bumi ngeri dengan keputusan Francis yang begitu dangkal dan menakutkan. "Tentu saja lombanya tidak hanya sekali dilakukan! Supaya bisa menjadi seorang _saucier_, kau harus menantang seluruh _commis de chef saucier_, setelah itu baru kau tantang _saucier _restoran ini!" Francis mengangguk, puas dengan pemikirannya. "Haah? Yang benar saja, Pak?" Bumi mengerutkan dahi dan melebarkan mata, tidak percaya dengan Francis. Memang sih, hal itu akan mempermudah proses promosi Bumi, tapi... apa hal ini _benar-benar _tidak apa-apa?

"Tak usah pasah wajah begitu, kau hanya tinggal menurutiku. Omong-omong, kau adalah orang pertama yang tahu akan hal ini, jadi jangan beri tahu yang lain! Naah, sekarang kau keluar dari sini dan jangan ganggu aku lagi, okee? Aku mau menulis makalah! _Muach_! _Au revoir!"_ blam! Dengan itu pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Bumi yang bingung dan Mona yang menaikkan alis, bingung karena ikut diusir dari ruang pak Francis. "Apa yang dipikirkan bapak itu..." Bumi menggarukkan kepala. Apa dia bisa seenaknya begini? Bagaimana jika standar restoran turun dan bintang _michelin _restoran ini dicopot? "Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh," kata Mona dalam bahasa Perancis. "Pak Francis lebih dari bisa menangangi masalah restoran ini. jika Dia menginginkan sesuatu seperti itu, maka dia akan mendapatkannya. Tenang saja, aku tahu ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua." Mona berkata lembut sebelum meninggalkan Bumi yang bingung dan penuh perasaan khawatir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam ke empat belas mereka di restoran _Le _Roi, dapur saat itu padat merayap. Semarak suara orang-orang berteriak di dalam dapur saling sahut menyahut. Hal ini sudah seperti makan siang untuk Bumi yang sekarang sedang mencuci dalam kecepatan super duper tinggi. Tangannya sampai berdarah tergores pisau ketika dia mencuci _blade_. Sekarang, tangannya dibebat oleh perban berwarna putih yang sudah diberikan _iodine_. Keringat mengalir dari leher Bumi, membuat rambut pendeknya lepek. Bumi sebenarnya sudah capek disuruh mengupas kentang dan mencuci piring, namun apa mau dikata, hatinya masih belum siap jika dia diharuskan untuk menantang setiap orang yang ada disana. Jika mendengar instruksi dari Pak Francis, itu berarti dia harus mulai semuanya dari menantang _commis de chef_-nya _saucier, _dan kemudian menantang _saucier_-nya sendiri. Bukan berarti Bumi tidak bisa, hanya saja Bumi hanya merasa kecil hati. Orang-orang disini boleh berasal dari belahan dunia lainnya, namun mereka sudah memenuhi setengah hidup mereka di Perancis. Bukan hal mudah menggeser seorang Raja dari kerajaannya.

Untuk sementara, Bumi hanya akan menunggu.

[Bumi pengecut? Memang.]

Bumi tengah mengupas (lagi-lagi) kentang ketiga puluh tiga ketika terdengar suara tangisan yang menyayat dari tengah ruangan dapur yang luas tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" seru seorang pria yang, Bumi kenali, bernama Berwald Oxenstierna. Pria tampan dengan mata biru tunik hangat, namun tetap dingin dan datar. Dia adalah _entreé _dari restoran _Le Roi_, yang memegang makanan pembuka atau _appetizers_ atau _hours d'oeuvre_ atau _amuse bouche _restoran ini. Sementara yang menangis adalah cewek yang selama ini Bumi kenal bernama Tino Väinämöinen, _commis de chef _berdarah finlandia bagian _entreé_. Dia kelihatan sangat ketakutan dan pucat. Orang-orang terlihat bingung dan ingin tahu.

"A-aku… benar-benar t-tidak sengaja…" omongan Tino terdengar tidak koheren ditengah-tengah isakan dan isapan ingusnya. "Jangan mengelap ingusmu dengan tangan!" Berwarld kelihatan bingung antara menenangkan pria manisdidepannya atau menyelamatkan _amuse-bouche _disampingnya. Suasana _chaos. _Bumi menggelengkan kepala, berusaha untuk fokus. Masih ada sisa sepuluh kentang yang harus dikupas bersih. Tapi tetap saja, kepalanya berputar kearah Tino, rasa keibuannya keluar. "Ada apa, sih?" Tanya Bumi dengan perasaan tersayat melihat tangisan Tino. "Tino salah memasukkan perbandingan _mayonnaise_ dan minyak zaitun. Dasar _freak, _kayak begitu saja ditangisi. Yaah, memang sih, _sous chef _kelihatan seram sekali kalau dia marah, tapi tak usah kelihatan begitu ketakutan dong…" Ucap salah satu _handkitchen_, sepertinya cukup _up-to-date _dengan perkembangan dapur.

Bumi memucat. "Dia.. sedang bikin apa?"

_Handkitchen _itu menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa pengen tahu?"

"Jawab saja," ucap Bumi sebal kata-katanya diputar balik terus menerus. Sang lawan bicara menaikkan bahu dan kemudian dia berkata, "_Cocktail _Udang Kecil dan apaa gitu," dan dengan itu dia pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Bumi yang semakin memucat. Bisa dibilang bahan-bahan yang dibicarakan oleh _handkitchen _itu adalah bahan untuk membuat saus _mayonnaise_. Bagaimanapun, _Cocktail_ Udang Kecil dan Alpukat adalah _entreé_. Udang kecil yang sudah dibakar dengan _cocktail _akan ditaruh didalam setengah alpukat yang sudah diambil bijinya, dan disiram dengan saus. Perancis terkenal dengan 'Kultur Saus'. Saus mereka adalah saus terbaik sedunia. Jadi bisa dibilang makanan aslinya akan gagal jika saus gagal. Dalam kasus ini, perbandingan _mayonnaise _dan minyak zaitun di saus ini harus sama, jika tidak, akan terjadi emulsifikasi atau pengentalan, hal yang dihindari. Jika itu terjadi, tekstur saus akan berubah dari kental _delicious _jadi kentalnya sagu. Benar-benar tidak _pleasant _di mulut maupun di perut.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" suara bariton yang familiar dan disegani itu terdengar, dan semua kepala tertarik kearah sang _sous chef _berambut cokelat tanah tersebut. Wajahnya yang dingin berputar jadi amarah yang teredam ketika melihat saus hancur didalam wajan. "Apa ini? _Aku tanya apa ini, _Väinämöinen?" penekanan Lovino terdengar begitu menggelegar. Berwarld hendak angkat bicara ketika Lovino memandangnya, "Tidak usah iku campur, _Bastardo. _Aku Cuma punya urusan dengan si tengik ini. Jawab aku. Apa kau hendak membuat saus dengan ini, Väinämöinen? Kalau iya, lebih baik kau segera keluar dari restoran ini dan jangan jadi _commis de chef _selamanya. _Kau gagal._" Suasana hening seketika. Namun Lovino, secara mengejutkan, bukannya menusuk Tino dengan _blade_, malah beralih ke wajan penuh dengan saus sagu gagal didepannya. "Sekarang, apa yang bisa kita lakukan..."

"Air." Bisik Bumi. Prinsip emulsifikasi sama dengan tanah lumpur yang berat dilapangan. Jika diberikan air, akan terjadi pendispersian, dengan begitu saus dapat tertolong. Dimana dia mempelajarinya? Di restoran gastronomi tempat Pak Hatta bekerja dan dia magang dulu. Memang sulit magang disitu, namun banyak hal yang Bumi pelajari.

Lovino tidak mendengar Bumi. Dengan ragu-ragu, Bumi membuka mulutnya, hendak mengulang perkataannya, namun Lovino tiba-tiba berkata, "Oi, Oxenster atau apalah. Ambil air." Berwarld dengan sigap mengambil air yang berada dalam botol. "Kau, yang sedang bengong. Ambil udang-udang ini dan tusukkan dengan tusuk gigi." Ucap Lovino dengan wajah tenang, namun tangannya sibuk mengocok dan memasukkan air ke dalam wajan. Orang-orang memandang Lovino heran bercampur takjub. Tidak sampai semenit setelah dikocok, saus tersebut berubah menjadi kepekatan hijau muda yang indah lagi. Semua orang mengeluarkan suara '_oooooohhh_' yang kuat, yang tidak diindahkan oleh Lovino. Dengan cepat, Lovino menuangkan beberapa tetes saus mayonnaise tersebut keatas udang tusuk, menambahkan potongan alpukat dan tiga piring _amuse-bouche _pun jadi. "Ngapain kalian, _orang-orang sinting_? BALIK KE POS KALIAN!" bentak Lovino, membuat orang-orang berlari kecil sambil bergidik ke arah pos mereka.

Tino yang masih berada di lantai, terlihat malu dan terhina. Dia terisak sedikit ketika tangan Bumi menyentuh bahunya. "Kau... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Bumi, wajahnya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Tino memandang Bumi sedikit hampa, namun mengelap matanya dan mengangguk kecil. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia berbohong. "Ayo, berdiri. Dua jam lagi toko akan tutup, kau akan menyesal jika tidak melakukan sekuat tenagamu." Bisik Bumi dengan lembut ditelinga Tino yang lebih pendek lima senti darinya. Tino tidak bersuara, namun wajahnya kelihatan kaget, dan kemudian penuh determinasi. Dengan langkah cepat menuju ke Berwarld. Bumi tersenyum kecil sebelum dia kembali ke posnya, menyelesaikan kentang-kentang yang harus di_mashed_.

Sementara itu, Lovino yang tengah memasak _main course_, kepalanya penuh dengan Bumi.

Dia bukannya tidak mendengar bisikan Bumi. Dia mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Dia hanya tidak habis pikir akan bagaimana Bumi melakukan hal itu—menemukan jawaban bahkan sebelum Lovino mendapatkannya. Lovino sudah biasa menjadi tempat bergantung—orang-orang bisa merasa takut pada Lovino, namun tidak pernah benar-benar benci karena Lovino adalah orang yang dapat diandalkan. Namun tadi... bagaimana bisa dia tahu penyelesaiannya? Bahkan Lovino harus berpikir untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Kerutan di dahi Lovino bertambah dalam.

_**Strike two.**_

_**Dan sedikit rasa kagum. **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Glossarium :

_Pot-au-feu_ : tar Perancis

_Muffliato_ : mantra HerPot EHEHEHEHE.

_Engel : _angel

_Ecumer_ : pembuangan buih dan kotoran dari sup

Stock : susu?

_Mon petit gateau _: _my little cake_

_Bebé_ : _baby_, tapi pemakaiannya bukan _baby _dalam bahasa Inggris. Lebih ke _baby _nya bayi, soalnya muka Bumi (menurut Francis) kayak Bayi.

Mulai sekarang, saya akan coba untuk balesin review lewat komen... abis pegel juga kalo harus nulis di sini hehe :9

OMONG-OMONG, ADA YANG NONTON GEKKAN SHOJO NOZAKI-KUN GAA? NOZAKI KAMPRET BANGEETTT! BUAT YANG BELOM NONTON TRUS SUKA HUMOR-ROMANCE GENRE, NONTON ITU DEH! SERUUU!

_Pojok-balesin-comments _:

**Jong Aeolia **: Loha juga! U-uh, sepertinya anda tipe-tipe _aneue-san_ ya... makasih, makasih! Kepala saia sampe bingung gimana cara nyelipin semua tips tips masak yang tidak akan dipakai dalam perumah tanggaan ini. Daaan soal humor, saia ga ngerasa ini lucu, malah ngerasanya ini garing binti kriuk. Jadi, apa mau dikata... dan soal yang glosarium, uh-huh, sepertinya emang ada yang luput, _tehepero. _Duh jadi malu nich :9 HAHAHA IYA NIH SENGAJA ARTHUR DIBUANG KE LAUT WINA. [[ditabokin hantunya arthur]] omong-omong saya bisa dipanggil sha-cchi atau shi ajaaa hehe :D/**D'aho **: ja-jangan-jangan anda pemilik wajah androgini yang saya idam-idamkan ingin bertemu? HUAAAAAA YANG BENERRR JANGAN-JANGAN MUKA ANDA MIRIP SAMA MITA D'VIRGIN? MAU LIAT FOTO BOLEH GAA? OOM SENANG SAMA WAJAH ANDROGINI LHOOO [[menjijikkan]] iya ELI SAMA RODERICH LAGI MAIN SEME UKE :9 [[ambigu]]/**AnonAnon **: i-iya, sumimasen deshita... banyak banget typo ya, maaf banget. Emang ini bukan excuse sih, tapi laptop yang kemarin dipake beda sama laptop yang ini... yang disana 'a', spasi, sama 'c'nya ga bisa, jadii... [malah curhat] btw, aku suka banget seiyuu-ka lhoo! Aku suka karangan minami-sensei! xDDD/**nfebby1** : i-iya, kenapa ya... diatas sudah dijelaskan kok... /digaplok]/**ChocoDdy **: TEHEPERO. :9 iya aku juga bergelinjang membaca ulang momen AusHun... sekarang malah ada momen SweFin... nggak rate M sih... tehe...


	5. Chapter 5

"_Non, non! C n'est pas possible!_(1)_" _

Rasanya ketika ibu-ibu gendut bermuka jutek dengan tahi lalat besar disamping hidungnya berkata begitu, tangan Bumi gatal ingin melayang kemana-mana. Bagaimana tidak? Rasa-rasanya Bumi sudah bercekcok mulut ala debat kusir dengan si ibu-ibu _bureaucracy _ini sampai mulutnya berbusa-busa, sampai tenggorokannya kering minta diberi istirahat, sampai kepalanya berdenyut-denyut saking sebalnya, tapi yang semenjak tadi ibu-ibu ini katakan sebagai _counter-attack _adalah : "_Ce n'est pas possible_." Gundulmu, rutuk Bumi dalam hati.

Ada yang bilang, ketika kita berada di meja birokrasi orang Perancis, sebagus-bagusnya yang bisa kita dapatkan adalah kata '_non'_ dan '_c n'est pas possible_'. Bumi mendapatkan keduanya. Benar-benar bonus yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Tapi _Madame_, sudah jelas sekali saya berikan _work authorization_(2) yang sudah diberikan agen saya. Lalu kenapa pula saya tidak bisa membeli sebuah _residence_? Saya kan butuh tempat untuk berlindung, untuk hidup dan makan!" cecar Bumi sewot. "Dengar ya, anak muda. Kau boleh punya _work authorization _apalah itu sesuka kau, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan apa yang kamu mau! Ingat, disini Prancis, bukan negara milikmu sendiri! Kalau kau pikir kau bisa hidup disini dengan mudah, pikir lagi!" sumpah tak habis pikir Bumi dibuatnya. _Mana nyiprat lagi. _Tergoda Bumi untuk berteriak, "_God, Woman, say it don't splatter it_!" tapi sepertinya berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris, dalam konteks ini, bisa membuat sekuriti untuk menendang bokong Bumi secara personal(3). Bumi memang numpang tinggal di rumah Elizaveta, tapi serius, tidak mungkin dia terus menerus menumpang disitu sampai hidupnya di Prancis mapan! Rasanya tidak enak sekali, padahal Elizaveta sudah punya suami. Tidak tahu diri sekali dia kalau terus menerus menumpang disana.

"Pergi, pergi! Aku tidak mengurusi peranakan asing sepertimu!" tanpa sengaja salivanya menciprat diwajah Bumi. Entah karena saliva-nya, atau bau mulut yang tidak tertahankan, atau karena memang bahasanya yang sudah tidak dapat diterima oleh Bumi, Bumi serta merta meledak.

"_Good gracious, woman, say it don't fucking splatter it!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I Like It Hot and Fast (And Yummy)**

**By : Maeshika**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia isn't mine, mind you. No financial benefit is being reaped from this act of fiction so...**

**Pairing : Het deh pokoknya.**

**Genre : Gourmet!AU. romance. (dry) Comedy. Drama.**

**Warning : Fem!Indonesia, crack-pair, OOC tingkat ASEAN, kesalahan dalam referensi **_**gourmet**_**, Typo, kata tidak baku dan lain-lain, beberapa kesalahan dalam referensi hetalia, mungkin adegan rate M di bagian-bagian selanjutnya jadi di tag sebagai rate M saja deh. No Mary Sue. Sorry to disappoint you, Mary-Sue Hunters. Hint!Het and hint!Harem, probably. **

**.**

**Chapitre 5****: Simfoni Kamar Temaram****, parte deux**

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya pilihan Bumi untuk merahasiakan _hunting _rumahnya dari Elizaveta dan Roderich membuahkan hasil yang busuk.

(Memang sih, rumah Roderich besar dan lega, apalagi dia menolak ketika Bumi sudah hendak membayar sewa kepadanya. Jadi secara tidak langsung, Bumi gratis tinggal dirumahnya! Kurang baik apa coba. Namun... tidak mungkin juga dia mengadu kepada kedua sejoli itu kalau dia mau pindah rumah. Karena siapa coba, Bumi ingin pindah rumah ditempat pertama? Itu karena mereka! Mau bilang apa dia kalau dia ditanya kenapa dia mau pindah? Masak Bumi mau bilang "Karena aku bosan mendengar Simponi Kamar Temaram yang sering kali kalian mainkan. Oh iya, Bung, bisa tidak kalian turunkan irama Simfoni Kamar Temaram itu jadi mezzo-piano aja? Jadi aku paling tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. _Thanks_!")

(_Ce n'est pas possible!_)

(Bumi benci kata itu.)

Orang-orang Perancis benar-benar menyebalkan, pikir Bumi sedikit subjektif sambil duduk dalam bus menuju ke _Le Roi_. Maklum saja, bangsa Perancis adalah bangsa _chauvinist. _Hal ini diperparah dengan fakta bahwa imigran-imigran dari Negara _Francophone_ macam Afrika atau Arab karena memang mereka kurang produktif, sementara sistem _social security _di Perancis benar-benar membebani ekonomi Prancis harus menanggung mereka. Wajar jika mereka tertutup dan sedikit 'lokal' dengan orang-orang asing macam Bumi. Untunglah tidak semua orang Perancis berfikiran sempitseperti itu._Seharusnya aku minta bantuan Pak Francis saja nanti, _pikir Bumi setengah-bercanda setengah-putus asa. _Dan apa tadi itu? _Le Garant_? Emangnya gue garang apa? _aksen betawi heroin kita pun keluar.

Elizaveta dan Roderich sedang bepergian, (_Thanks God, no Dimly-Litted Chamber Activity tonight then_!) dan memang hari ini adalah hari libur, namun Bumi ingin berlatih. Dapur Elizaveta memang besar namun tidak menunjang Bumi untuk menghasilkan _cuisine _yang ia inginkan. Lagipula, bukankah Francis sendiri yang memberikan kesempatan eksklusif untuk Bumi? Bumi masih penasaran dan _iri_ dengan yang kemarin—kemampuan Lovino untuk mengubah menu _amuse-bouche _menjadi menu _amuse-bouche _yang lebih baik, walau dengan bahan yang sama. Bumi benar-benar iri dengan pria ini. Jika Bumi yang menjadi _sous_-_chef_, Bumi tidak akan pernah berani melakukan hal itu, dan itu merupakan kelemahan terbesar Bumi—ragu-ragu. Keraguan hanya akan mengawani langkah Bumi, ketakutan akan menarik kaki bumi dari berpijak, dan Bumi tahu itu—Pak Hatta juga tahu akan hal itu, dan Bumi sudah berada dalam cengkraman monster bernama keraguan semenjak ayahnya meninggal, semenjak kiblat hidupnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Jadi ketika awan panas dari _heater Le Roi _mengelus wajah Bumi, Bumi memasang wajah penuh determinasi—dia sudah tidak sabar menuangkan ide-idenya ke atas mangkuk-mangkuk kecil, membuat_sautéed meat. _Ide-idea _fresh _yang ia pikirkan dan ia tuangkan keatas kertas corat-coret siap untuk direalisasikan. Karena restoran hari ini adalah miliknya sendiri, dia tidak perlu takut untuk menahan kemampuannya, menahan seluruh dirinya. "Huwaaaaaahhh!" Bumi berteriak dengan penuh semangat ketika dihadapannya, dapur berwarna surga perak kosong tanpa orang sedikit pun. "Emang enak banget ya kalo semua orang nggak adaaaa!" Bumi melebarkan tangan dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara disana.

"Bahkan bau keringatpun nggak ada! Konternya bebas dari minyak, nggak ada suara-suara nyebelin!" entah kenapa Bumi kelihatan bahagia sekali. "Nggak ada yang manggil, 'Woy anak baru!', nggak ada yang nyuruh 'kesini, anak baru!' anak baru, anak baru…. Aku kan punya nama! Namaku Bumi Adhiswara, anak dari Prasetyo Gitosuputro dan Irma Nurmaisyah!" seru Bumi sebal. Dia segera membuka bahan-bahan yang ada didalam kulkas dan betapa senangnya dia melihat bahan-bahan tambahan yang ditaruh di plastik berwarna hitam. Terima kasih, Pak Francis, ganteng bener deh! Dengan hati senang Bumi membuka isinya dan menaruhnya diatas konter dan memulai _Mise en Place. _Karena kemarin _amuse-bouche Chef_ Lovino membuat Bumi kagum bercampur iri, jadi kali ini Bumi akan membuat _amuse-bouche. __Chef _Lovino memang hebat, pikir Bumi.

_Amuse-bouche _yang dibuat oleh Bumi kali ini adalah_consommé_ yang tidak pernah Bumi bisa berhasil membuatnya. _Consommé _adalah sup kaldu yang orang-orang jarang memikirkannya sebagi _amuse-bouche, _entah kenapa. Padahal jika dijadikan _amuse-bouche, consommé _adalah makanan yang sempurna. Awalnya memang disajikan untuk _hours d'oeuvres_(4)sih, tapi ya _wong_ Bumi pengen bikin, kenapa tidak?

Apalagi bahan-bahannya benar-benar mendukung. Kerjaan Bumi di Indonesia memang bukan _saucier, _tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa membuat makanan lain yang tidak di_sauteéd_. Setelah yakin dengan ketepatan rejangan dan cacahan, Bumi segera memulai kerjaannya membuat _consommé_yang selalu membuatnya kepayahan tersebut. Pertama-tama, campur _pure_ tomat dengan peterseli, bawang, dan air lemon di dalam _rounde_. Rebus dengan air. Bumi dengan cekatan memasukkan ketiga bahan kedalamnya dan menunggu air rebus. Setelah bahan-bahan tersebut mengapung layu di atas permukaan air, dengan hati-hati Bumi menyingkirkan peterseli dan pure tomat ditengah-tengah _rounde_, sehingga membuat sebuah lubang tanpa apapun ditengah-tengah _rounde. _Ia memasukkan batang lauren, batang peterseli dan _fique_(5)ditengah-tengahnya.

Disinilah bagian yang sulit, yaitu adalah menjerang air rebusan dengan kertas minyak. Penjerangan ini dilakukan terus menerus secara berkelanjutan hingga warna _consommé _berwarna amber—atau warna kuning berlian yang cemerlang tanpa ada lemak ataupun sisa-sisa sayuran didalam sayuran. _Basically, _sup _consommé _hanyalah sup tanpa sayuran yang berwarna indah.

Tapi!

Seperti yang bisa diduga, Bumi berfikir kecewa. Kenapa?

Warna amber yang seharusnya didapat, malah menjadi warna cokelat yang tidak ketulungan. Kekecewaan yang familiar lagi-lagi meledek Bumi. Rasanya sih, enak, tapi Bumi yakin jika Lovino membuatnya maka tidak seenak buatan Lovino. Bahkan semenjak dia berada di Indonesia pun, dia memang tidak bisa membuat _consommé _yang sempurna seperti yang sudah dilakukan oleh Lovino. Bumi memandang kearah _consommé _yang ia buat. Apa yang salah, ya?

Bumi kemudian kembali mencoba mengulang _consommé _tersebut, walaupun proses penjaringannya kali ini lebih lama dan lebih teliti. Proses _ecumér_ yang dia lakukan juga lebih cermat. Tapi setelah satu jam lain terbuang, bahkan hampir tidak ada perbedaannya antara _consommé _yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Bumi menghela nafas, sedikit merasa boros. Padahal menjadi _chef _Perancis tidak perlu takut untuk boros, tapi Bumi lain. Bumi dibesarkan di dunia yang berbeda dengan _chef-chef _Perancis yang senantiasa tidak ragu-ragu membuang _consommé _mereka jika sup tersebut tidak sama dengan _taste _mereka. Bumi memutuskan untuk membungkus hasil-hasil gagal ini dan membawanya kerumah untuk dimakan sampai habis. Walaupun begitu, rasa penasaran Bumi tidak juga terpuaskan. Lima jam kemudian, lima baskom (yang tentunya tidak penuh-penuh amat dibuat oleh Bumi) sudah tersajikan didepan Bumi. Semuanya melewati pembuatan yang berbeda—ada yang peterselinya dibanyakkan, disedikitkan, dicampur dengan air lemon, atau malah tidak memakai bawang sama sekali. Hasilnya pun beragam, tapi tidak ada yang warnanya mendekati warna sempurna amber di kepala Bumi. Memang ada yang rasanya enak, walau warnanya cokelat aneh.

_Yah_, Pikir Bumi sedikit enek, _mungkin untuk beberapa bulan kedepan aku tak akan bisa makan _consommé_ lagi. _

Bumi menghela nafas sambil menggaruk kepala. Dengan berat hati dia mencuci piring sampai bersih dan mengembalikan barang-barang ke tempatnya. Mungkin sekarang bukanlah hari baiknya. Bumi sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu restoran ketika rambut coklat tanah dengan _curl _manis ke arah kiri muncul begitu saja.

"Geh!" Bumi menahan napas sambil menyembunyikan diri sendiri secara refleks. Ngapain _sous chef _Lovino disini? Terlambat, mata elang milik Lovino menangkap pergerakan Bumi dan dia dengan datarnya berkata, "_Bastardo_, bawa bokong baumu kemari sekarang juga." Mau tak mau, Bumi berjalan ala bocah habis disunat (a.k.a mati-segan-hidup-pun-tak-mau _type of _jalan) ke arah Lovino. "Sedang apa kamu disini? Kenapa kamu punya kunci pintu restoran ini?" interogasi Lovino seberat _hisan-iwo _Jepang, Tuan-Tuan! Untuk menampik tuduhan tidak beralasan secara tersirat Lovino, dengan muka tersinggung Bumi berseru, "Aku sudah mendapat izin dari Pak Francis. Kalau anda tak percaya, anda bisa menelpon pak Francis sekarang juga!" Lovino masih menyelidikinya dengan tampang curiga (tapi tetap ganteng sih, sialan.) namun kemudian melengos. "Daripada kau memegang barang-barang disini tanpa ada maksud tertentu, lebih baik kau pergi sana." Lovino menaruh jaketnya, "Aku tidak suka diganggu ketika akan memasak."

"Me-memasak?" mau tak mau Bumi sedikit kepo juga. Siapa juga yang mau melewatkan acara masak secara eksklusif bareng _Sous Chef _Lovino, yang kabarnya akan mengantungi satu lagi _michelin _di kantungnya? Tapi sayang disayang, kalau gengsi sudah ketinggian, susah turunnya. Walaupun ada tangga buat nurunin itu gengsi, sekali _keukeuh _nggak suka, maka jadilah Bumi tidak suka pada seseorang bernama Lovino Vargas. "Nggak usah dikasih tahu juga gue bakalan cabut," gerutu Bumi dalam bahasa Indonesia. Lovino memandang Bumi datar. "Baguslah kalau kau mau pergi." Ucap Lovino. Bumi membulatkan mata, _dia esper ya!?_

"Aku tidak mengerti bahasa yang kau bicarakan, namun aku yakin arti dibalik omonganmu. Dan satu lagi," intensitas mata Lovino bertambah berkali lipat ketika menatap wajah Bumi. "Bukan berarti karena kau adalah anak buah Hatta Gibran, kau bisa seenaknya. Ingat, dunia masak itu keras. Kalau kau mau tenar hanya dengan menumpang nama Hatta Gibran, pikir lagi, sialan. Kau bakalan hancur-hancuran jika kau berpikir mudah untuk menjadi kru masak _Le Roi_." Dengus Lovino. Bumi mengeratkan rahangnya. Rasanya magma kemarahan sudah menggelegak minta dimuntahkan akibat perkataan Lovino. Satu hal paling sensitif untuk Bumi adalah hubungannya dengan Hatta Gibran. Orang-orang menyangka dia menjadi salah satu _saucier _yang terkenal di Indonesia karena Hatta Gibran. Tiap kali ada kontes, dan ketika timnya menang, orang-orang langsung membisikkan namanya dan nama Hatta Gibran. Dan bahkan ketika orang-orang disini, di Perancis, tidak mengenalnya, mereka masih mengenal Hatta Gibran. Oh Tidak, Tuan. Bumi _ain't gonna take your shit, ever_.

"Maaf kalau sebelumnya saya lancang, Tuan Lovino," bisik Bumi dengan kemarahan yang amat sangat, tangannya terkepal kencang, dan perutnya panas. Rasanya magma itu sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ah, sudahlah. Dengan bahasa Inggris yang cukup elokuen, Bumi menyemburkan amarah yang sudah dia timbun semenjak bekerja di _Le Roi_. "Saya ini berpendidikan. Saya tahu mana yang pantas dan tidak pantas. Menjadi seseorang yang terkenal akibat nama orang lain? Itu tidak pantas! Asal Tuan Lovino tahu, saya berada disini sekarang mungkin berkat bantuan Pak Hatta, tapi semua yang sudah saya lakukan ketika di dapur, semua kerja keras itu, saya peroleh sendiri! Sekarang sebagai dua mahluk hidup terhormat dan berakal sehat serta memiliki logika, tolong dipakai otaknya sedikit saja, Tuan. Kalau saya memang... apa kata Anda tadi? _Menumpang nama Hatta Gibran_? Oke, _I'll take that as example. _Kalau saya memang menumpang nama Pak Hatta, maka mungkin sekarang Tuan Lovino bukanlah _sous chef _dari restoran ini. Saya yang jadi _sous chef_-nya! Karena apa? karena saya menumpang nama Hatta Gibran! Siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Siapa yang mau melawan dia? Lebih-lebih statusnya untuk tidak mempunyai murid! Nama saya, Bumi Adhiswara, _the one and only exclusive apperentice of Hatta Gibran_, nama saya akan terkenal, buku biografi saya membumbung di perpustakaan, resep masakan saya yang rasanya seperti tahi sapi akan tetap dimuat di, paling banter, _Spiegel_. Tapi TIDAK! _Saya malah jadi seorang _handkitchen _di__sebuah restoran Perancis. _Dan bukannya _saucier_, seperti yang saya inginkan sedari dulu."

Hening. Lovino menatap Bumi yang jaraknya hanya tiga senti didepannya seakan kepala Bumi tumbuh jadi dua. Bumi sendiri, merasa puas dan enak, mundur selangkah dari Lovino. Bumi baru sadar kalau Lovino lebih tinggi daripada Bumi. "Berani juga kau, _anak baru_." Ucapan Lovino selanjutnya membuat Bumi merinding, karena sumpah demi apapun, tidak ada yang suaranya seberat dan seiblis apapun dibandingkan suara Lovino Vargas. "Jadi maksudmu adalah, kamu ingin jadi _saucier_?" Bumi mulai merasa keringat dingin di tengkuknya semakin deras. Perasaan bersalah dan ketakutan mulai melingkupi jantung Bumi. Kenapa dia malah lepas kendali, bodoh? Maka dengan memanfaatkan sedikit kemampuan berlari dan tungkai yang makin lama makin men-_jelly_, Bumi meraup _muffler _dan jaketnya sebelum berlari keluar restoran, mengambil kunci dan kabur sejauh mungkin. Apa? Dia akan bertemu Lovino hari Senin nanti? Itu mah urusan belakangan.

Lovino, yang tidak menyangkan kemampuan berlari anak buahnya bisa secepat itu, menaikkan alis walau amarah menggelegak dalam dada. Bisa-bisanya anak itu mengancam Lovino. Memang sih, dari segi manapun kesannya Lovino yang terlalu memojokkan. Maksud Lovino tadi cuma ingin mengintimidasi saja, dan bukannya mem_bully _apalah. Tapi Lovino merasa sedikit menikmati wajah Bumi yang ketakutan dan merasa bersalah, yang kemudian bermetamorfosis menjadi kesal, dan berubah jadi amarah. Dengan sedikit menghela nafas Lovino memandang ke arah dapur. Apa yang anak itu lakukan, ya? Semua barang-barang dapur kelihatan habis dicuci... hmmm... apa yang dia masak? Dengan sedikit kepo Lovino membuka kulkas dan menyadari barang-barang untuk membuat _consommé _hilang. Lovino terkikik. Ternyata dia ecek-ecek, pikir Lovino. Kalau dia ingin jadi _saucier_, untuk apa dia berusaha membuat _consommé_? Dengan perasaan kejam karena menertawakan seseorang yang ingin belajar, Lovino menaruh jaketnya dan mulai memasak. Lovino juga bukan se-setan yang orang-orang katakan—dia pun pernah belajar, dan dia pasti akan sebal ketika orang-orang bilang padanya kalau dia hanya _chef _ecek-ecek.

Memang dia rutin datang ke restoran untuk sekedar _check up _atau _follow up _bahan-bahan walau itu bukan tugasnya. Dia juga sering memakai dapur restoran untuk membuat _cuisine _baru. Lovino, diusianya ke dua puluh tujuh ini, adalah salah satu manusia paling ambisius yang pernah ada. Dia sedang mencoba untuk mengikuti kompetisi dengan timnya sendiri dan menjadi _chef executive _restoran terkenal. Sulit, tapi Lovino pasti bisa melakukannya. Menjadi _chef executive _tidaklah mudah—dia harus pandai mengorganisir bahan-bahan, anak buah, dan makanan sekaligus. Dia yang bertanggung jawab atas semua masakan di dapur. Dia juga yang menciptakan makanan (selain _pastry_) yang ada. Pokoknya _chef executive _itu benar-benar serba bisa, deh.

Lagipula, dia sudah membuat janji dengan seseorang.

Kalau dia akan menjadi _chef _nomor satu dan menjadi orang yang terkenal.

(ada satu lagi janji yang Lovino buat dengan _orang itu_, tapi… ah, simpan saja yang satu itu untuk chapter depan.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(1)_C n'est pas possible!_ : Itu tidak mungkin!

(2)_ work authorization_ : biasanya orang yang pindah ke Paris karena alas an pekerjaan bakalan dikasih surat pernyataan dari kantornya. Dalam kasus ini, Bumi dapet _work authorization _dari restoran tempat dia kerja dulu.

(3) Orang Perancis secara partikuler kayak punya dendam gitu sama orang-orang Inggris, entah kenapa.

(4) _hours d'oeuvres_ : appetizers

(5) _fique_ : buah kering

_Pojok-ngeramein-suasana :_

**AnonAnon** : Iya nggak apa-apa, anda mau review ke saya aja udah bikin saya seneng lho, hehehe :DDD AAAAAA CIUM AKU QAQAAA. Wah ada banyak saia. Kalo mau baca shojo, baca _Akatsuki no Yona_ (HAREM FTW!)_, Nisekoi_, _Ao no Haru Ride _(SAYA KEPINCUT SAMA YUKI KAJI YANG JADI _SEIYUU _KOU-NYAAAHHH)_, faster than a kiss_, _Last Game, HepiMeri, Secretive Ai, _Buanyaaak! Saya kan penggemar shojo tehe./**ChocoDdy : ** Francis-niisan emang keliatan ped.o tapi dia tetap tampan (teuteup) iya emang kasian banget…. [apaandah] IYAP BENAR SEKALI TAMPANGNYA JELAS BABY FACE TAPI KAYAK COWOK… YAH SILAHKAN BAYANGKAN SENDIRI SESUAI IMAJINASI HEHE. Aduh Lovino x Buminya masih lama mbak… tapi seiring jalannya waktu bakalan ada _fanservice_ kok antara si _anu_ x Bumi, tergantung keinginan pembaca~~/**ningen : **HUAH. TE-TERNYATA ADA SILENT READER YANG KOMEN…. /tepuk tangan/ /lebay/. I-iya mohon maaf… [ditabok] iya nih Nozaki kampret memang. Mungkin kalau ada kejuaraan cowok Tidak Terpeka dia yang bakalan jadi juara satunya./**D'aho** :Androgini itu…. Semacam makanan yang di fermentasiin gitu… ah bohong deh. Androgini itu mukanya keliatan kayak cowok-cewek gitu hehee. AH AKU JUGA PENASARAN LOMBANYA GIMANA YAAA? XDDD/**Madoka **: makasih udah komen! xDD ah, kalo Bumi ketahuan, ya pasti ga dipecat/dihukum karena malah atasannya (Francis) sendiri yang memaksa dia buat nyamar! Kalo dicuekin habis-habisan sih ngga tau ya~ hehehehe. Kalo nangis… hmm…. /memandangi daun melambai/ btw, menurut aku Bumi itu nama yang cukup genderless lho, bisa buat cewek atau lelaki! Karena tujuan ku disini juga bukan me-laki-laki-kan Bumi (bahasa apa itu) tapi membuat dia berada di pertengahan antara wanita tampan dan pria cantik/imut. Hehe. Hehehehehe. Okeee nggak apa-apa, makasih sarannyaaa :DD/**Mitsuru Kaoki **: HAAAHAHAHAHAHA INI AKU UPDATE MAAF LAMA DDD: hehehe akyu juga suka pairing ini tapi dikit bgt ffnya DDD: RPS: nggak, aku bukan anak tabog aku anak IPA disebuah SMA di Jakarta! xDDD

.

BTW MINNA, maaf banget karena menunda-nunda posting… saya punya kehidupan sebagai siswi SMA m(_ _)m saya sedang try out UN XDD HAHAHA SAYA EMANG NISTA.

Dukung saya ya ;-;

Jadi… _mind to review? _

Bisa ya?

Bisa dong?

Saya mau kenalan nih…

Abis kayaknya banyak yang baca tapi jadi _silent reader _ DDD: (makasih ningen-cchi!)

Gak enak lho karyanya dibaca doang tapi nggak dikomen DDD:


	6. Chapter 6

Hari sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh malam. Bumi mengacak rambut legamnya yang pendek, merasa menjadi orang paling goblok sedunia.

Kenapa dia malah mengomel-ngomel pada Lovino, Bumi benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan sekarang? Apa dia akan mendapatkan surat pecat besok, ketika dia baru datang ke restoran? Dengan wajah pucat Bumi berjalan, udara yang semakin dingin tidak dia hiraukan. Bumi baru sadar kalau dia hampir menabrak seseorang—dan Bumi langsung mendongak untuk bertemu dengan mata berwarna biru _turquois_ yang dibingkai kacamata segiempat yang menawan. "Oxenstierna...?" Bumi mencoba mengingat nama sulit milik pria yang katanya berdarah Swedia tersebut. Pria itu mengedip sebelum tersenyum kecil. _Hidung Oxenstierna berwarna pink_, pikir Bumi. _Manis. _

"Kau... si anak baru, ya?" Berwarld berkata, membuat Bumi sedikit bete. Lagi-lagi anak baru... "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Berwarld kemudian, rambut berwarna _blonde semi-ash_-nya tersibak menawan. Bumi terpana sedikit, tidak menyangka warna rambut seperti itu benar-benar ada sebelum menjawab dengan wajah linglung, "Aku—aku sendiri tidak sadar aku berjalan kesini." Itu benar—Bumi hampir seperti berjalan kesana kemari selama ini, karena ketakutan akan masa depannya di restoran. "Oooh. Kukira kamu ingin makan juga disini," ucap Berwarld kemudian.

**I Like It Hot and Fast (And Yummy)**

**By : Maeshika**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia isn't mine, mind you. No financial benefit is being reaped from this act of fiction so...**

**Pairing : Het deh pokoknya.**

**Genre : Gourmet!AU. romance. (dry) Comedy. Drama.**

**Warning : Fem!Indonesia, crack-pair, OOC tingkat ASEAN, kesalahan dalam referensi **_**gourmet**_**, Typo, kata tidak baku dan lain-lain, beberapa kesalahan dalam referensi hetalia, mungkin adegan rate M di bagian-bagian selanjutnya jadi di tag sebagai rate M saja deh. No Mary Sue. Sorry to disappoint you, Mary-Sue Hunters. Hint!Het and hint!Harem, probably.**

**.**

**Sabina Ibrita (OC) : Kazakhstan/Joan Seraphim : Joan D'arc/Guliath : Seborga/Arthur Kirkland : England**

**.**

**Chapitre 6 : **_**Tarte Tatin**_**, Merah Jambu**

**.**

Bumi menaikkan alis dan menyadari bahwa mereka berdua berada tepat didepan sebuah Restoran Perancis yang kelihatan _cantik _sekali. Iya, cantik. Interior maupun eksteriornya terkesan hangat karena memakai kayu dan tumbuhan merambat, papan kapur hitam dipapar didepan restoran untuk menulis _'Today's Special Menu_', tak seperti restoran Perancis yang biasanya mengintimidasi dan terkesan dingin. Pokoknya cantik sekali, deh! "Waaah, manis banget, tempat ini!" celetuk Bumi. Berwarld mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Bumi. "Benar kan? Aku sering datang kesini, lho. Awalnya sih karena aku ingin tahu seperti apa _amuses _yang dibuat di restoran ecek-ecek ini. Tapi ternyata merek membuat _amuse _yang luar biasa. Karena itu aku jadi langganan disini, bersama Tino." Jelas Berwarld.

"Tino... Ah, Väinämöinen?" kata Bumi, lagi-lagi terpatah-patah mengatakan nama keluarga pria manis itu. "Ya. Sekarang Tino didalam... ah, itu dia." Berwarld menunjuk seorang pria yang tengah menjinjing sebuah tas kertas. "Berwarld! Berwarld! Aku berhasil membungkus _pastry_-nya, lho! Nanti kita akan _dinêr_ dengan _pastry _ini ya. Dan... lho? Bu-Bumi?!" entah kenapa Tino menunjukkan reaksi yang luar biasa berlebihan ketika melihat Bumi. Wajah manisnya memerah sedikit. "Hai, Väinämöinen!" _mereka hanya berdua? _Pikir Bumi, sedikit kepo. "H-Hai..." ucap Tino, bergetar. Berwarld menaikkan alis kemudian berbalik ke arah Bumi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke apartemen kami?"

Bumi membulatkan mata. "Eeh? Benaran nih? Tidak merepotkan?" _m-mereka tinggal bersama? _Lagi-lagi Bumi salah fokus.

"Tidak, tidak. Kebetulan kami ingin makan malam buatan rumah, jadi kami sedang beli bahan-bahan, dan tanpa sengaja kami membeli bahan lebih dari empat orang..." Dia menunjuk barang bawaannya yang bisa sampai tiga plastik. "Banyak sekali, apa ada perayaan?" tanya Bumi. "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu sih. Salah satu teman sekamar kami baru saja membuka _confectionary_(1), jadi dia senang sekali." Ucap Berwarld. "Begitu, ya... apa aku boleh ikut, Väinämöinen?" tanya Bumi. Tino yang ditanya sedikit gugup namun tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja kau boleh ikut. Semakin ramai maka akan semakin baik..."

_Hua. Imut bener. _

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut!"

"Oh, dan jangan panggil kami dengan nama keluarga kami. Itu aneh."

Sedikit terkejut, ternyata apartemen Berwarld dan Tino hanya sepuluh menit jalan kaki dari _boulevard _dekat Eiffel, tempat mereka membeli barang-barang dan _pastry_. Mereka membicarakan soal asal muasal Bumi dari Indonesia dan rumah Bumi dimana, serta bagaimana Paris selama ini. Berwarld kelihatan pendiam dan keras di dapur, namun ternyata dia asyik diajak bicara. Berbeda dengan Tino, dia kelihatan sangat ceria namun ketika berbicara dengan Bumi dia begitu pemalu, Bumi jadi bingung mau membicarakan apa dengannya. "508," Ucap Bumi didepan pintu apartemen. Terus terang, Bumi baru kali ini masuk ke apartemen luar negeri. Kesannya beda aja gitu dengan yang ada di Jakarta. Ketika dia membuka apartemen, bau manis marshmallow dan bau asam _artichoke_(2)yang menggugah selera melingkari penciuman Bumi. "Maaf kalau rumah ini baunya aneh, kami senang bereksperimen." Ucap Tino. "Tak apa-apa." _bau rumahku dulu kayak bau rendang campur _brussel sprouts_. Aneh. _

"Berwarld, Tino, kau sudah balik?"

Suara kupu-kupu seorang wanita muda terdengar dan beberapa detik kemudian, seorang gadis muda dengan rambut _blonde sunray _muncul. Rambutnya tebal menghiasi wajah bulat namun manisnya, pendek seleher. Matanya bulat dan pipinya merah. _Matryoshka, _pikir Bumi sedikit linglung sebelum wajah wanita didepannya menjadi familiar. "Aaaaaah!" pekik Bumi membuat kaget orang-orang disekitarnya. "J-Joan Seraphim!? Yang bekerja di _Planet Cake_di Australia di umur lima belas tahun itu?! H-Huwaaaaaa!" jerit Bumi yang notabene fans berat Joan Seraphim, prodigi muda yang berbakat dalam urusan mengolah _boulanger_(3)dan _desért_. "A-ah, iya. Terima kasih." Ucap Joan sedikit bingung namun kelihatan senang. Dengan segenap hati, Bumi masuk dan menyentuh tangan Joan dan menggoyangkannya dengan antusias. Tangannya terasa kasar. Tangan seorang pekerja. Wanita berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu cantik namun begitu kuat! "N-Nama saya Bumi Adhiswara! Senang berkenalan dengan anda!" Bumi sangat mengagumi Joan. Karena Bumi tidak pernah bisa menguasai jurus memasak roti dan kue dengan benar, Bumi jadi mengapresiasi orang-orang yang dapat melakukannya.

"Oooi, kami disini juga, lho?" ucap Berwarld menyindir. Bumi cuma nyengir sedikit melepas tangan Joan sementara Tino tersenyum _nervous_. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang teman sekamarmu adalah..." _tunggu_, _teman sekamarnya... wanita_? Bumi langsung berhenti bicara dan merasa sedikit aneh. Tino terkekeh. "Tentu saja kami tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun karena reaksi mereka pasti akan sama denganmu! Tapi kami percaya denganmu—hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasih untuk yang kemarin..." lagi-lagi urat-urat di pipi bayi milik Tino dialiri darah lebih banyak dari biasanya, namun kali ini Bumi tidak begitu sadar karena pemikiran konservatifnya menghalanginya untuk berpikir bahwa aspek hidup bersama antara wanita dan lelaki di Eropa adalah hal yang tidak jarang dijumpai. Bumi menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum masuk, tidak membiarkan dirinya men-_judge _ketiga orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. "Duduk saja, kami akan memulai masak. Kau dan Joan bisa ngobrol-ngobrol dulu saja, ya~" Berwarld kebelakang diikuti dengan Tino. "Jangan dicoel ya, _pastry _dan _ice cream _yang sudah kubikin!" seru Joan yang disambut tawa jahil kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi tersebut. "Anu... kalian tinggal bersama sudah berapa lama?" tanya Bumi. "Sekitar tiga tahun." Jawab Joan. "Jadi nama kamu Bumi Adhiswara? Darimana kamu berasal?" Joan bertanya sambil duduk disampin Bumi, bau manis cokelat menguar dari kulitnya. "Indonesia." Kata Bumi singkat. Pastilah Joan tidak tahu dimana Indonesia itu, seperti Feliciano... "Ah, aku tahu. Jakarta, kan? aku pernah kesana sekali." Ucap Joan, matanya yang berwarna hijau _olive_ terlihat bercahaya. "Macetnya parah, ya. Tapi orang-orangnya kreatif dan asyik-asyik, aku jadi tidak perlu takut didamprat kalau memakai _style_-ku sendiri."_Cantik, beneran cantik._Yang dikatakan oleh Joan benar juga, _chef _maupun _pattisiere _di Jakarta lebih sering bereksperimen dan kreatif. Walaupun kitab pedoman mereka adalah Perancis, namun mereka lebih cenderung bebas dan tidak ortodoks dalam proses pembuatan makanan. Hal itu yang membuat Bumi sedikit tercekik ketika bekerja di Paris.

"Omong-omong, boleh aku tanya? Kamu juga kerja di restoran yang sama dengan Tino dan Berwarld?" tanya Joan kasual. "Iya. Aku memang masih _handkitchen _sih... oh, kata Berwarld, kau baru saja membangun sebuah _confectionary_. Benarkah itu? Selamat, ya! Apa nama toko mu?" tanya Bumi penuh semangat, dalam hati mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari pembicaraan restorannya bekerja. Memikirkan hal itu mengingatkannya akan Lovino... dan jelas, pemikiran soal Lovino sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Walau Bumi tidak jago membuat kue, Bumi cinta memakannya. Jadi jika disuruh makan _escargot _lima piring atau _éclair _lima piring, sudah pasti _éclair_(4)yang akan dia sikat. Dia memang tidak suka _escargot_, semenjak dia tahu siput air adalah hospes cacing _Fasciola hepatica _dan cacing darah… "Namanya? Aku sempat berpikir nama yang bagus sudah pasti _La Ciel, _haha. Tapi mungkin terlalu biasa, jadi aku ganti dengan _La Reine_. Bagus, bukan?" Joan tersenyum lebar, seperti anak kecil membicarakan mainan kesayangannya. Bumi memandang wajah Joan dan ingat betapa Bumi mencintai masak, dan bagaimana perasaan Bumi suatu saat nanti Bumi bisa membangun sendiri restoran miliknya. Bumi tertawa lebar.

"Ya, kau benar. namanya sangat bagus."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian makam malam yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah dan _grand _tersaji. Ada _Savoury Carrot_(5), _Foie Grass _dengan_ Pinapple Relish_(6)_, Grilled Fique Mascarpone Foam _dengan _Prosciutto_(7)_, _Mini _Lobster Sandwhich_ dengan _Vanilla Aioli_(8). "Penuh dengan _amuse-bouche_, ya." Ucap Bumi kagum. "Maklumlah, kami kan _entreé_." Ucap Berwarld malu-malu. "Tidak tidak. Ini kelihatan enak. Boleh kita mulai makan?" ucap Joan sedikit ngiler melihat warna-warna yang tersaji didepannya. "Nanti dulu! Mana pencuci mulut kita!?" seru Tino, menuntut ke Joan. Joan manyun namun berkata, "Aku membuat _panna cotta _(9) dan _Tarte Tatin_(10). Sudah tidak usah takut, aku menetapi janjiku untuk membuatkan kalian pencuci mulut, kok. Tapi karena aku tidak tahu kalau Bumi akan datang, jadi..." Joan memandang Bumi sedikit minta maaf. "Ah, tak apa-apa, kok. Aku yang lancang datang tanpa permisi." Ucap Bumi walau dalam hati kecewa juga tidak dapat merasakan hasil kerja sang prodigi. "Ah, kau bisa makan pencuci mulut milikku nanti! Aku toh bisa membuatnya lagi lain kali." Tawar Joan. "Daripada makan sendiri, kita makan berdua saja, bagaimana?" Joan menaikkan alis dan tersenyum dengan manis sebelum mengangguk. Sepertinya awal sebuah pertemanan sudah terjalin.

Akhirnya mereka mulai makan malam dengan suara berisik. Tino dan Berwarld sempat berdebat antara _jerusalem artichoke _dan _celeriac._Yang manakah yang paling bagus untuk dipakai membuat _fennel salad_? Akhirnya diskusi mendadak tersebut diakhiri dengan biji _custard _cocok untuk membuat masakan hati ayam, yang melenceng jauh dari topik awal. Melahap _mini lobster sandwich_ terakhir, Bumi menepuk perutnya. Ternyata _amuse-bouche _selain enak juga dapat mengenyangkan perut jika dimakan dalam jumlah banyak! Bumi tersenyum lebar menepuk perutnya sambil mengucapkan doa sehabis makan. "Bagaimana, enak?" tanya Berwarld. "Tentu saja enak! Kalian berdua jenius, ya?" tanya Bumi sambil tersenyum dengan wajah merah dan penuh kepuasan. "Kau belum memakan _pastry_-ku, lho," Joan menaikkan alis, cemburu karena tidak dipuji. Bumi menatap Joan dengan wajah 'asyik-menang-banyak-nih'.

_Pastry _yang pertama, adalah _panna cotta with basil flower—_alias krim bakar. Bumi tidak sering memakan _panna cotta_, tapi ini adalah _panna cotta _yang paling _delicieux_(11) yang paling enak yang pernah dia rasakan. Rasa _cremé bruleé_, madu dan hazelnut. Biasanya _panna cotta _dihidangkan dengan krim, gula dan mentega yang dikocok, dicampur dengan gelatin(12). Sepertinya Joan mengikuti jalan konservatif yang lebih menyukai rasa manis yang dihasilkan madu dan hazelnut. Mau bagaimanapun, Bumi tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi karena dia memang tidak bisa makan gelatin. Rasanya pun enak dan legit. Bagaimana pula Bumi mau protes. "Enak bangeet..." ucap Bumi sambil menutup mata, bibirnya dijilat dengan sensual. Tino, yang semenjak tadi memandangi Bumi mengalihkan matanya dengan wajah merah, Joan mengedip dengan wajah puas, dan Berwarld... mengalihkan pandang dengan wajah yang juga merah.

_Anak ini makannya nggak bisa biasa saja, ya?_

"Apa ada yang kurang?" tanya Joan, melahap _panna cotta_-nya. "Oh, tidak ada sama sekali! Rasanya pas, tidak kemanisan seperti _panna cotta _lainnya. Aku sangat senang bisa makan _pastry _buatan Seraphim." Desah Bumi sambil menatap Joan memuja. Mau tak mau Joan memerahlah wajahnya, merasa senang sekaligus malu karena dipuji sedemikan rupa. "Ternyata kau menyenangkan juga ya, orangnya." Ucap Berwarld. Bumi menoleh kearah Berwarld, menaikkan alis. Bingung. "Teman-temanku bilang kalau kau sombong segala macam hanya karena kau kesukaan _Monsieur _Francis." Ucap Berwarld. "Tapi kalau kutelaah lagi, memang benar omongan orang-orang itu biasanya omongan orang yang cemburu dan iri." Bumi hanya menyeringai masam. Ternyata perkiraannya tentang gosip-gosip miring tentang dirinya memang benar. Bumi sudah sering sih diterpa gosip berbau tidak enak, tapi tetap saja mengetahui kalau dia menjadi objek gosip tidak membantunya merasa lebih baik. "Memang ada apa dengan Bumi?" Tanya Joan, sedikit ingin tahu. "Entah, orang-orang sepertinya tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa kau orang yang paling cepat masuk ke restoran kami." Tino angkat bicara, mulutnya menelan _panna cotta _dengan penuh penghayatan. Bumi hanya diam saja, tapi mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan.

"A-ah, bukankah ini Tarte Tatin yang terkenal?" ucap Bumi menunjuk sebuah kue dengan potongan apel yang diberi karamel. "Yap. Aku sendiri sangat suka Tarte Tatin, jadi aku kira aku akan menyuguhkannya sekarang." Ucap Joan sambil tersenyum kecil. Bumi mengangguk. Tarte Tatin adalah salah satu makanan hasil produk gagal, seperti _brownies_. Jadi ceritanya, ada Tatin bersaudara yang hidup sambil menjalankan usaha hotel. Sang kakak, Caroline Tatin, pada suatu hari merasa sangat capek sehingga dia salah memasukkan roti dan malah memasukkan apel yang sudah diberi gula dan karamel. Dan lagi sudah tinggal beberapa menit sampai hotel buka. Potongan apel-apel yang sudah mengeras karena karamel itupun dia balik dan dia tutupi dengan lembaran kulit pie. Entah kenapa, orang-orang banyak yang memesan pie tersebut. Usut punya usut, apel-apel tersebut tidak menghasilkan rasa pahit yang biasanya dihasilkan karamel yang lama dididihkan. Sampai sekarangpun, penganan ini masih popular di Prancis.

"Setiap kali aku merasa aku akan jatuh, aku membuat Tart ini dan mulai berfikir kalau kegagalan pun bisa melahirkan suatu keberhasilan." Ucap Joan. "Aku ingin semua orang merasakan perasaanku tersebut. Aku ini sangat sering gagal, tapi karena tarte tatin aku bisa mendongak ke atas dan berjalan lebih jauh." Joan tersenyum tulus. "Ayo kita makan tart-nya! Aku sudah tak sabar ingin mencoba tart itu~"

Bumi menatap Joan sambil tersenyum. Ternyata tak hanya seorang jenius, Joan juga adalah wanita yang bijak. "Ya, aku juga sudah tak sabar ingin mencobanya."

"Omong-omong, kau tahu tidak? Joan itu kan dulu _pacar_nya _Monsieur _Francis!"

_Bruuushh. _Semprotan air.

Bumi menatap Joan ganjil. Joan memelototi Tino, sementara sang oknum bermulut ember hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain.

Sepertinya malam ini akan penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar kue manis, tarte tatin, dan juga selera pria milik Joan yang sepertinya agak melenceng dari garis besar kehidupan yang fana ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, pada pagi hari itu, _chaos ensues. _

"Apa maksud anda, _Monsi__e__ur_?"

"Saya tidak setuju! Tidak setuju sama sekali!"

"Jika hal ini diberlakukan..."

Dan begitu banyak protes muncul, sementara orang-orang banyak yang berbisik-bisik. Beberapa diam, tidak terlalu peduli, namun tetap saja yang protes adalah mayoritas. Saat itu adalah saat _briefing _dan Francis tengah menyampaikan visi dan misi tentang idenya—_fighting event _yang pernah dia beri tahu kepada Bumi. Bumi menumpukan berat tubuhnya dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lainnya, tidak berani memandang sekitar. Sepertinya orang-orang disekelilingnya menyalahkannya atas berubahnya sistem restoran ini. Bumi tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk menyelamatkan namanya. Imej-nya sudah rusak. "Ssssh! Kalian membuat restoran ini berisik!" ucap Francis sebal. "Apa sulitnya sih untuk kalian? _Fighting event _ini bukan untuk mengadu domba satu sama lain, tapi untuk menyulut jiwa kompetisi kalian! Dengan ini akan terlihat apakah kalian memang benar-benar layak atau tidak! Jangan kira aku tidak memonitor bagaimana kalian bekerja selama Arthur atau Lovino tidak melihat—beberapa dari kalian malas-malasan, dan aku paling tidak suka pemalas! Jika kalian punya waktu untuk protes, gunakan waktu itu untuk latihan memasak supaya kalian tidak tergeser dari posisi kalian yang sekarang." Ucapan Francis tajam, menohok, namun benar. Beberapa protes mulai teredam namun ada juga yang sangat berisik dalam menyuarakan pendapatnya. Salah satunya adalah Guliath, pria berdarah Seborga yang menduduki posisi _poisson_."Ini tidak adil, _Monsieur. _Bagaimanapun, anda tidak bisa mengadili seseorang untuk turun jabatan hanya karena dia tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik atau karena dia kalah sekali dalam _fighting event! _Bisa saja misalnya seseorang memiliki kinerja yang baik, antusias dalam bekerja, serta kreatif namun karena beberapa faktor dia akhirnya kalah dalam _fighting event _yang anda idekan? Dan bagaimana jika orang yang menggantikan tidak seantusias dan sebaik yang pertama? Bagaimana kalau restoran ini kualitasnya turun? Anda tidak bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan sewenang-wenang, _Monsieur!_" pria dengan wajah tampan tersebut protes.

"Sepertinya terjadi _miscommunication _disini, Guliath. Aku berkata nanti aka nada _fighting event _diantara kalian. Dan bukan berarti kalian cuma memasak tanpa aturan dan yang paling enak masakannya yang menang, tidak! Setiap _fighting event_ hanya akan dilakukan setiap akhir bulan pada hari ketujuh, dan setiap saat itu pula aku dan beberapa orang lainnya akan memberi peserta _fighting event _itu tema untuk dilaksanakan. Jangan kira aku akan meluluskan seseorang hanya karena delikasi makanan. Aku punya ekspektasi yang tinggi untuk peserta _fighting event _itu!" jelas Francis panjang lebar. Guliath hendak membuka suara lagi ketika Francis berkata, "Dan tidak, aku tidak akan membawa restoran ini ke jurang kemiskinan dengan memilih orang-orang yang tidak pantas. Aku jujur, Guliath. Aku tak akan meluluskan orang buta masakan hanya karena dia mempunyai _koneksi_."

Semua orang langsung tertegun, dan beberapa melirik Bumi yang tidak nyaman. "Apa masih ada protes lain?" Tanya Francis, yang disambut keheningan. Sepertinya kalimat terakhirnya adalah _bullseye. _"Jika tidak ada, maka aku akan menyatakan bahwa _fighting event _akan dimulai pada bulan ini. Yang ingin ikut, silahkan daftar ke Mona. Ingat, hanya penantang harus memasukkan namanya dan nama orang yang ingin ditantang. Orang pertama yang datang ke Mona-lah yang akan dimasukkan ke _fighting event_, sisanya silahkan mengantri minggu depan."

"Bagaimana dengan _orang itu_?" Ucap Sabrina Ibrita, seorang _servant _berwajah jelita. "_Orang itu _tidak akan senang jika anda melakukan hal ini, _Monsieur_. Anda tahu betapa keras kepalanya beliau."

Bumi memandang Sabrina dengan sedikit bingung. Siapa orang yang dimaksud?

"Orang itu? Tidak usah dikhawatirkan. Dia tidak akan protes dengan keputusanku, lagipula dia sendiri yang langsung menyetujuinya ketika aku memberikan ide ini—"

"…Jangan memutar balikkan fakta, _Frog_."

Suara yang terdengar lembut namun menusuk itu terdengar dari bagian belakang, bergaung. Semua orang menoleh untuk melihat seorang pria bermata _emerald _berambut pirang matahari tengah berdiri, wajahnya dingin. Alisnya…. Buset, hampir saja Bumi terbuai alis tersebut. Pas kecil, Bumi senang sekali menyentuh-nyentuh alis orang sebelum tidur. Kadang kebiasaan itu terbawa sampai besar, dan benar saja… Bumi hampir mendatangi pria berwajah tampan itu dan menyentuh alis tebalnya.

Kemudian Bumi baru menyadari kalau figur ini—figur yang tengah menenteng tas koper serta jas kulit ini—adalah seorang master _chef _dari Inggris yang terkenal karena omelannya yang menusuk namun tetap anggun, seperti bunga mawar yang berduri. Dia pernah ditawari untuk menjadi salah satu _guest chef _'_Hell's Kitchen_' bersama dengan Gordon Ramsay yang terkenal karena mulutnya yang _potty_.

"Arthur, akhirrnya kau datang juga." Ucap Lovino sambil melipat tangan didepan dada, terlihat secara aneh puas.

Bumi hanya menjilat bibir,sedikit _nervous_. Ditambah dengan Lovino Vargas, yang membuat restoran _Le Roi _meraih tiga bintang _Michelin_, aura menekan di restoran itu semakin menjadi.

_Tempat ini kandangnya selebriti atau gimana, sih?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_confectionary_(1) : toko kue

_artichoke_(2): sebuah bunga berbentuk kubah berlapis lapis yang biasa dikonsumsi di Mideast. Keluarga _cycadinae_. Biasanya yang dikonsumsi adalah bagian bawah sampai tengahnya. Rasanya tawar seperti rasa talas.

_Boulanger (3) _: roti?

_éclair_(4) : kue _puff _yang diatasnya dikaish coklat.

_Savoury Carrot_(5) : Wortel yang dikasih _spice_.

_Foie Grass _dengan_ Pinapple Relish_(6): hati angsa dengan potongan nanas

_Grilled Fique Mascarpone Foam _dengan _Prosciutto_(7): Fig bakar sama kacang prosciutto

Mini _Lobster Sandwhich_ dengan _Vanilla Aioli_(8) " sandwhich lobster dengan hiasan bunga vanilla

_panna cotta _(9) : pudding bentuk variatif yang biasanya dimakan sama _hazelnut_

_Tarte Tatin_(10) : apel pie yang dibalik.

_delicieux_(11) : enak

gelatin(12) : ekstrak kolagen yang dipakai buat bikin es krim. Warnanya transparan. Biasanya diambil dari tulang ikan atau tulang babi.

Chapter ini asyik banget, men! Apalagi nulis si Joan, beh... 'mang paling asik nulis personaliti dia. ITU ADA FANSERVIS Finland x Indonesia sama Swedia x Indonesia YAAA! KELIATAN GA? KELIATAN GA? /ganyante

BETEWE, MIND TO REVIEW, MINNA-SAN? /pake japan/


	7. Chapter 7

Mungkin jika melihat wajah Arthur Kirkland yang sepadan dengan pangeran es, alis tebalnya yang secara aneh menawan, dan lidahnya yang kadang setajam silet, orang-orang berfikir akan sulit untuk mendekatinya—untuk berteman dengannya. Dan itu benar.

"Kemarin aku memang tidak ada di sini karena ada urusan di Wina. Namun bukan berarti ketiadaanku mengijinkan kalian untuk bermalas-malasan. Aku lihat banyak dari kalian yang kinerjanya semakin menurun. Apa-apaan dengan _poisson_, kalian memasak ikannya setengah-setengah aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan jamur ikan-ikan itu. _Entrée_, _amuse-bouche_ nya terlalu lama disajikan. _Saucier_ yang kemarin membuat saus bawang, saus itu rasanya terlalu asam. _Pastry_, _shouffle _yang kau buat tidak mengembang, malah seperti busa menjijikkan hasil espresso." Itulah rentetan kalimat tajam sehari setelah _executive chief _dari _Le Roi _sampai di restoran tersebut.

Bumi menelan ludah, menatap aura disekelilingnya. Rasanya beribu kali lipat lebih menekan. Bahkan Lovino diam saja dari tadi, tidak menimbrung omelan Arthur Kirkland.

"Ah, dan _handkitchen_…"

Tiga orang _handkitchen _disebelah Bumi langsung menegapkan tubuh mereka, wajah mereka seperti siap untuk dijagal.

"…Kerja bagus."

Bumi mengedip.

_Haaah?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I Like It Hot and Fast (And Yummy)**

**Maeshika**

**Genre : Gourmet!AU, drama, romace, dry humor**

**Pairing : RomaXFem!Ina, tapi bakalan ada hint yang menjurus ke reverse harem!**

**Warning : agak typo, humornya tambah kering, mungkin bakalan OOC buat Arthur soalnya udah lama nggak bertatap muka dengan karakter hetalia. Mistaken references of French gourmet in Indonesia and French. **

**A/N : UN AKHIRNYA SELESAI HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA TINGGAL NUNGGU SBMPTN INI HUHUHUHUHUHU**

**South Korea : Yong/England : Arthur Kirkland/North Italy : Lovino Vargas/French : Françis Bonneyfoy/South Italy : Feliciano Vargas/Germany : Ludwig/Gold Jr. (OC) dan teman-teman klub **_**rugby**_

**Chapitre Sept : Potato Porridge**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bumi mungkin bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki intuisi tinggi. Tapi rasanya seseorang semenjak tadi menatap punggungnya, dan Bumi sedikit tidak nyaman ketika memotong tomat menjadi irisan kecil. Ketika berbalik, yang ia dapati hanyalah kerumunan orang-orang yang hampir tabrak, sibuk memasak dan membersihkan piring. _Mis en place _sudah lewat beberapa jam tadi, dan sudah banyak pula pelanggan yang masuk. Kali ini dapur berada dibawah kepemimpinan Arthur, namun bukan berarti kekejaman Lovino yang kemarin tidak lagi terasa—karena Arthur dan Lovino itu setali tiga uang.

Dan omong-omong soal Lovino… sepertinya yang memelototi Bumi semenjak tadi adalah dia. Siapalagi yang memiliki tatapan panas bin membuat terbakar selain sang cowok tampan, Lovino Vargas? Bukan berarti Bumi bisa berkata apa-apa karena memang dialah yang salah, karena sudah membuat marah sang pemilik kedudukan tertinggi kedua di dapur. Dia bahkan tidak akan kaget jika dia dipanggil untuk diberi surat peringatan nanti.

"Mana _Gorgonzola_ yang dipesan?!"

"_Tableu huit, quarante menus!"_

"Empat puluh?! Yang benar saja—"

"_Entrée, _meja dua memesan Tapas, Scallops Goreng, dan Eubergin Tartar yang dikaramelisasikan!"

"_Oui!"_

Sepertinya teriakan-teriakan itu sekarang hanyalah bisikan saja. Bumi dengan lihai mengupas kulit kentang tersebut menjadi satu pita berwarna cokelat kotor. Setelah selesai, dia memotong-motong kentang tersebut menjadi bentuk dadu dan merendamnya didalam air garam—"Oi, anak baru, kau ini sedang apa?!" seru salah satu _handkitchen. _Eeeh, kalau tidak salah namanya Yong? Wajah orientalnya memberi tahu Bumi bahwa Yong adalah keturunan asia timur. "Aaah, sedang menggaramkan kentang." Ucap Bumi bingung. "Menggaramkan kentang?! Kenapa melakukan itu?" seru Yong, wajahnya panic namun tetap menjaga suaranya agar berada dibawah volume. Dia tidak mau _kedua orang itu_ (baca : Arthur dan Lovino) mengetahui bahwa anak baru sudah merusak bahan dasar dari seluruh masakan. "Karena kentang-kentang ini nanti akan dibuat bubur kentang kan? Ini akan menambah cita rasa dari kentang nan… ti…" mata Bumi melebar dengan sendirinya.

Dia lupa kalau dia tidak berada di Indonesia, tapi di Eropa…

"Kalau melakukan ini, rasa _houvre d'hours_nya tidak akan terasa, kan!" omel Yong, panik. "Mana banyak sekali yang sudah kau potong, cepat tiriskan!"

Dengan cekatan Bumi segera mengeluarkan potongan kentang dadu tersebut dari gentong berisi garam. Memang, ketika berada di Indonesia, inilah hal yang setiap hari dia lakukan—karena di restoran Prancis di Indonesia sedikit sekali yang menjadi _handkitchen_—menenggelamkan kentang ke dalam air garam supaya kentang tersebut memiliki rasa. Tapi orang Indonesia sudah terbiasa akan 'rasa', sehingga kulinerisasi di Indonesia terkadang menekankan terhadap bumbu dan racikan, seperti gulai ayam, soto, rendang dan lain-lain.

Namun lidah orang Eropa berbeda. Mereka terbiasa dengan makanan _bland _setiap hari, seperti keju putih, roti, dan minyak olive untuk bertahan hidup. Daging yang mereka makan juga sedikit memiliki bumbu. Jadi jelas salah kalau Bumi menggarami kentang. Orang-orang eropa akan merasa kalau makanan mereka terlalu asin.

"Arrrgh, kenapa ini harus terjadi saat _executive chef _datang?!" geram Yong yang berusaha menutupi kegagalan yang dilakukan Bumi. Bumi merasa sangat bersalah, dan bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan perbedaan _taste _dan tempat dia berada sekarang? "Sa-saya minta maaf—"

"Minta maaf saja tidak akan cukup, padahal aku sudah mendapat pujian dari _chef_ tertinggi tadi pagi. Apa kau mau diomeli nanti sore?!" bentak Yong, membuat beberapa orang menatap Bumi dan sang keturunan asia timur tersebut. Bumi tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, ini adalah kesalahannya. Yong menggigit kentang tersebut dan melepehkannya ke tempat sampah. "Rasanya seperti garam dan bukan rasa kentang." Omel Yong lagi, wajahnya pucat. "Kau, keluar saja. Jangan ganggu aku bekerja!" usir Yong kepada Bumi. Bumi mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi…"

"Ada apa?"

"Anak bodoh ini—_hiii?!"_ Yong berjengit melihat si raja diraja setan sendiri tengah berdiri disampingnya. Arthur menatap gentong berisi air keruh dan kentang-kentang yang basah. Wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan perubahan. "Kalian… menggarami kentang ini?" ucap Arthur, suaranya tidak bisa ditebak. Sepertinya darah sudah meninggalkan wajah Yong, dan Bumi memucat lebih parah. Yong saja takut pada Arthur. Kenapa Bumi selalu meninggalkan impresi bodoh dan tolol kepada orang-orang yang ingin dia dekati?!

"_Anak baru tolol, waktunya untuk dipecat."_

"_Balik sana ke Indonesia, jangan kembali lagi."_

"_Apa perlu kuminta ke pemerintah untuk mendeportasi kau?"_

"_Pergi!"_

Itulah bayang-bayang yang sudah menggema dalam kepala sang gadis muda yang menyamar tersebut. Diluar dugaan, bukannya melontarkan ancaman yang bisa nakutin tujuh turunan, Arthur mengambil kentang tersebut dan merasakan teksturnya, sebelum akhirnya dia menggigitnya seperti yang Yong lakukan tadi. "Yap. Garamnya masih belum terlalu teresap. Kau, ambil segentong _distilled water_ di dalam ruang pendingin." Ucap Arthur tenang, menyuruh Yong. Yong menaikkan alis namun segera berlari menuju ruang pendingin. "Dan kau, celup mereka semua ke dalam air dingin itu sebentar saja. Mungkin air distill akan menggantikan rasa asin didalamnya sedikit. Namun tetap saja ini akan merubah cita rasa kentang itu sendiri, jadi tolong kau yang buat bubur kentangnya ya."

Mata Bumi membuat lebar. "Heeeeeeeeh?! Ta-tapi, itu bukan pekerjaan saya—"

"Haah? Jadi kau mau kabur dari kesalahanmu sendiri dan membiarkan kami membersihkan kesalahanmu? Jangan bercanda ya." Arthur menyipitkan mata dan memandang kebawah kearah Bumi seakan-akan Bumi adalah _sampah masyarakat _yang lebih rendah dibandingkan kotoran. "Aku dengar kau anak baru yang dimasukkan oleh si _frog _jadi aku ingin tahu seperti apa kerjamu. Sekarang coba kau tunjukkan, seperti apa masakanmu. Kalau bubur kentang yang kau buat tidak seperti yang kuinginkan, maka aku akan memulai berkas untuk memecatmu." Seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak bercanda, Arthur bertepuk tangan. "_Handkitchen _ini akan mendemostrasikan kepada kita cara dia membuat bubur kentang yang baik. Kau yang disana, menyingkir." Arthur menunjuk pada _entrée _dan _commis de chef _yang seharusnya membuat bubur kentang.

"Oi oi, apa yang kau lakukan Arthur. Bubur itu nanti akan disediakan kepada Tim _Rugby_ Perancis, jangan asal-asalan dalam menunjuk pemasak, _bastardo!_"seru Lovino dari ujung ruangan, wajahnya tidak terima. "Diam sajalah, _Romano_. Aku yang jadi _executive chef _disini. Lagipula kalau dia gagal, yakinlah bahwa akau akan memecatnya secara personal."

Suara berbisik-bisik mulai menyebar seperti api di hutan, dan Lovino terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Terserahlah, yang penting nanti ada yang tanggung jawab kalau para orang penting itu keracunan. Apa yang kalian lihat, goblok? Lanjut masak atau kucolok matamu nanti!" Orang-orang dengan sedikit terpaksa melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing, walau mata mereka masih mencuri pandang kepada Bumi yang terpaku didepan konter perak. Disampingnya, sekeranjang kentang teronggok. "Ehem. Kau harus membuat lima belas porsi bubur kentang. Bubur kentang ini akan dihidangkan pada tim _Rugby_ Perancis, _N__ö__el_. Mereka baru saja berlomba turnamen rugby indoor dan hendak makan ditempat kita. Kuperingatkan—_don't mess this up or I'll have your head forever_." Ancaman terakhir terdengar begitur riil dan mengerikan yang bisa Bumi lakukan adalah menelan ludahnya dengan penuh ketakutan.

Bumi mencoba untuk tenang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana tahap pertama untuk membuat bubur kentang? Jangan panik, Bumi! Lakukan semuanya dengan tenang! Iapun menghela nafas dan segera menajamkan mata. Dengan cekatan dia mengambil setengah pan kentang dan dia segera merebus kentang-kentang tersebut kedalam tempat rebusan. Menghela nafas panjang, tahap selanjutnya adalah menunggu kentang tersebut menjadi lembut supaya mudah untuk di_pouch _nanti. Tapi apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan? Pikir, pikir Bumi. Rasa garam itu tidak akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Walaupun dia merendam kentang untuk merngurangi nuansa asin, namun itu akan menghilangkan cita rasa kentang natural yang sering kita rasakan selagi memakan kentang rebus, benar kan?

"…_.Mbak Bumi, lapar nih."_

"_Haaah? Yasudah sana bikin makan, jangan ribetin kakak dong."_

"_Tapi Dara nggak bisa gerak, sakit banget, tadi habis _sparring_ sepak bola sama fakultas sebelah…"_

Mata Bumi melebar. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan! Setelah yakin kentang tersebut telah empuk, dia segera meniriskan air dengan saringan dan menaruhnya didalam sebuah piring melengkung berwarna perak dan menghancurkan kentang tersebut dengan sendok besar. "Oi oi, kenapa dia melakukan itu? Kenapa dia tidak memakai blender saja?" bisik salah satu _commis de chef _kepada yang lainnya. Sepertinya kelakuan Bumi cukup abnormal, karena dia memilih memakai cara manual yang memakan waktu lama. Bumi melihat hasil ulekannya dan mendapati bahwa semua kentang tersebut sudah setengah hancur. Diapun segera mengambil sebuah _rounde_ dan merebus air kedalamnya. Kemudian dia memasukkan _thymes_, peterseli, cuka… dan sedikit garam.

"Garam lagi?! Nih anak bego ya? Mau bikin pemain _rugby _itu muntah keasinan? Aaah, ini memang ide buruk. Siapapun hentikan diaaa!" Yong menampar wajahnya sendiri. Tino memandang Bumi, matanya terlihat khawatir. Berwarld yang sibuk dengan _amuse-bouche _nya pun memalingkan wajah ke arah Bumi.

Bumi memasukkan bubur kentang setengah hancur tersebut ke dalam _rounde_.

Beberapa menit kemudian lima belas porsi bubur kentangpun selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gold Jr. adalah prodigi dalam dunia _rugby_, dia memiliki daya tahan cukup, stamina luar biasa, dan badan yang luar biasa besar untuk mengintimidasi pihak lawan. Gold juga terbiasa mendapat tatapan panas dari para wanita, mengindikasikan bahwa tidak hanya kariernya yang berkilauan tapi juga kehidupan cintanya. Wajahnya yang tampan dan maskulin membuat semua wanita jatuh cinta padanya. Teman-temannya menjulukinya sebagai _Noel de Ace_. Bisa dikatakan, di Paris, dia adalah semacam selebriti. Biasanya dia selalu memasang wajah tersenyum dan baik kepada para fans… namun…

Kali ini, perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk dan sebal. Dia baru saja latihan di _atrium, _tempat para olahragawan melakukan olahraga saat musim tengah dingin. Teman-temannya terlihat senang-senang saja, tapi dia tidak.

"Kenapa kita kemari?" ucap Gold, wajahnya menggeram.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kemari, ini kan restoran paling terkenal didaerah ini." Ucap temannya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke restoran cina." Protes Gold.

"Ayolah, Gold. Jangan egois begitu. Kau tahu kalau anak-anak bisa makan apa saja saat ini, Cuma kau yang selalu pilih-pilih makanan." Ucap manajer klub _Noel. _"Lagipula, dari sini restoran cina benar-benar sulit dicari."

"Yaa, tapi kita baru saja lomba." Ucap Gold.

"Pesan saja makanan itu, sialan." Gumam teman Gold yang memang sudah sangat kelaparan dia bisa makan kerbau sekaligus.

"Selamat malam, Tuan-Tuan. Apakah anda sudah melakukan reservasi?" seorang _butler _datang ke arah mereka, senyum profesionalitas terpampang diwajahnya. "Sudah, atas nama _Noel_." Ucap sang manajer. "Kalau begitu, silahkan lewat sini." Sang _butler _mengarahkan kesebelas pemain _rugby _tersebut ke sebuah tangga beludru. Mereka naik dan naik dan naik dan naik sampai-sampai nafas mereka sedikit kelelahan, walau mereka adalah olahragawan. "Oi Oi, kita belum sampai juga? Aku ingin makan, bukan latihan _endurance_." Protes salah satu rekan Gold. "Maaf tuan-tuan, tapi _Noel _memesan ruangan paling eksklusif di _Le Roi_." Sang _butler _membungkuk dan membuka sebuah pintu gigantik berwarna elegan silver dan marun. "Silahkan masuk." Interior di dalam ruangan sangatlah menyenangkan dan elegan—seperti sebuah suite, namun tanpa tempat tidur. Yang paling mengesankan adalah bahwa dinding utara adalah kaca, dan mereka bisa melihat pemandangan Paris di waktu malam, hampir sama seperti _Eiffel _namun lebih pendek viewnya. "Whoaah, ini lantainya pakai bulu-bulu apa? Aku bisa tidur kalau begini caranya."

Gold hanya menatap seluruh ruangan tanpa perubahan ekspresi.

Setelah memesan banyak sekali makanan, Gold duduk dan wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa sebal. "Sudahlah Gold, kau bisa berhenti manyun sekarang." Ucap manajer yang sudah muak dengan wajah Gold. Gold menghela nafas. Bukan salahnya kan kalau dia hari ini merasa agak jengkel dengan jalannya permainan? Untung saja mereka masih bisa memenangkan permainan dengan jitu, kalau tidak bisa-bisa amarahnya meningkat beberapa ratus persen. "Kau harus benar-benar yakin kalau makanan disini enak, atau aku bakalan murka sekali." Gold berkata dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Permisi. Sebagai penganan, restoran kami menghidangkan _Amuse-bouche_. Silahkan dicicipi." Salah seorang pelayan datang sambil mendorong sebaki penuh bubur kentang yang ditaruh didalam _cup_ kecil berwarna transluken, disajikan dengan biji wijen dan ada tujuh macam saus yang disediakan. "Biji wijen menandakan kesuburan di mitologi Asia. Kami berharap dengan adanya biji wijen ini, _Noel _akan memenangkan lebih banyak penghargaan di masa depan." Penjelasan sang pelayan diikuti suit-suitan. "Dan tujuh macam saus ini melambangkan kemenangan ketujuh dari _Noel._ Silahkan dinikmati." _Butler _tersebut tersenyum dan berbalik keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Setelah membawakan pidato kemenangan ketujuh dan tepuk tangan, mereka siap untuk bertempur… di atas meja makan. "Whoah, aku tak tahu bubur kentang bisa kelihatan sebegini cantiknya." Ucap Gold pada akhirnya. Dengan gerakan cepat layaknya monster kelaparan, para pemain _rugby_ tersebut segera mengambil _cup_ tersebut dan menyendok bubur kentangnya.

Gold menghela nafas. Bubur kentang? Apa ini pembukanya? Restoran ini benar-benar… dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan, Gold segera melahap bubur kentangnya tersebut dan matanya melebar.

"_Amuse-bouche _ini… enak sekali." Ucap Gold pada manajernya. Manajernya mengangguk tanda setuju. "Biasanya rasa bubur kentang selalu hambar. Tapi kita bisa merasakan berbagai macam rasa dalam bubur kentang ini. Bagaimana ya…"

"Kau sekarang jadi juri masak, Manajer?" goda salah satu rekan Gold. Tawa membahana terdengar puas. Gold tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum akhirnya memakan satu suap lagi bubur kentang. Bubur ini tidak terlalu lembek, masih ada sisa kentang yang tidak hancur. Rasanya asin dan manis, bisa dibilang gurih. _Chief_ disini terkenal top, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata bahkan sebuah bubur kentang bisa sebegini terasanya.

Setelah selesai memakan _amuse-bouche_nya, Gold berdiri. "Ng? Gold, mau kemana? Anggurmu belum disentuh, tuh." Ucap salah satu rekan Gold. "Aku mau ke bawah sebentar." Ucap Gold sambil merapikan rambutnya. Dia segera keluar dari ruang tersebut dan turun menuju ke toilet. Setelah dia selesai melakukan hal yang dia harus lakukan, dia menuju ke wastafel. Toilet restoran ini cukup luas dengan aksen Perancis abad pertengahan. Semuanya terpolis dengan baik dan bahkan kacanya terlihat berkilauan. Jelas sekali restoran ini akan menjadi restoran kesayangan Gold di masa depan. Gold melihat kesamping dan bertemu pandang dengan wajah seorang laki-laki cantik. Dia berambit hitam dan berkulit kuning. Sepertinya dia keturunan asia? Dia juga sepertinya bekerja di bagian dapur.

"Hey." Ucap Gold pada sang pelayan itu. Dengan nervous, pelayan itu menatap Gold. Gold setengah berharap bahwa dia tidak akan bertemu dengan fans, atau dia bisa mampus nanti. "Apa kamu bekerja di bagian dapur?"

"Eh?" pelayan itu mengerjap dan dengan bahasa Perancis terpatah-patah dia menjawab, "Ah, I-Iya. Aku bekerja di bagian dapur, _handkitchen_."

Gold tidak mengerti apa itu _handkitchen_, tapi mungkin dia baru, jadi masih kelihatan begitu kikuk. "Begitukah? Tolong beri tahu yang membuat makanan pembuka—bubur kentang itu rasanya enak sekali." Gold tersenyum dan menepuk pundak sang pria sebelum berjalan keluar toilet.

Sementara itu sang pria cantik berdiri dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Dan senyum lebar segera mekar di wajahnya. Dia terus memakai senyum itu diwajahnya. Di koridor. Di depan pintu. Bahkan di dalam dapurpun.

Dan ketika ditanya, dia menjawab.

"Masakanku sukses!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lapar garam?"

"Tubuh kita, setelah melakukan aktivitas berat pasti akan mengalami kekurangan garam. Di saat seperti itulah tubuh kita mengalami kondisi yang disebut 'lapar garam'. Kupikir orang-orang ini butuh banyak asupan garam, jadi aku sama sekali tidak menurunkan kadar garam didalam kentang itu." Ucap Bumi. "Dan karena kalau aku merendamnya dalam air dingin, nuansa kentang asli akan hilang semuanya. Jadi aku tidak merendamnya sama sekali."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pakai blender?"

"Aku belajar di Indonesia kalau melakukan segala hal dengan tangan akan lebih baik."

"Lalu kenapa kau memasukan _blue cheese _kedalam kentang rebus itu?"

"Supaya lebih berasa dan lebih _creamy_… kenapa anda tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini, pak Francis?" Tanya Bumi menatap ke pria tampan bermata violet tersebut. Pak Francis tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum lebar, puas. "Tidak apa-apa. Dengan begini, kau sudah menunjukkan sedikit kemampuanmu. Kerja bagus." Tangan Francis menepuk kepala Bumi dengan lembut. Bumi tersenyum kecil, merasa sangat bangga. Mungkin membuat beberapa porsi bubur kentang bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan, namun untuk Bumi yang sudah hampir dua minggu melakukan pekerjaan kasar di dapur dan bukannya memasak, ini adalah pencapaian yang luar biasa! Dia bisa berjingkrakan dengan senangnya sekarang. "Kau harus pulang sekarang, Nak. Hati-hati dijalan, ya." Francis mendorong Bumi keluar dari dapur. "Eh, tapi dapurnya belum rapih." Bumi mendapat giliran beres-beres bersama dengan beberapa orang hari ini, dan mereka tidak akan senang jika mereka tahu kalau Bumi langsung pulang. Francis hanya tersenyum lebih lebar. "Sudahlah, kau sudah melakukan kebajikan untukku, jadi kau kuberi bonus untuk pulang sekarang."

Bumi mengerutkan dahi walau akhirnya dia berjalan menuju loker. "Terima kasih, pak!" sambil melambai dengan penuh semangat.

Francis melambai balik dengan senyum masih terpasang diwajahnya.

"Dia manis, bukan?"

Francis berkata tanpa berbalik.

Dibelakangnya, Arthur tengah menatap kepergian sang wanita Indonesia.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Dia hanya bertambah tinggi." Ucap Arthur pada akhirnya sambil berjalan menuju Francis. Francis terkekeh. "Kau tidak menyangkal bahwa dia itu manis, Alis tebal."

Arthur melayangkan pandangan tidak suka. "Diam atau aku colok _your bloody arse later_."

Francis nyengir. "Sok keren." Yang mana mendapatkan sodokan keras di perut yang disebabkan oleh Arthur Kirkland. "Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang sekarang." Arthur segera mengambil syalnya dan berbalik. "Hooo, apa kau mau diam-diam mengantar dia ke rumah dari belakang seperti yang kau lakukan dulu?" Nada godaan yang dibuat oleh Francis diindahkan oleh Arthur. "…Jangan lupa kerjakan kerjaanmu malam ini, atau kubunuh kau." Ancam Arthur dengan wajah paling seram yang dia punya. Francis menelan ludah. Francis yakin alasan Arthur membunuhnya bukan hanya karena dia tidak mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Lagipula, Arthur tidak pernah main-main kalau sudah berwajah seperti itu…

"Chef mengenal anak itu?"

"Wha—Lo-lovino?!" seru Francis, kaget karena kemunculan Lovino Vargas yang tiba-tiba. "Yaah begitulah. Bisa dibilang begitu… tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Lovino. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada lebih banyak pertumpahan darah dan air mata antara aku dan si Alis-Tebal itu…" Lovino Vargas hanya menghela nafas. "Terserahlah. Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli." Dengan langkah cepat Lovino meninggalkan Francis sendirian di _lounge_. Francis hanya menumpukan dagunya ditangan kanannya, matanya mengikuti sang laki-laki keturunan Italia Utara tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para pembaca sekalian, mungkin soal Arthur-kenal-Bumi-tapi-bumi-kayaknya-ga-kenal itu klise dan agak jijikin, tapi gimana dong, ini supaya meningkatkan fanservis meter karena kayaknya udah tujuh chapter tapi fanservis dikit bener?! Jadi buat yang mau lebih banyak fanservis, tolong di review yaaaa! (pada akhirnya minta review lu kupret) Oh iya, buat review-review bernada pertanyaan di chap lima aku ga balesin karena aku nggak sempet kemarin *sob* tapi bakalan aku jawab disini yaa (ini kebanyakan yang ditanyain para reader juga):

Sabila Foster : Nether bakal muncul ga disini? **TIDAK USAH KHAWATIRRR. Saya tidak pilih kasih kok makin banyak pesertanya Harem!Ina akan semakin tertunjang HAHAHA. /jawabanhina**

Madoka : Apa Bumi bakalan dipecat kalo ketauan? **Nggaaaak karena Francis itu sendiri yang kepengen bikin Bumi jadi cowok, ingaat? Heheee**

AnonAnon : Beneran nih dede mau qaqa ciyum? **MAU DONG A'A.**

Veria-313 : Darimana kamu dapet info tentang istilah masak bahas prancis? **Dari manga gourmet, googling, baca buku masak, trus nanya-nanya ke guru bahas perancis TEHE. **

Madoka lagi : Kapan Lovino tahu jati dirinya Bumi? **EERRRR…. **

Bales-balesin komen CHAPTER ENEM corner :

**Sabila Foster ** : HAHAHA AKHIRNYA ADA FANSERVIS JUGA YA. *ditendang*/**nfebby1 **: AKHIRNYA ADA FANSERVIS JUGA *nangis deres* Tiino itu cowok kook, dia bukan OC! Dia personfifikasi finlandia deh kalo gasalah. Aku pake dia soalnya dia imut! Soal UKxNesiaxRomano… mari kita lihat di chap selanjutnyaa…/**AnonAnon : **SENPAI, MAAF KALO BERWARLD OOC ABISAN AKU BINGUNG KALO GA OOC HARUS BAGAIMANA AH GALAU. Hehehe aku juga enek soal _Fasciola hepatica_ huhuks untung udah selesai UN. Okeee deeh ditampung!/ **Madoka **: ma-maaf kalau bikin laper… karena itu sekarang makanannya Cuma bubur kentang doang hehehehehe/**HyunShine** : PEMBACA BARU?! SAYA MINTA MAAP BARU DI ANSWER HUHU. MAKASIH UDAH KEPINCUT SAYANG. Makasih udah baca. Dan saya kasih bocoran—pertanyaannya bukan 'kapan orang tau dia adalah cewek' tapi 'kapan orang-orang bakal mempertanyakan kebenaran orientasi seksual mereka karena Bumi' HAHAHAHA/**fiv : **a-anu… i-ini fic pertama di fandom hetalia…. *merasa bersalah*/**ify **: hahaha makasih udah menyerukan duniaku(?) HAHAHA soal cemburu buta masih dalam tahap ya. Tapi kalo emang cemburu mungkin satu restoran di_bleach _kali sama dia?! Lol./**afiz** : INI SUDAH LANJUT HUHU. Aaaah, diatas sudah dijawaaab ^^ makasih aku hebat… padahal masih banyak yang salah, kalo ada salah silahkan kasih tahu huhu…/**anon** : HAHAHA ADUH NGAKAK ALISNYA ARTHUR DIELUS. Tenang aja bakalan disimpen buat referensi masa depan! Diatas sudah dijawab xD/**Marshmallow90** : HAI JUGA! AAAH, kamu baca fanfik ini pertama kali!? _BUSET JADI MALU AH. _Tenang ajaaa, Lovino bakal kerasa feelnya nanti… hehehehehehehehe makasih sudah menyukai fanfik ini!/**Fikushon sakka** : thank yaaa! xDD Actually I get the idea from another fandom's fic, but I think the fic is kinda stop updating? Hehe. Okeee, akan diusahakan untuk dijelaskan!/**ayu : **makasih adik… ini saya lanjutkan…/** .718** : SERATUS JEMPOL BUAT KAMU YANG MAU REVIEW T-T/**LoylettaClark**: H-hah, ja-jadi anda senpai saya?! ANOTHER SENPAAAIIII YA AMPUN MAKASIH BANGET *SUJUD* tolong dukung sayaaaaa *ditabok*

p.s maaf kalo kepanjangan balesin komennya _saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya…_


	8. Chapter 8

Bumi datang ke _Le Roi _ketika udara dingin dan salju masih turun seperti gula-gula es. Euphoria tahun baru sepertinya masih terngiang-ngiang di Kota Cinta, bisa dilihat dari banyaknya film baru akhir tahun di TV lokal. Tapi euforia itu hanyalah fatamorgana di restoran tempat Bumi bekerja.

Pagi itu pagi yang sakral, sepertinya. Mengingat bahwa ini akhir bulan dan bahwa ini adalah hari ketujuh dari akhir bulan, tentu hampir semua orang menelan ludah setiap kali melihat anggota dapur keluar masuk kantor _owner_. Bisa dipastikan mereka keluar masuk untuk mendaftarkan nama mereka ke dalam _fighting event_. Aura di restoran jadi agak beda—yang awalnya cuma sedikit mencekam jadi naik tiga level 'mencekam layaknya hutan amazon'. Kita tidak akan tahu mana kawan mana lawan—karena sepanjang yang mereka tahu, siapapun bisa menantang siapapun. Soal apakah Bumi juga memberikan namanya atau tidak… yah, Bumi pengecut, jadi seharusnya kalian semua tahu apa jawabannya.

Sehari sebelum hari ketujuh, semua orang dikumpulkan di ruang tengah untuk pengarahan. Mereka sepertinya siap untuk mencakar, menebas, melindungi posisi dengan semua yang mereka punya. Bisa dibilang seperti pertandingan _Hunger Game_, lah. Tapi senjatanya adalah pisau dapur dan paprika yang belum dipotong. Francis berjalan kedepan mereka semua dengan wajah datar, ditangannya terdapat kaleng transparan yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa carik kertas yang sudah digulung. "Aku sudah mempertimbangkan siapa-siapa saja yang berhak untuk ikut _fighting event _ini. Didepan kalian aku akan memilih orangnya supaya tidak terjadi kecurigaan akan kecurangan. Siapapun yang terpilih harus siap besok. Kalau tidak, dinyatakan gugur dan tidak boleh ikut lagi sampai delapan kali pertandingan."_ Kasak-kusuk terdengar._

Dengan sedikit dramatik, tangan Francis masuk kedalam kaleng tersebut, berputar-putar didalamnya, bermain dengan carikan kertas sekaligus hati para submitter yang ingin segera dipilih dan menuntaskan segala penundaan ini. Setelah sepuluh detik yang lama, Francis mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan dia membukanya.

"Dan yang terpilih… adalah…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I Like It Hot and Fast (And Yummy)**

**Maeshika**

**Genre : Gourmet!AU, Drama, slowmance, humor**

**Pairing : Mainly RomaxFem!Ina, Harem!Ina**

**Warning : OOC tingkat dewa, typo, kesalahan referensi gourmet, kesalahan referensi Hetalia, agak canggung karena udah lama nggak nulis. **

**Chapitre Huit : tujuh Lewat lima puluh empat **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_From : Udara_ _

_To : _

_Sub : Kelaperan. _

_Salam sayang dan kelaperan dari adik tercinta._

_Dikarenakan adanya kesulitan nyari warnet terdekat (warnet bang bokir ditutup BTW. Bentar lagi pada UN soalnya) Jadi Dara kelimpungan buat ngeprint tugas dan ngirim e-mail balesan. Jadi maapin kalo baru dua minggu kemudian dibalesnya. Selain karena faktor males, Dara digodain melulu sama Bang Bokir. Udah ngga ada kerjaan makanya dia nyari mati gitu. _

_Aku sama Ibu baik-baik aja, Cuma kemarin ada preman dateng buat nagihin utang. Untung aja uang yang kemarin mbak kirim udah aku ambil dari bank, jadi kita bisa sedikit demi sedikit bayar itu utang. Keadaan di Jakarta agak mendung terus dingin banget, bikin laper. Dara sampe makan terus. Trus gimana tempat mbak kerja? Asyik? Ganteng ga cowoknya? Kalo iya boleh kenalin ? itung-itung Dara dapet pengusir rasa sepi di hati… _

_Oh, kemarin Riffi Ahmad akhirnya nikah sama si Gigi Gigi itu. Kan mendingan nikah sama aku ya? Cakepan juga aku dibandingkan si Gusi itu. Hmph._

_Aaaah, cewek cantiiiik! Fotoin, fotoin. Aku nggak kuat kalo udah dibilangin bakal ketemu cewek cantik!_

_Hati-hati ya mbak!_

_P.S kalo diliat liat Pak Hatta masih ganteng kok. He kicked ass with that eyes._

_Ibu n' Dara_

Bumi cekikikan ketika dia menutup laptop yang sengaja dia bawa ke tempat kerja tersebut. Dara memang cantik, tapi dia tomboy sekali. Bang Bokir, penjaga warnet depan rumah aja, sampe kesengsem. Makanya saban kali Dara datang Dara malah dikasih diskon full! Bumi aja nggak habis pikir sama kepilih kasihan Bang Bokir terhadap mereka berdua. Padahal Dara dan Bumi saudaraan tapi Bang Bokir tidak pernah memberikan diskon ke Bumi!

"Ngapain senyam-senyum, _fighting event_ sudah mau dimulai." Ucap Mai pada Bumi. Akhir-akhir ini cewek ini memang jadi dekat dengan Bumi. Entah karena mereka berdua berkulit sama atau karena mereka berasal dari daratan Asia di bagian yang sama, tapi mereka berdua jadi sering mengobrol. Senyum di bibir Bumi menghilang ketika teringat siapa yang akan melawan siapa kali ini. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka lho, kalau cowok itu berani datang ke Francis dan mau ikut _fighting event_. _He looks like a sissy to me_." Mai berbisik karena dapur kelihatan sangat tegang kali ini. Bumi tidak menjawab dan melihat Arthur berjalan ke samping Lovino. Jam kerja telah selesai dan _fighting event _dilaksanakan di akhir jam kerja, yang mana dipotong tiga jam dari yang biasa.

Bumi menatap Tiino yang terlihat sedikit pucat namun wajahnya menunjukkan determinasi. Sepertinya dia sudah siap dengan apapun yang terjadi. Baguslah, pikir Bumi. Walaupun mereka baru saja makan malam bersama satu kali, dan walaupun mereka tidak terlalu dekat, Bumi tetap ingin Tiino yang menang. Sabina menunjukkan wajah yang sebal kepada Tiino, dan itu membuat Bumi sedikit kesal.

"Tapi aneh kan? Kenapa Tiino yang notabene _commis de chef _dari _Entreé_ tiba-tiba ingin menjadi _pattissiere?_" bisik Bumi pada akhirnya sambil berbisik pada Mai. Mai hanya menaikkan bahu. "Seberapa anehpun, kita tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena ini sudah keputusan akhir dari _owner_. Dan kami percaya dengan pilihan _owner._" Ucap Mai sambil berjalan menuju ke luar dapur. Semua orang boleh melihat bagaimana para _pattissiere _memasak, dengan maksud member _pressure_ kepada partisipan. Lovino berkata, "_fighting event _ini akan dimulai dari aku selesai berbicara. Aturan pertama, dilarang mengkopi masakan orang lain. Aturan kedua, dilarang melihat catatan. Aturan ketiga, akan ada perbatasan waktu, dan waktu kalian adalah empat puluh lima menit. Aturan keempat, kalian diharuskan untuk membuat satu macam _dessert_ saja, tidak usah banyak-banyak."

Hening.

"Tema kali ini adalah…"

Hening. Sepertinya ada orang kawasan lima puluh meter dari tempat mereka yang sudah mendengar keheningan yang bisu ini.

"…_Cinta_."

Bumi menganga. Haaaaaaa?

Sepertinya itu juga yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang dibelakang Bumi, karena mereka memasang wajah tidak percaya yang berkata 'haaaaaaaaa?' dengan keras sekali. Apa-apaan nih? Memangnya valentine ya, sekarang? Kenapa temanya _cheesy _begini? Francis mikir apa saat membuat tema inii? Dan benar saja, sedetik setelah Bumi berfikir seperti itu, Arthur berkata dengan datar, "Kami tidak tahu apa yang _Frog _pikirkan ketika dia mendapat tema ini. Tapi itu lah yang harus kalian lakukan sekarang. Jadi berjuanglah, oke?"

"Temanya terlalu tidak jelas dan _vague__,_ aku tidak akan bisa membuat _dessert _kalau begitu!" Sabina berkata, wajah cantiknya begitu memesona karena kekesalan. Arthur memandang Sabina dengan datar, "Kalau begitu kau keluar saja. Anak yang satu ini saja tidak protes, kenapa kau yang _pattissiere _restoran kami malah kelihatan cemas?"

_Gimana bisa kalau temanya aja nggak jelas gitu? Kenapa nggak ngasih tema 'gateaux' atau 'custard dessert' atau apa gitu yang lebih spesifik? Ini cinta? Cinta? Mamam tuh cinta._

"T-ternyata _owner _kita romantis sekali ya. Sepertinya banyak wanita yang suka padanya, hahahaa." Mai tertawa dengan agak aneh dan terpaksa dan Bumi berfikir betapa positifnya pemikiran Mai hari ini.

"Baiklah… sekarang… start!" seru Francis, dan kemudian kedua orang yang tengah bersaing itu berlari ke _fridge _untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang diinginkan. Tiino sepertinya sudah mengetahui bahan-bahan yang ingin dia buat, begitu juga Sabina—walaupun tadi dia marah-marah, tapi ternyata pada akhirnya dia bisa mengetahui _dessert _apa yang harus dia buat. Bumi memandang kesamping dan bertemu dengan dada bidang Berwarld, yang mata berwarna turkua-nya tengah terpancang pada sosok mungil milik Tiino. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan keras, namun ada Sesuatu, sesuatu disana…

"Berwarld?" ucap Bumi dan membuat konsentrasi Berwarld buyar, matanya yang bercahaya menatap Bumi. "Oh, kau." Bumi sedikit sebal ketika Berwarld berkata seakan-akan Bumi tidak terlihat dimatanya walaupun sejak tadi dia ada didepan Berwarl. "Aku tidak melihat kau."

"Terserahlah." Bumi memutar bola mata dan kemudian dia ingat sesuatu. "Eeeh, Berwarld. Kau tahu kenapa Tiino pindah jadi _pattissiere_? Bukankah dia sudah cukup jago dalam memasak _amuse-bouche_ dan _entrée_?"

Berwarld menghela nafas dan berbalik sebelum berkata, "Bukan urusanmu. Ini urusan privasi."

Mendengar perkataan tajam Berwarld, Bumi sedikit terkejut. Biasanya Berwarld memang datar, namun tidak pernah dia mengatakan hal seperti 'bukan urusanmu' dan segala macam yang agak dingin itu. Tapi mungkin Berwarld benar, mungkin ada alasan pribadi dibalik kelakuan Tiino yang aneh dan sedikit menyimpang tersebut. Alasan yang lebih dari sekedar kata promosi, dan lebih dari sekedar kenaikan pangkat, kepopuleran, dan gaji… Apapun itu, Tiino terlihat sangat kuat untuk mempertahankannya, terlihat dari kilauan matanya ketika dia mengocok _meringue_ sampai berwarna foam, atau ketika dia membalik keju tidak bergaram. Terlihat dari gigitan bibirnya yang _desperate_ dan begitu … begitu…

"_Le soufflé n'attend pas, on attend le soufflé._" Suara disampingnya berkata, dan Bumi berbalik untuk bertabrakan dengan bahu Francis. "Ah, Pak Francis. _Soufflé? _" Bumi sedikit bingung dengan Francis yang terlihat _excited_. Bumi segera melihat yang dibuat Tiino—dan sadar kalau pria manis itu tengah membuat _soufflé_. Soufflé adalah sebuah kue yang terbuat dari kuning telar dan _meringue_, alias putih telur yang dikocok sampai berwarna putih bersih. Tiino sudah memberikan gula-gula di dalam cup dan sekarang sedang memasukkan cairan coklat—pure vanilla—kedalam campuran keju tanpa garam yang dan _meringue_. Jika sudah selesai, _soufflé _terlihat seperti kue pudding biasa, namun sebenarnya sangatlah hangat dan lembut dimulut seperti busa.

"_Le soufflé n'attend pas, on attend le soufflé_—soufflé tidak menunggu kita, tapi kita yang menunggu soufflé_…"_ itu adalah perkataan Perancis tentang soufflé ya, pikir Bumi. Memang benar sih. Karena pada aslinya _soufflé _bertekstur seperti busa, ketika dimasukkan kedalam oven, adonannya akan mengembang seperti kue asli bahkan bisa sampai setinggi lima sentimeter dari batas tempat adonannya sendiri. Namun lima menit kemudian setelah keluar dari oven, _soufflé _itu akan mengempes dan biasanya bentuknya jadi jelek. Bukan pilihan yang buruk, tapi kenapa dia memilih _dessert _ini dan bukannya yang lain, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Sabina sendiri tengah menaruh puff pastry diatas kertas minyak dan mengoleskan air serta gula keatasnya, dan menaruh semacam penahan diatasnya sebelum dimasukkan kedalam oven. "…Apa yang dia buat?" Tanya Bumi pada Francis. Francis menggaruk dagunya dan tersenyum lebar, "Sepertinya dia akan membuat _mille feuille_?"

Tapi lalu Sabina memotong apel dan menggorengnya di atas penggorengan. Wajah Francis yang _easy going _langsung berubah sedikit. "Mille feuille tidak butuh apel, kan?" ucap Bumi, sedikit penasaran. Francis tidak menjawab, matanya terpaku pada Sabina. "Pak?" ulang Bumi yang sedikit bingung akan kelakuan Francis yang seperti orang aneh tersebut. "Oh? Aaah, tidak bukan apa-apa kok. Hmm. Aku juga tidak tahu itu apa?" cengir Francis sambil menepuk kepala Bumi. "Sudahlah, waktunya untukmu pulang lho, _mon petit gateau? _Kalau tidak nanti orang rumahmu mencarimu kemana-mana." Ucap Francis, menunjuk jam yang berdentang tujuh kali. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Pak. Lepaskan tanganmu dari kepalaku." Dan dengan tawa geli Francis mengangkat tangannya dan berjalan ke sisi lain dari kerumunan.

Setelah tiga puluh menit, kedua _pattissiere _sudah selesai dengan _dessert _mereka masing-masing.

"Partisipan Ibrita." Panggil Arthur. Sabina segera membawa _dessert_nya ke konter para juri—yang mana merupakan Francis dan Lovino serta Arthur. Ketiga orang tertinggi di restoran tersebut terlihat mengintimidasi, bahkan Francis. Sabina terlihat sangat percaya diri sampai-sampai senyumnya terlihat begitu mengembang, namun Bumi bisa melihat sedikit kilatan jahil di mata almon yang cantik itu. Dia segera menghidangkan satu _pie_ yang terlihat kecokelatan.

"_Tarte tatin, _ya." Ucap Arthur pada akhirnya, dan Bumi langsung sadar kalau itu memang _Tarte tatin_. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa? Arthur segera memotong _pie_ tersebut menjadi satu gigitan dan dia segera menelannya. Orang-orang tegang melihat ekspresi Arthur yang tidak berubah. Lovino juga segera mengambil satu gigitan. Orang-orang sih curiganya dia bakalan mencolok pisau ke _pie _itu dan berteriak 'tidak enak', tapi ternyata dia malah memotongnya dengan sangat lembut dan mengunyahnya dengan penuh antisipasi. Francis, yang merupakan orang ketiga memandang _Tarte tatin _tersebut sebelum memotongnya menjadi bagian kecil dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Yah, tidak buruk. Karamelnya meresap di apelnya." Ucap Lovino menjilat garpunya (dan diam-diam para pekerja wanita menjerit sampai tenggorokan mereka lemas) dan berkata lagi, "Tapi aku tidak bisa bilang begitu pada apelnya."

"_This Brat talks like a sous-chef should, finally."_ Arthur nyengir membuat Lovino memelototinya. "Anak ini benar. Apelnya gosong. Kau terlalu lama menaruhnya diatas panci. Tapi _overall, _semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tadi kompornya memang rusak!" ucap Sabina marah. "Apakah itu salahku jika kompor sialan itu rusak? Kan itu variabel bebas, tidak bisa kita apa-apakan!"

"Mungkin bisa dicegah kalau saja kamu berhati-hati dalam pemakaiannya, _mademoiselle_. Kamu tahu, hanya kamu orang yang memakai kompor ini selama tiga bulan terakhir." Ucapan Francis membuat mata Sabina melebar karena amarah, malu dan kesal. Arthur memandang Francis dengan tatapan tidak terbaca sebelum Francis akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Apa yang mau kamu coba sampaikan dengan _dessert _ini?" Sabina menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika Francis bertanya hal ini, seakan-akan mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. "Eeeh, tidak banyak yang ingin kukatakan." dehaman Sabina menggema dalam dapur. "Kukira ini akan baik untuk anda, _**owner**_. Kisah cinta antara Romeo dan Juliet versi Perancis kedengarannya sangat menarik, bukan?"

Seketika temperatur dapur langsung turun. Orang-orang terlihat bingung ketika Sabina membungkuk dan kembali ke tempatnya. Romeo dan Juliet? Apa sejarah Tarte Tatin menceritakan tentang mereka berdua? "Apa maksud si jalang itu?" bisik Mai yang memang agak sensitive dengan Sabina setelah cewek cantik pemegang jabatan _pattissiere _itu menyiram caramel ke baju barunya. "Entahlah…" bisik Bumi yang juga sedikit kebingungan dengan _turn out of event_. Lovino menghela nafas sementara dia membisikkan sesuatu pada Arthur. Arthur mengangguk namun tidak mengatakan apapun ketika Francis hanya tersenyum pada Sabina dan berkata, "Begitukah? Apa ini artinya aku harus berhati-hati dalam memilih tema di ronde selanjutnya ya?" tawa Francis. "Kerja bagus, _mademoiselle. _Partisipan Väinämöinen!" Panggil Francis, menyuruh Tiino membawa _dessert_nya.

Tiino, yang kebingungan, terkesiap ketika namanya dipanggil dan hampir saja menjatuhkan _dessert_nya. Dia membawa kue berwarna keemasan tersebut kedepan para juri. "_Soufflé_? Tingginya juga bagus sekali." Ucap Arthur, yang secara terkejut senang dengan perkembangan ini. "Tinggi banget tuh soufflé… nggak kempes?" ucap Bumi dalam bahasa Indonesia. _Soufflé _milik Tiino sangat tinggi, hal yang jarang ditemukan dimana-mana. Lovino memotong sesendok _soufflé _dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Dia mengangguk. "Representasinya jelek. Bentuknya begitu tidak rata dan _mousse_nya terasa aneh. Menjijikkan." Ucap Lovino dan menggeser _cup _tersebut ke Arthur, kemudian ke Francis. Tiino terlihat syok dan hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Orang-orang disekitar terlihat tegang mencekam. Arthur berkomentar kalau "Untuk ukuran _entrée_, _soufflé _Tiino sudah enak dan _beyond expectation_." Arthur tidak berkata setinggi apa ekspektasinya.

"Apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan di _soufflé_ ini?" Tanya Francis pada Tiino.

Tiino memandang Francis, dan jawaban Tiino selanjutnya membuat Bumi mengerjap.

"Penantian." Ucap Tiino.

"Penantian?"

"_Soufflé_… harus dinikmati secepat mungkin, supaya rasanya yang hangat dan lumer di mulut tidak pergi. Aku… aku pikir cinta juga butuh penantian, tapi penantian itu tidak boleh terlalu lama. Atau ada kemungkinan… cinta akan menguap dan pergi." Bisik Tiino. "Saat seseorang jatuh cinta, cintanya bisa mengembangkan sebuah _soufflé_, benar?"

Warna merah muda. _Periwinkle_, dan warna laut, semua warna-warna yang merepresentasikan cinta, hadir di sekeliling Tiino dan dada Bumi berdegup kencang. Begitupula dengan seseorang disamping Bumi, yang merasa dunianya sudah terhempas ke arktik romantika, menuju ke batas-batas hati, dan terbang, melayang, hilang dibawa udara malam Perancis, jam _tujuh lewat lima puluh empat menit_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, yang gelar pattissiere tetap berada di tangan Sabina. Sabina terlihat tidak begitu puas dan pulang setelah namanya disebut, tanpa ada perasaan kemenangan atau suatu apapun. Jarring-jaring dinaikkan, kursi dibersihkan. Orang-orang sudah akan pulang, kecuali Tiino, Bumi dan Berwarld. Tiino dan Berwarld karena mereka berdua tugas piket, Bumi karena dia ingin mengetahui keadaan Tiino.

Tiino tidak terlihat ingin menangis. Dia malah terlihat sangat lega dan bahagia. Walaupun ketika Bumi mendekatinya, Tiino masih memerah dengan anehnya.

"Aku sudah berpikir begitu!" serunya dengan penuh semangat. "Aku memang tidak cocok untuk menjadi pattissiere."

Bumi menatap Tiino dan tersenyum lebar. Tiino, Tiino. Bahkan setelah kau kalah pun kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Bumi harus belajar dari Tiino. "Mungkin kau memang tidak terpilih. Tapi aku yakin, kamu bisa jadi _entree_ terbaik untuk semua orang. Ya kan, Berwarld?" senggolan di tangan Berwarld, Berwarld tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengeluarkan suara tidak jelas—mungkin maksudnya iya? Bumi menatap pesan di handphone-nya dan tersenyum. "Halo, Feliciano?"

"_Halo, Bumi! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Ah, aku menemukan apartemen yang kamu pesan, kamu mau lihat-lihat besok?"_

Yap, Bumi memang meminta pertolongan dari Feliciano untuk mencarikan dia apartemen. Pada awalnya sih Bumi tidak ingin merepotkan si cowok tampan sekaligus manis tersebut, namun sepertinya apapun yang Bumi ingin bicarakan tidak aka nada artinya didepan Feliciano. Dari yang awalnya ingin meminta brosur apartemen sampai dicarikan apartemen, Bumi tidak habis pikir.

(Dan ya, Bumi memang belum menyerah untuk mencari apartemen baru. Karena _hal itu_.)

"Eeeh, Besok? Boleh juga sih. Besok aku akan mengambil cuti." Ucap Bumi dengan senang. Feliciano akhirnya tetap menahan Bumi dari menutup telepon dengan menceritakan harinya dengan 'Ludwig yang baik hati' dan Bumi tertawa karena sepertinya 'Ludwig' sudah sangat kerepotan dengan tingkah Feliciano. Di akhir menit ketiga puluh, Bumi menutup handphone-nya dan Berwarld memandang Bumi penasaran. "Feliciano… itu Feliciano Vargas?"

"Iya, Feliciano Vargas." Ucap Bumi dengan sedikit bingung. "Ada apa? Kamu kenal dia?"

"Sangat." Ucap Berwarld. "Tiino tidak, sih. Feli itu saudara dari sous-chef kita."

Mata Bumi membesar. "EEEEEH? Beneran tuh? Nggak bohong?" seru Bumi, tidak percaya. Masak sih, si malaikat berhati kaca dengan senyum yang sehangat dan sehalus _mousse_ itu berbagi kolam DNA yang sama dengan sang anjing herder kepala tiga yang dikirim langsung dari neraka Jahannam sana? "Memangnya kau tidak melihat persamaan mereka sama sekali? Walau kelakuan mereka begitu jauh, mereka kan mirip?" ucap Berwarld sedikit bingung dengan kelemotan Bumi. Bumi nyengir. "Aku rasa aku sadar kalau si anjing herder itu memang mirip dengan Feliciano, tapi alam bawah sadarku tidak menerima kenyataan itu. Jadi bisa dibilang aku tidak melihat persamaan sama sekali."

"Dasar bodoh… dan apa maksudnya tadi, mau pindah rumah?"

"Ah… ada masalah." Bumi tidak ingin membongkar aib orang jadi dia segera membelokkan pembicaraan. "O-oh, tapi tadi aku berdebar-debar sekali, lho. Habis, kau begitu keren saat ngomong alasanmu membuat kue." Ucap Bumi dengan senyuman, hidungnya merah muda karena dingin. Sementara Tiino terlihat lebih merah muda lagi, tapi Bumi tidak yakin itu karena dingin. Dia yang semenjak tadi menikmati mendengar pembicaraan Bumi dan Berwarld saja segera berseru, "Eeeeeeeeh?! A-ahaahaha, a-ahahaha, aku tidak ada m-maksud apa-apa lho, bukan karena aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu atau apapun!"

Bumi mengerutkan dahi sedikit bingung. Bumi terus menerus bertanya apa maksud dari perkataan Tiino yang sedikit ambigu tersebut, ayolah tidak semuanya bisa membaca pikiran siapapun yang dia inginkan. Bumi butuh data sebelum dia bisa melakukan deduksi. Tapi Tiino menolak memberikan dia lebih banyak informasi, lebih memilih berdiri disamping Berwarld dan menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya dibalik _wall_ maria yaitu Berwarld. Malam itu dipenuhi gelak tawa antara Tiino dan Bumi, dengan sedikit kontribusi dari Berwarld. Di pertigaan yang memisahkan blok rumah mereka, Bumi terlalu cepat berbalik.

Terlalu cepat berbalik sehingga dia tidak melihat Berwarld menggenggam tangan Tiino lebih erat dari biasanya, dan tatapan mata Berwarld ke Tiino yang begitu intim, lebih dari biasanya.

Yah, walaupun Bumi melihatnya, Bumi itu terlalu lemot untuk mengasses maksud dari tatapan dan sentuhan itu, jadi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh kita, para pendukung SweFin, selain menghela nafas memandang ke samudera langit yang menjatuhkan gula-gula kecil yang tidak manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_A woman __**ha**__ppy ha__**ppy**__ in love, she burns the souff__**l**__é. A woman unhapp__**y**__**in**__**l**__ove, she forgets to turn __**o**__n the o__**ve**__n."_

_In Sabrina, __**1954**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_True fact : buat newbie fandom hetalia… yap, Berwarld homo beneran. Udah di konfirmasiin sama si creatornya sendiri kok, mas Hidekazu._

**Balon biru : **HUHU makasih udah memfavoritin fanfik unko satu ini. Wkwkwk aku udah seneng kamu review kok T_T HAHAHA ARTHUR MEMANG KESAYANGAN SEMUA ORANG KAYAKNYA./**Sabila Foster** : HAHAHAHA IYA NGGAK PAPA. MUAH JUGA./ **Guest **: makassiiih xD/**djo** : aku juga kalo nggak nonton drama drama korea yang gourmet ngga tau kalo ternyata dapur itu tekanannya gila xDD makasih makasiiih dimasa depan akan lebih banyak yang bikin doki-doki lho TEHE./**katmini718** : SILAHKAN NGGA ADA YANG LARANG YA AMPUN /**Tomo males on** : ja-jangan panggil saya senpai : ( hahaha dilanjutin kok tapi kan kemarin UN xDD Ini udah ada lanjutannya~/**Yumi Murakami** : review paling panjaaang! xD wahahaha makasih makasih WAH KAMU JUGA ABIS UN YA. IYA KITA SEMANGAT SBMPTN SAMA UM YA.

Omong-omong ini pertanyaan dari **Yumi Murakami**-senpai, yang mungkin sempet di pemikiran para pembaca tapi ngga ditanya. Saya pisahin aja yaa~

**Bukannya Lovino itu galak ke cowok tapi gentle ke cewe? **Iya Lovino emang gentle sih, tapi aku pikir dia nggak bakalan pilih kasih di bidang masak memasak yang dia sukain banget! **Berwarldnya ooc. **Soal berwarld.. sumpah aku emang pengennya bikin dia dingin dingin gaje gitu tapi ADUH NGGAK BISA BAYANGIN KENAPA YA. Akan saya perbaiki di chapter depan. M(_ _)M **ada banyak kesalahan dipenulisan gender dan nggak sekali dua kali, tuh. **kalau soal yang salah kalimat, iya saya khilaf sekali… akan saya perbaiki lagi*sujud lagi* **setau ku 'roti' bukannya Boulanger, tapi lebih pendek.. **gateau, pattissiere, Boulanger, semuanya ngarah ke sweets, jadi aku random pake aajaa… makasih banget T_T **kenapa Bumi nggak nyadar kalo feli sama Lovi sama? Kan udah ketemu Feli duluan? **Haha, di chapter ini si Bumi baru nyadar kalo Feli mirip sama Lovi xDD Bumi kan lemot wkwk. **Feli tinggal sama Ludwig sama Gil? Kan ada Lovi? **Jadi ceritanya Feli sama Ludwig plus Gil tinggal bareng sementara Lovino terpisah karena alasan tertentu yang akan dikasih tahu dimasa depan~ **Austrianya agak OOC soalnya dia itu kan menjaga etika banget… jadi simfoni itu… ah lupakan. **soal kenapa Roderich sama Elizaveta ngelakuin _itu_ sering-sering juga krusial buat perkembangan cerita lho… dan Roderich disini kan udah ada status halal sama Elizaveta plus mereka berdua kan nggak tahu Bumi mendengarkan mereka berdua, jadiiiiii… xD **sebenernya elizaveta sama roderich orang perancis atau Hungaria/Austria sih? **oooh, soal Elizaveta itu orang Hungary kok, tapi sekali lagi fanfik ini kita liat dari sudut pandang Bumi yang nggak bisa bedain antara orang Perancis dan Hungaria, makanya di chapter tiga(atau empat?) Bumi monolog "…dan wanita Perancis sejati." Karena 1) _Prejudice_ wanita perancis yang senggol cipok, 2) Elizaveta udah tinggal di Perancis terlalu lama, jadi bisa dibilang dia udah jadi wanita perancis not-by-blood. 3) Authornya nggak terlalu tau kayak gimana seorang wanita Hungaria berlaku, makanya… *ditabok*

Dan yak, hari ini sepertinya saya ingin romantic-romantisan… bagaimana dengan fighting event first arc ini? Seru?

Review? :3


	9. Chapter 9

Pagi itu memang pagi yang tidak biasa—hari itu _shift _Bumi sedang kosong dan Bumi berniat untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersantai-santai di rumah. Dan itulah yang Bumi lakukan. Dia tidak keluar selama hampir lima jam jam dari kamarnya (biasanya setelah jam tiga dia sudah keluar untuk bersih-bersih sebelum berangkat ke _Le Roi_.) semangat liburannya tidak akan bisa dirusak oleh siapapun! Lihatlah dia, hanya berbaring malas di atas tempat tidur memakai _tanktop _warna putih dan _short pants_. Rambut warna hitamnya acak-acakan jatuh di pipi, matanya tidak fokus karena masih mengantuk. Biasanya dia tidak memakai baju sependek ini jika tidur, hanya saja baju panjangnya semuanya sudah dicuci, dan selimut tebal yang mengelilingi tubuhnya tidak terlalu buruk untuk menjadi proteksi kedua.

Jam lima dan diluar masih segelap jam dua belas malam. Bumi mengambil _handphone_-nya untuk melihat apakah ada _text_ nyasar, tapi ternyata tidak ada satupun _text _masuk ke HP-nya, membuat Bumi sedikit merasa kesepian. Berwarld dan Tino sialan! Teman macam apa itu, membiarkan Bumi sendiri, kesepian tanpa sentuhan hangat sahabat? Bumi berbaring telentang dan mencoba tidur sekali lagi.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menutup matanya.

"Aku tak bisa tiduuuur!" teriak Bumi pada diri sendiri. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk bangun pagi? Jadi dia tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan tidurnya walaupun dia mau. Tapi dia sudah sangat siap untuk tidur seharian hari ini!

…

"Siaaaal!" Bumi akhirnya berlari ke kamar mandi, cebar cebur cebar cebur, sikat gigi, berlari keluar dengan sehelai handuk, membuka kopernya dan memakai baju ternyaman untuk pergi keluar hari ini. Dengan cepat dia menaruh dompet berisi uang, kartu tanda pengenal, kartu metro, handphone, dan dia segera keluar mengunci pintu dan bagaikan peluru, berlari menuruni tangga melingkar.

"Ibu Elizabeth, saya pergi jalan-jalan!"

.

.

.

.

**I Love it Hot and Fast (And Yummy)**

**Daruma san (Shi)**

**Pairing : HAREM LAH HAREM AING BINGUNG INI. **

**Genre : SLOW-MANCE, EVERYBODY. Humor, Gourmet!AU, drama (hopefully so)**

**Warning : OOC WARNING! Kesalahan referensi gourmet, kesalahan referensi Hetalia, kesalahan dalam bahasa Prancis (maklum lah aing udah ga pernah belajar **_**françe **_**lagi tehe) kebanyakan ngomong, narasi payah DSB DSB, racism tone. Author tidak punya masalah apapun soal rasis-merasis. **

**.**

**Ninth : Eiffel, Help!**

.

.

.

.

Udara dingin familiar menjilat pipi telanjang Bumi. sekarang sudah mendekati pertengahan Februari, seharusnya udara dingin ini sudah menghilang, pikir Bumi tidak rela kedinginan di hari liburnya. Bumi tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, tapi ya sudahlah, selama dua bulan lebih disini dia tidak punya waktu untuk melihat-lihat keindahan Paris. Bumi kemudian menggaruk kepalanya. Dia sudah berada di depan stasiun, tapi…

Dia mau kemanaa?

Tahu jalan? Nggak. Punya duit? Punya, tapi takut habis. Kenal orang? Nggak sama sekaliii. Bisa mampus dia dicopet oleh bedebah kriminil di kota ini. Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sambil melihat ke orang-orang Perancis dan campuran dari orang hispanik, Amerika, Asia, dan lain-lainnya, Bumi segera membuka _handphone_-nya dan menelepon seseorang yang akan membantunya.

"_Ve~ kalau kamu bingung mau kemana, aku sarankan kamu pergi kemana, bagaimana kalau ke Kompleks Versailles? Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu, kantorku sedang sibuk~"_

Suara mendayu-dayu Feli membuat Bumi tersenyum. Haaah. Cowok ini memang benar-benar membuat hati dan pikiran tenang. Setelah hampir setengah jam berbisik-bisik dengan Feli (orang perancis tidak suka berisik) Bumi segera tahu bagaimana caranya sampai ke Versailes ini. Karena kekurangan pengetahuan tentag Kompleks Versailes, sementara Bumi membayar tiket, Bumi mem_browse_ tempat tersebut dengan hati gembira. Ternyata Kompleks Versailles adalah Kompleks istana yang dibangun pada zaman kerajan Louis XIV Versailles konon sangat tersohor dengan Formal French Garden yang luar biasa indah. Apa sih Formal French Garden itu? Dengan bantuan Mbah Google aku mengklik imej dan… OMG. Wow. Luas banget… tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata. _Fix_, Bumi bakalan ke kompleks Versailles! Rasanya Bumi deg-degan, karena jelas, ini pertama kalinya dia jalan-jalan seperti seorang turis benaran, dan bukannya opas di sebuah restoran _Michelin _bintang tiga yang ternama.

Menaiki kereta, tentu saja Bumi kepingin duduk. Orang-orang dengan cepat masuk ke dalam bus, sama aja kayak orang Indonesia yang berebut tempat duduk dalam bus way! Dengan gerakan senggol-bacok dan tatapan mundur-atau-mati, Bumi akhirnya sampai di destinasinya—tempat duduk super megah (oke itu lebay) yang diincarnya sedari dia masuk ke dalam kereta. Tapi—

"_Minggir!"_

Bapak-bapak berperut gendut tiba-tiba mendorong Bumi menjauh dan duduk dengan penuh kenyamanan di tempat duduk tersebut. Bumi merasa bom nuklir jatuh di perutnya. Oom-oom sialan, pikir Bumi agak sedikit tidak rela, namun tidak berani beradu mulut dengan orang Perancis Murni. Bisa-bisa dia diludahi dan ditendang keluar dari kereta ini tanpa bisa membela diri sama sekali. Akhirnya dengan penuh keterpaksaan Bumi berdiri berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang berwajah datar lainnya. Feliciano bilang sesampainya di stasiun Versailles, dia hanya tinggal mengikuti kerumunan turis, mencari _tourist information_, dan langsung nemu deh, gerbang kompleks Versailles.

Tidak sampai 45 menit dan Bumi sudah sampai di stasiun Versailles. Dada Bumi bergemuruh ketika melihat kerumunan menusia keluar seperti arak-arakan lebah, masing-masing mengeluarkan suara individual. Tiba-tiba perasaan bangga menelusup dalam dirinya, membuat Bumi tersenyum lebar dengan pipi merona. Dia ingin teriak, dia ingin teriak. Dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seluruh dunia dalam bahasa ibunya. "Ibu, aku ada di Paris." Bisik Bumi, bibirnya sakit karena saking lebarnya dia tersenyum. Matanya kemudian menangkap kerumunan Asia yang jelas turis, dan meloncat menuju mereka untuk mencari _tourist information. _Selama perburuan mencari _tourist information_, Bumi melihat perbedaan antara turis Asia dan Perancis—orang-orang Perancis sama sekali tidak suka tersenyum. Wajah mereka cemberut sekali, sementara orang Asia terus menerus tersenyum pada siapapun. Seorang Pria dengan wajah manis khas Asia Timur bahkan tersenyum ke arah Bumi dengan sopan. Dia tengah berjalan bersama sekelompok mahasiswa Asia?

Karena hari ini Bumi ingin SKSD, dia sapalah si cowok manis itu.

"Hai." Dalam bahasa Perancis. Cowok itu tersenyum balik, tidak merasa jengah dengan ke-SKSD-an Bumi. "Boleh kenalan?" Bumi langsung merasa kalau dia seperti sedang menggoda pria disampingnya. "Maksudku, aku sendirian, dan aku pikir—"

"Rileks." Ucap pria itu terkekeh kecil. "Namaku Honda Kiku."

"Ah, aku Bumi. senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Bumi kikuk. Kikuk dan Kiku. Heh. "Kamu sepertinya punya keturunan Asia," ucap Honda dengan senyum yang tidak berubah. "Ah, aku memang keturunan Asia. Aku dari Indonesia." Bumi tersenyum kecil. Honda terlihat sedikit penasaran. "Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dalam PPIS sebelumnya," ucap Honda akhirnya. PPIS? Apa itu? Pikir Bumi. "Eh, PPIS itu apa?" Tanya Bumi akhirnya. "PPIS itu Persatuan Pelajar Indonesia di Sorbonne. Kau pelajar Sorbonne, kan?" Tanya Honda balik. Bumi syok dituduh mahasiswa. "Aku sudah bekerja," ucap Bumi, berharap salah paham ini segera terhapuskan. Honda terlihat kaget. "Benarkah? Kau kelihatan muda sekali."

"Orang-orang berkata seperti itu," ucap Bumi _awkward_.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau berjalan-jalan sendiri?" tebak Honda akurat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Bumi, sedikit takut ternyata Honda adalah cenayang yang bisa baca pikiran.

"Terlihat dari wajahmu." Kekeh Honda, membuat Bumi memerah. "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami? Kami tidak akan membiarkan teman satu rumpun bingung sendirian, kan? Kami tahu jalan kok." Tawar Honda akhirnya. Bumi tersenyum senang. "Benarkah? Asyik! Terima kasih Honda!" Bumi menepuk bahu Honda saking senangnya. Honda hanya tersenyum dan berteriak pada segerombol Asia yang jadi temannya. "Semuanya, kemari! Aku ingin kalian berkenalan dengan dia," ucap Honda.

"Siapa ini, Kiku?" seorang cowok yang kelihatannya orang melayu seperti Bumi memandang Bumi songong. Bumi mengerutkan dahi. Dalam kerumunan itu, ada lima orang—satu diantaranya cewek cantik yang kelihatan lembut. "Dia Bumi, dari Indonesia. Kenalkan, cowok muka dekil ini Razak apalah, dari Malaysia," ucap Honda, menunjuk Razak yang tidak terima dipanggil dekil, "Yang ini Xiao Mei, dari Taiwan. Cowok jabrik berkacamata ini Akara Sumate, dari Thailand. Cowok culun ini Grey Wong dari Singapur, dan yang itu dari Filipina, namanya Jazz Sarabosa." Ucap Honda.

"Eeeh, jadi kamu dari Indonesia?" Tanya cowok manis lainnya yang diperkenalkan sebagai Grey tersenyum imut ke arah Bumi. "Kita tetanggaan ya! Halo!"

Bumi kepingin memeluk benda imut ini.

"Halo, Bumi! Aku lihat kamu berkenalan dengan Honda, ya? Namaku Xiao Mei!" cewek cantik yang terlihat lembut itu ternyata sangat enerjik, pemirsa. "Ayo, ayo… daripada kita berdiri disini, lebih baik kita segera berjalan ke gerbang Versailles, ana…" ucap Akara yang sedari tadi tersenyum lembut. Bumi hanya tersenyum ke arah Akara dan berjalan bersama Xiao Mei disamping kiri dan Razak di samping kanan. Selama perjalanan, semuanya bertanya pada Bumi siapa Bumi, umurnya berapa, kerja dimana (mereka kaget saat tahu Bumi ternyata bukan pelajar) ternyata diantara mereka bertujuh, Bumilah yang paling tua. Bumi merasa mengayomi. Hehe.

Berada di sekeliling orang-orang Asia benar-benar tidak buruk. Bumi ketagihan.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Honda. "Bayarnya berapa, ya?" Tanya Bumi akhirnya. "Entahlah, kami tidak tahu. Karena kami punya kartu pelajar, jadi kami tidak usah membayar, ana." Ucap Akara dengan senyum manis. Bumi terlihat terkejut. "Oh, jadi kalian bisa masuk ke sini tanpa membayar kalau punya kartu pelajar?" Tanya Bumi. "Iya, soalnya Paris kan kota ramah pelajar." Jawab Xiao Mei tersenyum lebar. "Tapi dengan wajahmu, mungkin kamu bisa lulus jadi mahasiswa, Bumi." celetuk Grey yang membuat yang lain terkikik. Kecuali Razak yang memutar bola mata.

Bumi menyipitkan mata ke arah Razak. _Bocah satu ini, ada masalah apa dia denganku?_

Setelah membayar lima euro pada penjual tiket berwajah masam, Bumi dan yang lainnya masuk lewat gerbang Versailles dan disambut oleh luasnya taman Formal French Garden yang kotak-kotak dan sangat rapi dan hijau. Sayang masih musim dingin, tidak ada bunga-bunga yang mekar. "Woaaaaaaah!" tiba-tiba Grey berseru kencang dan berlari ke arah French Garden tersebut. "O-Oii! Jangan berlari-lari, nanti jatuh!" seru Xiao Mei sisi keibuannya keluar. Seperti yang kita lihat, Grey adalah yang termuda diantara mereka, dan Jazz yang termuda kedua, namun sedari tadi Jazz terlihat datar dan stoik saja. Siapa sangka Jazz ternyata kekanakan juga, pikir Bumi melihat wajah datar Jazz berkilauan _excited_.

"Tempat ini luas sekali," ucap Honda, memfoto sekelilingnya. Sebuah air mancur yang airnya tidak dinyalakan berdiri gagah. "Kiku! Kiku! Foto aku, Kiku!" seru Xiao Mei pada Kiku. "Ah! Aku juga mau!" seru Grey pada Xiao Mei. "Iya, iya, ayo sini!" dengan berpose di depan air mancur, mereka berpelukan dengan erat. "Anu, apa mereka berdua pacaran?" Tanya Bumi pada seseorang di sampingnya. Ternyata Razak, yang hanya menaikkan bahu dan berkata, "Jangan tanya aku."

Bumi menyipitkan mata lebih keras. _Bocah_…

"Kiku, foto denganku yuk!" seru Xiao Mei. "Sudah, aku yang akan memfoto kalian." Ucap Akara akhirnya. Kiku tersenyum dan segera berjalan ke arah Xiao Mei. Setelah berkali-kali berfoto bersama, mereka sepakat untuk masuk (walau Jazz awalnya tidak mau. Wajah datarnya seperti merajuk ketika ditarik masuk ke dalam. Bumi terkekeh.) "Bumi, kau benar-benar bekerja di sebuah restoran?" Tanya Grey berjalan di samping Bumi. "Iya, namun aku bukan seseorang dengan jabatan tinggi, sih," ucap Bumi sedikit kewalahan. "Apa kamu bisa memasak?" Tanya Grey penasaran. Bumi mengangguk. "Masakan apa yang bisa kamu masak?" Tanya Grey lagi. "Eeeh, tergantung, tapi aku bisa memasak masakan Perancis hampir semuanya." Ucap Bumi akhirnya. "Wah, keren," ucap Grey, wajahnya terkesima. Pipinya gembil seperti buah _peach_, siap untuk digigit. "Kamu sangat manis," tiba-tiba Bumi langsung ngomong tanpa diayak. Pipi Grey semakin memerah. "A-apa?" ucap Grey, gelagapan. "T-tidak lucu, Bumi!" seru Grey langsung berlari dari Bumi dan bersembunyi di samping Xiao Mei. Bumi tertawa kecil.

"Sudah bagus kau tidak dipukul olehnya." Ucap seseorang bernada songong. Bumi melirik dikit ke samping dengan malas-malasan.

"Oh," ucap Bumi malas, tidak ingin berbicara dengan anak berdarah Malaysia disampingnya. "Razak benar, ana. Grey sangat tidak suka dipanggil manis. Dia merasa orang-orang mempermainkannya." Ucap Akara disamping Bumi. Akara dan Razak lebih tinggi dibandingkan Bumi. "Benarkah? Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Bumi pada Akara, bukan pada Razak. _Catat itu. _"Entahlah, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan umurnya yang baru lima belas tahun. Dia jenius, jadi selalu bisa loncat kelas, dan dia yang paling muda diangkatannya. Wajar orang-orang membully dia." Jelas Akara, "Karena itulah dia belajar Taekwondo. Siapapun orang yang memanggilnya manis… well, bisa dikatakan _he's as dead as a log_."

Bumi langsung merinding.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak memanggil dia manis lagi…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantri lama, mereka akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam _Versailles Palace. The Palace of Versailles_, adalah sebuah _château _royal. Di Perancis, Versailles dikenal dengan nama _Château de Versailles_. Louis XIII, yang melihat hutan yang mengelilingi Versailles dan merasa senang, memerintahkan untuk membangun sebuah tempat berburu di Versailles. Tempat berburu inilah yang akan berkembang menjadi pusat istana. Louis XIV kemudian mengembangkan tempat ini menjadi sebuah istana terbesar di dunia.

Begitulah sejarah (sangat) singkat dari Kompleks Versailles. Sekarang Bumi sedang berada di dalam kamar tidur ratu Antoinette yang terkenal akibat keserakahannya. Ruangan tersebut begitu megah, menggambarkan bangsawan arogan, dihiasi warna _royal gold_. Pengunjung bisa berfoto di bagian dalam ruangan yang dihiasi lukisan Antoinette. Cermin raksasa menggantung disebelah lukisan tersebut, memantulkan keseluruhan muka dari kamar megah tersebut. Beraneka ragam gantungan lampu berpayet emas dan kaca memperindah interior kamar tersebut. Bumi memandang potret diri sang _Madame Déficit_. Wajahnya bulat indah dengan mata yang hitam dan begitu memerangkap pesona. Kulitnya digambarkan putih, dadanya montok dan baju yang dia pakai juga terlihat regal, bibir seperti daging stroberi bersimbah darah. Posenya mengatakan bahwa 'aku adalah ratu di kerajaan ini, tiada yang bisa menjatuhkan aku'. Tidak heran Louis XIV jatuh cinta pada wanita ini, _L'autrichienne_.

"Kalau kau memandang lebih jauh, mungkin sebentar lagi Antoinette bakalan kabur dari piguranya karena ketakutan."

Bisikan Honda membuat Bumi berbalik. "Sori. Aku cuma… terperangkap, kukira. Dia sangat cantik." Renung Bumi. Honda menaikkan bahu. "Apa yang cantik dari seorang wanita tidak heroik, yang kabur dari Perang Revolusi, yang sudah menjatuhkan rakyatnya sendiri, dan yang sudah membuat begitu banyak kontroversi? Aku bahkan bukan orang paris, dan merasa bahwa wanita ini begitu menyebalkan."

Bumi mengangkat alisnya. "Sepertinya kau sangat berapi-api, ya."

"Aku jurusan sejarah," ucap Honda. "Agak sulit untuk tidak terbawa oleh hal yang kau sukai."

"Kalau dilihat dari sisi makanan, mungkin wanita ini adalah _Follicle Roe_ dari Jepang, ya." Goda Bumi. Honda menaikkan alis. "Beracun jika tidak diolah dengan baik. Terlihat menggiurkan diluar, namun ternyata beracun didalam."

"Kau lucu," Honda terkekeh. "Sudah selesai melihat-lihat? Aku sudah selesai dengan referensiku, kami akan segera ke Granc Canal." Kata Honda. Bumi mengangguk dan mereka segera berjalan menuju gerombolan Asia di depan. "Aaah, aku lapar," ucap Xiao Mei. "Tunggu, kita masih belum ke Grand Canal." Ucap Akara. Jazz yang sedari tadi diam hanya menatap Akara dengan wajah datar.

Grand Canal adalah Kreasi dari André Le Nôtre, sebuah kanal air bejauh 1670 meter. Dikenal karene ksimetrisannya, Kanal air ini begitu indah sampai-sampai disebut sebagai _World Heritage_. Bahkan pohon-pohon yang berjajar disebelah kanal dipotong begitu rapi sampai-sampai bagian atasnya memiliki tinggi yang sama. "Piknik disini enak kali," bisik Bumi dalam bahasa Indonesia. Yang lain sudah berlari-lari berfoto-foto. Bumi tersenyum dan memfoto Grand Canal yang hijau dan indah, serta jauh memandang. Angin dingin meniup dan Bumi merasa sangat bahagia. Mata Bumi kemudian menangkap sebuah kolam yang memiliki patung aneh disana. "Akara, aku kesitu boleh?" ucap Bumi ke Akara. "Boleh, kami juga akan kesitu nanti." Ucap Akara yang sibuk memfoto Honda dan Xiao Mei. Bumi segera ngacir ke kolam tersebut.

Ditengah kolam, ada sebuah patung kuda yang sepertinya naik dari dasar kolam? Mereka kelihatan sedang berjuang gigih. Seseorang menaiki kuda-kuda tersebut. Aku berpikir apa yang membuat mereka berada di tengah kolam? Kenapa mereka seperti tengah terperangkap ditengah kolam ini? "Ooh, Dewa Apollo." Ucap Xiao Mei tiba-tiba dari samping Bumi. "Dewa Apollo? Dia?" ucap Bumi menunjuk ke seorang pria yang berjuang membawa kereta kuda dari dasar kolam. "Dewa Apollo, benar." Ucap Xiao Mei sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ayo, kita _selfie_!"

"Eh? Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa _selfie_," ucap Bumi malu.

"Sudahlah, aku akan memegang handphone-ku. Kau sangat tampan!" ucap Xiao Mei tiba-tiba tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak akan melewatkan berfoto dengan cowok tampan."

_Agak jleb ya._

Setelah sesi foto _selfi _yang awkward, Bumi melihat dirinya berfoto bersama Xiao Mei—yah, tidak buruk. Paling tidak matanya terbuka dan tidak berkedip seperti orang tolol. "Kau sepertinya tidak suka berfoto ya, aku lihat kau hanya memfoto panorama saja, tidak pernah memfoto diri sendiri." Ucap Xiao Mei pada Bumi. "Aku hanya tidak terlalu suka berfoto," elak Bumi. "Begitukah? Kupikir dengan wajah begini, kau pasti adalah seorang yang narsis. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ayo, waktunya untuk makan siang. Aku dan Jazz sangat kelaparan!" Xiao Mei tertawa merdu dan menarik tangan Bumi. mereka bertujuh segera pergi dari Grand Canal setelah berfoto-foto beberapa kali lagi. Bumi merasa puas sekali berjalan-jalan.

"Sehabis ini, bagaimana kalau kita ke menara Eiffel?" usul Akara, dan Bumi langsung tersenyum lebar. "Serius?! Boleh aku ikut? Aku ingin sekali kesana!" seru Bumi semangat. "Tentu saja, lagipula sudah lama sekali kami tidak kesana." Ucap Honda tersenyum Karena kelakuan Bumi yang kekanakan namun manis itu. "Aaaah, Eiffel _Tour_, aku datang!" Bumi meregangkan tubuh dengan semangat. Namun tanpa sengaja tangannya membentur bahu Razak. "Ah, maaf—"

"Kenapa sih kau tidak lihat-lihat kalau sedang berjalan? Merepotkan." Desis Razak yang kelihatannya tidak bisa berhenti manyun seharian ini. Bumi langsung merasa matanya berkedut. "Razak, kau tidak sopan!" tegur Xiao Mei. "Berisik, neeneeeek," lidah Razak dikeluarkan dengan songongnya. "Apa—kemari kau, anak gila!" Xiao Mei berlari mengejar Razak yang berlari pula. "Maafkan dia ya, dia memang agak sensitif dengan orang Indonesia. Bukannya dia rasis atau apa…" ucap Grey, kelihatan sekali tidak enak. Bumi menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak terlalu peduli kok."

"Maafkan dia ya, sebenarnya dia baik."

_Baik mananya. _"Iya tak apa-apa kok."

Dengan begitu mereka meninggalkan Istana Versailles dan segera mencari makan siang di warung Asia terdekat, tapi karena tidak ada, mereka akhirnya datang ke sebuah warung kebab. 15 menit berjalan dari _tourist information_, mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan wrung kebab. Mereka bertujuh memesan tujuh paket kebab roti isi daging ayam dengan _pommes_. Harganya enam euro lho!

Ketika mereka duduk ditemapt yang strategis, Honda bercerita bahwa mereka berenam awalnya tidak saling kenal, namun mereka semua berada dalam ikatan Asia di Sorbonne. Bumi mengangguk mengerti. Sementara itu, Jazz menatap wajah Bumi dengan sangat lekat. "Ke-kenapa Jazz?" Tanya Grey yang jengah melihat pemandangan Jazz menatap Bumi seperti itu. "Hmm," tangan Jazz tiba-tiba melingkari pundak Bumi, wajahnya mendekati leher Bumi. Mengendusinya. "H-haaa?!" Bumi langsung kaget setengah hidup. Cowok ganteng berwajah stoik bermata biru itu me-me-me-memeluknya. Mengendusinya! A-ada- ada apa ini?! Apa ini?! Bumi yang memang tidak biasa disentuh cowok ganteng manapun Cuma bisa membeku dengan syok. "Jazz!" Xiao Mei kaget melihat kelakuan Jazz. "Baunya Bumi, enak. Stroberi." Jazz menjilat bibirnya, mata birunya tepat memandang Bumi, seduktif.

"_Lapar_." Bisiknya.

ASDAFASDAFASDAF. Bumi mau pingsyan.

"H-ha, hahaha, m-mungkin ini yang kamu ma-maksud." Bumi dengan gemetaran memberikan permen rasa stroberi yang tinggal sisa satu dari kantungnya. Mata Jazz berbinar-binar seperti mata _puppy_. "Stroberi." Dan kemudian Jazz langsung mengambil permen tersebut dari jari Bumi dan membuka bungkusnya sebelum menjilat jempolnya dengan seduktif pula. "Terima kasih." Jazz menunduk dengan wajah malas, namun semenjak itu dia tetap berada di dekat Bumi.

"J-Jazz!" Grey kelihatan ketakutan setengah mati dan begitu merah, sementara Akara hanya tertawa. "Hahaha, kau sudah meraih hati Jazz, Bumi." Tawa Akara renyah, kacamatanya hampir melorot, dan Bumi merasa bahwa Akara juga syok atas perlakuan Jazz terhadap Bumi tadi. "Begitukah?" Bumi tersenyum, wajahnya masih merah delima. Merasa senang karena ada tempat yang membuat dia merasa diterima, walau itu berarti harus diendusi sedemikian rupa. "Jazz seperti seorang seniman. Apa dia jurusan seni?"

"Dari baju acak-acakannya, ya? Kau benar sekali, dia jurusan seni di Sorbonne. Kiku jurusan Sejarah, Akara jurusan _engineer_, aku jurusan mesin, Razak Jurusan sastra, dan Xiao Mei jurusan warna."

"Eh? Jurusan warna?" Bumi terdengar tertarik.

"Kamu tidak pernah dengar?" Tanya Xiao Mei, tertarik mendengar namanya disebut.

"Di tempatku, tidak ada jurusan warna. Apa itu?" Tanya Bumi. "Sesuai namanya, kami mempelajari warna," ucap Xiao mei. "Kami menemukan warna-warna baru untuk mewarnai Paris dan kemudian bereksperimen dengan warna mana yang tidak akan pudar oleh waktu, atau bagaimana caranya agar warna bisa terlihat berkilau ditengah malam tanpa bantuan _fluoroscense_. Cukup terkenal di Paris, lho."

"Benarkah? Itu hebat," Bumi terkesima.

"Kalian terlihat mirip," tiba-tiba Jazz menceletuk ke arah Bumi.

"Benarkah?" Grey berkata dengan wajah bersemu senang.

"Bukan kau," ucap Jazz acuh, "Tapi Bumi dan Razak."

Tiba-tiba, temperatur disekitar mereka langsung turun.

"Aku tidak sudi disamakan dengan dia," geram Razak. Bumi menatap Razak sebal, namun dia berusaha menahan amarahnya dengan diam saja. Dia sudah terbiasa dilempari berbagai macam makian, namun bukan berarti dia senang dengan rasanya. Memang, wajah Razak dan Bumi sekilas sama, hanya saja garis wajah Razak lebih tegas (ya iyalah, Bumi kan wanita) dan lebih keras. Makanan mereka sampai dan Bumi yang sudah bete hanya memakan kentangnya dengan penuh penekanan. Mereka diam selama makan, merasakan aura Bumi dan Razak yang tidak main-main.

Mereka makan dengan cepat. Karena destinasi selanjutnya adalah pergi ke Menara Eiffel, mereka berjalan-jalan ke Arc de Thriomphe. Mungkin artinya adalah The Statue of Thriump, pikir Bumi ketika dia berada dibawah naungan monument gapura yang merupakan titik sentral dari beberapa jalan utama di kota paris. Ketika curi dengar dari salah seorang _guide_ Bumi mengerti bahwa Monumen ini dibuat untuk menghormati orang-orang yang berkorban untuk revolusi Perancis. Ukiran dari gapura tersebut sangat _elaborate_, indah dan begitu mencengangkan. Dadanya berdebar ketika ingat bahwa Arc de Triomphe merupakan bukti bahwa Napoleon Bonaparte, Jendral Perang Prancis ternama, mempunyai hubungan dengan agam Islam. Katanya, Arc de Thriomph menghadap ke arah Ka'bah di Mekkah!

Bumi tersenyum sebelum memfoto bagian dalam dari monument tersebut. Udaranya dingin dan menyenangkan. Dia akan mengirim semua foto ini ke Dara nanti.

"Kampungan."

Bisikan si bocah songong jelas membuat Bumi naik darah. Dia biasanya bisa menahan diri lebih kuat, namun Razak sepertinya memang mempunyai kekuatan ajaib untuk membuatnya marah berkali-kali lipat. Dengan pelototan maut Bumi menghadap ke Razak. "Oi, Bocah, sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa denganku?" Tanya Bumi dengan suara rendah, amarah menggelegak seperti sup kental di perutnya. Razak mendecih. "Aku hanya muak melihat orang Indonesia sepertimu berada di sekitarmu. Aku benci orang-orangmu."

"Kau pikir aku suka kau, hah, sialan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun dan kau tiba-tiba membenciku. _Brilliant!_" Ujar Bumi sarkas. Razak hanya menaikkan bahu walaupun wajahnya mengeras. "Akan lebih baik kalau kau pergi saja dari sini, kami tidak butuh kau." Gumam Razak, dan jarak antara mereka hanya tinggal sesenti, mereka berbagi napas, dan wajah kedua belah pihak terlihat muak akan satu sama lain. Di satu sisi, Bumi bingung kenapa Razak begitu membencinya walaupun mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Akhirnya Bumi memilih satu teori bahwa Razak itu _rasis_.

"Hei, hei, ini tidak lucu, tahu?" Akara tiba-tiba muncul ditengah mereka, wajahnya berkeringat. Xiao Mei dan Jazz memandang mereka khawatir (Jazz sih datar saja). "Apa yang terjadi? Razak, bisakah kau sopan sedikit?"

"Akara, kau tahu aku tidak suka orang sepertinya." Ucap Razak dengan mata berapi-api, wajah tampannya begitu tampan dan berkilauan karena amarah. "Aku muak melihatnya. Aku pulang duluan." Razak pergi dari samping mereka tanpa berkata-kata. "Razak! Razak! Geez, this kid…" Akara menghela nafas sebelum memandang ke arah Bumi. "Maafkan dia. Dia hanya… dia dulu… ah, aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini. Pokoknya, dulu dia dikecewakan oleh orang Indonesia. Maafkan dia." Akara menepuk bahu Bumi.

"Ada apa?" seru Grey dari jauh, mendekati mereka dengan wajah cemas.

Bumi hanya tertegun, matanya menatap Razak yang punggungnya sudah tak pernah terlihat lagi, sementara orang-orang menelan siluetnya yang kokoh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note : Banyak yang nanya dari mana saya dapet referensi ya. Saya banyak baca buku, nyari di Internet, sama blog Gourmet aja kok. Kalo bukunya ya kebanyakan manga. Selama Sembilan chapter ini referensi manga-nya; 'Gourmet!', 'Sokugeki no Soma', 'Kami no Shizuku', 'Yumeiro Pattissiere', Kdramanya 'Pasta' sama dorama 'Hungry!', dan masih banyak lagi saya lupa. **

**Dan yep, judul kali ini Parody dari novel 'Eiffel, Tolong!'-nya Clio Freya xDD dan disini, personifikasi yang beneran canon Cuma Taiwan (Xiao Mei) sama Thailand (Akara) dan Jepang (Honda) sisanya aku buat sendiri, kayak Razak (Malaysia), Jazz (Filipina) dan Grey (Singapura)**

**Pssst, imej Jazz buatku itu mirp Haru 'Free!' Lho! xDD**

Pojok-balesin-comment-corner! Xddd (AING SUKA BAGIAN INI)

**Sabila Foster **: AHAHAH YAP BENAR SEKALI SUFIN 8DD MAKASIH DAH BACA BEB/**Yumi Murakami **: iya kemarin juga sudah selesai SBMPTN HAHAH DOAKAN SAYA. HMMM SOAL NAKSIR MENAKSIR MARI KITA LIHAT DI MASA DEPAN… HAHAHA YAOI DAN YURI BOLEH DIPERTIMBANGKAN ITU XDD mau gimana lagi aku juga mau bikin Tiino menang, sayang tidak ada yang mengizinkan L HAHAHA HOMO. A-air dan Api? Wkwk lagi dirumah ngangon sapi… SpelBelg dan AmeBel? Siap ditampung! Saya harus tahu dinamika mereka dulu tapi xDD Portugall… hmmm. TAPI MALAYSIA UDAH DIATAS HAHA dia kayak jerkass diatas huhu. AH TAPI INI KAN HAREM JADI TAK USAH TAKUT HAHA /apaansi/**AnonAnon **: IYA NIH DAH KELAR HAHAHA (sok) BUMI EMANG LEMOT IH L s'mthing l'ke th's? susah juga, mengingat g bak'l ad' yang ngr'ti k'lo dibuat kay'k gini xDD makasih atas masukannyaaa xDD ma-maaf Anonsenpai ini udah ga ngomongin biologi lagi kok ((ditabok)) AAMIIN DOAIN BUAT SBMPTN DUNG HAHA ((gatau diri))/**Boo **: Sabina itu OC Negara Kazakhstan, nggak beneran ada kok, saya yang buat sendiri xDD antara mereka berdua hanya hubungan pekerja-atasan, Cuma lebih pelik… nggak seromantis yang anda pikirkan, kok…/**Tomo **: INI UDAH APDET LAGI HUHU. HAHAHA nggak ah ya ampun ._. Maaf soal typo, habisnya tiap saya baca nggak kelihatan terus menerus =A= maafkan sekali lagi! Makasih sudah bacaaa~ xD/**djo **: Yap benar sekali, emang susah buat siapapun ngelawan seseorang yang pro dalam waktu singkat… bumi emang lucu XD Dara bakalan muncul nggak ya? Munculin deh! Tapi mungkin chapter jauuuuuh dari sini xDD/**Veria-313 :** makasih sudah bacaaa :DDD yap benar sekali, SUFIN FTW! Okeee, makasih udah nanya yaa xDD ini sudah lanjut! xD/ **D. **: GULL MAKASIH UDAH BACAAA XDD nggak papa kalau kapslok gede dianggap berisik di Internet _**GIMANA DENGAN YANG INI COBA? **_ XDD MAKASIH MAKASIH L ma-maaf humornya kering *jleb momen* saya bingung masukin humornya…. HUWA NONTON NOZAKI-KUN UWUWUWUWUWU AKU SUKA HORI-CHAN-SENPAI SAMA PANGERAN SUPER TRAP KASHIMA./**Balon Biru **: L( emang bolot banget deh Bumi L Pala Hayati jangan bingung dong L ini sudah lanjut! Makasih udah review!/**Megumi Yoora **: makasih, makasih! Chapter kali ini nggak bikin mumet kan, demi kamu lho! HAHAH Le Roi emang keras hehe. Bumi cowok ya kedengarnnya awal-awal? xDD fanservis kurang karena emang slowmance, tapi ini slow banget ya? Oke ini ada fanservice di chapter ini! Nggak makasih udah review, sumpah aku seneng banget! Makasih yaaaa xD/ **fiv : **lho u-udah cukup nih ._. Tebakan anda mungkin benar… mungkin? xDD /**ti ** : diatas sudah di jawaaab :DD PSS. INI ADA FANSERVIS HEHEH KALO DIBIKIN CEMBURU… rasanya aneh deh? .-./**abilabil **: HEHEHE MAKASIH ABIIIL INI SUDAH DILANJUT! Hubungan francis Sabrina Cuma atasan-bawahan biasa, tapi sangat rumit, nggak ada unsure romantikanya, di chapter depan bakal dijelasin kok! / **kuroi uso : **AWESOME! KAMU JUGA AWSOME BANGET KOK hahah makasih bangeeet xDD/**Hompimpah **: Ah, aku lupa lagi Arthur masakannya GA ENAK BANGET. (Arthur ngasih pisau) hehehe tapi demi Chef!AU SAYA AKN MELAKUKAN APAPUN HAHA. RomaNesia imut yaaa! Tapi di chap ini ga ada L maaf! Makasih udah mampir~


	10. Chapter 10

Jam dua pagi.

Alunan music _default _Sams*ng yang menyebalkan terdengar seantero kamar Bumi yang sunyi. Bumi hampir melempar jatuh _handphone_ majapahitnya yang berharga kalau saja dia tidak ingat itu _handphone _satu-satunya. Akhirnya dengan keki Bumi berangkat menuju bangun dari pulau kapuknya. "Halo," Bumi berbicara setengah-malas setengah-gusar.

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Bumi menaikkan alis ketika suara berat namun bermartabat itu berbicara dari _international-call_.

"Ini…. Pak Hatta?!" Bumi berseru tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I Like it Hot and Fast (and Yummy)**

**Daruma Shi**

**Please enjoy and keep in mind that I do not reap any economical benefits from this act. What I solely reap are the satisfaction of growing into a better writer and people's reviews. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre dix : Badai **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jawab saja pertanyaan saya."_

Masih tidak belibet-libet dan _straightforward_, pikir Bumi sambil kepingin nangis, tapi kepingin tertawa juga. Sudah semenjak kedatangannya di Paris dia menghubungi pria yang dijuluki Tangan Dewa tersebut beribu kali dengan hasil nihil. Kenapa sekarang seenak perutnya si Pria ini meneleponnya? Antara mau menjawab retorik dan mendamprat sang Guru, Bumi lebih memilih yang pertama, karena jelas kalau dia mendamprat dia bakal didamprat balik. _There's no winning over Hatta Gibran._ _"_Kalau menurut bapak dikunyah oleh monster gila masakan selama dua bulan dan disuruh menyamar jadi laki-laki itu baik, oh ya, _saya sangat baik, pak._" Ucap Bumi dalam Bahasa Inggris, sarkastik bercampur gemas. _"Baguslah kalau begitu. Dari suaramu, aku tahu kau sangat sehat_." Ucap suara dari seberang, mungkin sedang menahan tawa, namun wajahnya mungkin sangat datar. Tipikal oom-oom sadis tanpa perasaan, pikir Bumi sebal.

"Ini nggak lucu, pak. Saya diperah habis-habisan dua bulan ini. Saya bisa maafin bapak soal kenyataan bahwa ternyata posisi yang saya incar nggak tersedia, atau kenyataan bahwa bapak dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja nggak bisa dihubungi sama sekali, tapi yang nggak bisa saya percaya adalah bahwa bapak setuju dengan kontrak gila pak Francis!" Omel Bumi, lupa kalau dua menit yang lalu dia masih ngorok dengan keras.

Tentu saja Bumi tidak lupa kenyataan bahwa kontrak penyamaran-jadi-laki-laki yang Francis ingin dia setujui bahkan diajukan oleh Pak Hatta Gibran, seorang _chef _terkenal di era '80-an, yang juga seorang kritikus makanan terkenal, yang juga sahabat ayahnya sekaligus gurunya, yang sekaligus juga seseorang yang menyebabkan purgatori personal, spesial untuk Bumi.

"_Tidak ada waktu bicarakan hal itu_," ucap pak Hatta, seperti seorang dewasa yang tidak bertanggung jawab. "_Dan yang benar bukan 'nggak', tapi 'tidak'. Orang-orang mengira setelah dua bulan di luar negeri kau akan merubah cara bicara vulgar itu, tapi ternyata batok kepala kamu begitu tebal sampai-sampai kevulgaran itu tidak bisa melenyap keluar."_

"Nggak ada waktu?! Sekarang jam dua pagi, tentu aja nggak ada waktu!" rutuk Bumi.

"_Oh ya? Baguslah, berarti sekarang sudah waktunya untuk kamu bangun dan bersiap-siap."_

"Saya berangkat jam tiga nanti!" Bumi merasa mukanya merah. "Tolong jawab pertanyaan saya, pak! Saya jelas tidak yakin bisa membohongi orang-orang lebih jauh lagi dari ini! Saya berangkat kerja dengan perasaan berat, takut ketahuan. Dan asal bapak tahu, saya—" seru Bumi sedikit _desperate_. Dia tidak suka berbohong dengan orang terdekatnya—berbohong membuat hati Bumi berat, dan jelas dia tidak akan bisa memasak dengan hati berat.

Tiba-tiba pak Hatta memotongnya. "_Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanmu." _Bumi berhenti mengomel, merasa tersentuh dengan omongan tidak biasa pak Hatta. "_Dan berhati-hatilah… akan ada pencuri datang padamu._"

"_Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut."_

"Halo!? Haloo—"

Bumi merasa matanya berkedut menahan amarah.

"Pak Hatttaaaa kalo ngomong yang jelasssss!_"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sore, sekitar jam tiga, dan satu jam lagi restoran akan dibuka. Dapur sekarang adalah bola berisi orang-orang gila yang berlari kesana kemari dengan teriakan-teriakan memerintah. Hal yang biasa, sungguh. Hal yang biasa kecuali pemandangan seorang anak laki-laki yang manis—dilihat dari kacamata orang awam—tengah melakukan sesuatu yang kelihatan mencurigakan. Sementara yang lain sibuk berlari-lari, dia berdiri didepan _wash bin_, tanpa bergerak, punggungnya tegak, ketegangan tidak mengalir dari pundak kecil itu.

_Apa ini akan berhasil?_

Bumi menjilat bibirnya, keringat meleleh dari _philtrum_ ke bagian atas bibirnya.

_Kalau tidak dicoba, kita tidak akan tahu. _

Tapi kau mengetahui ini dari Internet, suara rasional mendebat dari belakang kepalanya, Kau bahkan tidak tahu ini bisa berhasil atau tidak.

_Kalau tidak dicoba, kita tak akan tahu!_

Bumi menelan ludah.

Baiklah, Bumi berpikir. Sudah waktunya kita menghentikan monolog gila ini dan mulai benar-benar menaruh aksi sekarang.

Tangannya yang gemetar kemudian memencet pipet tetes—

"Sedang apa kamu?"

"Huwa!" Bumi kaget bukan kepalang ketika mendengar suara tidak menyenangkan berada di belakang Bumi. "_So-Sous Chef_, maaf. Saya sedang bereksperimen," ucap Bumi sedikit takut-takut. Tangannya gemetaran memegang pipet tetes dan juga sebuah _Tupperware _plastik kecil yang berisi cairan keemasan yang tidak terlalu sempurna namun berbau mengundang selera. "Bereksperimen? Kau pikir kau mempunyai banyak waktu luang sampai-sampai kau bisa bereksperimen?" desis Lovino tidak suka. "M-maafkan saya, _Sous Chef_," ucap Bumi pada akhirnya, gemetaran. Ini pertama kalinya dia berkomunikasi dengan Lovino semenjak konfrontasi _full clash _yang hampir membuat Bumi pipis di celana waktu itu.

"Cepat kau bantu Oxenstierna, atau kupatahkan lehermu, dasar bedebah sial," Lovino berbisik kasar sebelum menarik bagian belakang leher Bumi dan menaruhnya disamping Berwarld dengan kasar. "Tapi, _Sous Chef, _ini di luar kekuasaan saya untuk membantu salah satu _chef de parties_," protes Bumi yang jelas tidak suka diseret kemana-mana tanpa ada alasan apapun. Dia sudah selesai melakukan bagiannya, jadi biarkan dia istirahat! Kira-kira itu maksud dari pemberontakan Bumi, dalam hati tentu saja, karena tidak ada yang mau melihat tarian berdarah dengan Bumi dan Lovino yang menjadi atraksi utama. Lovino memandang Bumi dengan pandangan yang bisa kau artikan 'bacot-ikut-saja-apa-kataku-bedebah'.

"Kalian semua," gaung Lovino, menepuk tangan dengan otoriter, "Berhenti melakukan kerjaan kalian dan hadapkan wajah kalian padaku."

Orang-orang berhenti memotong, mematuk, menggoreng, men-_suer_, mengocok—segala macam aktivitas dihentikan. Mata tajam Lovino mendapati Bumi yang diam-diam menuju ke _Tupperware _-nya dan dia berkata tajam, "Bedebah yang disana, kemari atau kau benar-benar akan menemukan jari-jarimu diblender sebentar lagi." Bumi berhenti sebelum berbalik tegang. Lovino menatap ke massa di depannya dengan enggan dan memulai, "Arthur bilang padaku," Lovino berkata namun omongannya tersumbat sedikit, seakan-akan hal yang akan dia bicarakan membuatnya kesakitan, "Kalau anak ini, bukan lagi _handkitchen_. Dia naik pangkat."

Hening.

Detik selanjutnya orang-orang di dalam dapur langsung protes dengan suara keras.

"Ini tidak adil!"

"Haaaaaaah!?"

"Jelas-jelas dia hanya berada di dapur ini selama dua bulan—"

"Kami tidak terima—"

"Apa yang sudah dia perbuat sampai-sampai dia naik pangkat?!"

"Dia bahkan tidak mengikuti _fighting event_—"

"TIDAK ADIL!"

Bumi menatap Lovino dengan mata bulat. Apa maksudnya ini? Lovino menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan singa buas, dan seketika semuanya mengatup mulut, walau sangat terpaksa.

"Kejadian _mashed potatoes _yang melibatkan Gold Jr. kemarin, kalian seharusnya mengakui hal itu cukup _cool_." Ucap Lovino, dan Bumi merasa matanya ingin loncat saja, mengingat bahwa cowok paling arogan dan menyebalkan yang pernah dia temui memanggilnya _cool. S_ebentar lagi kiamat, atau apa? "Ini menunjukkan dia mempunyai semangat memasak yang tinggi tanpa keinginan menyerah walaupun keadaan tidak mendukung." Dia berdecak dengan suara rendah. "Mungkin kau harus diberikan penghargaan karena perilaku berbudi dan akhlak yang baik, huh, Bedebah? Arthur berpikir seharusnya kita sembunyi-sembunyi saja melakukan hal ini, namun aku pikir mengatakan hal ini secara publik adalah hal yang pantas, karena kukira kalian berbisik-bisik di balik _rounde_ hanya untuk menggosipkan Bedebah Sialan ini adalah hal yang rendahan. Kau dengar aku? _Rendahan_. Jadi selipkan ekor kalian ke selangkangan dan berhenti menjadi pecundang yang kalah."

Suasana seperti kota mati. Tiino memandang Lovino dengan mata tak berkedip, Berwarld terlihat tidak dapat dibaca dengan wajah datarnya, Arthur kelihatan tidak senang, dan semua orang di dapur itu juga kelihatan lebih dari tidak senang (mereka terlihat ganas), tapi Bumi melihat tidak percaya.

Lovino baru saja membelanya di depan orang banyak.

Lovino yang _itu_.

Bumi tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan pipet tetes hampir terjatuh dari sela-sela jemarinya.

"Sekarang, bubar, atau kucolok mata kalian satu-satu."

Dengan sangat terpaksa, orang disekeliling Bumi (sebelum paling tidak melemparkan pandangan membunuh sekali ke arah Bumi) kembali ke pos masing-masing. "_Sous Chef _Vargas," ucap Bumi. Lovino hanya berbalik enggan. "Apa benar _Chef_ Kirkland bilang begitu?" Tanya Bumi. "Kau mau aku datang ke Arthur sekarang dan mengonfirmasikan kemenanganmu atas semua orang disini? Aku tak tahu kau begitu arogan, Adhiswara." Ucap Lovino Vargas dengan wajah datar. "Tidak, maksud saya bukan seperti itu—"

"Kalau kau mau protes soal promosimu, kau bisa datang ke Arthur." Ucap Lovino tidak peduli. "Dialah yang memutuskan hal ini."

Dengan itu Lovino kembali berdiri disamping Arthur Kirkland, dua orang paling kuat yang ada di dapur ini berdiri berdampingan. Perasaan Bumi sedikit campur aduk, namun dia tahu dia seharusnya merasa senang. Tentu saja dia senang, setelah dua bulan berada di tempat ini dengan pekerjaan kuli, dia akhirnya diakui dan naik jabatan (menjadi _commis de chef_-nya Berwarld, seperti Tiino) namun ada sesuatu yang menyundul hatinya, bilang padanya bahwa ini tidak benar… ini seperti meloncat dari satu batu hanya karena kau _bisa_, bukan karena kau benar-benar melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkannya.

Ini membuat Bumi merasa bahwa dia sudah melakukan hal yang jahat.

Bahwa dia sudah curang.

"Kau terlihat muak."

Berwarld berkata tanpa memandang Bumi, tangannya sangat lembut, menata gelas-gelas _cocktail _berisi sup _avocado_. "Aku…" Bumi bingung dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya. Bumi tidak menjawab, namun dia berbalik ke Tiino. Tiino hanya terdiam menentramkan, sementara tangannya menyodorkan selusin telur. "Pisahkan kuning telurnya," ucap Tiino. "Omong-omong, selamat datang di bagian _entree_."

Bumi hanya tersenyum, namun perasaan bersalah itu masih memakan organ perutnya.

Sementara itu, Lovino kembali ke posnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan membicarakan hal ini saat kita sedang _Mis en Place_, _you bloody git_?" Arthur berkata tajam pada Lovino. "Hal ini hanya akan menghancurkan dinamika mereka saat pelanggan datang, harusnya kau tahu itu. Keadaan sebelum pelanggan datang adalah keadaan yang sensitif."

"Biar saja," Lovino berkata tidak peduli. "Aku sengaja melakukannya. Untuk membuat orang-orang syok, dan aku ingin tahu siapa saja yang cukup kuat menerima kenyataan bahwa anak baru bisa mendapat promosi lebih cepat daripada mereka hanya karena satu masakan saja."

"Kau sadis."

"Lebih sadis kau yang memberikan promosi kepada anak kencur begitu. Dia akan lebih dibenci jika dia tidak melakukan perubahan signifikan dengan performa kerjanya, tahu?"

"Dia punya bakat, akuilah, Lovino. Dia hanya… belum terbangun. Belum ada yang membangunkannya."

Lovino tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya dia menyerang dengan, "Kenapa aku merasa bahwa kau memiliki _soft spot _terhadap bocah ini, Iggy?"

Arthur mendelik, dipanggil nama panggilannya seperti itu jelas membuatnya tidak senang. "_Sod off, git_._ No one requires your opinion here._"

"_I will when you stop calling me git, you wanker._" Arthur menggeplak kepala Lovino, yang mana dibalas dengan tendangan di kaki oleh Lovino, dan sebelum semua ini berlanjut menjadi pertarungan berdarah, Lovino memanggil nama Arthur dengan suara berpikir.

"Hm?"

"Kau pikir si bedebah ini punya akar gastronomi?"

"Siapa? Bumi?"

"Siapa lagi kencur yang aku bicarakan selain dia?"

"Entahlah." Arthur menaikkan bahu. "Tapi dengan guru Hatta Gibran, kita tidak pernah tahu apa saja hal yang sudah dia pelajari." Lovino tidak menjawab, matanya menatap Bumi dan pipet tetes yang dia masih pegang dengan erat. "Kenapa kamu Tanya begitu?"

"Tadi dia membuat _caviar_ artifisial."

"Heh," Arthur hanya mendengus terhibur."Sperifikasi?(4)"

"Benar. Dia memakai sup miso, dari baunya." Gumam Lovino. "Kemudian meneteskan asam alginat dan kalsium klorida. Darimana dia tahu hal seperti itu?" campuran asam alginat dan kalsium klorida akan mengeras saat diteteskan ke dalam sup miso (dan berlaku pada semua cairan panas), membuat bola kecil berisi sup miso. Sangat artifisial, namun juga sangat murah, mengingat bahan baku _caviar, _telur ikan salmon,tidak didapatkan dengan mudah. "Sudah jelas kan? Hatta Gibran." Ucap Arthur, secara berkelanjutan mengaduk saus teriyaki di dalam _casserole_ didepannya. "Benarkah?" Lovino berpikir dan kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Mungkin saja."

"Mungkin dia akan mendatangimu nanti," ucap Lovino. "Dia kelihatan seperti tipe yang tidak tahan tidak mengetahui sesuatu."

"Tadi kau menjelek-jelekkan dia. Sekarang kau kedengaran seperti memujinya." Lovino menaikkan bahu. "Aku bisa mengerti perasaannya. Aku pun tidak bakal terima kalau tiba-tiba dinaikpangkatkan jadi _executive chef_ kalau yang aku lakukan hanyalah membuat _puree potato_."

"_Frog_ sudah menyetujuinya." Tangkis Arthur.

"Dan apakah kamu tahu maksud dari kelakuan si _Bastardo_ satu itu?" Lovino berkata, dengan cekatan melakukan _deglazing_ (1) dengan jus berwarna hijau. Arthur menyadari bahwa jus berwarna jelek itu adalah _artichoke _dan _brussel sprouts._ "Maksudnya adalah dia ingin secepat mungkin memanfaatkan kepopularitasan Hatta Gibran untuk membuat restoran ini terkenal, terlepas dari talenta si Bocah. Maksudnya adalah bahwa dia sedang memanfaatkan si Bocah tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Maksudnya adalah uang. Jelas hal ini tidak akan membuat Bocah Kencur senang jika dia tahu." Api berwarna biru menari di depan Arthur yang dalam diam sibuk memotong akar _bordock_(2). Arthur memandang akar _bordock _dengan sebal. Lovino menyeringai, tahu bahwa Arthur tidak suka dengan kelakuan Lovino yang 'diluar jalur' (5). Arthur tidak menjawab sebelum berucap, "Dan kau peduli dengan perasaan anak itu jika dia tahu?"

Lovino hanya nyengir.

"Tidak," ucapnya sadis, "Tapi aku bakalan ada disana memakan _popcorn _ketika dia tahu, dan aku bakal senang sekali melihat wajah terpuruknya."

Sepertinya hal yang diramalkan oleh Lovino langsung datang ketika malam hari datang dan sudah waktunya untuk menutup restoran. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan celemek yang belum dilipat, Bumi berjalan menuju Arthur yang sudah berganti baju. "_Chef_," ucap Bumi pada Arthur dengan respek. "Ada yang mau saya bicarakan dengan anda."

"Soal kenaikkan pangkatmu?"

"…dan hal-hal lainnya, tapi itu faktor utama."

"Apa yang mau kamu tahu?" Arthur berbalik sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Bumi kelihatan sedikit gugup sebelum menatap dua permata hijau milik Arthur yang menawan. "Kenapa anda melakukan hal itu?" Bumi mengerutkan dahi, merasa salah mengambil diksi, "Maksud saya bukannya saya tidak berterima kasih atau bagaimana, tapi ini benar-benar… aneh. Saya merasa kalau ini terlalu…" Bumi kesulitan mencari kosakata. Jadi Arthur membantu. "Mudah?" sambung Arthur. Bumi hanya menelan ludah dan mengangguk takut-takut. Arthur menghela nafas dan menatap bumi. Rambutnya dipotong, pikir Arthur, dan wajahnya jadi lebih lonjong, tapi aksen mata dan bulu matanya yang sehitam malam, Arthur tak akan pernah lupa. Bibirnya masih tipis, warna merah delima yang berteriak 'sentuh aku' belum hilang sepenuhnya dari masa kecil sang setengah-wanita. Tubuhnya bertambah tinggi, pinggangnya ramping namun Arthur tidak bisa bohong dengan bilang tidak ada lekukan seksi disana. [bagaimana orang-orang bisa melihatnya sebagai seorang lelaki?] Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik (namun juga tampan). Memandang wajah itu, Arthur tiba-tiba kembali ke masa lalu, ketika dia masih berumur dua belas tahun, lima belas tahun yang lalu. Dirinya yang masih kecil dan bodoh, berdiri disamping seorang pria yang terkenal di Indonesia…

.

"_Arthur."_

_Si kecil Arthur menatap orang tersebut—orang yang merupakan sosok ayah kedua baginya, orang yang lembut dan sudah memperkenalkan dunia gemerlap untuknya. Indonesia sudah seperti rumah kedua untuk Arthur. Dia sering datang kesana dengan keluarganya, namun khusus tahun ini Arthur berangkat sendiri. "Arthur."_

"_Berisik." Arthur menggumam. _

"_Masih galak banget, seperti biasa," ucap sang pria yang lebih tua daripadanya. "Aku kira kamu tidak akan datang kesini tahun ini, Arthur. Keluargamu sedang sibuk, bukan?"_

"_Aaah," Arthur hanya mengeluarkan suara persetujuan. "Tapi ayah tidak membutuhkan aku, aku tidak merasa ingin membantunya dengan perusahaan," Arthur berkata, bersender ke pohon _willow _yang meneduhi mereka berdua. Suara tawa riang terdengar dari dalam rumah yang begitu hangat dan kekeluargaan di depan Arthur. Arthur tidak punya kesempatan untuk masuk. Bukan karena tidak diperbolehkan, tapi karena jika dia masuk, dia tidak akan ingin keluar, menghadapi rimbun dingin keluarganya sendiri, yang rela membeli meja kayu jati sepanjang enam meter yang bahkan tidak pernah dipakai bersama-sama dalam basis keseharian. _

"_Kau bisa datang kesini setiap saat, Arty." Sang pria dewasa berkata dengan lembut, tangan besarnya yang hangat dan kuat (dan penuh dengan guratan pisau karena berada di dapur bertahun-tahun) datang mengelus kepala Arthur. Arthur terdiam, terpana dengan kehangatan sang pria. Kehangatan kebapakkan y_ang hampir tidak pernah _dia rasakan selama dua belas tahun dia hidup. Dia punya ayah, yang selalu membenamkan dirinya dengan makelar-makelar perusahaan dan investasi-investasi bodoh dengan para pemegang saham sialan. Dia punya ibu, yang selalu pergi sarapan di Milan, menonton show model _Vctoria Secret _di Oklahoma siangnya, dan makan malam di Shanghai_.

_Hidupnya seperti sekumpulan tarian gajah dan babi yang tenggelam, tenggelam dalam raupan payet uang. _

_Makanya, jangan salahkan Arthur ketika matanya langsung terpejam, menyembunyikan hangat air mata dari matanya. _Kejam, _pikir Arthur, _jangan buat aku ingin tinggal disini lebih lama lagi.

"_Fufu," kekeh sang pria. "Arthur, walau kau berlaku seperti orang dewasa, tidak ada salahnya menangis sekali-kali."_

"_Berisik," ulang Arthur, kali ini nadanya kurang berbisa. _

_Kemudian seorang anak kecil datang, berambut hitam, berwajah bulat gembul penuh dengan lemak bayi, berjalan menuju mereka. Tangannya menggandeng seorang anak yang lebih kecil berwajah sama, hanya saja matanya berwarna cokelat hangat, seperti _fond du chocolat _yang Arthur sering makan setiap kali dia ke Paris bersama beberapa sepupunya yang berisik. Mereka berteriak seru ke arah sang Pria, yang membuat Pria itu tersenyum lebar, dan menyuruh kedua anak datang kebawah pohon _willow_. Dia berbicara dalam Bahasa Indonesia dan menunjuk Arthur. Arthur kaget ketika dua pasang mata obsidian menusuknya, dan senyum merekah yang terpasang di wajah mawarnya yang hangat dan harum. "Arthur!" ucap sang anak perempuan, sepertinya dia baru tahu nama Arthur. Dia berbalik pada ayahnya, bertanya sesuatu sebelum berbalik pada Arthur lagi._

_Arthur merasa dadanya teremas. _

_Kesan pertamanya terhadap sang anak adalah, bahwa dia terlihat seperti badai. Badai hitam yang akan menghancurkan… dunia. _

_Dunia Arthur._

"_My name… is Bumi." Anak itu berseru, memegang tangan anak yang lebih kecil, dan berkata dengan patah-patah namun percaya diri. "N.. nice… to meet you!"_

.

"_Chef?"_

_._

Arthur merasa pandangannya sedikit bingung, dan kemudian menatap mata yang sama, yang lima belas tahun yang lalu terlihat bersinar seperti permata hitam. Arthur berdehem. "_Well, to put it simply…_ Aku dan Frog, yang kau kenal dengan nama Francis, merasa kau sudah cukup memiliki kemampuan untuk duduk di singgasanamu yang sekarang." Ucap Arthur. "_Chef_, saya hanya membuat _mashed potatoes_." Ucap Bumi, berusaha menunjukkan pada Arthur bahwa semua ini terdengar konyol. Arthur menatap Bumi lebih lama, enggan untuk memberi tahu alasan dibalik promosi dari Bumi. Arthur mengenali bahwa orang didepannya adalah gadis yang sama yang pernah bertemu dengannya lima belas tahun yang lalu, dan Arthur sedikit kecewa ketika melihat pandangan tidak mengenal Bumi. Arthur sendiri tidak begitu berharap, karena pertemuan mereka hanyalah dua kali, dan yang kedua kali pun dari jauh. Meski begitu, rasa sakit tetap ada di dada sang _Executive Chef. _

"_To be honest, _Adhiswara, kami pikir kamu sangat pengecut." Ucap Arthur, kembali ke mode _Chef_-nya. Tidak ada waktu bernostalgia sekarang, gumam Arthur dalam hati.

"Saya tahu," Arthur menaikkan alis melihat persetujuan Bumi yang begitu… pasrah dan pahit.

"Kalau begitu kamu seharusnya tahu kenapa kami memberimu promosi."

"Karena pak Hatta."

_Dia memang pintar_. "Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Sekilas pandangan sedih muncul di matanya, namun hanya sedetik. "_Chef_¸saya tahu saya sudah berlaku begitu pengecut selama saya berada disini. Pak Francis bahkan sudah merubah tradisi restoran ini untuk saya. Hanya saja, saya merasa masih ada banyak hal yang masih saya belum pelajari." Jelas Bumi. "Saya pengecut. Saya takut kalah, saya akui itu. Tapi saya… saya belum siap. Saya belum siap untuk kalah."

Arthur merasa amarah menggelegak di perutnya. "Jadi kamu pikir, kamu akan kalah?"

"Tidak!" seru Bumi dengan api membara. "Saya tidak bilang begitu. Saya hanya bilang saya belum siap untuk kalah. Seseorang yang akan kalah adalah seseorang yang maju ke medan perang tanpa persiapan. Persiapan saya sangat minim saya yakin saya akan kalah di detik pertama perang." _Api di obsidian itu masih belum membara_, suara Francis tiba-tiba membuatnya kembali ke pembicaraannya di telepon, malam itu…

.

"_Apa maksudmu, menaikkan pangkat Bumi?"_

"_Ayolah, Arthur, kau tahu kita sudah tidak sabar untuk memanfaatkan anak ini." Suara Francis yang licin terdengar, sepertinya dia sedang mabuk. Adalah tugas Arthur untuk menampar Francis dan membuatnya siuman dari keadaan mabuknya, tapi sekarang mereka tidak sedang berhadapan, sesuatu yang Arthur sesali. "Dia bekerja dengan sangat efisien, tentu saja, pekerja keras, sangat cekatan, tapi dia masih muda, Arthur. Dia masih sangat muda." Suara Francis hampir terdengar kecewa._

"_Kau pikir dengan mendorongnya seperti ini, dia akan tumbuh lebih cepat?" _

"Mon cher_, kau tahu anak ini punya talenta."_

"_Aku tahu." Ucap Arthur. "jangan panggil aku _Mon Cher_, _you creep_." _

"_Tapi dia harus didorong, M_on ch_er." Sambung Francis seakan tidak mendengar Arthur, "Dia harus dibangunkan, dia harus ditekan."_

"_Apa kamu pikir tekanan dari dapur masih belum cukup untuknya, Sadistis?" protes Arthur._

"_Aku tahu kau teman masa kecilnya atau apalah, tapi kau terlalu melindunginya, kau tahu itu kan, Arthur?" dan Arthur tahu omongan _Frog _ada benarnya juga. "Sudah waktunya untuk Bumi untuk dewasa, untuk tumbuh. Kita harus membangunkannya dari masa dormansinya. Saat _Monsieur_ Hatta meneleponku, dan apa yang harus aku katakan padanya, selain bahwa anak didiknya bekerja dengan baik sebagai _handkitchen _di restoranku? Aku jelas akan kehilang muka, Arthur, sungguh."_

_Arthur menghela nafas. "Dan maumu adalah menambahkan beban padanya."_

"_Jelas itu tujuan awal kita. Api di dalam obsidian itu masih belum membara, kau tahu." Francis terdengar sayup-sayup sekarang, "Dan apa yang kulakukan sekarang bahkan masih belum awalnya…"_

_._

"Analogi yang aneh," ucap Arthur, kembali ke realita saat kemarahan aneh menggelegak, dan Arthur berusaha untuk terdengar monoton. Beraninya! Beraninya anak ini merasa ragu-ragu dengan kemampuannya sendiri, dengan kemampuan yang diturunkan oleh Ayah sehebat miliknya, dibantu dibesarkan dan dipupuk oleh seorang Hatta Gibran. Beraninya dia merasa takut, padahal dia memiliki kemampuan yang, walaupun dengan enggan, bahkan sudah _sedikit_ diakui oleh Lovino Vargas? Arthur tahu mendapat _approval _dari seorang Lovino Vargas sangatlah sulit, dan melihat dari pandangan Lovino ke arah Bumi akhir-akhir ini, Arthur tahu Bumi sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Lovino tertarik. "Dan untuk berpikir kami bertiga mengakui kemampuanmu di dapur… kupikir kamu lebih bermartabat daripada menjadi pengecut seperti ini, Adhiswara."

Wajah Bumi terlihat marah, namun dia hanya menunduk, tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh _Chef _adalah absolut, tidak terbantahkan, dan itu membuat Arthur lebih marah lagi. "Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu di sekitarku lagi, kau membuatku muak." kata Arthur, membuat diafragma Bumi terasa dipukul. Kalau Lovino yang berkata seperti itu, oke, Bumi terima karena biasanya Lovino berkata hal-hal kejam seperti tadi. Tapi _Chef _Kirkland… Tiba-tiba Arthur mendorongnya ke belakang, memerangkapnya diantara dua tangan. Mungkin jika ini adalah drama Korea, semuanya akan terlihat romantis. Mungkin kalau Arthur memandangnya dengan tatapan lain, semuanya akan jauh lebih manis. Tapi tidak, tatapan itu seperti hendak menerkammu, seperti mau menarik jantungmu dan menaruhnya kembali tanpa peduli jantung itu rusak atau tidak. Arthur Kirkland terlihat _murka_. "Kalau kau marah, katakan padaku, karena aku muak melihat wajah pasrahmu." Bisik Arthur, tepat dua senti di depan wajah Bumi, napas _mint_ menerpa penciuman Bumi, dan Bumi merasa sangat takut sekarang.

"Katakan kau marah."

"Sa-saya…" Bumi menelan ludah dan menunduk, namun tangan Arthur yang terlihat lembut menjenggut dagunya ke atas, tepat menatap mata Arthur yang lebih dingin dari antartika. "Katakan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang." Gencet Arthur. Bumi hanya merasakan aliran darah di telinganya, dan detak jantung yang menggila, bukan karena perasaan senang atau malu, tapi karena takut dan _amarah_.

"Saya… marah."

"Lebih keras."

"Saya marah."

"Lebih keras, atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya."

"Saya marah, _dammit!_" jerit Bumi. "Saya marah karena kelakuan _Chef_ yang kasar! Marah karena kemarahan _Chef_ yang saya rasa tidak pada tempatnya. Marah karena motif tersembunyi Pak Francis! Marah karena kemarahan rekan-rekan di dapur, marah karena semua hal! _I can't cook to save my life and damn myself to hell and back, I really hate it!_" Bumi ingin memasak, Bumi ingin bebas, tapi Bumi belum siap menghadapi monster-monster ini, dan jika Bumi bilang dia tidak bisa, MAKA DIA TIDAK BISA! Tapi tidak, Arthur harus menekannya, menuju ke tempat yang dia tidak ketahui, ke tempat yang bukan _comfort zone_ Bumi.

Detik kemudian napasnya tercekat ketika dia sadar dia baru saja meneriaki salah seorang _Executive Chef _yang paling ditakuti di Dunia. Namun dia berhenti bernapas ketika dia melihat senyum Arthur—senyum pengertian yang sepertinya dia kenal…

"_That wasn't so bad, right?" _Arthur melanjutkan menyentuh dagu Bumi, dan Bumi secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja merinding ketika kuku Arthur menggurat sedikit di pipinya. "_Letting the steam off."_

"Yeah," Bumi berbisik, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa jujur. Suaranya serak. "Yeah, _it's actually feels good…"_

Bumi tidak tahu hendak berkata apa lagi ketika posisi mereka tidak juga bergerak, dan kenyataan bahwa Arthur menatapnya dengan pandangan intens dan ketertarikan (yang tidak pada tempatnya, jelas) membuat Bumi menunduk sedikit. Kali ini Arthur tidak memaksanya memandang matanya lagi. "Kau tahu, pertama kali aku melihatmu," Arthur berbisik, intim di telinga Bumi, napasnya hangat, kental, menggoda seperti cairan cokelat yang baru direbus dengan biji almon, kastanya dan daun _peppermint_. "Aku tahu kamu adalah _badai_." Dengan itu Arthur melepaskan kerangkengannya dari Bumi dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Bumi hanya mengerutkan dahi. Tiba-tiba tidak yakin Arthur baru saja bertemu dengannya sebulan yang lalu.

Bumi hanya menggelengkan wajahnya, secara aneh merasa dadanya ringan dan terasa senang. Mungkin ini adalah akibat dari curhatan mendadak dengan Arthur. Dan secara aneh juga memerah. Bukannya tadi dia berada dalam posisi yang cukup sugestif dengan _Chef _Kirkland?

_Ayolah, _rasionalitas dalam diri Bumi berbisik malas, _Dia mengira kau cowok. _A bloke. _Hanya karena dia melakukan hal yang aneh seperti tadi, bukan berarti dia tertarik atau apa padamu, dasar kepedean. Berhenti _fangirling, _sekarang waktunya untuk pulang._

Saat dia tiba di ruang makan, Bumi mendapati sekumpulan orang-orang mengelilingi Francis, yang tengah berdiri dengan seseorang yang Bumi tidak kenal, karena dilihat dari belakang. "_Monsieur et Madame!_" seru Francis, ekstravagan seperti biasa, sementara tangannya bergerak riang. "Maafkan aku karena sudah memotong jam malam kalian, tapi ini sangat urgen! Kali ini, kita mendapatkan satu lagi tambahan di bagian dapur kita! Sangat menyenangkan bukan, _Mon gâteau_(3)_?" _ Bumi yakin ketika Francis berkata seperti itu, matanya mengedip pada Bumi. Bumi merasa sebal pada Francis dan memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa pamitan sama sekali pada Berwarld atau Tiino.

"Perkenalkan," suara itu bariton, bukan suara yang eksotik atau apa, tapi Bumi langsung berhenti berjalan ketika mendengarnya. Bumi berbalik dengan mata lebar dan dia melihat seseorang yang paling tidak dia ingin lihat—wajah yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengannya.

"Nama saya Razak, Razak Abdul Kahar." Pria bertubuh _lean _itu berkata, wajahnya keras dan dingin. "dua puluh tahun. Posisi yang saya inginkan adalah _saucier_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Glossarium :**_

_**Deglazing : cara untuk mengambil fond dari dasar panci. Fond adalah gumpalan cokelat yang dihasilkan oleh rebusan makanan. Fond adalah bagian terpenting untuk makanan. Caranya adalah menuangkan cairan ke dalam panci dan mengaduknya. **_

_**Bordock : akar ketela, terkenal dengan nama 'Gobo' di Jepang. Sangat menyehatkan, namun tidak sering dipakai di Barat. **_

_**Mon gateau? : kue-ku?**_

_**Sperifikasi : salah satu proses pemasakan **_**gastronomical**__**molecular**_**—cara pembuatan yang fascinating dan seru banget. Gastronomical molecular/gastronomi itu… well, cara penyiapan masakan dari sisi kimia dari bahan makanan.**_

_**Arthur itu konservatif. Period. Jadi dia tidak memakai bahan-bahan yang tidak biasa dipake di Barat.**_

_**Time to get into the conflict, right? Time to get a notch! Kalo ada yang ngerasa alur kecepatan, konflik nggak kerasa, konflik terlalu berlibet-libet, diksi bikin bingung, typo (yang ini paling sering….), OOC (yang ini juga, tapi saya akan memperbaikinya!), karakter terlalu Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu, karakter nyebelin, tolong tuangkan di kotak dibawah ini! Please, please tell me what you think. I need to grow, okay! :D**_

_**Pojok-balesin-review :**_

_**Sabila Foster **__: iyaa tadinya keapus tapi dah diupdate lagi hehe. HAHAHA JAZZ HAHAHA ITU ADA SI MALON AKU INGET BANGET KAMU YANG MINTA ADA SI BAJ*NGAN INI HAHA. OKEEEY XDDD/__** .178 **__: iya saya ngga ada kerjaan di rumah : ( makanya ini cepet apdetnya xDD iya aku juga…/__**kuroi uso **__: yup! L? L itu siapa ._. OH LOVINO. Iya dia nggak ada abis males ngapain sih dia ada #ditabok# XDDD/__**AnonAnon : **__OMG PANJANG BANGET REVIEWNYA. HUHUHU OMG AKU DI PICK UP LINE AKU MALU GA BISA JAWAB ABIS BINGUNG DEGDEGAN XDDD huhuhuhu Alhamdulillah kemarin lancer U_U Sebenernya aku mau nulis 'ini chapter filler', tapi aku nggak nulis karena selama ini kesannya Bumi selalu kerja dalam dapur… kayak, dia nggak ada hidup gitu di luar, ngerti kan? Lagian chapter kemarin juga ada maksudnya kok, buat mengintroduksiin si Razak! Hmm kalo soal OOC… karena aku nggak terlalu _suka_ sama karakter asli Kiku #ditabokbolabkbalik# jadi aku kira aku pengen dikit aja bikin karakternya _OOC… _Nggak bisa ya? ._. Iya nih, soal anggota ASEAN sebenernya masih bingung banget mau bikin kayak gimana.. soal Thailand juga. MAKASIH SENPAI TAU AJA KEMARIN SAYA MATI IDE :') MAHASISWA YA AMPUN KATA-KATA YANG INDAH. MAKASIH BANGET UDAH BACA DAN REVIEW :"""""")/__**Cendol Goreng **__: AKU MEMANG JAHAT AKU GAHAR KEJI HAHAHA #ditendang# aduh gimana ya Author senang dengan poliandri sih gimana dong : ( AISYAH, SAIA TIDAK AKAN BUANG AISYAH. xDDD soal yang orang asia itu, itu sebenernya cerita tante aku. Jadi waktu itu dia tersesat di Versailles, ketemu sama segerombolan mahasiswa Asia, dan kemudian diajak keliling-keliling gitu. xD baik banget emang! Hmmm nggak kok, bukan soal rasisnya atau gimana… /__**Misaki Younna **__: : ((( MAKASIH BERAT UDAH BACA BABY. Banyak yang mikir Bumi cowok, ya? xDD huahahaha, tenang aja, akhir-akhir ini mereka udah NGGAK lagi lagi kok xD ma-makasih… MAKASIH MAKASIH! SUMPAH BIKIN SENENG BANGET REVIEW KAMUUU. HAHAH SCONE XDD nggak tenang aja xDD Oh iya, bakalan saya habis tuntaskan typo itu!/ __**Nikita Yuana **__: jangan panggil senpai panggil Daruma aja! situasi yang haremnya mengada-ngada, itu _pet peeves _aku lho. Aku juga nggak suka cerita yang ucuk-ucuk pemeran utamanya langsung disukai gitu. Nggak relevan, nggak dewasa, dan nunjukkin banget bahwa authornya egois, mau menang sendiri dan nggak ngasih ruang buat OC-nya buat tumbuh berkembang. Btw… MAKASIH UDAH BACAAA/__**Hompimpah **__: HAHAHA : 'D jazz sepertinya melanglang buana. xD Lovino ada di chap ini tapinya~/__**Yumi Murakami **__: aku kobok-kobok episode yang ada Thailand nggak ada x_x jadi aku Cuma berpegangan sama karakter bible doang… aku nggak tahu Thailand itu serem : ' ) aah ga kepikiran ke Jean d'arc sih aku .-. Eh… anu, jadi maksud kamu… dialog tiga orang itu nggak seharusnya dalam satu paragraph… atau gimana? Jadi maksudnya ngga boleh ada lebih dari satu orang dalam dialog? Aku… nggak ngerti…. MAAP MAAPIN AKU YA. KRITIK SAJA AKU TERUS NGGA PAPA : '))) Iya aku akan berusaha beresin typo sialan itu : ( eh? Referensi fict yang mau ngirim otp ke paris?/__**Tomochi **__: ini… Tomo males on ya? xDDD WAKAKA RAZAK DIKECEWAIN. ADUH JANGAN GODAIN DONG MAAP KALO BANYAK TYPO IH : (( MALU NIH : (( O/O se-sengaja endingnya gantung abis menurut saya pembaca bakal penasaran sama Razak? PENASARAN NGGAK SIH? 0A0 NGGAK PAPA KOK, ini aja saya apdet cepat karna ga ada kerjaan di rumah HAHA #belajarwoi# ADUH : ( JEAN D'ARC PADA SUKA BGT YA : ( okeee ini udh dilanjut! xD/__**fiv : **_**HAHA **INI UDAH ADA FANSERVIS XD


	11. Chapter 11

"Dan namamu adalah?"

"Razak."

"Razak…?"

"Abdul Kahar."

"Mona, catatlah detil penting itu."

Suara guratan pensil terdengar di atas kertas.

"Dan keinginanmu kesini adalah…?"

"Bekerja menjadi _saucier_."

"Baiklah, _Mon ami, _selama hampir tiga bulan ini bukan hanya kamu yang menginginkan jabatan itu. Lagipula, jabatan _saucier _kami sudah terisi, dan kami tidak membutuhkan _saucier _lainnya di dapur kami."

"Saya bisa memuaskan pelanggan lebih dari _saucier _anda."

"Aku yakin itu, nak, tapi—"

"Apakah anda tidak melihat sertifikat yang saya miliki, Monsieur Bonnefoy? Saya jelas memilliki kualifikasi untuk menjadi _saucier _disini. Dan kulihat _saucier _disini bahkan tidak memiliki bakat yang cukup untuk meraih _Michelin. _Aku merasa lebih pantas berada di posisi _saucier_."

"…Kau punya keberanian, nak, aku menyukainya."

"Jadi, kau mau menerimaku?"

"…Boleh saja. Dengan satu syarat…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I Like it Hot and Fast (and Yummy)**

**Daruma Shi**

**Please enjoy and keep in mind that I do not reap any economical benefits from this act. What I solely reap are the satisfaction of growing into a better writer and people's reviews. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre onz : Rival's Encounter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bumi menutup matanya.

Tidak bisa tidur.

_Ayoooo tutup matamu._

Tidak bisa tidur!

Bumi berguling ke kanan. Mencoba mencari posisi wuenak.

Tidak berhasil. Bumi berguling ke kiri.

Tidak bisa tidur.

Bumi berguling lebih cepat—

Kejedot.

Meringkuk menyentuh jidatnya yang mungkin bakal tambah lebar, Bumi mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam. Matanya menatap laptop yang berdesing menyala, satu-satunya penerangan dalam ruangannya yang gelap, namun hangat.

.

_Mata Bumi menemui Razak. Wajah yang seperti pinang dibelah dua dengan Bumi itu terlihat dingin. Bumi merasa bingung. Apa? ngapain Bocah ini ada disini? Kenapa dia ada disini? Dia mau jadi _saucier_? Memang dia bisa memasak? Bumi hanya berdiri disitu, tepat berada di dalam jangkauan mata Razak yang kemudian menemukan sosok Bumi. Tiba-tiba wajahnya mengerut dan dia segera berbalik, menjauhi orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Francis terlihat agak bingung dengan kelakuan tidak sopan Razak dan menyuruh orang-orang segera pulang. Wajah Bumi berkeriut tidak suka dan segera menyambar tangan Francis. Francis berbalik dan tersenyum seakan-akan dia tidak baru saja membuat kehidupan Bumi menjadi lebih sulit. _

"_Ah, _ma amoure! _Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"_

"_Apa maksudnya yang tadi itu, pak? _Saucier_? Bapak bercanda kan?"_

"_Aku tidak bercanda." Francis tersenyum, namun matanya dingin. "Aku hanya memanfaatkan hal yang ada."_

"_Ini tidak lucu, pak. Bapak tahu saya ingin menjadi _saucier_." Cengkraman Bumi mengetat di tangan Francis yang lebih besar. Francis hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "_Non_, _non_! Apa kamu lupa apa kataku, Bumi? Aku yakin kamu bisa jadi _saucier _yang hebat, namun anak itu, dia juga pasti akan menjadi _saucier _yang hebat. Aku tidak menolak talenta berbakat seperti dia, Bumi." Francis menggelengkan kepala, berusaha melepas Bumi. _

"_Dia baru berumur dua puluh tahun!"_

"_Bagaimana kamu tahu? Kamu sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Francis, jelas terlihat senang Bumi mengenal Razak. _

"_Aku bertemu dengan dia kemarin. Aku tak suka dia." Aku Bumi akhirnya. _

"_Sayang, dia akan terus bekerja disini sebagai _handkitchen_." Ucap Francis akhirnya. Mata Bumi membelalak. Untuk pertama kalinya Bumi merasa bersyukur dia sudah dinaikpangkatkan. Tapi kalimat Pak Francis yang selanjutnya membuatnya mual._

"_Dan kau masih harus bekerja bersama dengannya."_

_Bumi tidak senang. "Maksud anda?"_

"_Maksudku, sayang cintaku, bahwa kamu masih harus bekerja sebagai _handkitchen. _Kita tidak ingin Razak sendirian, kan? Tentu saja, kalau kau tidak keberatan." Walau senyum Francis kelihatan _easy-going_, namun Bumi tahu pasti bahwa sang pria tampan berambut sutra di depannya ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrem bila Bumi membantahnya._

"_Aku memberinya syarat—dia harus bekerja sebagai _handkitchen _terlebih dahulu sebelum bekerja disini_. _Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan lama-lama menjadi _handkitchen…" _Francis mengangguk, senang dengan syaratnya tersebut. Bumi merasa tersindir. "Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding melihat seseorang berusaha memanjat menuju kejayaan, kan?"_

_Bumi curiga yang Francis bicarakan bukanlah Razak, tapi Bumi sendiri. "Kalau ini lelucon lain, saya tidak suka."_

_Francis hanya tersenyum misterius. "_Ma amoure_, aku sarankan kamu segera pulang sekarang…"_

_._

Bumi menatap malas laptop di depannya, e-mail yang sudah dia ketik tiga paragraf rapi siap dikirim menuju Indonesia. Sudah waktunya untuk tidur, pikir Bumi. Mematikan laptopnya, Bumi menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas _bed cover _yang melambung, matanya jelalatan ke kegelapan yang membumbung dalam kamar Bumi.

Kenapa Francis melakukan hal ini? Apa yang dia inginkan? Bumi memejamkan mata, kepalanya sakit.

Mungkin Bumi kurang layak. Mungkin Bumi memang tidak bisa berada disini. Mungkin Bumi terlalu _lembek_. Ya, itu pasti jawabannya, karena apa lagi yang bisa menjelaskan kelakuan Francis yang seperti ingin menyingkirkannya? Kalau ini berhubungan dengan keengganan Bumi mengikuti _fighting event, well, bollocks then. _Bumi mengerutkan dahi. Dia tidak suka berkompetisi. Jika kelakuan Bumi yang mundur teratur dalam menghadapi _fighting event _tidak menunjukkan sesuatu, maka Bumi tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Sejak awal Bumi yakin dia pasti akan bisa mendapat posisi _saucier_—entah karena kesombongan diam-diam atau bagaimana. Setiap orang punya kesombongan diam-diam—perasaan dimana kau merasa kau akan berhasil yang tertutupi dengan kerendahan hati dan segala macam itu. Sementara kau berkata "tentu tidak, aku tidak yakin aku akan berhasil," jauh dalam hati kecilmu, jauh sekali, dalam sekali, kau berteriak, "_Hell yes _tentu saja aku bakal berhasil!" karena kau tidak mau berurusan dengan sakit hati dan rasa sedih saat kau tidak berhasil. Hati kecil Bumi pasti berbisik bahwa _dia adalah anak buah Hatta Gibran, pastilah dia akan mendapat posisi dengan mudah_. Dia bahkan mengira dia bisa membawa nama Indonesia di Ranah Perancis. Karena itu saat dia malah menghadapi jalan buntu, dia tidak dapat _move forward_. Hal itu membuat bibir Bumi melengkung ke bawah.

Dia tidak menyangka dirinya bisa sepicik ini.

Dia kira dia sudah menghilangkan semua perasaan sombong dari dalam dirinya semenjak bertahun-tahun lalu, saat orang-orang mencemooh, saat orang-orang tidak tahu seperti apa kemampuan asli Bumi.

_Tapi aku memang anak buah Hatta Gibran, _suara kecil sombong, picik, menjijikkan, dan secara menyebalkan keras bergaung dalam diri Bumi, _Pak Hatta memilihku_.

Cepat-cepat Bumi menghilangkan pikiran sial itu.

_Aku hanya beruntung. _Bumi akhirnya mendeklarasikan dirinya, _aku hanya beruntung karena Ayah mengenal Hatta Gibran_.

Tapi dari belakang kepalanya dia masih bergaung, _kau tahu itu tidak benar_.

Bumi menggelengkan kepala lebih keras, mungkin hampir membentur _bed post _saking kencangnya dia menggeleng. Dia tidak ingin merasa seperti ini—merasa seperti dia yang paling atas walau sebenarnya tidak. Dia hanyalah _handkitchen _pengecut yang tidak berani menerima kenyataan. Apakah dia bahkan memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk berdiri di dapur istimewa seperti _Le Roi_?

Pemikiran horor ini membuat mata Bumi melebar. Apakah selama ini kemampuan yang Bumi miliki hanyalah berada dalam pikirannya? Apakah, berdasarkan delusi gila semata, orang-orang hanya ingin melihatnya senang, bahagia, dan tidak mengatakan apa yang sejujurnya tentang masakan Bumi? Apakah Bumi bahkan benar-benar _bertalenta_? Bagaimana jika Francis benar? Bagaimana jika Razak memang memiliki talenta? Bagaimana jika Bumi tidak punya talenta sama sekali, hanya seorang pengecut yang memiliki sekantung penuh keberuntungan selama hidup dalam dapur? Bagaimana jika Razak berhasil, sementara dia tidak? Bagaimana jika Razak begini, begitu, begini…

Dengan pemikiran seperti ini menggigiti otaknya, Bumi tidak bisa menutup mata, ketidaknyamanan menyundul-nyundul jantungnya.

Sementara itu, tiga ratus kilometer dari tempat Bumi berada, Lovino Vargas sekarang sedang sibuk dengan catatan di depannya—dia sedang membuat sebuah resep baru untuk _Le Roi_. Rambut_auburn-_nya sembab sehabis mandi. "_No diggity, I've got to bag it up, bag it up yo… uh-huh… I like the way you work it, no diggity…" No Diggity-_nyaBlackstreet sayup-sayup terdengar dari bibir itu.

Apartemen yang bisa dibilang _flat _itu cukup modern—kau bisa melihat sentuhan eropa yang elegan dan dingin di sana-sininya dengan warna _warm bronze _dan warna _hard lilac, _tapi ada juga sedikit percikan pribadi di pojok ruangan, seperti foto-foto Lovino yang sedang melakukan perjalanan kuliner ke Jepang bersama Arthur, atau berlibur ke Milan (sendirian, tentu saja), Berjalan-jalan di Albania dengan Francis, fotonya yang sedang cemberut dengan Antonio yang tersenyum lebar. Antonio tengah mengenakan balutan _matador_-nya saat itu, membuat figurnya yang _trim _dan _slender_ namun berotot semakin membuatnya menggiurkan untuk para wanita dan sebagian pria. Saat itu dia sedang berlibur ke Spanyol, dan Antonio yang terkenal lah yang menjadi _guide _-nya. Disamping foto-foto berbingkai, ada banyak _souvenir_ yang dia beli dari tempat-tempat tersebut terjajar rapi di atas kabinet, di samping televisi, di bar dapur, di atas meja kaca, di dalam kamar, dimana saja.

Kembali ke resep baru, Lovino memiliki mimpi yaitu mengalahkan Arthur dalam _fighting event_. Tentu saja, kalau dia ingin menang dia harus menyusun strategi menggulingkan-Arthur-dari-singgasananya. Arthur jelas adalah salah satu _cook _paling berbakat dan paling berinovasi yang Inggris miliki. Namun untuk Lovino yang dijuluki _God of Cuisine _di tanah kelahirannya, Italia, dia pasti memiliki kesempatan paling tidak sedikit saja untuk membuat Arthur jatuh. Pemikiran membuat wajah Arthur cemberut marah membuat Lovino terkekeh kejam.

Perlu diingatkan bahwa keinginan Lovino menjatuhkan Arthur bukanlah karena dendam ataupun hal-hal yang temeh seperti itu—tidak, yang dia rasakan adalah hal lain. Lovino menganggap Arthur sebagai lawan yang sepadan, yang sejajar, maka dari itu Lovino tidak boleh setengah-setengah saat menghadapi Arthur. Lovino harus mengerahkan sekuat tenaga untuk membuat Arthur mengakuinya. Membayangkan hal itu membuat darah Lovino mendidih, adrenalin mengalir cepat, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, hal ini lebih menyenangkan daripada berlari, hal ini lebih menyenangkan daripada berciuman dengan seorang gadis manis di belakang pub kotor—hal ini _sangat menyenangkan_.

Apa yang harus dia buat? _Tirrane_ (1) dengan daging angsa? Tidak, itu bakalan amis, dan minyaknya lengket di _rounde_. Bagaimana dengan _Mouless_ _Marinieres_ (2)? Dengan _fondue _putih dan parsley, jelas wanginya akan membuat orang-orang ngiler! Tapi tidak, tidak semua orang akan suka _wine _putih. _Blanquette de Veau_ (3)? Dengan dessert Paris-Brest, _cream-puff_ yang _fluffy_ dan manis dilihat, meleleh di mulut, menyenangkan di perut? Semua kemungkinan membuat Lovino terlempar kembali ke masa kecil, saat dia mencorat-coret kertas dengan krayon, menggambar omelet dengan warna biru dan warna kuning, atau saat dia mulai mewarnai dinding dengan pensilnya dengan gambar dada ayam panggang yang seksi sekali.

Lovino merasa kembali ke masa lalu.

Seperti _roller-coaster. _

Pria berumur 27 tahun itu menggigit ujung pulpennya, mungkin sudah se-rim kertas dia corat-coret demi mendapatkan resep surga yang sedari tadi dibayangkan. Resep yang terlihat berkilau, indah, berteriak ingin dimakan…

"Ngggggggggggggggg…" Lovino menjengkang ke belakang tiba-tiba, matanya tertutup ke arah langit-langit. Arthur itu tipe _conservative_, pikir Lovino. Para Tetua Perancis dan Inggris menyukainya karena masakannya yang lurus, tidak goyah oleh modernitas, dan tidak mudah untuk dipatahkan. Sangat teguh. Resep masakannya diambil langsung dari buku berdebu peninggalan nenek moyang, namun entah kenapa Arthur _can pull it off_. Makanannya yang disangka biasa saja, ternyata malah bisa membuat orang berdecak kagum karena keperfeksionisan sang _Brit_ terhadap _plating_, _saucing_, _mis en place, _dan lain-lainnya. Bisa dibilang Arthur lebih tua lima puluh tahun dari pada Lovino jika menyangkut soal masakan.

Sementara Lovino sendiri, adalah tipe _fusion dish_. Tipe yang bertolak belakang dengan Arthur. Lovino senang berkesperimen, rasanya menyenangkan mengetahui orang-orang menikmati hasil eksperimen pemikiran Lovino. Lovino senang berkelit diantara jemari resep _primitive_ Perancis yang begitu mengungkung, namun Lovino bisa bilang dengan sangat bangga bahwa dia sudah melakukan kerja bagus dengan masakannya.

_Handphone_ Lovino bergetar menyebalkan secara tiba-tiba. Lovino sudah setengah jalan kepingin mengabaikan _handphone_ tersebut, namun dia ingat malam ini Francis ingin membicarakan soal pekerjaan. Francis bilang dia mempunyai teman yang ingin menyewa jasa _Le Roi_ sebagai _catering _pernikahan. Francis tidak bilang siapa pemakai Jasa ini. Awalnya Lovino dan Arthur tidak setuju garis keras—mereka restoran, bukan Penjual Jasa Katering. Hal ini akan mencoreng nama restoran. Tapi Francis, sebagai seorang berkewarganegaraan Perancis, selalu menjadi seseorang yang fleksibel dan tidak terlalu memikirkan omongan orang lain. Dia hanya bilang pada mereka bahwa maksud Francis membangun _Le Roi _adalah untuk membuat orang-orang dapat menikmati masakan Perancis dengan mudah, dan itu jelas membuat luluh hati Arthur dan Lovino (walau mereka enggan mengakuinya.) Lovino jadi ingat, karena kefleksibilitasan Francis-lah dia bisa bekerja di restoran Perancis. Karena hampir seluruh orang Perancis menjunjung tinggi homogenitas, mereka bakal kaget saat mereka tahu yang membuat makanan mereka bukanlah orang Perancis, tapi orang luar yang bahkan tidak memiliki secuil pun darah Perancis.

"Halo."

"…fratello?"

Suara lembut yang sudah setengah tahun ini Lovino tidak dengar bergaung. Lovino terdiam mendengar suara itu.

"_Ini Feliciano..."_

Lovino tidak ingin menjawab. Lovino tidak ingin menjawab. Lovino ingin segera menutup telepon, namun itu akan menunjukkan bahwa dia seorang pengecut, iya kan? [Lovino benci dibilang seorang _pengecut_.]

"Apa?" tanya Lovino, suaranya sedingin es—kilasan wajah Feliciano yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan Lovino membuat dada Lovino sakit.

"A_pa kau sehat…?" _

"Katakan apa maumu." Kata Lovino, kali ini dengan nada sedikit memaksa dan tidak sabar. Lovino tidak memiliki lebih banyak kesabaran—seluruh kesenangan dan _mood _yang dia bangun semalaman penuh sudah amblas, amblas ke dasar neraka sana.

"_Ah, aku, aku hanya berpikir _Fratello_ tidak datang kemarin karena sakit… apa sakitmu parah sehingga tidak dapat datang? Apa aku perlu datang kesana menjengukmu?"_

Lovino memandang kalender. Ah, begitu rupanya. Kemarin dia sudah _melewatkan _hari sempurna. Hari sempurna keluarga Vargas. Bukan berarti Lovino peduli atau apa. Lovino tersenyum kecut. Feliciano selalu ingin tahu. _Selalu_ ingin tahu semua hal. "Bukan urusanmu kan, mau aku datang atau tidak? Toh ada atau tidaknya aku tidak akan membuat komet jatuh atau apa. tinggalkan aku sendiri." Lanjut Lovino tajam. "Kukira aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak ingin dihubungi dengan berbagai macam komunikasi. Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, selamat malam." Lovino secara sepihak melepaskan _handphone _dari telinganya dan memencet tombol berwarna merah dengan brutal.

Persetan dengan Francis, pikir Lovino mengabaikan ceceran kertas di mejanya. Aku mau tidur sekarang juga.

Bumi merasa _awkward _dengan Razak berada di sampingnya.

Mereka sudah bekerja samping-sampingan semenjak dua puluh menit yang lalu—Bumi sedang mencuci tomat dan Razak tengah mencuci piring. Bisik-bisik terdengar di sekitar mereka dan Bumi merasa tidak nyaman. Kenapa orang-orang melihat mereka berdua seperti itu? Apa mereka merasa marah pada Razak juga, karena sudah masuk secara tiba-tiba menjadi _employee_ restoran _Le Roi_? Sebelum Bumi bisa berpikir lebih jauh, Razak berbalik dengan wajah masam dan berseru, "Kalau kalian mau mengambil foto, kalian bisa melakukannya sekarang. Perlakukan saja aku seperti binatang di kebun binatang kalau itu yang kalian inginkan. Rendahan." Bagian terakhir Razak hanya bisikkan pada diri sendiri, namun tetap terdengar oleh Bumi.

Entah kenapa Bumi melihat persamaan pada Razak… dan Lovino.

_Another hell hound, then, _Bumi berpikir sedih.

Rekan-rekan dapur mereka segera pergi seakan-akan tidak ingin membuat Razak marah. Bumi memandang Razak dengan pandangan takjub. Sumpah, yang tadi itu berani sekali. Bumi yang sudah sering di-_bully _lebih parah oleh senior-seniornya tidak berani berbicara seperti itu (paling tidak secara langsung) pada mereka, kenapa Razak yang baru sehari saja sudah berani? Bumi tidak habis pikir.

Razak sendiri hanya menganggap Bumi seperti setitik kotoran yang tidak berarti—dia tidak melihat ke arah Bumi atau berbicara dengannya. Hanya menganggapnya udara kosong. Hostilitas yang membingungkan namun sudah Bumi yakini akan terjadi di antara mereka berdua ternyata tidak berubah. Kenapa Razak begitu membencinya? Padahal dia baru bertemu dengan Razak kemarin, bersama Kiku dan teman-teman.

.

"_Razak pernah dikecewakan oleh orang Indonesia…"_

_._

Bumi teringat perkataan Akara. Dikecewakan? Bayangan seorang gadis Tanah Air menolak Razak sangat jelas di belakang mata Bumi. Dengan kelakuan Razak yang sumpah-kurang-ajar begini, jelas tidak banyak yang menyukainya secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Bumi segera menaruh tomat terakhirnya, puas dengan berkilaunya sang tomat merah. Kemarahan Razak tidak berdasar. Kenapa dia menggeneralisasikan seluruh orang Indonesia seperti Gadis itu? Itu kan berpikiran sempit namanya. Tidak ada alasan untuk Razak berlaku seperti kakek sihir begitu, kan?

Ketika Bumi berbalik itu mengambil segentong kentang yang belum dikupas dari ujung ruangan, Bumi melihat Razak yang menatap tajam ke arah Lovino yang sibuk memasak. Lagi-lagi, Lovino sedang bereksperimen dengan makanan yang dia lakukan—Bumi sudah tahu bahwa masing-masing chef di restoran ini memiliki _signature. _Misalnya Berwarld yang sepertinya seorang _legumes chef_ (4), atau Sabina—si _pastry chef, patissiere_—yang merupakan _liquid _chef (5), atau tipe _fusion dish _Lovino yang pemberani dan gaya. Mengesampingkan diversitas tersebut, makanan yang dihasilkan sangat kaya akan rasa, bisa dikatakan _Umami _(6) yang sempurna. Mata Razak menyipit dengan masakan yang dibuat oleh Lovino, mengkalkulasi, sangat intens, sebelum akhirnya dia membuang pandangannya acuh tak acuh, melenggang ke depan untuk mengecek _wine_ di gudang _wine_. Semenjak tadi, mata Razak mengalkulasi tidak hanya Lovino, tapi juga semua orang yang ada di dapur.

(kecuali Bumi, tentu saja.)

"Dia menyeramkan. Mengintimidasi sekali." ucap Yong, berbicara pada Wanda, seorang _commis de chefviande_. "Mau bagaimana lagi, seorang jenius memang beda." Ucap Wanda sambil mengangguk-angguk. Telinga Bumi berdiri. Jenius? "Aku bingung saat pertama kali mendengar seorang Razak Abdul Kahar datang kemari… hanya untuk menjadi _saucier_." Bisik Wanda. "Apa _Monsieur _Francis gila? Monster seperti dia hanya akan membuat kita gugup. Lebih baik segera saja _Monsieur _Francis menendang Roxy keluar dan menjadikan Razak kepala _saucier_." Yong berkata dengan antusias. Roxy adalah seseorang yang menjabat menjadi _saucier _sekarang.

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan dia…" suara Wanda mengecil di akhir dan Yong cekikikan, pergi dari sekitar Bumi. Bumi yakin yang dimaksud dengan Wanda adalah dirinya, yang mana membuat perut Bumi langsung jatuh bebas. Monster? Jenius? Apa maksud mereka berdua? Bumi merasa disisihkan, dibuang dari masyarakat. Apa yang mereka tahu dan aku tidak tahu? Berbagai macam teori membuat Bumi merasa tidak enak dan _insecure _mulai menggerogoti kepala Bumi, membuat Bumi tidak konsentrasi dan akhirnya hampir memotong jarinya sendiri.

"…!" Bumi memandang jarinya yang sudah merembeskan darah merah dan segera jauh-jauh dari bahan makanan, kalau tidak semuanya akan terkontaminasi darah. Menghela nafas, Bumi segera mencuci tangannya sampai darah tidak terlihat dan mengambil kotak _aid kit_ yang tersampir di loker. Setelah selesai membebat jemarinya sendiri, dia hampir bertabrakan dengan sebuah dinding… yang bernapas.

"Maaf—"

Bumi mendongak dan melihat Razak yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Bumi refleks mundur selangkah ketika Razak mengepalkan tangannya. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat keras—seperti seorang predator yang menemukan mangsanya. Bumi memandang mata Razak, tanpa suara menantang Razak.

Ini adalah permainan psikologi, mereka yang mundur dan membuang pandangan duluanlah yang kalah. Detik demi detik berlalu, udara sangat berat, seperti ada elektrisiti yang membumbung tidak nyaman di kulit Bumi. Namun Bumi tidak akan mundur dari tantangannya sendiri pada Razak. Jika Bumi harus mempertahankan sesuatu, itu adalah kekeraskepalaannya.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" ucap Bumi. Ambigu. Bisa menanyakan tentang keberadaan Razak di ruang loker dan bisa juga menanyakan keberadaan tiba-tibanya di Restoran _Le Roi_ ini.

"Karena kamu disini."

Ucapan selanjutnya dari Razak membuat Bumi mengerutkan dahi. "Aku bersyukur," bisik Razak kemudian, wajahnya masih memandang Bumi dengan tepat—Bumi memelototi Razak lebih dalam karena Razak berani maju selangkah, badan mereka tidak dibatasi oleh apapun. Aura rival yang berat dan kental menguar dari Razak, menggigiti kulit Bumi. "Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Bumi Adhiswara, di atas _ring stage _ini." Razak terlihat geli sekaligus puas.

"Aku… aku akan menghancurkanmu, _sekuat tenagaku_."

Hal ini membuat Bumi merinding dan sejenak, mata Bumi goyah. Tapi hal ini tidak luput dari mata Razak yang berwarna hitam seperti Bumi, yang berbentuk almon seperti Bumi—Razak menyeringai, _primal_. Seakan dia tahu dia sudah berhasil mengintimidasi Bumi. Seakan dia tahu dia yang akan ada di atas—mengalahkan Bumi. Seakan…

Seakan dia tahu Bumi _tidak cukup, tidak pantas, tidak relevan, _berada di restoran ini.

Dan dengan itu Razak berbalik, mengambil handuk kecil miliknya, keluar dari loker bersama.

Jantung Bumi bertalu-talu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berwarld dan Tiino berpandang-pandangan menatap Bumi yang terlihat… suram.

Mereka sedang menuju stasiun untuk pulang, dan semenjak tadi Bumi yang biasanya _talkative _hanya diam mengangguk dan mengiyakan namun buta akan percakapan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tiino kemudian berkata, "Bumi, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dirimu?" Bumi menatap Tiino dengan pandangan kaget sebelum dia tersenyum terpaksa. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Hanya sedikit _stress." _Jelas Bumi tidak hanya sedikit stres, menilik dari cara bicaranya yang layu dan tidak semangat. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan… kenaikkan pangkatmu?" tanya Tiino, suaranya diam. Berwarld memandang Bumi, walaupun wajahnya datar, matanya menunjukkan kecemasan. Bumi hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Awalnya sih, iya."

"Awalnya? Jadi ada masalah lain?" Tiino mengerutkan dahi memandang Bumi.

Bumi hanya diam.

"Kau bisa cerita pada kami, tahu?" Tiino bergumam lembut, matanya yang berwarna ametis indah berkilat di kegelapan malam. "Kami temanmu, kami akan mengerti masalahmu jika kamu menceritakannya.

Bumi masih diam.

"Kami tidak akan bicara pada siapapun, _pinky swear_." Tiino kemudian gelagapan, "Ma-maksudku, bukan, aduh. _Pinky swear _terdengar seperti anak kecil! Baiklah, ayo kita ulang lagi. Kami tidak akan bicara pada siapapun, oke? Kami berjanji seperti dua orang pria dewasa." Bumi tergugu sebelum tersenyum, menatap Tiino dan Berwarld. Bumi merasa terharu dengan kekhawatiran Tiino dan wajah cemas Berwarld. Akhirnya Bumi memutuskan untuk bercerita… setengah bercerita, tentu saja, dia tidak sebodoh itu bercerita tentang kontraknya yang gila dengan Pak Francis.

Setelah selesai Tiino menganga dan Berwarld mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, kamu mau jadi _saucier_ juga, seperti si Razak itu? _Impressive_," ucap Berwarld. "Tapi Roxy tidak mudah untuk dikalahkan."

Bumi hanya menghela napas. Tiino menginjak kaki Berwarld, yang hampir saja mengaduh dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

Sekarang Bumi jadi semakin sedih, deh.

"Aaaah," Tiino kemudian meraih tangan Bumi. "Bagaimana kalau kita coba membuat dirimu jadi lebih baik?"

Mata hitam milik Bumi bertemu mata Tiino. Bertanya dalam diam 'apa yang bisa kau lakukan?'

Tiino nyengir.

"Masih ingat _La Reine?_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ingat dulu saya pernah bilang ada alesan mengapa Feli sama Lovi nggak tinggal bareng? Yep! Finally some dramas happening!

.

Dan **kuroi uso **nanya pertanyaan yang saya tau cepat atau lambat bakal ditanyain :

"ini cerita rated M karena nanti ada adegan dewasanya atau karena pengucapan bahasanya yang agak kasar gitu?"

Saya jawab disini ya.

Fanfik ini rate-M karena emang di masa depan (di cerita pertengahan menuju akhir, yang mana masih cukup lama, karena saya penganut slow-built) bakalan ada SEXUAL CONTENT-nya. Iya, anda nggak salah baca. Walau saya agak aneh nulis smut dalam bahasa Indonesia… walau saya bakalan awkward banget nulis birds and bees… saya akan berjuang… (lemah)

Dan sebagai kompensasinya, untuk yang sekarang, marilah kita bilang fanfik ini rate-M karena bahasanya yang bukan Cuma agak kasar, tapi kasar banget.

Tapi saya masih ragu nih nulis Sexual content (pengecut) jadi buat reader, bisa tolong saya nanya? Kira-kira saya harus turunin sexual content dari lemon ke lime atau gimana nih? Atau saya harus turunin ke rate-T aja biar nggak mbingungin? Monggo dituang semuanya di review!

.

Daaaan yang kemaren ngereivew pake akun, silahkan buka PM yaaa~

** : daging bacon yang dibebat jadi satu lalu dipanggang. **

** mariniere : kerang besar yang dimasak dengan wine, daun **_**thyme**_** dan bay leaves. **

** de Veau : **_**ragout**_** versi Perancis, atau rebusan kental yang berbahan veal, mirepoix, mentega, krim dan tepung supaya viskositasnya tinggi. Inget rendang? Kayak gitu, minus warna hitam dan dagingnya. **

** chef : chef yang orientasi masakannya bersandar pada sayuran.**

** chef : chef yang poin tingginya berada dalam cairan yang dia masak, seperti caramel, **_**fondue**_**, jus, **_**puree**_** dst.**

** : lima rasa harmonis yang berada dalam satu masakan. Makanan yang memiliki **_**umami **_**biasanya adalah makanan yang sudah dijaga selama berabad-abad. **

**Review, please? They make me smile.**

Pojok-balesin-komen :

**Hompimpah : xDDD makasih udah komen, darlingz!/**AnonAnon : WHOA SENPAI. OMG ANOTHER PICK UP LINE I CAN'T? XDDD apa jadi senpai adalah cenayang? xDDD TADAIMA SENPAI :'''')) BTW…. ALHAMDULILLAH AKU KETERIMA SENPAI AKU UDAH JADI CAMABA. XDDD obsesi oom-oom… kalo senpai pengen tahu, senpai bisa liat di KDrama 'Greatest Love', nah yang cowok pemeran utamanya itu Hatta Gibran HAHAHA. NYURI FAMILY NAME—((CHOKING)) OKE MAKASIH SENPAI ;-;/**cendol goreng : ADUH KALO SAMA SEMUANYA… eh boleh juga kali ya. ((ditampar)) saya juga paling ga suka sama Mary Sue, jadi tenang, saya akan berusaha supaya Bumi ga jadi Mary Sue. Hmmm bisa dibilang Cuma temen sekilas yang /oh gue tau dia sapa tapi… gue gakenal namanya…/ dan ketidakberuntungan Arthur adalah bahwa Bumi GA INGET dia sapa dan GA INGET namanya siapa. Kasian kakek Arty : ( Arthur kan mau ngelingdungin Bumi ceritanya… tenanggg soal lempar-lemparan sindiran mungkin ga bakal terjadi sekarang tapi WILL TOTALLY DO IN THE FUTURE… munculin laaah saya suka sama Grey dan Jazz soalnyaaa**~/Megumi Yoora : EHEHEHEHE… kalo soal Arthur atau Lovi… well, kan ini Harem xDD tapi akhirnya masih sama Lovi… mungkin… Aduh nethere adain ngga ya… adain deh. Tapi mungkin ngga sekarang, slotnya udah abis buat dia X-X ahaha, iyaya? Kamu lulusan SMA juga? Alhamdulillah aku udah dapet PTN yang diincer. Hehe kita semangat jadi maba, yaaa xDDD/**Tomochi : WAAA TOMOCHI DATENG. Wkwkwk RomaNes For The Win~~~ ARTHUR ALISNYA NTAR TAMBAH TEBEL SOALNYA DIA NANTI AKAN SEMAKIN NGGA DI NOTIS… diem-diem ya, saya Cuma kepingin bikin Arthur menderita karena di salah satu fanfik Hetalia yang saya suka… malah Romano yang menderita (PASTILAH TAU YAKAN YADONG TAU LAH FANFIK YANG MANA) yaudah deh… saya membully Arty heheheHEHEHE. OKEY MAKASIH DAH REVIEW~**


	12. Chapter 12

"Duuuh, ini nggak jalan-jalan apa…"

Bisikan gadis yang sedang keringatan bak banjir bah tersebut mencerminkan perasaan penumpang lain yang juga kekurangan oksigen di dalam angkot tersebut. Di depan mereka, dua bussusul menyusul, keluar dari jalur dan berhenti di depan halte. Dari ujung jalan, kita bisa lihat kenek angkot 28 sedang merayu para penumpang masuk, keringat mengalir dari pelipis hitamnya. "Kalimalang, kalimalang, kalimalang!" Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh bokong mbak-mbak berpakaian seksong yang segera menampar si Abang tanpa banyak bacot dan turun dari angkot tersebut. Kasihan bener si Abang. Niatnya mencari sebongkah berlian sesuap nasi malah dapet sebogem mentah yang maknyus. Ganti topik, Seorang ibu-ibu tengah menyapu bagian depat kios kecil yang biasa jualan rokok—dan bapak-bapak yang sibuk ngobrol dan tertawa hebat yang santai-santai sambil minum kopi di bawah pohon ceri. Dari jauh, lagu 'Goyang Dumang' sayup-sayup. Mobil dan motor asal ngebut, melemparkan kosakata kebun binatang satu demi satu karena tidak dibiarkan lewat. Pas ada orang yang pakai _vest_ dan warna hijau terang saja, baru pada tobat seradak-seruduk kayak pelanduk. Gadis yang bernama ofisial Udara Kertasasmita ini sedikit sebal pada ibu-ibu yang sedari tadi menabok tangan kirinya saking semangatnya mengipasi dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang sudah jam dua belas siang, Dara selesai kuliah lebih cepat. Dengan berat hati dia memandang muka-muka bete di sekelilingnya. Mau banget dia teriak, "Bang, ini udah penuh perasaan, ngapain masih ngetem!?" tapi tidak berani, karena muka pengemudinya sangar banget. Ya akhirnya Dara tabah saja tenggelam diantara lautan manusia berwajah bete berkeringat dan bau ketek semerbak. Sambil menunggu aliran udara (cieee udara) masuk lewat jendela, Dara akhirnya mengikuti kelakuan beberapa manusia yang sibuk dengan _handphone _mereka. Oke, mungkin Dara kelihatan butut dan buluk, tapi jelas _handphone_nya tidak berkat giatnya dia menabung dari kerja sampingannya menutor di sebuah Bimbel kawasan Jakarta yang cukup bonafit. HP-nya itu sudah bisa menerima _e-mail _dan mempunyai fitur _twitter_ (bukan berarti Dara ada waktu main _twitter_, sih.)

Dara menaikkan alis ketika mendapati ada _notification _tentang _e-mail-_nya. Alisnya naik ke stratosfer saat dia membaca isi _e-mail _tersebut.

.

_From : Bumi123 gyah. Com _

_Udara : DaraCat gyah. Com_

_CC : Kangen_

_Bilang sama Ibu aku kangen. Aku juga kangen sama kamu, btw. _

.

**I Like it Hot and Fast (and Yummy)**

**Daruma Shi**

**Please enjoy and keep in mind that I do not reap any economical benefits from this act. What I solely reap are the satisfaction of growing into a better writer and people's reviews. **

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre douze : That Man, Lamented**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam menghiasi Sungai Seineyang kelam bagaikan tinta siap pakai. Sungai ini begitu indah, Bumi bisa melihat banyak pasangan berjalan di sekeliling sungai yang tersohor tersebut. _La Reine _ternyata sudah menjadi _confectionary _yang tersohor, karena dia mengambil tempat paling strategis, tepat di depan Sungai Seine. Apalagi pas tahu yang menjenderali _confectionary _itu sendiri adalah Joan Seraphim, si Jenius Manisan. Malam ini _La Reine _sudah hampir tutup, namun masih ada sekitar lima-enam pasangan tersebar di berbagai pojok ruangan. Lagu 'Ziggy' mengalun tenang dan mendayu-dayu, suara Celine Dion yang enak mengalir membuai pasangan-pasangan untuk mengeratkan pegangan mereka, mendeklarasikan cinta mereka tanpa suara. Bumi sendiri tengah berdecak kagum dengan interior dari _La Reine _yang didominasi kayu jati berwarna cokelat hangat dan hijau yang _environment-friendly_. Tanaman Getaran Cinta hadir di setiap pojok ruangan bersama-sama dengan pohon kayu cedar mungil yang dihiasi dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu seri berwarna senada dengan lampu _La Reine_. Biasanya, sebuah toko _confectionery _akan berwarna pastel ceria, seperti warna _pink_ atau warna kuning krim, tapi sepertinya Joan ingin merusak tradisi itu dengan warna hangat yang menentramkan. Cahaya kuning terang yang melingkupi _La Reine _juga sangat ekstravagan, membuat orang-orang tertarik untuk masuk seperti ngengat ke dalam api.

Kalau _La Reine _adalah api, _well_, itu adalah api yang sangat manis.

"Hai!" Joan terlihat sehat dengan pipinya yang gembul manis dan merona. "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan-tuan yang tampan?" goda Joan dengan semangat. Tiino tertawa kecil dan Bumi nyengir. "Kami cuma kepingin menemuimu saja, soalnya kamu tidak pulang ke rumah minggu ini." Tiino menggetok kepala Joan main-main, mengomelinya seperti seorang Ibu. Joan hanya tersenyum nakal.

"Aku kan tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk…"

Mendengar itu Tiino tiba-tiba memerah dan Berwarld hanya memutar bola matanya. Namun jelas ada pancaran geli dari mata Berwarld, yang membuat Bumi menaikkan alisnya perlahan. "Mau bagaimana lagi, tokoku penuh dengan orang dan otak ini tidak mau berhenti mencoret kertas resep," Joan terlihat bahagia melihat pelanggannya. "Aku selalu ingin melihat pasangan yang memakan kueku!"

"Seraphim," suara lembut terdengar dari belakang Joan. Dia berbicara terpatah-patah. "Krim kocoknya sudah kutaruh dalam _freezer_. Apa ada yang harus kulakukan lagi?"

Ternyata yang berbicara adalah seorang pria keturunan Asia. Wajahnya tampan, matanya seperti bulan sabit melengkung. Rambutnya hitam pendek berkilap dibawah lampu _La Reine. _Dia tampan sekali, pikir Bumi. "_Nonsense, _Nanase! Dan panggil aku Joan." Ujar Joan melambaikan tangan. "Ah, cowok ini namanya Nanase, Nanase Haruka. Dia orang Jepang. Jago sekali membuat penganan Jepang, kuberi tahu kau! Aku senang aku bertemu dengannya." Aku memandang Nanase dengan tertarik. Orang Jepang kedua yang aku temui di Paris. Apa semua orang Jepang begini?

"Halo." Nanase membungkuk sedikit, yang mana membuat mereka bertiga sedikit kaget dan membungkuk balik. "Namaku Nanase Haruka."

"Ah, saya Bumi. Bumi Adhiswara."

Mata Nanase berkilat sedikit mendengar nama Bumi. "Adhiswara?"

"Kamu boleh pulang, Nana!" Joan menepuk pundak Nanase, dan untuk sekilas Bumi melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah si pria stoik. "Sudah seharian kamu disini, pasti kamu capek!"

"Kalau begitu, permisi." Nanase membungkuk sopan lagi dan berbalik

"Sayang dia tidak mau jadi _waiter._ Dengan wajah begitu bakalan banyak yang mau datang kesini hanya karena dia... Jadi? Kalian mau duduk disini atau mau mulai makan kue?" Tawar Joan. Kami bertiga menatapnya seakan dia penyelamat. Dia tahu saja kami kesini punya maksud makan gratis, hehe.

"Kalian boleh duduk disini," ucap Joan. "Untuk kalian, aku akan membuat _gateaux _spesial buatanku sendiri!"

"Suata kehormatan, kalau begitu." Tawa Tiino, duduk di sebuah meja bundar yang dipernis mengilap. Baunya wangi, seperti bau kayu _cinnamon_. Bumi memandang kayu di depannya tanpa benar-benar memandang, memikirkan Razak. Apa maksudnya, ingin menghancurkan Bumi? Apa yang sudah Bumi lakukan, sehingga dia dibenci sebegitunya oleh Lelaki Malaysia ini? Kepala Bumi pusing dan Bumi memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikan kelakuan Razak. Dia sudah terlalu sering dibenci orang, jadi hal ini bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan—

Bumi mengerjap ketika memandang meja kayu bundar di depannya. Ada tulisan kursif yang indah sekali, ditulis dengan tinta silver. Sejenak, perhatiannya teralihkan. _Quote?_

_._

_How can a nation be called great if its bread tastes like Kleenex?_

_Julia Child (1912-2004)_

_._

Bumi tersenyum membaca _quote _tersebut. Julia Child adalah seorang pemasak andal Amerika. Apakah perkataannya ini untuk mendiskreditkan Amerika atau apa, Bumi tidak tahu, tapi Bumi benar-benar setuju soal rotinya yang terasa seperti tisu _Kleenex_. Julia Child, seorang wanita yang panjang umur, lahir tahun 1912 dan meninggal tahun 2004. Hampir seratus tahun, pikir Bumi positif. Bumi berpikir kepanjangumurannya berhubungan dengan kecintaannya akan masakan. _Foods do wonders to people_, Bumi ingat seseorang berkata begitu padanya. Mengingat Julia Child, dia jadi bernostalgia. Matanya melayang ke zaman dulu, dulu, dulu sekali…

.

"_Kau lihat nenek ini?"_

_Bumi yang berumur empat belas memandang Hatta Gibran dengan pandangan jijik. "Jangan pakai sandal kalo masuk rumah," gerutu Bumi tidak rela, "Aku baru ngepel."_

_Hatta Gibran baru saja pulang dari Amerika, dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mengotori lantai rumah Adhiswara yang ansien dengan sandal bututnya. Saat Bumi sedang santai-santai menonton TV, tiba-tiba pria tampan paruh baya tersebut sudah duduk di sampingnya saja dan menunjukkan foto seorang wanita beruban dengan senyum simpatik tengah berpose ala anak muda dengan Pak Hatta. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Bumi mengenali siapa wanita tua dengan tulang pipi tinggi tersebut dan dia hampir keselak teh yang baru dia minum. _

"_Itu—Julia Child?! Ngapain bapak sama Julia Child?!" seru Bumi kaget sekaligus kagum. Bumi tahu Hatta Gibran terkenal, dan dia juga tahu kedatangan Pak Hatta ke Amerika bukannya ingin main-main, tapi bertemu dengan Julia Child? Legenda, dia itu. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Bumi, sang pria memilih meneruskan perkataannya, "Umurnya sudah delapan puluh tahun lebih, tahu?" Pak Hatta baru saja mendeklarasikan sesuatu yang membuat Bumi mencelos. "Ha? A-aku tau dia emang udah tua, tapi delapan puluh?" mata Bumi menyipit, menginvestigasi foto yang baru dicetak tersebut lebih cermat. "Dia kelihatan tiga puluh tahun lebih muda!"_

"It does seem so,_" Pak Hatta setuju. _

"_Resep apa yang bikin dia jadi muda gini?" Bumi berseru. "Tidak ada yang tahu, karena Nenek ini selalu membawa tongkat bersamanya. Siapapun yang bertanya soal umurnya akan digetok olehnya." Pak Hatta memutar bola matanya, membuat Bumi terkekeh memikirkan wanita tua menyenangkan di foto ini menggetok orang-orang. "Tapi aku punya teori."_

_Pak Hatta adalah enigma aneh, selalu punya banyak teori. Bumi sadar bahwa kedatangan tiba-tibanya ini ada hubungannya dengan salah satu pemikiran filsuf sang Tangan Dewa. Bumi tidak mengerti kenapa Pak Hatta selalu ingin berbagi pemikirannya yang seribu tingkat lebih tinggi dibandingkan anak-anak seumuran Bumi, tapi untunglah Bumi bukan anak yang bodoh-bodoh amat. "Katakan." Ucap Bumi, tertarik dengan teori Pak Hatta. Entah kenapa merasa senang karena sang pria yang lebih tua ingin berbagi teori dengannya. Bumi merasa sepadan, merasa dianggap…_

"Well, foods._" Bumi menaikkan alis ketika Pak Hatta bilang begitu. "_Foods do us wonders. Foods do people wonders, I guess."

"That simple?" Bumi menaikkan alis. Lebih tinggi. Lebih skeptikal.

_Pak Hatta terdiam. _"Well, no. I think it's the obsession. The obsession of keeping the things straight. The obsession to be tremendously in love with what you **loved** to do."

_Bumi kecil hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Pak Hatta. _

_._

Bumi tergugu.

Pak Hatta benar.

Jatuh cinta pada sesuatu adalah hal yang mudah… yang sulit adalah untuk **tetap** jatuh cinta pada hal yang dulu kita cintai.

Pernahkah kita merasa bosan saat kita melakukan hal yang kita cintai? Pernah bosan saat melihat hasil gambarmu? Atau bosan saat menonton TV? Atau bosan saat kita selesai menjahitkan baju ibu kita? Bumi sadar bahwa ada titik bosan di suatu tempat yang Bumi lewati, yang membuat Bumi perlahan-lahan turun ke titik jenuh dan kemudian performanya dalam memasak juga menurun. Bumi yakin, titik itu adalah sekarang. Titik jenuh yang mengharuskan dia merasa menjadi yang paling bawah di antara yang terbawah.

Bumi, saat ini, merasa kalah.

Kalah oleh keadaan dan waktu, dan dirinya sendiri.

_Obsession is what keeping me interested. No, __**was.**_

Bumi sudah tidak terobsesi lagi. Bagaimana caranya supaya Bumi bisa mendapatkan lagi rasa cintanya terhadap masakan? Bagaimana? Bumi tiba-tiba ingin menangis. Dia ingin menangis keras saat dia tahu dia sudah tidak cinta pada masakan. Ini menyakitkan. Bumi bahkan baru tahu dia _tidak cinta lagi _pada masakan saat rasa cinta itu sudah pupus. Ini menyakitkan.

Menyakitkan.

"Bumi?"

Bumi menatap Tiino dan Berwarld, dan sejurus Bumi berpikir untuk menangis, sampai lega, dan kemudian menceritakan bahwa dia sudah kehilangan rasa cinta yang sangat penting untuk masakan. Tapi ini adalah masalahnya, ini masalahnya sendiri. Dimana martabatnya jika dia hanya menangis seperti seorang cengeng, menunggu untuk ditepuk kepalanya, menunggu untuk dibilang kau sudah bekerja dengan baik? Kalau seseorang datang ke Bumi dan menepuk kepalanya, dan berkata "Kau bekerja dengan sangat baik," _well, fuck him then. Fuck him and his lying, lying fucking pants. _Bumi akan marah pada orang itu dan menamparnya bolak balik. Bumi akan dengan senang hati berteriak pada orang itu dan berseru, "_Well aren't you a big fat liar!"_ karena Bumi tahu, mengerti, seribu persen meyakini, bahwa dia bahkan tidak bekerja dengan baik selama dua bulan ini, _dia tidak bekerja cukup keras. _Bagaimana dia tahu hal itu? Karena Bumi tidak menangis saat mendapat posisi sebagai _handkitchen_, dia tidak muntah saat melakukan pekerjaan berat, dia tidak ingin marah besar saat orang-orang mengatainya di belakangnya, dia tidak menangis karena hal apapun dalam dua bulan ini, tidak ada yang menguras perasaan, hati dan jiwanya.

Karena dulu dia melewati fase itu—fase mencintai sampai dirimu terbakar, sampai dirimu sakit, berubah jadi abu, dan kemudian terbang, _melayang_. Dia pernah muntah-muntah karena menggotong dua puluh gentong tomat tanpa jeda di Indonesia dulu, namun dia tidak sekalipun merasa tidak berguna. Dia tidak malas-malasan saat di suruh kesana kemari oleh Hatta Gibran.

Dia _tidak. _

Karena itu Bumi berdiri, matanya penuh dengan determinasi, _aku ingin berubah aku ingin berubah akuinginberubahakuinginberubah—_semuanya terpampang jelas di matanya. Berusaha untuk membuat suarnaya terdengar sekeras baja, Bumi berkata, "Aku mau ke belakang."

"Bumi?!" Tiino beranjak, sementara Berwarld menyentuh tangannya. Tiino benar-benar bingung dengan kelakuan Berwarld dan Bumi. Jelas sekali tadi Bumi terlihat sangat rapuh dan sangat sedih—tapi sedetik kemudian dia sangat berapi-api dan Tiino _tidak mengerti. _Hal yang Tiino mengerti adalah kenyataan bahwa Berwarld memeluknya, bibirnya mengecup punggung Tiino dan berbisik, "Aku juga tidak mengerti, Tiino," bisik Berwarld, mengerti apa yang terjadi di dalam kepala Tiino. "Tapi aku tahu saat ini dia tidak ingin diganggu."

Cepat, cepat.

Cepat

Cepat!

Kaki Bumi terasa terbakar saat berlari, dan Bumi membuka pintu belakang untuk melihat Joan, matanyanya yang indah melotot kaget karena intrusi Bumi yang tiba-tiba. "Jangan hiraukan aku." Ucap Bumi cepat-cepat, dan Joan hanya mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak mau," Joan keras kepala. "Mungkin kau temanku, tapi kalau kau mau masuk ke sini, pakai pengaman kepala dan baju itu." Joan menunjuk sebuah tudung kepala yang tidak atraktif dan baju gombrong berwarna putih bersih. Bumi tidak banyak cingcong dan segera mengambil segala peralatan tersebut, sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri di samping Joan.

"Wajahmu terlihat muak." Ucap Joan dengan santai. Bumi menatap Joan.

"Itu yang dikatakan Berwarld kemarin." Bumi terdiam. Joan nyengir.

"Apa yang menyebabkan kamu kesini, Wahai Anak Muda?" lanjut Joan, geli.

Bumi menatap adonan di tangan Joan.

" Aku mencari jawaban."

Joan menaikkan alis, bingung. "Jawaban?"

"Jawaban atas hilangnya cintaku." Bumi tersenyum kecil, sementara Joan hanya mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"…sudah, segitu saja. Kupikir kalian akan senang jika kalian tahu bahwa _pastries _tidak akan kita handel, tapi _confectionary _baru di depan Seine." Francis tersenyum ke arah Lovino dan Arthur yang kelihatan bosan berat. "Modus." Tuduh Arthur. "Modus sekali kau, _frog_. Pura-pura kepingin membantu, tapi sebenarnya cuma kepingin dekat-dekat dengan—"

"Hush, Arthur, aku benar-benar ingin membantu teman lama." Francis terlihat sangat senang akan dirinya sendiri sampai-sampai mata Lovino sakit melihat senyumnya.

"_Old friend that you once snogged and shagged silly—"_

"_Arthur, I really, __**really **__don't want to know this Old Man's sexual life." _Lovino memandang Arthur dengan pandangan jijik yang ketara. Arthur hanya menaikkan bahu.

"Anyway!" Francis yang sepertinya oke-oke saja digosipkan, mau itu tentang dirinya sendiri atau kehidupan seksnya, menepuk tangan mencari perhatian kedua orang tertinggi di restoran miliknya selain dirinya sendiri. "Pihak _bride _sudah bilang padaku detil dari _wedding_nya, dia melakukannya _outdoor _di sebuah taman umum di dekat Paris." Francis menyodorkan Arthur foto dari taman tersebut. Taman yang cukup luas dan rimbun, sangat ideal untuk Pesta Kebun hanya. "_Perfect_." Arthur mengangguk dengan puas. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa masakan yang bagus untuk orang-orang yang diundang. "Mempelai juga memiliki beberapa keinginan : dia ingin makanan yang mengejutkan. Jadi aku serahkan pada kalian berdua masakan apa yang akan kalian buat. Spesifikasi makanan ada disini."

Alis tebal Arthur naik tiga senti melihat kertas bertuliskan tulisan indah a la _fille jolie. _

_Untuk para chef yang akan membuat makanan, ini yang saya inginkan untuk pernikahan saya._

_Fluffy_

_Mudah dimakan_

_Enak (bukan fusion dish, oke)_

_Terlihat asing namun sebenarnya enak saat dimakan_

_SURPRISE ME!_

"Ini bukan spesifikasi, ini tulisan anak TK." Protes Lovino. "Apa maksudnya dengan _fluffy_? Dikira makanan buatan kita ini anak anjing, atau apa?"

"Aku bisa bilang kalau orang ini sengaja pengen ngerjain kita," ucap Arthur setelah penelitian lebih lanjut. "Boleh aku tahu siapa yang bakalan menikah ini?"

Francis nyengir kucing. "Eeeeh? Tumben kalian kepingin tahu sekali? Kenapa, kalian tidak bisa melakukan hal ini?" Francis tahu benar tombol mana yang bisa membuat Arthur dan Lovino terbakar, dan jelas tombol itu adalah tombol harga diri. Lovino langsung kelihatan sebal dan Arthur berubah serius. "_Whatever_," Arthur memutar bola matanya. "Tinggal menyiapkan yang berbeda dari biasanya, kan?" Lovino mengelus kertas perkamen yang dibuat sebagai tempat spesifikasi. "Sudah malam, aku ingin pulang. Selamat malam." Ucap Lovino akhirnya, berdiri dari tempat dududknya. "Oh, Lovino." Francis tiba-tiba berseru. "Kemarin malam aku di telpon kakekmu."

"Oh," Lovino hanya diam memakai jaketnya.

"Dia bertanya kepadaku kemana kau kemarin lusa." Francis mencari-cari perubahan air wajah di muka Lovino, yang masih mematung. "Bukan urusanmu. Sampai besok."

"Sampai besok." Ucap Arthur dan Francis bersamaan. Pintu segera ditutup dan Arthur menghela napas. "Biarkan dia sendiri dong_." _

"Lovino terlalu dingin. Seharusnya dia datang di hari ulang tahun kakeknya! Bahkan kau dan aku datang, iya kan?"

"Kau ikut campur urusan orang, _it's not cool_." Omel Arthur. "Mengenai makanan di pernikahan ini, aku masih belum mengerti apa yang dia inginkan… kalau dia bilang _fluffy_, apa itu berarti dia ingin manisan? Atau sesuatu yang mengembang… _soufflé_? Tapi itu bukan bidang kita… sesuatu… sesuatu…" Arthur menggaruk kepalanya, matanya memejam dengan penuh konsentrasi. Francis sibuk menulis _budget _yang harus dikeluarkan dan yang akan dibayar kedepannya dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kamu minta bantuan anak-anak baru?"

Arthur berhenti memejamkan mata dan memandang Francis dengan pandangan penuh skandal. "Tidak mau. Mereka masih kencur."

"Tidak dengan Razak." Ucap Francis.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Arthur keras.

"Ayolah… aku hanya ingin lihat sebesar apa _dia_ tumbuh, Arthur."

"Kalau kau mau main-main, kau bisa lihat perkembangan anak ini besok di _fighting event, _oke? Pernikahan itu tidak main-main, aku tidak mau makanan yang seharusnya sempurna di hari yang sempurna itu malah jadi berantakan hanya karena aku salah menangani bawahan." Arthur menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Halah, kau bilang begtiu… padahal kau hanya tidak mau kalau Bumi tidak ikut." Goda Francis. Arthur memelototi Francis lebih tajam, membuat Francis terkekeh menaikkan kedua tangannya dengan gaya menyerah.

"Kenapa kau sangat terobsesi dengan Razak dan Bumi, Francis?" Arthur berkata serius. "Mereka mungkin punya kekuatan yang eksepsional, tapi tidak lebih dari itu—mereka itu _trainee_, demi apapun!"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri," gerutu Francis, yang kaget Arthur memanggilnya dengan nama awalnya dan bukan _frog_, "Razak Abdul Kahar dan Bumi Adhiswara… mereka berdua nama yang cukup terkenal, bukan?"

"Razak Abdul Kahar memang terkenal di kancah Internasional." Arthur berkata tidak peduli sambil mencoret kertasnya lagi, berharap dewa kuliner memberikan dia ide. "Anak dari pasangan Abdul Kahar dan Nai Martia, kan? Mereka berdua pasangan koki monster, semua pemasak andal pasti mengenal dua nama itu. Abdul Kahar berspesialisasi di bidang gastronomis, sementara Nai Martia adalah seorang _patissiere_. Tidak heran kejeniusan kedua orang tua Razak turun padanya. Di umur delapan tahun dia sudah meraih penghargaan _Master Chef_ di negaranya dan memenangkan penghargaan memasak Internasional untuk Junior selama lima tahun berturut-turut." Arthur memandang coretan tidak jelas didepannya. "Aku hanya penasaran apa yang dia lakukan disini. Terakhir kali aku dengar dia sedang melakukan tur keliling dunia dengan tim masak restorannya. Yah, dia memang kuliah di Paris, sih. Tapi… di restoran ini?"

"Menjadi _handkitchen _pula." Francis, secara positif, terdengar bahagia.

"Bumi tidak akan berhasil jika ingin berkompetisi dengan Razak." Arthur menggelengkan kepala.

"Oooh? Apa ini? Kau tahu posisi apa yang Bumi inginkan, Iggy?" Francis memandang Arthur menggoda. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Ayahnya…" Arthur terlihat tercekik sedetik sebelum dia merileks lagi, "Ayahnya… dulu seorang _saucier_."

"Aku lupa kamu mengenal ayah Bumi, Arthur!" Francis penasaran. "Si Kepala Dingin, Prasetio Gitosuputro. Dia orang yang tenang sekali, bukan? Tangannya dingin saat memasak, bahkan ketika dihadapkan dengan seratus piring dalam waktu satu jam sekalipun. Bagaimana dia secara personal?"

_Dia tidak dingin sama sekali. _"Konyol. Orangnya konyol." Ucap Arthur jujur.

"Prasetio benar-benar hebat. Aku ingat saat itu dialah inspirasiku untuk memulai debut di kancah kuliner Perancis—dan dia bahkan bukan orang Perancis! _Shame, shame_." Francis menggelengkan kepala, rambut emasnya bergoyang lembut.

"Francis." Arthur menekan nama Francis. Tahu bahwa percakapan yang bahaya ini harus segera diakhiri.

Mengingat _headlines _di _The Times _saja sudah membuat dia sakit hati sekali; _The End of Level-Headed Culinary Sweetheart!_ Semua orang berbisik-bisik, saat malam lampu dimatikan dan seisi Paris menyalakan lilin, menyanyikan _anthem_ Paris dilanjutkan dengan _requiem_ yang menggambarkan betapa kepergian Pria itu benar-benar membuat masyarakat Paris kehilangan. Arthur ingat, saat itu dia tujuh belas tahun dan sakit-sakitan meraih kejayaan—dia baru saja pulang dari restoran dan disuguhi berita kematian pria yang paling dia kagumi, paling dia sayangi sepenuh hati, sepenuh mati…

"_Well_," Francis yang mengetahui suasana hati Arthur sekarang langsung kicep dan berusaha mencari topic pembicaraan lain. "Bagaimana dengan Bumi, Arthur? Anak itu memang belum terlalu terkenal, kan? Memenangkan beberapa penghargaan di negaranya bersama timnya, namun tidak pernah secara solo. Kau pikir kau tahu kenapa?"

Arthur hanya diam memandang Francis. "Entahlah." Ucap Arthur, lega tidak lagi membicarakan soal Pria Itu. Setelah meninggalnya Pria Itu, barulah diketahui bahwa Prasetio mempunyai keluarga. Dia bahkan mempunyai dua orang anak! Hal yang mengejutkan karena Prasetio adalah seorang Tokoh Dunia yang terkenal, dan keberadaan anak istrinya yang seharusnya diketahui sejak awal malah bagaikan udara saja. Sebelum Koran-koran dunia dapat meng-_interview_ pihak keluarga yang jelas sedang berduka, Hatta Gibran selaku teman terdekat dari Prasetio Gitosuputro secara eksplisit mengobarkan bendera perang bagi media manapun yang berani mendekati peninggalan terakhir Prasetio Gitosuputro—keluarganya. Jadilah keberadaan dari keluarga Gitosuputro disembunyikan oleh Hatta Gibran.

"Arthur, kau tadi bilang dia akan kalah dari Razak, bukan?"

Arthur hanya memandang Francis letih. Francis cuma tersenyum kucing.

"Kupikir, kau salah. Bumi pasti bisa melebihi Razak Abdul Kahar. Bahkan melebihi ayahnya sendiri. Karena kau tahu? Dia adalah Badai, ingat?" Senyum Francis berubah dingin.

"Badai hitam yang akan mengalahkan... dunia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Edited : 28/7/14

Sebelumnya saya mau bilang, : MINAL AIZIN WALFAIZIN buat yang merayakan (telat banget lu)

Saya juga mau bilang : mungkin apdet ff ini akan melantur ke depannya. Kenapa? Karena agustus nanti saya udah masuk kuliah. HAHA. IYA EMANG NYEBELIN SAYA YA. Dan entah beneran atau nggak, katanya kuliah itu adalah neraka tugas. (keliengan)

Saya akan berusaha untuk ff ini kedepannya!

Dan saya akan bilang : sulit untuk bikin seluruh karakter IC sambil bikin fanservis. Jadi kalo nanti banyak OOC maafin saya ya. (soalnya di chap depan bakalan banyak fanservis (((eh)))))))

.

Pojok-balesin-komen (yang log in pake akun kemaren, segera cek pm. SEGERA! CEPAAAT!) :

Sabila Foster : HAHA SAYA JUGA MIKIR GITU KOK. RAZAK BERTINGKAH SEPERTI SEME-/OHOK/DITABOK/ emang Malon kalo ga nyebelin ga asoy~**/Who am I : XDDDD NETHERLANDS PAKE SAMBEL TUKTUK NGGA? SAYA SUKA SAMBEL TUKTUK LOH. Wkwkw nethere yaa? Saya mungkin bakal masukin dia kok tapi di chap2 selanjutnya! HAHAH TUKANG NGEMIS MAKAN BENERAN LHO YA ((TIDAK PERNAH MAIN MAIN))) saya juga mikirin EngIndo geter-geter sendiri pengen bikin mereka jadian(?) tapi disini ntar kasian Lovinonya : ( IYEEE NETHERE NYA JADI TUKANG NGEMIS MAKAN KAN YA?/ **Leah : JANGAN BILANG INI LEAH YANG ADA DI TWILIGHT? XDDD hahaha udah ga ketinggalan kanzzzz/**shinju : okeeeeey rate M secukupnya ya? Saya juga mikirnya kayaknya FF ini selama ini nggak kerasa aura 'dewasa'nya. Kesalahan yang fatal. Saya juga mikir bagusan mana lime atau lemon… hmmm./**Hompimpah : MAKASIH XDDD emang kalau Malaysia muncul harus menyebalkan. Aaamiiiin kesengsem wkwkwk. Eh jadinya malaindo atau romaindo nih? xD/ **AnonAnon** : IYA DONG HEHE (DITEPUK) farmasi alhamdulillaaah~ eh tapi ganteng lho yang main di Greatest Love itu : ( Razak tau nggak ya Bumi cewek? Kayaknya nggak deh… atau iya ya? xDD PUTRA HARAM OOM HATTA? Wkwk xDDD Oom Hatta tuh aseksual di kepala saya (oke kecuali kenyataan kalo dia naksir ibunya Bumi) I'm scared of your imagination too xd MalexNes nya emang kurang sih ya? Will do in next chapter!**/Tomochi : HAHAH TU TAU KAN. Iya dong harus dinistain. Abis alisnya kayak minta dibully gitu. LOVINO TEGAAA BANGGETS. Yang Rate M diberikan pihak berwenang? :"") siipp. WAKAKAK LIGHT SPEED. Iya gapapa kokz. Siiip makasih Tomomi san! (entah kenapa imej anda di saya itu mirip Itano Tomomi-nya AKB48 xDD)/**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Like it Hot and Fast (and Yummy)**

**Daruma Shi**

**Please enjoy and keep in mind that I do not reap any economical benefits from this act. What I solely reap are the satisfaction of growing into a better writer and people's reviews. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre Treize : wake me up (when you're ready)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya akan ada badai.

Pikir sang lelaki berkulit sawo tersebut, wajah tampan namun juga halus, dingin karena terkikis oleh kerasnya dunia masakan. Matanya memandang ke bawah—_diorama de Paris_, dia memanggilnya begitu, kumpulan para pejalan kaki yang ditemani oleh lampu-lampu sorot yang hanya ada di Paris. Di flatnya yang terbilang tidak murah ini, dia menumpukan dagunya dan memandang ke bawah, seakan-akan menunggu, mencari, _sesuatu, _yang tidak pastinamun dia tahu ada di situ. Malam hari masih membelenggu _La ciel de Paris_—langit-langit Paris.

"…Razak."

Suara berat khas seorang pria keturunan Filipina terdengar. Pria sawo matang itu tidak perlu berbalik untuk melihat bahwa Jazz sedang menyedekapkan tangan dengan pose yang sangat anggun, bersandar di pintu _automatic_-nya. Razak hanya menaikkan alis melihat pria yang bagaikan saudaranya tersebut. Jazz tidak biasanya datang ke flat Razak, walaupun mereka hanya tinggal sejauh tiga blok. Saat ini entah karena ada dorongan kehidupan apa Jazz datang pada Razak. Ini pasti berhubungan dengan kebutuhan manusiawi Jazz yang paling dia gandrungi—makan, memamah biak, _eat_. Apalagi saat Jazz tahu bahwa Razak adalah seorang _cook_.

"Jadi? Mau makan apa?" tanpa tedeng aling-aling Razak segera berjalan menuju konter dapur miliknya. Jazz tidak menampilkan wajah senang—kalau wajah yang biasanya datar tersebut memang bisa mengalami perbedaan. Paling tidak, untuk ukuran Razak yang sudah bersama-sama dengan Jazz semenjak mereka orok, membedakan ekspresi wajah sang Filipino bukanlah hal yang sulit.

"Tidak sopan sekali. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk makan, oke?" tapi tangan Jazz dengan aktif meraih sekantung _lays _yang tergeletak di atas meja milik Razak. Razak menggelengkan kepala namun tetap membuka kulkasnya, percaya beberapa menit lagi Jazz akan merengek padanya minta dibuatkan sesuatu. Razak berpikir apa yang membuat Jazz datang ke flatnya, sekali lagi. Dengan tangan cekatan ia membuka seplastik spaghetti yang masih belum masak.

"Malam ini ayo kita makan yang mudah-mudah saja. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ membuat _hours d'eouvrs_ dan kawan-kawan."

"Tidak biasanya kau tidak _mood _masak."

"Suka-suka aku dong."

"…kau punya tivo?"

"Ya. Baru beli kemarin."

"Sok kaya." Ucapan malas Jazz tersebut membuat Razak menyeringai kecil. Suara mereka digantikan oleh suara hidupnya TV milik Razak dan menayangkan acara-acara dari seluruh dunia.

"Aku dengar kemarin Grey sakit. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Razak, memecah suasana. Jazz hanya mengangguk kecil, matanya menatap televisi. Razak melanjutkan ocehannya dengan tenang, "Akara terdengar sangat khawatir di telepon. Mau bagaimana lagi—dia lebih kecil dibandingkan kita semua dan dia punya sejarag tipus. Aku mungkin akan menjenguknya besok, membawakan bubur sup telur—"

"Hei." Razak tidak berbalik ketika Jazz berkata lemah.

"Aku kemarin bertemu dengan orang itu."

Hening. Suasana malam yang dingin terasa merambat masuk ke dalam flat, dan itu tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku juga." Razak menjawab tanpa berbalik.

Jazz memandang Razak dengan pandangan meneliti. "…Haruka juga bertemu dengannya."

"Dunia ini sempit."

"Aku kira juga begitu." Jazz bermain-main dengan _cushion _milik Razak yang berwarna _metallic silver_, seperti warna kesan Razak. Dingin, menusuk, dan berkilau, tidak mudah disentuh. Jazz memandang punggung Razak yang sibuk bergerak kesana kemari membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua. "Hati-hatilah untuk tidak mengoyak dia terlalu keras."

"Apa maksudmu?" Razak berkata, intonasinya tenang. Jazz memutar bola mata.

"Mungkin kau terlihat tenang," ucap Jazz malas-malasan, menutup bola matanya, "Tapi aku tahu kau ingin segera menghancurkan dia berkeping-keping. Paling tidak, jangan buat dia merasa menjadi yang paling parah di dunia ini."

"Hoo?" tangan kekar milik Razak terhenti. "Apakah aku baru mendengar kau membela seseorang, Jazz?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tidak, ini jelas urusanku." Razak tidak terdengar peduli, namun kuping Jazz menangkap apa yang kau sebut intonasi menggoda. "Kau, yang tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang tuamu dan kabur ke Paris dan bukannya masuk Darthmouth seperti yang ortumu inginkan, peduli pada seseorang? Kau, yang hampir bikin ibumu serangan jantung karena pernah melukis _nude self-portrait_ dan dipamerkan di _international art exhibition_? Kau, yang merebut permen anak kecil tanpa merasa bersalah saat lapar?" suara Razak membuat spaghetti terdengar keras dari dapur. Jazz mengerut tidak suka, entah kenapa merasa terpojok. "Hati-hati, atau aku akan merasa kau _tertarik _dengan orang itu."

Jazz tidak menjawab.

Begitu pula dengan Razak.

Suara air yang mendidih.

Suara derakan spaghetti yang berubah layu.

"Kau… benaran tertarik dengannya?" Razak mengerutkan dahi. Tidak percaya dengan omongannya sendiri.

"_Wake me up when you're ready_," hanya itulah balasan dari Jazz di akhir pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu seperti pagi biasa—selesai melakukan _mis en place_, Arthur menyuruh mereka berbaris dan beliau menuntut reservasi dengan segera. Mata hijau emeraldnya yang indah memantulkan pancaran determinasi dan keinginan kuat untuk menyelesaikan hidangan-hidangan dengan sempurna. Selesai dia membacakan seluruh _banquets_, dia kemudian angkat bicara.

"Sebulan lagi kita akan melakukan jasa konsumsi di sebuah pernikahan. Aku ingin kita semua bersiap-siap mulai dari sekarang. Waktu dan tempat akan aku beri tahukan. Karena itu, untuk masing-masing _commis de chef_, jika kalian memiliki ide untuk apa-apa saja yang harus dihidangkan, kau boleh segera datang padaku dan aku akan melakukan _screening_. Mengerti?" ucapan Arthur dibalas dengan seruan '_mengerti, chef_!' yang cukup lantang. "Dan Sabina, kau akan dibantu oleh Joan untuk pembuatan _dessert _dan _cake_."

Wajah Sabina begitu syok saat diinformasikan hal tersebut. "Tapi, Chef—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian." Suara berat Lovino bereverberasi di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Kalau ada waktu menggonggong, lebih baik kau segera bekerja saja." Lovino memelototi Sabina dengan pandangan yang bisa bikin orang mengelepar kayak ikan kekurangan air. "Dan hari ini… kalian tahu apa hari ini, kan?" mata Lovino menyapu seluruh pegawai.

Hari ketujuh di akhir bulan.

_Fighting event. _

Semua orang diam.

"Kalau kalian mengerti, kalian bisa mulai untuk melakukan sesuatu sekarang. Kita tutup toko lebih cepat dari biasanya jadi kalian bisa mulai bergerak…. Orang yang disana, kau bisa mulai mengangkat bokong semokmu itu dari pandanganku. Menghalangi jalan." Lovino melambai ke arah Guliath. Yang ditunjuk serta merta berdiri lebih tegak seakan-akan ada yang menusuk punggungnya dari belakang.

"Sudah waktunya untuk seseorang mengatakan sesuatu tentang mulut jamban _sous chef_." Ucap Bumi dengan wajah kesal ke Berwarld. Tiino sedang tidak masuk karena dia sakit. Berwarld sudah ingin mengambil cuti kalau saja Tiino tidak menyuruhnya datang dan tetap bekerja. Dia menata udang di atas mayonnaise dan berkata dengan datar, "Dia hanya bersikap seperti biasanya. Ambilkan pisau." Bumi menyerahkan pisau dan berhenti komplain. Semenjak dirinya dinaikkan menjadi anak buah Berwarld, sungguh, hari-harinya jadi lebih berwarna. Tidak ada teriakan 'kesini, anak baru!' atau 'kau menghalangi, anak baru!' dan itu jelas membuat Bumi senang.

"Kemarin aku lihat kau begitu bahagia setelah keluar dari dapur milik Joan. Bertemu belahan hati seumur hidup di dalam sana?" Tanya Berwarld tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dengan masakan di depannya. Bumi memandang Berwarld dan kembali menyisik kulit udang dengan hati-hati, sementara menunggu _deglazing_ dalam panci.

"Aku hanya memintanya untuk mengajariku cara mencintai yang baik dan benar."

Itu terdengar sangat seksual.

"Aku harap kau memakai pengaman."

Bumi mengerutkan dahi dan perlahan menatap Berwarld. "Aku _memang_ memakai pengaman." Dengan semua peralatan menutup tubuh itu, bisa dibilang Bumi siap maju ke tengah medan perang dan tidak bakal tergores sedikitpun. Seserius itulah baju sterilisasi dapur Joan. Berwarld berhenti memotong sejenak dan menaikkan alis, namun mengangguk dengan sedikit pemikiran, _too much information is being shared here. _Jelas mereka berdua memikirkan dua jenis pengaman yang sangat, sangat berbeda.

"Benarkah?" Berwarld mungkin berwajah lempeng seperti talenan, tapi Bumi mendeteksi humor dalam nada suaranya, dan itu membuatnya curiga. "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membeli kue di tempat Joan lagi. Siapa tahu Joan mengajari pria lain _cara mencintai yang baik dan benar_ dalam dapur itu."

"Joan wanita baik, aku yakin dia mengajari segala hal pada siapa saja. Dia benar-benar wanita perkasa." Bumi berkata polos. Berwarld mati-matian menjaga seringaian serigala miliknya agar tidak muncul. "Omong-omong soal Joan, aku dengar dia mantan Pak Francis ya?"

Berwarld menuangkan saus tar-tar dengan hati-hati di atas _amuse bouche _nya. "Kenapa? Cemburu?"

"Aku tidak menyukai Pak Francis seperti itu, demi apapun samber geledek."

"Ya… begitulah." Berwarld berhenti bicara setelah dia meletakkan _mini cherry _diatas _liver-pie,_ hidangan yang membuat nenek-nenek sihir kabur ke Barat, konon katanya. Bumi yakin Berwarld hanya tidak ingin membicarakan masa lalu orang yang bahkan tidak dekat dengannya. Bumi segera menyelesaikan piring miliknya dan memberikannya pada _servant_. "Apa ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Bumi kemudian. Berwarld hanya menggeleng pada Bumi dan Bumi merasa bahwa Berwarld baru saja menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Begitulah, Bumi dan Berwarld sudah bisa mengerti satu sama lain bahkan tanpa berbicara sekalipun.

Bumi berada di depan loker ketika dia mendengar pembicaraan dari luar. Langkahnya terpaku ketika dia mendengar gelak tawa dari dalam.

"Si anak baru itu… dia benar-benar menyebalkan."

Telinga Bumi berdiri. Tubuhnya mendingin.

"Kenapa dia bisa masuk di _Entreé _semudah itu? Benar-benar…"

"Dia memang sangat dianak emaskan. Kadang aku berpikir apa yang dilihat _owner _dari anak bocah itu."

"Dia mungkin punya uang."

"Dan jadi _handkicthen _disini? Nah. Kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin aku langsung minta jadi _executive chef."_

"_You insolent dog_."

"Atau mungkin dia punya BJOD yang hebat?"

"BJOD? Apa itu?"

"_Blow Job On Demand_! Hahaha!"

Bumi mengeratkan tangan, berusaha menelan rasa jengkel dan emosinya. Lagi-lagi orang-orang mengatakan hal yang seenaknya. Lagi-lagi mereka menghakimi tanpa melihat bukti. Bumi muak dengan semua orang kampret ini. Mereka bahkan berasumsi bahwa Bumi melakukan hal yang tidak pantas pada Pak Francis supaya sekedar mendapatkan posisi. Dengan langkah berat, Bumi membuka pintu menjeblak membuka dan melihat wajah-wajah menyebalkan yang sepertinya kaget juga.

Bumi tersenyum penuh paksa melihat mereka dan berkata, "Suara kalian kurang kencang, Senior. Mungkin kalian butuh toa atau semacamnya."

Dan Bumi segera meraih saputangan dalam lokernya dan segera pergi keluar, rasa lelah tergantikan amarah dan semangat memukul sesuatu dengan panci goreng.

"Kau tak jadi istirahat?" Tanya Berwarld melihat Bumi yang menerjang keluar dari ruang loker.

"Aku masih sangat kuat. Aku bantu membuat sausnya." Ucapan Bumi tidak terdengar meminta, lebih ke arah menuntut. Berwarld hanya diam dan bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri, tidak ingin membuat Bumi yang entah kenapa sangat terbakar menjadi lebih terbakar.

Bumi menatap pisau dan peralatan dapur di depannya dengan penuh tekad. Bumi sudah berubah. Bumi yang sekarang adalah Bumi yang akan bekerja keras sampai titik darah penghabisan. Bumi benci melakukan konfrontasi namun Bumi yang sekarang akan maju ke titik permasalahan, _she dives head-first into it, oh yeah she does._ Jika kamu bertanya apa yang Bumi tengah pikirkan sekarang, itu adalah cara supaya dia cepat menaiki tanggah kejayaan dan membuat ibunya bangga!

(dan Almarhum Ayahnya tersenyum dibalik awan surga.)

"Omong-omong, kamu tahu kalau hari ini _fighting event_, kan."

Ucapan Berwarld yang tiba-tiba membuat Bumi langsung menelan ludahnya dan berhenti mengelap pelipisnya sendiri dengan saputangan. Tiba-tiba semangatnya yang berapi-api melipir keluar, sedikit. "Ya, aku sangat ingat." Bumi menggaruk kepalanya. Bumi masih belum memasukkan namanya. Entahlah, dia masih belum siap… kamu pernah kan, berada di suatu situasi yang sangat riskan? Kamu punya rencana terlebih dahulu, namun kamu belum beraksi karena merasa belum siap? Takut kalah? Begitulah yang dihadapi oleh Bumi sekarang.

Bumi menggelengkan kepala. Dia merasa hipokrit sekarang.

"Mungkin kamu bakalan ingin gerak cepat. Siapa yang kemarin bilang ingin mengalahkan Roxy?"

Omongan Berwarld telak menohok. Mungkin Berwarld adalah orang yang tak banyak omong, tapi saat dia bicara dia sangat _spot on. Spot on _ meninju hati, maksudnya.

"Aku akan memasukkan namaku." Kata Bumi akhirnya.

"_You're ready, then_?"

Bumi menatap Berwarld dan tersenyum.

"_Very much, yes."_

Berwarld melirik Bumi dan tersenyum kecil, tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Bumi adalah hal yang mutlak. Jadi, Berwarld hanya menepuk kepala Bumi dan mengacak-acaknya dengan rasa bangga yang tertutupi.

Setelah empat puluh _servings_, 25 _bon appetite _yang dikeluarkan pengunjung, 124 piring yang dicuci dan 27 pisau yang ditajamkan dan dicuci, restoran siap untuk tutup. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam dan _fighting event _akan dimulai.

Restoran ditutup lebih awal, seperti biasa. Orang-orang terlihat tegang, _de javu _sekali. Rasanya sangat sedih mengingat Bumi masih belum berani memasukkan namanya sendiri ke dalam mangkok besar tersebut. Bumi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia masih belum yakin dia bisa melakukan hal ini. Seorang Pemberani tidak sama dengan seseorang yang bodoh. Bumi harus memikirkan strategi dengan sangat matang. Rekan-rekan Bumi terlihat curiga satu sama lain. Bumi menghela napas dan mencuci piring dengan efisien sebelum akhirnya Mai, gadis Vietnam satu-satunya cewek yang bisa dibilang dekat dengan Bumi di restoran ini, mengajaknya untuk ke ruang tengah. Francis sudah siap dengan akuarium kecilnya, matanya memandang lautan manusia di depannya dengan puas.

"Semua sudah disini? _Ok, commence!_" Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam akuarium tersebut, memutari-mutarkan tangannya dengan penuh deliberasi yang membuat mata orang-orang tertuju pada akuarium itu saja. Francis sangat senang dengan mata yang memandang ke arahnya penuh antisipasi.

Francis menarik keluar sebuah gulungan kecil. Dengan cepat dia membuka gulungan tersebut dan mengangguk.

"Razak Abdul Kahar melawan Bumi Adhiswara."

Seraya petir menyambar, tubuh Bumi mendingin. Bisik-bisikan kaget terdengar dari seluruh penjuru dan Berwarld terlihat cukup kaget juga. Apa yang terjadi? Razak menantang Bumi? Bumi serta merta melemparkan pelototan ke arah Razak yang, entah kenapa, kelihatan sangat puas. Apa yang sedang terjadi?!

"Tunggu." Francis mengangkat tangannya dan semua kepala berputar ke arahnya, bertanya-tanya. "Kali ini, tema yang dipilih bukanlah dariku. Bukan dari Lovino, ataupun dari si alis tebal ini." Yang merasa disebut alis tebal hanya menaikkan alis tebalnya dan dengan sangat anggun memukul punggung Francis hingga berderak. "Bergembiralah, seorang temanku akan datang beberapa saat lagi. Dia seorang _critique_ dan kalian semua pasti mengenalnya."

Bumi mengerutkan dahi, syoknya masih belum hilang, walau rasa syok itu dengan cepat tergantikan amarah dan gairah yang meletup. Kau mau duel? _Kuberi kau duel_. Dia memandang jam yang berdetik keras dan yang bisa Bumi lakukan, selain memelototi Razak, adalah menunggu.

Tiga mil dari tempat Bumi berada, seorang pria tampan yang sangat tinggi menarik koper miliknya, matanya hijau platina yang menggoda. Dia terlihat dingin bahkan dari luar, namun jika kamu lihat dengan teliti kamu bisa melihat benda bulat berwarna _pink_ menggundal-gandul dari tasnya… itu adalah strapkelinci kecil. ya, kamu tidak salah baca. Strap kelinci di koper yang dibawa oleh seorang pria yang kelihatan bisa memutuskan sebatang baja dengan gigitan geraham. Sangat mengintimidasi.

Memutuskan untuk berhenti terlihat seperti foto model di _runway_, Pria ini berbalik dan melihat jam yang terpapar di dinding bandara Paris. Mengerutkan dahi, dia segera menarik koper menaiki taksi.

"Kemana, _Monsieur?" _Tanya sang _driver_, tidak terlihat begitu senang mendapat penumpang turis.

"Ke restoran _Le Roi_… ah, tidak. Ke Mariott."

Dengan wajah yang sepertinya tidak melihat mengerti apa itu kebahagiaan dunia, sang _driver_ menancap gas dan sang penumpang segera sibuk dengan _tab_ nya. Sebuah pesan LINE masuk dan dia mengetuk ikon aplikasi LINE dengan santai.

_Don't tell me you're going to hotel first_.

Bibir penuh itu tersenyum sinis. Dia sangat bisa membayangkan Arthur mengatakan hal itu dengan sebal.

_I am, as we speak, in the middle to the said destination._

Jawabnya. 

_You sodding wanker _

_Wait until I get to u and I will harm your family jewels_

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Arthur yang mulai mengarah kepada kekerasan dan pelecehan seksual, sang Penumpang menaruh _tab_ miliknya ke dalam koper dan mulai memandang keluar taksi. Matanya tiba-tiba bertemu dengan objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Supir."

Sang supir hanya memandang ke belakang, matanya malas.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya sang Penumpang, menunjuk foto sang Supir dengan keluarganya yang ditempel di jok mobil. Melihat foto itu senyum supir merekah lebar, namun matanya masih sayu. Keluarga adalah _moodbuster _terbaik dan steroid yang paling dahsyat. "Itu keluarga saya."

"Oh ya?" penumpang itu terdiam sebelum berkata, "Anak perempuanmu sangat manis." Mata hijau segera tertutup, sadar dia baru terbang delapan jam dan tidak tidur sedikitpun. Dia butuh tidur untuk berfungsi seperti manusia normal. Dengan santai dia berkata,

"_Wake me up once we arrive."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**HAHAHA. Haloo lohaaaaa saya kembaliii xDDD setelah sekian lama :"DDDD maaf saya baru comeback sekarang…. Berhubung sekarang mendekati tahun baru jadi saya pikir saya harus update! Untuk chap ini saya emang sedikitin fanservis karena saya pikir key pointnya aja belum sampe ke pembaca, masak udah mau fanservice?**_

_**Buat yang nanya ke saya pair utama siapa, saya jawab disini. **_

_**Pair utama tetap RomaIndo tapi bakalan ada banyak saingan buat Lovino. Saya udah bilang kalau saya ini penganut SLOW BUILT. SLOW BUILT. SLOW BUILT. Jadi saya nggak percaya sama yang namanya tiba-tiba nyosor terus cipokan. Dan dalam tiga belas chap ini bisa dibilang baru empat bulan yang dibuang Bumi sia-sia. Belum ada tanda-tanda Lovi suka sama Bumi. Jadi buat yang nanya kapan ada fanservice antara Bumi-Lovi, itu susah banget men. Apalagi Lovi tipe-tipe tsundere kampret. Bakal susah nyari chemistry di antara mereka berdua. Kalo mau maksa, saya bisa langsung bikin mereka berdua jatuh cinta karena suatu alasan tertentu, made them make love, and then that's that. Tapi saya pikir saya bisa bikin Bumi (karakter milik saya, saya tau) marah dan kecewa sama apa yang saya lakuin. They just write themselves out, really. **_

_**Estimasi cerita ini selesai mungkin tiga puluh atau pertengahan menuju empat puluh chapter. **_

_**Saya ulang. Estimasi cerita ini selesai mungkin tiga puluh atau pertengahan menuju empat puluh chapter. **_

_**Estimasi cerita ini selesai mungkin tiga puluh atau pertengahan menuju empat puluh chapter. **_

_**Estimasi cerita ini selesai mungkin tiga puluh atau pertengahan menuju empat puluh chapter. **_

_**Estimasi cerita ini selesai mungkin tiga puluh atau pertengahan menuju empat puluh chapter. **_

_**Cukup lama kan waktunya? Jadi saya tekanin lagi… masih lama buat Bumi-Lovino untuk bersatu. Tenang aja.**_

_**Dan btw, buat orang pertama yang bisa jawab siapa si cowok misteri di atas, saya kasih hadiah! Seriusan! **_

**Pojok-balesin-komen :**

Forever-tsundere : HALO MAKASIH UDAH REVIEWWWW haahaha nggak papa aku ngerti kok kalo banyak pr :"""" iya saya juga terpana waktu saya tiba-tiba kepingin nulis Haru :D nggak usah panggil senpa OTL siapa sayaaahhhh iya makasih banget :""" SAYA SUDAH UPDATE MAKASIH BANGET YAA SAYANG MUMUMUMUUU/**Freeze112 : udah update lhooo xDD**/VARGAS : Hai VARGAS! Makasih udah komen, ini udah lanjuut./**gaga : pe-penulisan rapih…. Makasih banget :""""""" /**Veria-313: iya, aku emang suka sama nama OC yang unik… tadinya aku mau nama OC nya Kudungga, sama kayak nama raja Hindu-Buddha kerajaan tertua di Indonesia soalnya nama dia itu nama asli Indonesia tapi nggak jadi karena terlalu jantan :""" okee aku juga nggak go to implicit kok xDD/**fiv : emang belum ada maaf :" aku nggak suka kalau terlalu terburu buru… /**an : haaai haha. Sepertinya dari life-experience ya ngomongnya? Oke deeeh tenang aja kok. Aku nulis bukan buat bikin orang sedih atau nangis. Aku mau bikin orang senang aja dengan tulisan aku. :"/**D.N.A Girlz : HAHAHAH MAKASIH YA KAPSLOK JEBOLNYAAAHHH**/kuroi uso : kerja sama sih nggak, cuma dianakemasin doang sama Arthur WKWKWKWK tenang pair akhir RomaIndo kok. Saya Cuma suka banget sama polyamor hahaha. Soal Lovi masih lama taunya… masih lama banget, maaf ya :" oke deeeh ditampung idenya sayaaang/**Misaki Younna : EH KAMU ANAK SMP LAPSAT? AKU JUGA DULU HAHAH TERNYATA DUNIA INI KECIL SEKALI YA :ddd/**Tomochi : makasih untuk dirimu yang dengan baik hatinya masih mau review…. Srsly I hope this chapter will be free from those goons… I swear they just grown up from my paragraph… I rlly need to purchase some typoside. (geddit? Typoside? Pestiside? Insecticide? Okay forget it) HAHA BENAR SEKALI episode selanjutnya fighting event lho~ tenang aja ga ada yang menderita disini (oke adalah dikit tapi nggak semenderita di cerita itu :""") HAHAHA TENANG AJAAA MAKASIH ITANO-SAN :DDD/**Sabila Foster** :** AKU TJIPOK KAMU JUGA YA HAHAHA MAKASIH BEIB. AAMIIN INI APDET NIH APDET APDETTTTT**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Like it Hot and Fast (and Yummy)**

**Daruma Shi**

**Genre : gourmet, drama, romance, humor**

**Please enjoy and keep in mind that I do not reap any economical benefits from this act. What I solely reap are the satisfaction of growing into a better writer and people's reviews. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre quatorze : meeting with dem boiz**

.

.

.

.

.

"Bumi, apa maksudnya tadi?!"

Mai terlihat panik, begitu pula dengan Berwarld yang bingung. "Ya begitu." Jawab Bumi dengan wajah bingung. Kenapa Mai terlihat begitu panik, bahkan melebihi panik Bumi? "Kenapa kau tenang-tenang sajaa? Ini Razak lho yang kita bicarakan! Razak! Razak Abdul Kahar. Kalau kamu lupa dia jelas bukan tandingan kamu."

Omongan Mai ada benarnya juga. Bumi meringis karena kejujuran duri yang dilemparkan Mai. "Jangan anggap aku cupu-cupu amat lah," ujar Bumi, sedikit kesal karena kepercayaan Mai yang hampir tidak eksisten, "Begini-begini juga aku jago masak, tahu."

"Jago masak saja tidak bakalan bisa menutupi lubang yang kau miliki jika berhadapan dengan Razak." Ucap Mai, mengucek-ucek rambutnya yang berwarna hitam lurus. Matanya yang seperti kucing menatap Bumi, eksotik. Bumi hampir tenggelam dalam mata itu. "Bagaimana jika kau kalah? Lagipula apa yang Razak pikirkan, menantang dirimu yang jelas-jelas cuma _handkitchen_?"

"Mungkin aku tidak pernah cerita, tapi dulu saat di Indonesia, aku adalah _saucier _andal. Dan cukup terkenal, pula." Bumi kepikiran dengan pak Hatta. Mungkin karena pak Hatta pula Razak menantangnya. Mungkin Razak adalah salah satu dari mereka—orang-orang yang penasaran dengan anak didik Hatta Gibran yang terkenal. Kalau begitu, ya sudah. Menghadapi orang-orang seperti ini juga adalah makanan sehari-hari untuk Bumi. Bumi menatap jam dinding, hampir satu jam namun orang yang ditunggu tidak juga datang. Melihat wajah tidak sabaran Arthur dan France, serta wajah datar Lovino, Bumi mau tidak mau mengantisipasi kedatangan orang tersebut…

Tiba-tiba pintu restoran terbuka dan perhatian orang-orang teralihkan. Pria dengan tinggi sekitar enam kaki dan beberapa inci segera menyerap seluruh pandangan orang-orang. Mata hijaunya dia perlihatkan kepada seluruh restoran dan rambutnya ditata _stylish_ melawan gaya gravitasi. Sontak jeritan memuja dan bisikan _excited _terdengar. "Ya, akhirnya datang juga orang sial ini." Lovino maju dan menarik kerah orang tersebut. "Seperti yang kalian tahu… dia Abel Van Kornwill. _Critique _masak dari Belanda."

Siapa yang tidak kenal Abel Van Kornwill? Bicaranya tajam dan sebelas dua belas dengan Arthur dalam mengkritik makanan. Di usianya yang tergolong belia, dia memiliki program TV kuliner sendiri. Jujur, namanya semarak dikumandangkan di penjuru dunia kuliner.

"Jadi? Kau sudah diberitahukan oleh si _Frog _kan soal _fighting event_? Lebih baik kau cepat beritahu apa temanya, karena hari sudah malam." Arthur komplain.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa saja pesertanya?" tanya Abel, mata hijau bekunya memandang milik Arthur yang berwarna hijau _lush_. Dalam diam, Razak maju ke depan, sementara Bumi melangkah ragu-ragu. Dia paling tidak suka ditaruh di bawah _spotlight_.

Mata Abel berganti-gantian men -_scan_ Razak dan Bumi. "Mereka berdua saudara?" tanya Abel akhirnya. Jelas Razak dan Bumi menolak dengan ekspresi wajah yang jijik sekali. Siapa juga yang mau saudaraan sama upil satu ini, pikir Bumi dengan keji. Francis menjawab bahwa mereka berdua bahkan tidak saling kenal sebelum datang ke Restauran ini. Abel hanya menaikkan alisnya yang luka dan memandang Bumi dalam-dalam.

Bumi mengerutkan dahi.

Abel segera membuang matanya dan mulai bicara. "Tangan dominan milikmu." Ucap Abel meminta tangan Bumi. Bumi segera memberikan Abel tangan kanannya. Abel mengelus permukaan kulit Bumi dengan halus. Beberapa menit kemudian Abel menaruh tangan Bumi di sisi tubuh Bumi. "Jadi kalian berdua _saucier?"_

Razak menaikkan alis, dan Bumi terlihat kaget. "Ya, benar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Namaku Abel Van Kornwill, dan aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas tema _fighting event _kali ini." Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Abel mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Bumi dan Razak, "Kalau begitu aku ingin kalian membuat sebuah hidangan, tidak _full-course_, _umami_." Abel berkata, mata _gorgeous_nya memandang Razak dan Bumi bergantian. "Tema kali ini, _Umami_."

Mata Bumi menajam, tangannya mengepal.

Abel kemudian memandang Francis, seolah-olah menyuruh Francis mengatakan sesuatu. Francis mengangguk dan maju selangkah, berdeham. "Perlu diberi tahukan pada kalian berdua, Abel disini orang yang sibuk dan dia benci ketidakefektifan. Waktu adalah uang untuknya, (iya, dia memang pelit) dan dia, mengkopi perkataannya, _tidak akan membiarkan uangnya terbuang sia-sia hari ini_. Jadi sungguh disayangkan, aku harus memotong tontonan hari ini… karena Abel tidak ingin menunggu kalian berdua memasak selama satu jam. Buang-buang waktu, kata Abel." Francis berkata seolah-olah dia adalah juru bicara Abel. Abel melempar pandangan mematikkan pada Francis yang sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kalau saja pelototan bisa membunuh, Francis sudah mati tiga kali dan bangun dari kubur untuk dibunuh lagi.

Orang-orang berbisik-bisik bingung. "Yak, hari ini kalian sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik! Operasi semut, dimulai!" Francis membubarkan khalayak yang tidak puas dengan hasil konklusi dengan paksa. Orang-orang menggumam namun tetap menaikkan bangku dan bersih-bersih. Hanya Razak dan Bumi yang terdiam di tempat, tidak yakin harus berbuat apa.

"Oi, kemari." Lovino memanggil Razak dan Bumi menuju kantor Francis. Bumi merasa seperti hendak dieksekusi mati.

Di dalam, ketiga orang penting restoran plus Abel berdiri menjulang di hadapan Bumi dan Razak. Bumi mengerutkan dahi bingung, apakah sekarang mereka akan diberikan _briefing_ atau apa?

Tanpa banyak bacot, Abel memperlihatkan Razak dan Bumi sebuah kartu satin yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah suatu undangan pernikahan. Dilihat dari kartu undangan tersebut, jelas yang akan menikah adalah orang kaya. "Undangan… pernikahan?" bisik Bumi.

"Aku benci melakukan ini di khalayak ramai. Kalian… lakukan semua yang kalian bisa disini." Mata Abel menantang pada Razak dan Bumi, jemarinya mengetuk undangan tersebut. "Adakan _stand _di upacara pernikahan ini. _Stand_ makanan Perancis yang kalian buat sendiri. Tidak usah khawatir, aku mengenal _wedding planner-_nya. Jangan buat aku kecewa dengan masakan kalian." Abel kemudian memberikan dua undangan pernikahan ke Bumi dan Razak, masing-masing satu.

Bumi hanya bisa bengong sementara tangannya menyedekap undangan pernikahan.

"Sekarang pergilah, aku ada bicara tiga lawan satu dengan mereka." Abel mengusir Bumi dan Razak secara halus. Mereka berdua keluar dengan patuh. Seberempatnya mereka di dalam kantor Francis, Arthur mulai meledak.

"_what the bloody hell was that_? Kau tidak boleh seenaknya saja melakukan hal ini."Arthur terlihat tidak setuju dengan kelakuan Abel. "Kau dari dulu tidak berubah ya. Sangat tradisionil sekali." Abel menyeringai mengejek, membuat perempatan di dahi Arthur semakin berdenyut.

"Pernikahan siapa yang baru kau hancurkan, Abel? Aku harap kau tahu kalau mereka berdua sama-sama _trainee_. Aku sendiri heran dengan maksud Razak menantang Bumi. Kalaupun Razak menang, dia tidak bakalan dapat apapun selain posisi Bumi sebagai _handkitchen_. Benar-benar deh." Lovino menggelengkan kepala, namun tetap tidak peduli. Baginya Abel adalah _walking enigma_, pemikirannya terorientasi pada kerapihan dan cinta uang. Lovino yakin spontanitas Abel kali ini semata-mata supaya dia mendapatkan lebih banyak keuntungan dari _fighting event_, kalau tidak dia tidak bakal setuju untuk jauh-jauh datang ke Perancis.

"Aku tidak datang kesini dengan cuma-cuma, maaf." Satu kecurigaan Lovino pun terbukti. "Kalian tahu bukan kalau ada yang lebih penting daripada _fighting event _ecek-ecek ini… itu adalah pernikahan Anri. Kalian belum mendapat surat undangannya?" Wajah bloon Arthur dan Lovino menggambarkan jawaban pertanyaan Abel.

"Tunggu, tunggu… Anri… dia _menikah?!"_ Lovino terlihat syok sekali. Wajar, dia dulu sempat suka dengan Gadis berwajah _moe_ tersebut. "Ya, begitulah." Abel hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau tidak salah, bukankah Anri menggunakan jasa restoran ini? Francis tidak memberi tahu kalian?"

Arthur melebarkan mata dan menatap Francis yang memalingkan wajahnya merasa bersalah.

"Jadi pernikahan Anri itu pernikahan yang kemarin kita rencanakan makanannya? Seriusan?!" Arthur terlihat syok sekaligus _impressed_. Anri lebih muda dibandingkan Arthur… kapan Arthur bisa menikmati _matrimonial bliss_, _nobody's really sure_.

"Bentar." Lovino menyipitkan mata dan menatap Abel. "Siapa yang jadi pengantin prianya?"

Abel mengerutkan dahi. "Yakin bertanya begitu? Si Carriedo yang jadi pengantin prianya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Bumi."_

_Suara halus itu membuat Bumi berbalik, matanya yang hitam indah terbelalak dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Bumi kecil suka sekali menonton ayahnya memasak, apalagi ketika beliau melakukan sulap aneh yang keren itu…_

"_Lagi! Ayah, lagi dong!"_

_Sang Ayah yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan Bumi mengangkat Bumi ke kursi tinggi dan tertawa sebelum melakukan _sauté _yang sangat sempurna. Mata Bumi melebar dengan penuh antisipasi ketika dengan _slow motion_ bahan-bahan makanan itu kembali jatuh ke _sauteuse _dengan lembut. Setelah beberapa saat, _scrambled eggs with paprika _sudah tersedia di depan Bumi. Bumi melahapnya dengan penuh semangat. "Anak ayah pinter banget, makan paprikanya lahap… masih mau nambah?" tanya sang Ayah mengelus kepala Bumi sayang "Ung! Aku masih mau masakan ayah! Ayah keren banget… Kalau sudah gede Bumi mau kayak ayah!"_

"_Apa? Bumi mau jadi kayak ayah, hmmm? Mau jadi koki juga yaaa?" hidung mancung milik sang Ayah menggelitik leher Bumi dan Bumi menjerit kegelian, kursinya bergoyang-goyang mengerikan kalau saja sang Ayah tidak menahannya supaya tidak terjatuh. "Kenapa nggak jadi polisi aja, biar nangkepin koruptor?" _

"_Nggak mau ah, kalo jadi polisi ntar capek lari-lari melulu!" bantah Bumi dengan kekanakan, pipinya merah seperti buah persik. _

"_Kalo jadi Dokter?" Sang Ayah mengusap minyak yang jatuh dari sisi bibir Bumi lembut. _

"_Nggak mau, aku kan nggak suka bakteri Ayaaaaah!" Bumi mencubit leher sang Ayah. "Dokter tuh payah! Kerjaannya nusuk-nusuk orang pake pisau, operasi melulu!"_

"_Dokter enggak payah ya!" tiba-tiba Dara muncul, matanya besar tidak terima profesi pilihannya dicemari oleh sang kakak. "Koki tuh yang payah! Uh… payahnya karena… karena…"_

"_Payah kenapa?" tantang Bumi, senang berada di atas angin._

"_Uh… hu… huweeee! Pokoknya Dokter enggak payaaaah!"_

_Dan sore itu dipenuhi dengan tawa riang sang Ayah, tangisan Dara, dan suara ibu mencoba mendiamkan Dara dengan memberikan stetoskop mainan pada Dara. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ayah, kenapa sih Ayah jadi Koki?"_

_Sang Ayah tersenyum ketika malam harinya, saat seluruh keluarganya tertidur, ternyata kakak si Bungsu masih belum terlelap. Dia duduk di samping ranjang Bumi dan Dara, takut membangunkan Dara yang puas menangis berjam-jam digoda Kakaknya. Kamar yang temaram membuat suasana menjadi tenang dan misterius. Bumi merapikan selimutnya ketika sang Ayah menaikkan alis, tidak senang dengan gaya tidur Bumi yang berantakan._

"_Ayah bukan Koki, Bumi. Ayah itu _saucier_." Ucap sang Ayah, mengajarkan Bumi perkataan Perancis_.

"_So—sosyer? Apa tuh yah?" Bumi menutup matanya, menikmati setiap elusan sang Ayah yang tidak henti-hentinya membuat Bumi terbuai. _

"_Pokoknya enak deh. Kalau Bumi sudah besar, Bumi mau jadi kayak Ayah?"_

"_Iya, aku mau kayak Ayah."_

"_Kalau gitu, sini ayah kasih tahu sebuah rahasia…"_

_Mata sang Ayah berubah serius ketika bibirnya mendekati bibir Bumi, dan bisikannya membuat mata Bumi melebar—_

PIP. PIP. PIP.

Mata Bumi terbuka lebar, liur menghiasi pipinya pertanda dia pulas sekali tidurnya. Ketika dia menegakkan kepalanya, selembar kertas menempel di pipinya berkat liur ajaib Bumi, dan Bumi menggaruk kepala menatap coretan abstrak di kertas itu.

Serius, sekarang jam sepuluh malam dan hampir sebulan lagi dia bakalan _face-to-face _dengan seorang pria Melayu menyebalkan. (kenyataan bahwa Bumi sendiri peranakan Melayu tidak membantu sama sekali.) dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Di sekitarnya coret-coretan konsep masakan terlihat berserakan dan Bumi berada di tengah-tengah hamburan kertas dengan konyol. Dia sudah mengerahkan seluruh yang dia mampu namun tetap saja pikirannya melanglang buana jauh entah kemana. Bumi berterima kasih pada Abel karena paling tidak membuat tema menjadi lebih jelas dibandingkan jika Francis yang membuat temanya…

[_cinta. _Tema macam apa itu?]

Bumi teringat ketika tangan kekar Abel menyentuh tangannya dan dengan cepat berasumsi bahwa dia adalah seorang _saucier_, yang mana hal yang impresif. Mungkin Abel mengetahuinya lewat otot tangan dominan Bumi yang berkembang lebih dibandingkan tangan non-dominannya. Karena kerjaan _saucier_ adalah melempar makanan dengan penggorengan yang kadang-kadang besarnya tidak kira-kira, jelas memiliki tangan yang fit bukanlah pilihan namun tuntutan. Bumi jadi ingat pertama kali dia memegang _santeuse…_

Rasanya seperti terbang.

Bumi memandang ke langit-langit yang didekor dengan dahsyat.

_Tadi apa yang kuimpikan, ya?_

Sebelum Bumi bisa menggali ingatan lebih jauh, _handphone_ Bumi bergetar dengan syahdunya. Bumi memandang sms yang tiba-tiba datang tersebut. Pengirimnya Feliciano… sedang apa dia malam-malam begini mengirim _message?_

_._

_._

_._

_From : Feliciano _

Lagi apa, _Ragazza_(1)?

.

.

.

_From : Bumi_

Brainstorming

.

.

.

_From : Feliciano_

Oh ya? Sedang mencari ilham untuk sesuatu? Semangat ya~

.

.

.

_From : Feliciano_

_Btw _kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut sekarang? Aku mau memperkenalkan kamu pada induk semangmu di masa depan nanti.

.

Seketika Bumi langsung semangat. Feli memang berjanji akan mempertemukan dirinya dengan induk semang apartemen Bumi. Bumi sudah melihat apartemen yang Feli sudah carikan dan Bumi merasa bisa pindah kapanpun yang dia inginkan. Dia hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bilang bahwa dia sudah bisa mandiri. Lagipula dia sudah punya uang dan dia jelas tidak ingin merepotkan Elizaveta dan Roderich lebih jauh lagi.

Tapi kalau sekarang sudah malam sekali, Bumi pikir. Dan dia juga membalas seperti itu.

Feliciano membalas berikutnya, _aku sudah di depan rumahmu~_

Bumi mengerutkan dahi dan segera berjalan menuju pintu dan melihat mobil Feliciano yang berwarna familiar. Bumi hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir. Walau sekarang sudah masuk musim semi, tetap saja udara menggigit, jadi Bumi meraih _cardigan_-nya dan memakainya di sekitar pundak. "Feli? " Bumi menyapa si Kembaran Malaikat dengan terburu-buru. Entah berapa lama Feli sudah berada di luar.

"Hai, Bumi! Aku dan induk semangmu berada di sekitar sini, jadi kukira aku akan mampir, ve~" Feli menyapa Bumi dengan semangat, lingkar aneh yang menghadap ke koordinasi yang aneh pula naik turun dengan naifnya. Bumi hampir menarik sehelai rambut tersebut kalau saja perhatiannya tidak tertarik ke pria di samping Feli. Dua orang pria dengan wajah yang berbeda namun sama-sama rupawan berdiri di samping Feliciano. Yang satu bermata biru dan berambut blonde, tinggi dan berotot. Wajahnya tenang dan rapih jika dibandingkan dengan pria yang lebih pendek di sampingnya. Pria itu bermata merah darah dengan baying-bayang stroberi dan rambut putih platina. Apakah rambutnya diwarnai? Bumi melihat tangan si Pirang maju untuk meraih tangannya. "Yang ini namanya Luddie, ve~ yang itu Gil! Luddie, Gil, ini Bumi, manis kaan?" Feliciano memperkenalkan satu sama lain. Bumi mengerutkan dahi, tidak satuju dipanggil manis.

"Kau benar, dia manis." Yang bermata merah sepertinya minta disundut.

"Nama saya Ludwig Beilshcmidt. Dia kakak saya, Gilbert. Kami berdua mendengar kamu ada niatan untuk pindah?" tanya Ludwig, si cowok ganteng yang kelihatannya seksi kalau pakai tanktop, berkata lembut. Bumi mengangguk, "Tapi saya masih belum yakin bisa pindah dalam waktu dekat… ah, apa lebih baik kita masuk saja? Udara cukup dingin sekarang." Tawar Bumi pada ketiga tamunya tersebut.

"Aku menolak. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan si Tuan Besar Sialan di dalam." Gilbert langsung menolak dengan wajah yang terpuntir sedemikian rupa. Bumi menaikkan alis. "Dia memang memiliki sedikit _history_ dengan Rode, biarkan saja." jelas Ludwig setelah menyikut kakaknya. Bumi mengangguk, walau sepertinya agak tidak bisa membayangkan ada orang yang membenci Roderich yang sedemikian lembutnya. Sepertinya Ludwig dan Gilbert mengenal tuan rumahnya.

"Apa anda mau melihat foto apartemennya dulu?" tanya Ludwig kemudian.

"Tidak, saya percaya dengan pilihan Feli. Lagipula saya benar-benar tidak pilih-pilih kok. Cukup ada pemanas, air, tidak suka mati lampu dan tidak bocor saat hujan, saya pasti bakal senang sekali tinggal di apartemen anda." Kata Bumi.

"Semua itu ada di apartemen kami, tenang saja. Kira-kira kapan kamu bisa datang melihat-lihat?" tanya Ludwig kemudian. "Kita harus menekan kontrak terlebih dahulu."

"Anda benar. Bagaimana jika akhir minggu ini? Saya kosong hari itu." Bumi mendekat ke arah Ludwig. Sepertinya Ludwig yang lebih bertanggung jawab di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau benar. Kau bisa datang ke apartemen kami." Gilbert tiba-tiba menyosor. "Aku dengar kamu koki. Bagaimana kalau kamu membayar sedikit _gratitude _kepada kami dan memasakkan makan malam akhir minggu nanti?"

"Kak!" Ludwig mengerutkan dahi tidak setuju akan kelakuan sang Kakak yang begitu tidak sopan. "Apa? Aku senang kok kedatangan cowok manis kayak dia. Hei, kau ini bi atau _straight_? _I don't mind playing at the other team for you, fyi._" Gilbert mendekati Bumi dan tersenyum predator. Bumi langsung mundur tiga langkah. "Gil… kamu menakuti Bumi, ve." Feli yang biasanya tersenyum-senyum saja bahkan terlihat tidak senang dengan kelakuan Gilbert.

"_I'm batting at my own game. Even if I did play on the other team, I won't even spare my ball for you. Sorry for bursting your little bubble."_ Bumi meretaliasikan dengan cukup menusuk. Gil langsung bersiul dan Ludwig bahkan menelan kembali senyumnya. "_Feisty. I quiet like him._ Jadi bagaimana? Mau datang dan memasak untuk kami di akhir minggu?" Gilbert bertanya, tangannya melingkari pundak Bumi. Bumi mencoba untuk melepaskannya namun tak bisa, tangan Gilbert terlalu kekar.

"Jangan memaksanya, Kak. Lagipula hari itu kau harus datang ke Rumah Sakit." Ucap Ludwig, datar.

"Aku tidak sakit apa-apa." Ucap Gilbert bingung.

"Ya, tapi kau harus memeriksakan kepalamu. Kau terdengar bodoh sampai-sampai aku takut kau kena aneurism."

"WEST, KAAAAU—"

"Tidak apa, akhir minggu terdengar oke. Aku akan datang hari itu untuk melihat-lihat."ucap Bumi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Apa itu tidak mengganggu jadwalmu sama sekali?" tanya Ludwig. "Jangan karena omongan egois orang tidak bertanggung jawab ini _schedule_-mu jadi rusak total." Sementara di belakang Gilbert protes karena di panggil tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Tapi tolong jangan terlalu terganggu jika saya membawa pekerjaan," ucap Bumi teringat akan tugasnya sebulan lagi. "Saya akan datang akhir minggu nanti."

Setelah beberapa saat bertukar sopan santun, Feli dan Ludwig duluan masuk ke atas mobil Feli. "Oi, manis!" Gil memanggil Bumi. "Akhir minggu nanti, bagaimana kalau kamu sekalian jalan-jalan dengan kami?"

"…Kami?" Bumi mengerutkan dahi. Sudah terlalu malam dan dia mengantuk, jelas sekali dia tidak bisa mencerna lebih jauh omongan Gil.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan." Gilbert menyeringai. "Aku senang denganmu. Kuharap kita bisa terus _keep in contact…_" Gilbert tiba-tiba berbisik di telinga Bumi yang langsung merah sekali, "_I really don't mind playing with your hot body, though." _

Dan dengan Gil mengacak rambut Bumi dan berbalik meninggalkan Bumi sendirian.

Bumi bengong parah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**JRENG JRENG. YE LIBUR YE YE LIBUR.**

**Aaaaaahhhhh akhirnya lebih banyak pemeran hetalia muncul disini hiks hiks. Buat SEME IDAMAN (your acc name crack me up) SELAMAT KARENA ANDA ORANG PERTAMA YANG MENJAWAB NETHERE YAAAASSSS**

**SEME IDAMAN… anda berhak menjadi salah satu pemeran di ff ini… sebutkan nama anda (Indonesia kalo bisa) dan nanti anda bakalan saya ikut sertakan menjadi salah satu karakter di I Like It Hot and Fast! YESSHHHH **

**(Hadiah ga mutu)**

**TT-TT**

**By the way ini saya ngetik malam banget jadi kalo ada typo….. {{{MAAFKAN}} {{HAHAHAHA}}**

Pojok balesin comment haiya haiya haiyaaatttt :

**Forever-tsundere : UYE ADA YANG REVIEW XDDD makasih udah review~ HAHA SAYA SUKA HARUKA SIH tapi mungkin Cuma cameo doang disini dia tuh… jangan jangan panggil author-san plis ;-; panggil Daruma atau Shi ajaaa ;-; ah nggak jangan gitu JADI ENAK KAN HAHAHA [[[ditabok]]]/ Alhamdulillah Bumi bisa bikin anda nggak sebel…. OKE HAHA tapi mungkin momen LoviBumi rada lama ya :""""sip sip sip makasih sekali lagi yaaa/**pindanglicious : UAH gapapa kok GAPAPA :""''"" HAHAHA HOT JELETOT KENAPA WA BACANYA KAYAK NAMA CABE. CABE JELETOT HAHA. :""" disini lovino nya Cuma dikit karena aku lagi marah sama dia [lah] LOH TAR DULU KOK LOVINO X RIN DARIMANA TUH SHIP DARI MANA. BUMI X LOVI FOREVAH [LAH APAAN SIH LU] emang rada kepengaruh novel inter sih yang meg cabot :")) YEAH MEG CABOT TAUGHT ME THAT SO WAI NOT UGHAHAHAHA SIP MAKASIH DAH REVIEW~/**Freeze112 : UWAAA MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW SANGATTT iya emang banyak yang ngincer Bumi di luar sana :""" Lovinonya tsundere banget PENGEN TABOK IGH./**TanpaNama : saya senang banget kalo ada silent rider merusak tradisi mereka jadi silent reader di ff saya… makasih banget buat TanpaNama :" tenang aja saya emang nggak konsisten update tapi saya nggak ada niat ngedrop ff ini… sayang sekali bukan Scotland karena saya gak tertarik sama chara dia :""" mungkin di berikutnya anda akan beruntung? xDD makasih udah review, TanpaNama!/**AnonAnon : you came you came YOU CAME YOU CAME OMG. YEAH LEGE ARTIS YEAH YEAH I'LL MADE IT WITH SO MUCH ART YOU DUN HAFTA WORRY NOT. AAAAH OMG Yash yash YAAASH this is rlly incoherent but maba's life is just [[[[thumbs down]]]]] I'm not meanie :{{ and yeah sebenarnya sempet mikir mau ganti Alfie aja tapi gajadi HAHA. BJOD FTW HAHAHA makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang, shishou m(_ _)m/**seme idaman : ANDA BENAAARRR sekarang anda bisa kasih tahu ke saya nama OC anda? Atau nama anda? Karena anda menang jadi salah satu karakter ff saya {apaan sih lu} yaashhh smooth kill is da bomb. Sip sip entah kenapa saya senang ditunggu {apaan} MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW BEIBEH/**Sabila Foster : KYAAAAAAA HAI JUGA HAHAHAHA AKU GAK KUAT KALO SAMPE 50 YANG ADA AKU BIKIN LEMON EKSPLISIT KALO SAMPE CHAP SEGITU [[[ketauan busuknya]]]/** . Girlz : yoh vro. IYAA NETHER HAHA sayang dia gajadi tukang minta makanan BU T CLOSE HE'S A CRITIQUE HAHA. BUMI SHOCKU DAKARA HAHAHA OMG ANATA WA NIHONJIN DESU YO NE. KANPEKI NIHONGO IS KANPEKI DAWA HAHA. Sip sip SIP SIP INI UDAH ADA FS LHO HAHA/ **kuroi uso : MISS YOU TOO! Emang Razak antagonis… awalnya doang [lho kok spoiler] BENARRR dia adalah Netherrrr hahahahaha ngga papa anda benar sekali kok sayangbukan yang pertama [apaan] /**Tomochi : HAHAHA YASH I think so too I was thinking that maybe Berwarld was such a closet perv because I think he would do [this] and [that] with tiino? Like… he's really a pervert lmfao YEYEYE BENER DIA ADALAH SI TULIP DARI JEMBATAN ANCOL HAHA. Saya mau nistain nethere tapi terlalu banyak yang harus saya nsitain jadi… mungkin saya tidak bakal bisa menistai dia dengan akdar tinggi…/**JenIchi Kamine : Yey! Ini sudah update lho…Razak nggak homo Cuma suka cowok HAHAHA makasihdah review~/**Black Fox : Yappp benar sekali dia adalah netherland! Makasih banyaak udah review…!/**Misaki Younna : HAHA SAYA MENUNGGU ANDA REVIEW LHO. I think so too I think he was a closet perv like REALLY not a coming-out perv. His image prevents him from coming-out HAHA. Mungkin, usul anda akan saya masukkan ke dalam kantung…./**Wei Lien Lu : saya juga gak sabar [ketauan gak ada ide] haha ada Feli, Elizaveta, sama Roderich kok yang tahu kalo Bumi itu betina HAHA. Oke oke aku akan berusaha rajin update! Makasih Wei~/**Harukichi Ajibana : YAAA BENAR SEKALI ANDA DIA ADALAH NETHERE karena yang demanding nethere banyak sekaliii haha gak papa ya ampun ternyata kamu silent reader? Pantes saya baru liat namanya lurking around xDDD makasih banyak udah mau review yaaa saya ngehargain banget sayanggg Xddd/**gaga : ma-makasih udah setia nungguin ya…. Ini udah up0date lho? Saya juga udah naikin frekuensi fs nya disini walau sulit huhuhuhuks MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW~/**Tamagoch : …mu-mungkin kamu belum membrowse semua tag hetalia…. ._. Makasih udah review! Razak memang lelaki ular… [lho] nggak, Razak punya alasan kok… dia sebenernya orang baik lho!**


	15. Chapter 15

Bumi sudah siap-siap ketika sore itu Roderich bertanya padanya apa yang dia lakukan dan terlihat rapih. Bumi menjawab dia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan.

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Yah… se-sekedar menghapus kepenatan…"

Karena jelas dia tidak bisa bilang kalau dia ingin mencari rumah baru.

Roderich hanya menatap Bumi dengan mengerutkan dahi sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Oh, Lusa adalah hari raya pernikahan kami...jadi biar Elizaveta yang memasak, oke? Sudah lama dia tidak memasak makan malam… kamu bisa santai aja, Bumi…" Roderich tersenyum lembut dan membiarkan Bumi pergi dengan tenang. Bumi keluar dengan hati berat dan bersalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Like it Hot and Fast (And Yummy)**

**Daruma kuah kimchi **

**Warning : kata-kata super kasar. Like, kasar banget. Sexual content too. ME LIKEY SOME UST. DON'T KNOW WHAT UST IS? GOOGLE IT. SEARCH IT. [nah I'm not that mean. UST stands for Unresolved Sexual Tension I LURV YOU ALL] by the way ini Cuma filler chapter HAHAHA sorry fellas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre quinze : **_**That is so fetch!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Feliciano adalah _host _terbaik yang Bumi punya.

Dia bahkan menjemput Bumi sepuluh meter dari rumah Roderich karena dia tahu Bumi tidak bakalan nyaman kalau langsung dijemput begitu saja. Feli tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Bumi. "Aku tidak terlalu senang menggunakan AC, lagipula sekarang masih cukup dingin… bagaimana jika kita buka kap mobilnya saja?" usul Feli pada Bumi. Bumi mengangguk semangat. Dia tidak pernah naik mobil yang kapnya terbuka. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

"Kita akan kemana? Dimana apartemen itu?" tanya Bumi pada Feliciano yang sudah sibuk menyetir. Feli memakai sabuk pengaman sebagaimana pengendara mobil yang baik berlaku. Bumi tidak memakai sabuk pengaman _cause fuck the police. _"Dekat dengan rumahku, kok." Ucap Feli. "Rumahku dekat dengan akses menuju tempatmu bekerja, Bumi. Jadi tenang saja, kalau ada apa-apa kamu bisa datang ke tempat aku, ve!" Feli menyeloroh. "Ludwig orang yang baik dan dia sangat perhatian. Gilbert mungkin kelihatan kasar tapi dia sangat baik juga. Kamu akan senang di sana, ve~"

Bumi tidak bilang apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa bilang kalau dia mengalami _second thoughts _karena Roderich membuatnya merasa menjadi kacang yang lupa pada kulitnya.

Setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu, mereka sampai di depan sebuah apartemen susun yang bisa dibilang bagus, namun tidak terlalu mewah. Bumi suka dengan warna krim segar dinding apartemen tersebut dan melihat-lihat sekitar. Di depan apartemen terdapat pohon-pohonan yang sudah mulai menghijau dan ada bunga-bungaan di sekitarnya. Kelihatan sangat rindang dan asri. "Disini tempatnya!" ucap Feli. "Apa kamu mau lihat dulu? Aku punya kuncinya disini, Ludwig yang memberikan…"

"Oh ya? Boleh, boleh!" Bumi menyetujui, merasa sangat _excited _melihat rumah barunya… mungkin. "Ada tempat di lantai tiga, Ludwig sengaja memberikanmu itu karena memang kalau di lantai satu suka banyak pencurinya… tapi tenang saja, disini ada penjaga kok, kalau terjadi apa-apa juga kamu bisa minta tolong padaku, kan?" Feli menjelaskan, dan mereka segera naik ke atas dengan _lift _diisi dengan penjelasan Feli mengenai seluk beluk Apartemen.

"Ludwig hari ini tidak bisa ikut karena dia sedang ada rapat di tempat kerjanya… sementara Gil, dia mungkin ketiduran." Feli tertawa kecil dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. "Ini dia tempatnya!"

Kunci tersebut kemudian membuka pintu, dan Bumi bisa melihat sebuah ruangan yang kecil namun cukup untuk tempat tinggal satu orang, satu kamar mandi, dan sebuah dapur. Ventilasi udaranya juga baik, dan terdapat _exhaust fan _di pinggir ruangan. "Kata Ludwig, tempat ini sudah tiga tahun tidak berpenghuni, ve~" Feli menyodorkan Bumi masker. "Karena itu lebih baik kamu memakai masker ini, oke?"

Masker itu masker kain dengan gambar ceri dan bentuk hati.

Bumi merasa dia tidak bakalan cocok memakai masker seimut ini, dan berusaha mengontrol wajah menolaknya di depan Feli namun Feli segera menangkap perubahan wajah Bumi. "Hee? Kenapa tertawa? Kan masker ini lucu?" Feli menyengir dan memakaikan masker tersebut di wajah Bumi. "Lagipula, kamu cocok pakai ini, _Ragazza_. _Cute_."

_Jir. Baper. Gue. _

"Naaah, waktunya masuuuk!" Feli masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Jendelanya cukup besar dan mengarah ke matahari, jadi ketika Feli membuka tirai jendela yang sudah using dan robek-robek dibagian bawah, debu-debu langsung menari disiram cahaya matahari. Bumi sempat merasa terpesona juga oleh warna emas yang dipantulkan partikel-partikel kecil sebelum menuju ke konter dapur. Untuk Bumi, dapur adalah jiwanya—dapurnya harus punya cerobong sendiri, ventilasi udara sendiri, dan cukup luas supaya Bumi tidak mengalami masalah di kemudian hari.

Beruntunglah ketika Bumi menginspeksi dapur, dapur tersebut cukup membuatnya puas, dan Bumi segera mengikuti Feli untuk melihat kamar mandinya. Dibandingkan dengan dapur, Kamar mandinya lebih kecil dan cukup berbahaya, mengingat ada celah lubang yang muat untuk tangan pria dewasa. "Ini gawat, aku harus segera bilang pada Ludwig." Feli mengerutkan dahi. "Sepertinya ini dibuat dari luar, lihat… potongannya tidak rapi."

"Apa disekitar sini ada banyak orang mesum?" tanya Bumi, tidak khawatir, hanya sebal. Jika ditanya apa yang paling dia benci di dunia ini, mungkin itu adalah penjahat selangkangan.

"Ya, cukup banyak kriminal yang berkeliaran." Feli mengangguk, ragu-ragu. "Dengar, Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, kamu bisa selalu datang ke tempatku, oke? Tempatku terbuka untukmu kapanpun. Bagaimanapun aku pernah merasakan jadi sepertimu, tersesat tidak tahu arah di negeri orang."

"Tidak usah mencemaskanku," Bumi menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi aku masih cukup ragu apakah aku akan pindah kesini atau tidak. Aku butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengumpulkan uang, dan lagi aku masih harus bilang pada Elizaveta dan Roderich. Aku bahkan masih belum punya tempat tidur sama sekali." Bumi mendongak ke mata Feli yang senada warna dengan kakaknya. Bedanya… mungkin Feli kelihatan seperti malaikat, dan Lovino seperti seorang gembong mafia Italiano.

"Begitu? Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Ludwig dan Gil." Feli kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam… bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat Ludwig dulu? Dia tadi menelponku, seharusnya dia sudah sampai di rumahnya." Bumi teringat kalau dia juga punya janji pada kedua bersaudara tersebut untuk memasakkan mereka sesuatu dan mengangguk setuju. "Rumah mereka juga cukup dekat disini," Feli tersenyum dan membukakan pintu mobil.

Bumi menaikkan alis melihat kelakuan Feli.

"Seorang gadis harus diperlakukan layaknya seorang gadis. Kan?" Feli tersenyum menawan.

_Ganteng. Banget. _

Bumi butuh cowok, oi.

[atau belaian cowok doang kali ya]

"Oh." Feli mengeluarkan suara kaget ketika dia membaca _message _baru. "Sepertinya aka nada tambahan orang, Bumi."

Bumi hanya mengangguk, tidak terlalu terganggu dengan informasi terbaru tersebut. Gil dan Ludwig terlihat seperti sosialita, jadi Bumi yakin mereka punya banyak kenalan. Jalan cukup lengang jam segini, hanya warna biru kelam yang mewarnai langit dan lampur benderang menghiasi jalanan. Karena mereka sedang berada di wilayah _kompleks_, jelas sekali kalau tidak ada yang berjualan sepanjang jalan. Bumi asyik melihat-lihat sementara Feli bersenandung.

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sederhana namun kelihatannya cukup pantas ditempati dua pria lajang kakak-beradik. Feli memencet bel, menunggu, dan kemudian pintu terbuka. Gil, dengan rambut pirang platina-nya yang _glorious_, yang ternyata menyambut mereka.

"Masuk, masuk." Ucap Gil. "Mana _squirt_—uooo! Ternyata kau datang, huh?"

Bumi hanya mengalihkan pandangan dan tersenyum canggung;mengingat bahwa sepertinya baru kemarin Gilbert menggodanya. "Tidak usah malu-malu begitu… Feli, masuk, Abel sudah datang."

"Abel?" Bumi membeo.

"Ya. Abel… mungkin kamu tahu? Abel Van Kornwill? Dia teman kami."

_Ibu, sepertinya dunia ini kecil sekali, ya._

Ketika Bumi menginjak bagian dalam rumah, suasana terasa hangat dan menyegarkan—mungkin karena wangi _aftershave _yang menyengat atau bau _pizza _yang menguar di udara, Bumi merasa mendapat tegangan kuat akan rasa persahabatan yang dahsyat…

"PIZZAAAAA!" Feli tiba-tiba meloncat dan berlari masuk.

Gil hanya memutar bola matanya. "Orang ini kayak mencium bau ganja setiap kali mencium bau pizza. Oh… cie, keduluan masak nih ye?" goda Gil lagi, melihat wajah Bumi yang bengong. "Abel yang membawa Pizza kemari, dan walaupun aku tidak menolak lebih banyak asupan nutrisi dan gizi, Ludwig jelas-jelas melarang lebih banyak makanan untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh, takut obesitas katanya… omong kosong, dia tahu semenakutkan apa metabolisme keluarga Beilschmidt… obesitas… kuberi dia pantat ayam yang obesitas lain kali." Omel Gil.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Bumi langsung merasa terperangah dengan _boyish interior _di rumah ini. Dipannya terbuat dari _hard wood_, dan terdapat PlayStation tergeletak begitu saja di depan televisi plasma. Sebuah rak penuh berisi game-game _sport_ tertata rapi di sebelah TV dan karpetnya berwarna biru mentereng. Ludwig sedang mem-_vacum cleaner _setiap sisi ruangan, dan Abel sedang duduk membaca sebuah buku di sofa. Pizza yang masih beruap ternyata belum disentuh sama sekali, dan ada tiga loyang—pantasan Ludwig menolak lebih banyak makanan, pikir Bumi.

"Ah, Bumi. Kau sudah datang? Pas sekali, kami juga ingin makan malam…" Ludwig tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Bumi. Abel hanya mendongak sekilas dan menunduk lagi—namun kemudian dia mendongak lagi, kali ini lebih lama. "Ah. Halo, Van Kornwill." Ucap Bumi, jelas tidak tahu harus menyapa Abel seperti apa. "Kau… Bumi? Adhiswara?" tanya Abel, mata hijau botelnya mengases Bumi layaknya seorang juri. Bumi mengangguk tegang menunggu ekspresi apa yang akan dibuat Abel… namun Abel ternyata tidak melakukan apapun dan malah kembali membaca buku.

Bumi menghela napas, namun kemudian dia merasa senang karena Abel tidak mengabaikannya, dan malah mengingat namanya.

"Sepertinya Abel cukup tertarik denganmu," ucap Gil keras. "Kelima kali dia bertemu dengan kami berdua, dia tidak repot-repot mengingat nama keluarga kami."

Abel hanya memutar bola mata malas.

Pizza sudah dipotong dan asap hangat mengepul. Feli sudah tidak peduli dengan sekitar dan menggigit _nugget _yang disediakan, sementara Bumi dan Ludwig membicarakan tentang apartemen yang akan dihuni oleh sang Gadis. Sesekali Gil akan mengikuti pembicaraan, melempar satu-dua komen, memperingati Ludwig, dan kemudian mulai makan. Abel sendiri hanya duduk di atas sofa, tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Apa Van Kornwill tidak makan?" tanya Bumi, menggigit pizzanya yang langsung lumer di mulutnya. Bumi menggigit bibir, hendak berteriak _enak_.

"Dia sehabis ini mau—" perkataan Ludwig dipotong Gil nyeleneh.

"Dia mau _doing the do _setelah ini, jadi dia pikir dia lebih senang untuk menjaga perutnya agar tetap datar."

"_Doing …the do?" _Bumi mengerutkan dahi.

"Dia hanya bercanda." Ludwig memelototi sang Kakak memperingati. Feli diam, menonton suasana, namun matanya tidak terbaca.

"Tidak, tunggu—si manis ini yang bercanda. Kau tidak tahu arti dari _doing the do?_ Seriusan?" dan setelah itu Gil tertawa keras, Bumi sepertinya kehilangan elemen humornya, karena Bumi tidak merasa ingin tertawa, "Serius. Apaan itu?"

"_It means having sex. With someone. He'll have a hard, long sex."_ Gil berkata, dan Bumi terbatuk, keselak sosis _Frankfurt _yang tersedia. Feli menyorongkan gelas air minum kepada Bumi, matanya khawatir. "Kak. Disgusting. Jijik." Protes Ludwig datar. "Kenapa? Anak kecil ini butuh tahu yang sesungguhnya, tahu?" Gil menyeringai. Sebelum Gil bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, suara berat Abel terdengar.

"Terima kasih sudah nyebar fitnah, tapi nggak, aku nggak melakukan apapun dengan siapapun." Abel membantah, duduk di samping Bumi dan minum air putih.

"Oh ya? Partnermu tidak bakalan senang kan kalau melihat perut _sixpack_-mu yang semulai keras jadi melendung penuh pizza?" Gil masih terus menggoda Abel. Bumi ingin menonjok Gil—_selesaikan semua iniiii. _

"Satu-satunya yang partnerku dapatkan adalah bogem mentah." Abel berkata datar.

Feli memandang mereka berdua, menyipitkan matanya. Gilbert seakan menyadari hal ini dan kemudian terdiam, namun cengiran bodoh itu masih ada. "Feli… bukankah kau bilang kau harus bertemu dengan atasanmu malam ini?" Ludwig berkata, memandang jam tangannya kasual. "Sekarang sudah jam sembilan."

Wajah Feli yang semula penuh kecurigaan berubah menjadi panik, dan detik berikutnya dia sudah berlari-lari menggigit pizza dan menyambar jaketnya. Di tengah-tengah kepanikan tersebut, dia menyemburkan sesuatu seperti 'terima kasih', 'aku pergi dulu', 'aku titip Bumi'. Dan kemudian pintu terbentur dengan kencang. Bumi melebarkan matanya bingung dengan hal apa yang membuat Feli begitu pucat.

"_Nice timing, Fuhrer!"_ Gil tertawa kencang. Ludwig menyantap pizza-nya syahdu, namun kilat kemenangan yang mirip dengan Gil terpancar dari matanya. Kemudian mata nakal Gil beralih pada Bumi. "Hei, _squirt_, ini saat yang bagus. Ingat saat aku bilang aku bakalan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu?"

Bumi mengangguk penuh antisipasi.

"Kalau begitu, mau ikut kami malam ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

Nama tempat itu adalah Drop Dread.

Nama yang sangat _shady_, kalau kau tanya aku—tapi tidak jika kau tanya orang-orang Paris ini. Mereka yang haus darah dan perkelahian yang berujung gendutnya kantong dan dompet akan selalu datang kesini. Bisa dibilang, tempat ini adalah tempat yang pertama kali bakal diciduk Interpol dalam lapangan Perjudian Bawah Tanah. Drop Dread adalah tempat pertarungan ilegal dimana kau bisa bertaruh untuk kemenangan salah satu Petarung. Sama seperti Sabung Ayam, hanya saja kau tidak mematuk, namun meninju. Sampai mati? Mungkin. Entahlah. Bumi tidak pernah masuk ke tempat seperti ini sekalipun seumur hidup.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam dua belas malam, dan Bumi merasa bahwa dia melakukan hal yang salah mengikuti Gil. Dia, Gil, Ludwig dan Abel ternyata menuju ke sebuah tempat yang kelihatannya gelap… dan jelas ilegal.

"Selamat datang di DropDread_. Password_?" seorang _Bouncer_ yang sangat mengintimidasi berdiri lima inci lebih tinggi dari Bumi. _Bouncer-_nya tipikal _bouncer _yang ada di film aksi kelas A; Botak, tinggi, pakai kacamata, dan kelihatannya bisa meniban Bumi sampai mejret. Bumi menelan ludah dan tiba-tiba kepikiran dengan _meme _terkenal di Tanah Airnya.

_Selamat datang di _Salty Spitoon_. Seberapa gregetnya anda?_

_Semalam aku mimpi…_

_Terus?_

_Mimpinya nggak mejem sama sekali!_

Bumi sepertinya sudah gila. Tapi serius, seperti itulah perasaan yang Bumi rasakan sekarang. Apa kira-kira _password_ untuk _fight club _ilegal macam Drop Dread? _Killer? _John Cena_? Uppercut? _Namun semua khayalan terbang keluar jendela ketika Abel berkata dengan tenang,

"Olaf_._"

Dan setelah itu _Bouncer _itu membiarkan mereka berlima masuk.

"Olaf. Dari Frozen. _Seriously?" _ulang Ludwig yang kelihatan geli dan terhina dibiarkan masuk dengan _password_ yang sangat _jinak_ tersebut.

"Hei, terdengar sangat ironis bukan? Ini menunjukkan humor orang-orang Paris setajam pukulan mereka." cengiran Gil menjawab Ludwig. Bumi kemudian merasa tangan kasar menariknya mendekat dan sadar bahwa itu tangan Gil. "Ini pertama kalinya untukmu berada di dalam, jadi jangan terinjak sampai mati!" seru Gil pada Bumi. Bumi merasa Gil, mengesampingkan tindak tanduknya yang seperti celeng mabuk, memiliki wibawa seorang kakak.

Saat masuk ke dalam ruangan yang padat akan manusia, Bumi merasa matanya berubah kosong dan hampa saking syoknya. Sepertinya omongan Gil yang tadi bukanlah main-main apalagi bercandaan. Didalam, suasana _sangat_ panas dan Bumi tidak berbicara soal panasnya udara. Orang-orang yang mungkin memiliki berat dua ratus enam puluh pon bergerak-gerak liar mengelilingi suatu ring _kickboxing_ yang kelihatan reyot sekaligus kuat menahan beban, keringat dan darah selama bertahun-tahun. Pria-pria berbadan buldozer menggila, beberapa di antara mereka terlihat sibuk meneriakkan nama-nama para mantan Jawara tahun lalu dan bahkan seorang wanita naik ke leher pria berotot gajah dan meloncat-loncat penuh gairah, berseru keras.

"_Gila_!" seru Bumi dalam bahasa Indonesia. Matanya kagum melihat yang ada di sekitarnya. Rasanya adrenalin ikut terpompa ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tertular oleh semangat dan gairah orang-orang di sekelilingnya, Bumi hampir mendekat menuju kerumunan lagi.

"Sini." Ludwig menarik tangan Bumi menjauh dari kerumunan. "Masih belum giliran Abel."

"Abel?" Bumi memandang Abel yang kelihatan tenang-tenang saja. Mata hijau itu menunduk memandang Bumi. "Dia akan naik ke panggung itu? Kau seorang Petinju?" Bumi memandang tubuh Abel yang sama tinggi dengan Ludwig. Mereka berdua pria yang bisa dibilang bertubuh dahsyat dan Bumi bisa membayangkannya di ring _kickboxing_, memukul lawan dengan liar. Abel juga memiliki guratan putih bekas luka itu di alisnya…

Gilbert nyengir dan mata _crimson_ itu bersinar bandel. "Kamu pikir darimana Abel mendapatkan luka di dahinya? Digigit cewek saat bercinta?"

Wajah Bumi memerah mendengar jawaban eksplisit sang cowok platinum. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin tahu alasannya jika memang itu alasannya, terima kasih banyak."

"_That's disgusting, really_." Ludwig mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku tidak pernah membiarkan seseorang menggigitku saat kami di ranjang." Timpal Abel datar.

"Oh ya? Jadi kau tipe yang _menggigit_, bukan _digigit_?" seringai Gilbert.

"Aku tipe yang menjilat luka yang kubuat saat partner seksku sedang lengah." Abel melengkungkan lehernya dengan anggun, matanya terbuka satu namun Bumi yakin Abel memandang Bumi secara intens. "Aku akan menggigitnya sampai dagingnya terkoyak, _but I'll make it so pleasurable they'll beg for more."_

Bumi merasa lehernya memanas, dan dia menelan ludah. Mungkin ini akibat dari hari yang semakin malam, jadi aura R-18 sudah mulai tercium. Suara degukan ludah itu terdengar nyaring, bahkan di kuping Bumi sendiri.

[atau itu hanya perasaan Bumi saja.]

Mata Abel turun ke leher Bumi yang berkeringat.

[…atau, sekali lagi, itu hanya perasaan Bumi saja.]

Bumi yakin, _haqul yakin_, ada seringai serigala di wajah Abel sedetik lalu.

[apa yang tadi hanya perasaan Bumi saja…?]

"Oke. _Too much information is being shared_, _man. _Aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang bakal kau lakukan pada partner seksmu sampai kau _muncrat_." Mulut Gilbert mungkin harus disiram air suci dan digosok tanah sebanyak tujuh kali. Begitu banyak hal berdosa yang dia katakan sampai-sampai Bumi tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi! Ludwig berdeham, jelas sekali berpikiran sama dengan Gilbert, namun cukup sopan untuk tidak mengatakannya dengan bahasa stensil seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Bukankah sudah waktunya untukmu untuk naik ke atas sana?" tanya Ludwig. "Kami semua datang kesini untuk melihatmu beraksi, bukan?"

"Kau benar." Abel segera pergi ke kerumunan. "Kalian tidak naik ke atas ring?" Tanya Bumi, setelah bisa pulih dari _entah hal apa tadi._

"Kami sudah tobat bertahun-tahun lalu. Kami warga sipil yang jinak sekarang." Ucap Gilbert dengan senyum malaikatnya (yang, sayangnya, Bumi yakin tidak malaikat-malaikat amat jika dibandingkan dengan semua hal yang sudah Gilbert lakukan seumur hidup.)

"Kalian juga seorang petarung?" tanya Bumi, kepo.

"Aku, West, Feli, bahkan Lovino." Jawab Gilbert. "Hanya saja kami sudah membuka mata masing-masing dan sadar bahwa menonjoki wajah orang naif saat kami _bad mood_ bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilakukan. Jadi kami berhenti."

Mata Bumi terbuka lebar. "Feli seorang Petarung?"

"Dan Petarung yang kuat, pula." Ludwig mengangguk, seakan-akan bangga. "Dia hanya kurang percaya diri saja, dia mundur teratur setelah hampir membuat tiga orang babak belur dan diopname selama dua minggu di rumah sakit. Kalau tadi dia tinggal, kami tidak bakalan bisa jalan kesini. Feli tidak suka datang kemari semenjak itu."

"Banci." Gil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, walau ejekannya lebih terasa hangat dan mengasihi dibandingkan masam, "Bahkan kami sudah pernah mengirim lebih banyak orang ke rumah sakit dalam kurun waktu yang lebih panjang dibandingkan dua minggu. Hai, seksi." Gilbert tersenyum seduktif ketika seorang _bunny girl _lewat memegang nampan berisi uang yang sangat banyak. "Aku dan temanku disini bertaruh atas nama the Killer."

"Disini kita tidak pakai nama asli. The Killer nama panggung Abel." Bisik Ludwig pada Bumi.

"Halo juga, Tampan. Kau terlihat imut dengan setelan itu." Goda sang _bunny girl_ sambil menggigit bibirnya yang bergincu darah merah. Ludwig menemplokkan tangan ke wajahnya sementara Bumi memejamkan mata, berharap hal ini segera berakhir tanpa ada sentuhan-sentuhan mencurigakan. "Kau suka matematika, _baby_?"

"Tergantung. Kenapa memang?" si cewek cekikikan.

"_Because I would like to add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs… and multiply."_ Mungkin mata Bumi mengecohnya, tapi Bumi melihat Gil menggigit cuping telinga si gadis. _Hueeek._ "_How 'bout that? Sounds yummy?" _Gil berbisik kencang di telinga sang Gadis dan menyelipkan banyak sekali uang di belahan dada sang _bunny girl_.

"_I love math if that was the context then… I can't wait…" _dan dengan itu mereka berdua seakan-akan lupa kalau ada Bumi dan Ludwig. Ludwig berusaha untuk tidak meninju wajah kakaknya ketika berkata, "Kak. Sudah mau mulai."

"Benarkah?" Gil melihat ke arah _ring_ dan kemudian berbalik ke _bunny girl_ seksi itu dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu terkikik kecil dan melambai menggoda sebelum pergi menuju orang-orang lain. Bumi tidak tahu apa yang Gil katakan pada Gadis itu dan Bumi tidak ingin tahu juga. Ludwig sepertinya pergi mencari seseorang, jadi tinggallah Bumi dengan Gil berduaan. Seorang pria dengan topeng mencurigakan naik ke atas _ring_, lampu menyorot ke arah dirinya. Dia memegang _mic_ dan seakan dia lupa tugas _mic _adalah mengeraskan suara, dia berteriak, "Selamat datang di Drop Dread, para Babi Liar!" suara menyambut dan menjawab yang antusias datang dari para pengunjung, lelah menunggu dan ingin segera memulai pertunjukan. Musik _death metal _mengiringi di belakang dan entahlah, Bumi merasa sangat bersemangat. Dia bahkan tidak merasa kesal dipanggil Babi Liar.

"_Rule number one: We don't talk about Drop Dread. Rule number two: we never, talk, about,____Drop Dread!"___suara sang laki-laki terdengar sangat bersemangat, sampai-sampai saliva melayang dari bibirnya yang kering. Mendengar _rule number one_ membuat Bumi teringat film _Fight Club._ "_Oh but who the fuck am I kidding now? This year's tournament is going to break some hell loose everyone's going to__** fucking spread this shit to some peasants up there!" **_

Suara teriakan itu menggema, mungkin sampai keluar dari bar. Bumi ikut berteriak bersemangat.

"Sekarang dari sisi kiri, kita bisa lihat pendatang baru dari selatan… _Pirate_!" suara jeritan memuja terdengar dan mata Bumi melebar. Pria dengan tubuh _lithe _dan rambut emas yang familiar… mata hijau emerald… dan alis tebal yang _branded_, milik satu orang saja di dunia ini…!

"_Chef_!?" seru Bumi, melihat siluet yang sedang bersiap-siap dan bertelanjang dada di atas ring. Arthur kelihatan ganas malam ini. "Whoah… jadi hari ini dia datang. Boleh juga." Gil menaruh tangannya di atas alis, memfokuskan pandangan. "Apa aku harus terkejut lagi nanti, ketika ternyata banyak orang yang kukenal adalah petarung di _underground kickboxing_?" gumam Bumi sedikit sebal. "Entahlah, _squirt_, _but consider yourself lucky to have this macabre_. Arthur tidak ikut _tournament_ setiap harinya dan dia bisa dibilang orang terkenal." Gil meraup popcorn yang dibelinya dari penjaja dengan wajah puas.

"Abel, Arthur… memangnya tidak akan ketahuan? Apalagi sepertinya ini cukup melanggar hukum…" Bumi mengerutkan dahi. "Lagipula tangan seorang _chef _adalah yang terpenting."

"Arthur… maksudku, Pirate tau apa yang dia inginkan. Dan dia mendapatkannya. Memangnya kamu kira polisi-polisi di atas tidak tahu? Mereka tahu, tapi tempat ini punya orang dalam—pejabat-pejabat tinggi, polisi, Interpol… semuanya bahkan bertaruh disini. Tempat ini punya pelindung. Dan semua pegawainya sangat loyal." Gil memandang Bumi. "_Squirt, you're really a mother hen, huh?"_

"_listen," _Bumi mengerutkan dahi. "_I've been called worst. I've been starved out, felt up, teased, stalked, threatened… and called Taylor Swift. But never, ever, I've been called _squirt_ in my whole life."_

Gil menaikkan alisnya, _amused_.

"_Well you do look like Taylor Swift." _Gil membalas. "_Only hotter. You go, Glen Coco._"

Bumi mangap.

"Tau Gretchen Wieners_?"_ Bumi mengetes.

"Yap. Dan yang tadi _fetch _banget."

"_Please!"_ Bumi langsung ketawa ngakak. Seorang cowok, tinggi, berotot, mengquote kalimat-kalimat dari film 'Mean Girls'… Bumi Cuma bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala, tidak kuat dengan bebas humor. "Ngapain kau, mengquote _Orange is the New Black?_ Coba kalau aku orang biasa, mungkin aku bakalan sedih banget mendengar kau ditindas sebegitu kejinya."

"Sori, tapi _Orange is the New Black_ itu keren. Aku nggak bisa stop ngequote mereka." Kikik Bumi. Gil sudah ingin menjawab, namun suara yang menggelegar terdengar, membuat mereka memotong konvo konyol mereka tentang _chickflick_ buat anak gadis ababil.

"_Anddd on the west we have this man with killing intent…" _Cowok MC itu berteriak, _fetchily. _"_theeee KILLEEEERRR!"_

Seketika Bumi menjatuhkan rahangnya ke lantai, sementara Gil bertepuk tangan sekeras mungkin, yakin malam ini adalah malam yang sangat… _fetch _banget.

.

.

.

.

**SORRY but I don't have anything against Taylor Swift. I just… I can't stop quotting Orange is the New black, okay :DDD dan siapapun yang tahu references title kita, YOU GO GLEN COCO!**

**Or we should totally stab Caesar lmfao. **

**Dan yap, Abel vs Arthur. Cool, huh?**

**Oh iya, sebenernya aku bingung… waktu aku liat di chara design, Belgium, Nether dan beberapa yg lainnya nggak punya nama ofisial, kan? Jadi aku kasih nama yang mungkin akan dipakai. Banyak nanya siapa itu Anri… itu Belgium. Karena saya cukup suka sama pair SpaBel HAHAHA **

**Dan buat Seme Idaman, OC-mu belum muat di chap ini ya, muuppphhh :9999 **

Pojok balesin comen:

Seme idaman : yaaaa JENGJENGEJEEEENGGGG hahaha maaf banget kalo misalnya ngecewain :""" kalo soal request fanfic aku nggak tahu juga nih, jus jambu otakku tidak keluar akhir-akhir ini… :DDD hmmm iya apalah arti gender, LoveWins right? HAHA kalo fs lovibumi mungkin masih cukup lama dimaapkeun yaaa :""DDD AKTING KAMU RUARRR BIASAAAA saya mau pake OC Rifki dan malah udah gambar orangnya kayak gimana, kamu maunya dia jadi love interest atau nggak? yap, tapi menurut aku sama aja sih, soalnya gol aku sekitar 9 halaman lho? Mungkin karena kemarin aksinya kurang kali ya? /**Sabil Foster : CUAT-CUATIN DONG. HAHAHA GIL EMANG GITU :ddddd MA-MASOKIS APA AKU INOSEN [[[[DITABOK]]]] HAHAHA OKELAH KALO KAMU MAUNYA GITU UR WISH IS MY COMMAND?/**Hanakichi Ajibana : Lo-Lovino emang suka cewek walau rada homo kalo sama Spain :") kalo soal battle, kayaknya masih dihalangin sama filler chapter, jadi maaf kalo rada lama… HAHA KETUBAN DITELEN :""0 ADUH PARAH BANGET AKU KETAWA. Yaa inilah yang mau ditunjukkin sama Gilbert. Okedeeeyyy :")/**Anon-Anon : I'M SORRY FOR NOT FULFILLING YOUR DESIRE—EHEM. ENAK BANGET HAHA. Sepertinya anda harus libur juga senpie. :9 SIAPA YANG KENCAN HAHA SAYANGNYA GIL TIDAK JALAN BERDUA SAJA DENGAN BUMI HAHA ;( NAH disini Abel flirting tuh tuh tuh aku bikin demi kakak : ) HAHA SALAM LIBUR JUGA SENPIE~/**flyneza : TATAKAAEEEE SUSUMEEEE hahaha xDDD iya itu Gil ngeflirt Bumi! HAHAHA EXCITED SEKALI ANDA. ADUH BUMI SEPERTINYA BANYAK YANG MAU MENYEMEKAN (?) kalo dia cowok tapi :""""""" NGGAK PAPA nggak ada author yang nggak suka review panjang! :DDD h-hah…. Sa-saya tidak tahu harus ngomong apa kalau ada tsundere gini…/**kuroi uso : WKWKWK iyaaa sama Belgium! Emangnya Nether nama resminya Will ya? Aku nggak tau :o wkwkwk itu Cuma common sense seorang kritik? Dia pamer doaang wkwkw tujuan cerita ini emang harem :"") maaf kalau bikin anda kecewa :""" SIP LAAA Lovi maunya sama Bumi doaaanggg/**gaga : HAY LADY GAGA HAHA. Saya juga senang anda senang. HAHA SELINGKUH. Aku bingung kebagi dua, banyak yang bilang selingkuhin bumi aja tapi banyak yang gaterima kalo Bumi nggaks ama lovi :( NGGAK BUKAN LOVEHOTEL :'''' oke sippp batas fs sampe parah? Sejauh yang saya masih rencanain sih paling _eye-fucking _sama _dirty-talk_? Tapi kalo udah chap 25 ke atas mungkin akan lebih… hot? Entahlah xDDD/**Misaki younna : HALO SAY. IYA LAAA SAYA SUKA SPABEL AHAHAHAHA Anri itu Belgium kok. NETHER EMANG SUKA MODUSANNN WKWKWK jangan ngiri dong ya ampun :""" ini hadiah paling geje serius :"""**


	16. Chapter 16

Rifki merasa kalau dia sangat dijahili.

Rifki punya gebetan, namanya Udara, dan Udara adalah cewek paling membingungkan yang pernah Rifki kenal. [bukan berarti Rifki tidak suka, ehm. Justru itu bikin hati Rifki makin kebat-kebit dibuat Dara.]

Dan pagi ini tiba-tiba entah kesambet setan apa, Dara datang dengan wajah tertekuk seolah-oleh bingung—matanya menatap layar handphone dengan intensitas menyeramkan. Rifki bingung. Apa kali ini Dara masih belu menyelesaikan laporan tetap anfisman miliknya atau apa?

"Lo ngapain sih?" Rifki bertanya pada Dara dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat di artikan. Untung cakep, pikir Rifki. Kalo nggak Rifki bakal lari ngibrit dari pelototan Dara.

"Kakak gue." Ucap Dara pendek. Dan Rifki langsung mahfum. Kakak Dara adalah tukang masak yang kabur ke Perancis meninggalkan ibu dan adiknya sendirian. Dan kadang Dara suka uring-uringan sendiri ketika ada masalah dengan kakaknya. Sepertinya, mereka cukup dekat. "Kakak lo sekarang ngapain lagi?" tanya Rifki dengan tenang.

Dalam diam, Dara menyorongkan handphone-nya. Di layar tersebut muncul screen e-mail.

Rifki mengerutkan dahi. Kalau pesannya begini, pantas saja Dara manyun.

**From : Bumi**

**To : Dara**

**SEKARANG LAGI TONJOK-TONJOKAAAAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Like it Hot and Fast (And Yummy)**

**Kuah Kimchi**

**Nothing is being reaped unless the satisfaction of being reviewed and grown to be a better writer, then guilt is not as charged! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre seize : **_**That is so Fetch! (parte deux)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Arthur naik ke atas ring dan melihat wajah yang familiar, dia menaikan alis. Suara-suara suporter yang mendukungnya begitu memekakkan telinga dan Arthur melihat Abel sedang melakukan _stretching _tanpa peduli jeritan wanita-wanita yang rela ditiduri oleh Abel secara bergilir. Arthur tahu bahwa kedatangan Abel, selain karena ingin bertemu dengan Anri, juga karena Abel ingin menikmati sekali lagi memukul seseorang dengan tenaga yang dahsyat—naluri membunuh yang lama terpendam dan adrenalin lari dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut adalah hal yang membuat orang-orang ketagihan, dan Arthur mengerti itu.

Arthur sendiri sudah bernazar tidak bakalan kembali ke dunia ini selama hampir setahun, sebelum akhirnya monster dalam dirinya mengobrak-abrik segalanya—semuanya lebih buruk ketika dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Arthur punya pengendalian diri yang baik, namun semua yang dia tahan akan keluar begitu saja ketika dia _melepas _dirinya. Apalagi kefrustrasiannya semakin meningkat dengan adanya _orang itu _di dapur—orang yang sejak dulu dia impikan ketika kecil, gadis bermata hitam berambut kelam…

Gadis yang sekarang sedang menghadapi salah satu obstakel paling berat!

Frustasi ada banyak jenisnya dan Arthur sering mengalaminya dulu maupun sekarang—sayangnya Arthur paling tidak pernah mengalami apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan frustasi secara seksual. Secara teknis, Arthur memiliki wajah adonis—secara mekanis, tentu banyak wanita bersedia menjadi santapan satu malamnya mau itu di sebuah rumah bordil kecil atau di Ritz Carlton. Jadi bayangkan betapa bingungnya Arthur ketika ada sesuatu yang begitu dia inginkan, hanya berjarak sejengkal dari dirinya, tidak bisa dia peluk, dia miliki?

Rasa itu menumpuk dan terakumulasi, dan Arthur baru _kemarin_ melepaskan rasa frustasi itu dengan memojokkan sang peri kecil.

Atau mungkin seekor _Imp_ Api? Dengan kobaran amarah dan teriakan buas saat itu, Bumi kelihatan seperti seorang petarung sejati.

["_I can't cook to save my life and damn myself to hell and back, I really hate it!"_]

[Arthur terkesima.]

Sayang hal itu tidak membuatnya _kenyang_ sama sekali.

Jadi mungkin racun hitam dalam tubuhnya bisa menguap jika dia meninju seseorang malam ini. Dan Arthur terkejut ketika lawan pertamanya adalah Abel. Bukannya dia takut atau apa, Arthur sangat yakin dengan kemampuannya sendiri, tapi dia tidak ingin kena tinju malam ini—dia masih punya restoran untuk dijalankan besok, dan wajah bengap berikut tangan yang keseleo bukanlah yang dia cari sekarang. Abel adalah petarung yang piawai jika tingginya yang hampir enam kaki itu tidak menunjukkan suatu apapun.

"_Fancy an ol' one two, huh?"_ Arthur berseru, suaranya seakan terdengar oleh Abel diseberang. _Peks_ milik Abel mengintimidasi, begitu pula trisep dan bisepnya—tapi Arthur dipanggil _Pirate _bukan tanpa sebab, dan jika sedikit pameran otot membuat Arthur gentar, maka dia tidak akan bisa berdiri di atas ring ini sekarang. Abel memandang Arthur, mata hijaunya yang berwarna botol dingin.

"Malam ini _disaster _buatmu." Deklarasi Abel.

"Siapa kau, Ayahanda Peri?" ucap Arthur ironis. "Kau bisa melihat masa depan?"

Abel memandang kebawah, hanya sekelibat, seakan mencari-cari dan Arthur mengikuti arah pandang Abel dan menemukan hal yang mengejutkan. Arthur mengenali rambut hitam kelam tersebut dimanapun—Bumi ada disini, menontonnya!

Wajah Arthur yang tadinya tidak berekspresi berkeriut sedikit. Sementara pikirannya berkecamuk. Apa yang anak ini lakukan disini?

Abel memerhatikan wajah Arthur yang berubah semilisekon itu. Arthur memandangnya lagi, tidak ada tanda-tanda ke-syokannya tertunjukkan. "_Pirate and the Killer…_ apa kalian sudah siap?" cowok yang bertugas sebagai _referee_ berteriak, dan _Drop Dread _ malam itu sepertinya gempa bumi skala minuskul berkat teriakan para penonton. Arthur menjaga fokusnya ke seluruh tubuh Abel. Bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan anak itu, pikir Arthur. Dia harus bisa keluar malam ini sebagai pemenang, kalau bisa tanpa ada sedikitpun luka…

Sementara Abel, disisi lain, melakukan hal kebalikannya dari Arthur.

Arthur jelas sekali suka dengan anak ini, pikir Abel. Mata Abel memandang postur Arthur yang lentur namun siap menyerang. Ada sesuatu dalam ekspresi Arthur—sesuatu yang liar, namun kalkulatif, dingin namun penuh pesona, dan apakah Abel melihat sekelibat hasrat disana? Arthur menganggap pria kecil yang kelihatan seperti gadis ini adalah seseorang yang spesial. Abel tidak pernah melihat Arthur seperti ini, dan itu membuat Abel termenung.

Apa yang dimiliki Bumi yang tidak dimiliki orang lain?

Selain kenyataan bahwa Bumi adalah seorang perjaka, tentu saja. _Flirt _Abel yang tadi bukan tanpa alasan—Abel hanya ingin tahu warna asli Bumi, dan ternyata warnanya adalah putih bersih. Wajah yang merah tanpa sebab, mata yang bergerak kesana kemari seperti kupu-kupu bersayap emas…

Dan tentu saja, Arthur bakalan suka sama sesuatu yang putih, kan? Karena kelihatan bersih. Kelihatan patut untuk dijaga. Arthur senang berlaku seperti _knight in shining armor_ dan itu kelihatan dari cara Arthur memandang Bumi.

Itu membuat Abel… bergairah.

Abel tahu apa yang dia inginkan dan dia selalu mendapatkannya. Tolong jangan salah sangka dengan mengira Abel tidak menyukai Arthur atau membencinya. Hanya saja, Abel sangat penasaran bagaimana jadinya kalau sesuatu yang Arthur sukai terampas dari dirinya, terambil begitu saja… Abel senang membuat orang-orang terguncang, dan hobi itu terdengar buruk, ya kan? Anri sudah berkali-kali menyuruhnya ke psikiater karena hal itu, namun tentu saja Abel tidak akan mau membuang tiga ribu euro hanya untuk merebahkan diri di atas sofa panjang dan bercerita soal keluh kesah hidupnya kepada seseorang bersertifikat 'psikiater'.

Apa yang akan Abel lakukan?

Yah, jadi tidaknya Abel melaksanakan rencana main-main ini pun tergantung seperti apa pertarungan malam ini akan berakhir. Abel bukan seseorang yang kompetitif, namun jika ada tantangan dilemparkan ke depan mukanya, dia akan menerimanya dan _menang_. _Go big, or Go home._

Dan untuk sekedar informasi, warna putih juga merupakan warna kesukaan Abel dengan alasan yang sangat berbeda dari Arthur.

Karena warna putih jauh lebih menyenangkan saat dikotori.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat lonceng gong dibunyikan, tidak ada yang bisa melihat kecepatan Arthur mendekati Abel. Mungkin gerakan tangannya bisa mendengingkan telinga.

Arthur langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ke bagian diafragma Abel dan rahang Abel mengeras kesakitan—Bumi hampir berteriak karena _oh my god itu pasti sakit banget._ "Mana pengamannya?" tanya Bumi bingung.

"Ini _Underground_, kami nggak pakai pengaman segala macam kalau mau bertarung. Kalau pakai, apa bedanya kami dan para Pencuci Tangan di atas sana? Dan ini mungkin terdengar menjijikkan, tapi tidakkah kau pikir 'pengaman' disini terdengar seperti kondom atau alat kontrasepsi?" Gil menjelaskan, bermaksud menolong namun lagi-lagi malah terdengar seperti seorang peleceh seksual. "Pencuci Tangan?" tanya Bumi lagi, matanya terserap sepenuhnya di adegan pukul memukul mematikkan antara Abel dan Arthur. Satu poin dari Arthur saat ia mengenai sisi bahu Abel. Tripel poin untuk Arthur karena sudah mengenai kedua sisi leher Arthur.

"Orang-orang yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan kita, hanya saja profesional dan diawasi pihak interpol. Membosankaaaan," Gil menaikkan bahu sebelum berseru, "OI, THE KILLER, AKU DISINI BUKAN UNTUK MELIHATMU DIHAJAR ABIS-ABISAN, OKE?"

Abel sepertinya mendengar dan Bumi bersumpah dia melihat tangan Abel menunjukkan jari tengah. Arthur memukulkan kedua tangannya di baji milik Abel dan Abel tiba-tiba merunduk sebelum Arthur bisa bereaksi, dan meraih pundaknya sebelum menahannya di ring—untunglah Arthur berguling ke samping.

"Malam ini jelas bukan malam yang baik untuk Pirate—lihat saja otot-otot Killer, mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan tiga ratus pon daging babi jika kau memotong mereka dan menjualnya di pasar!" komen yang tidak perlu keluar dari _comentator _di ujung ring malah terdengar. Suara-suara tidak puas dan 'boo' terdengar kuat dari pendukung Pirate. Tubuh Abel menabrak ring terdengar berdebam dengan keras. "Setidaknya Pirate mengerti Killer itu tipe pemain jarak dekat," lanjut si komentator riang, seakan-akan dia hanya mengomentari cuaca melihat Abel segera berdiri. "Untung untuk para pendukung Killer, Killer bukan tipe yang bermain hanya dengan otot saja. _Brawns and brains, they work together." _

Arthur berlari menuju ke karet ring dan memakai gerakan momentum untuk membuatnya terlempar kepala duluan menabrak perut Abel. Abel menghindari di saat yang tepat dan memeluk perut Arthur.

"Yap!" suara si komentator yang final tenggelam di antara teriakan-teriakan ganas. "_Pirate has just bought himself a death contract!_"

Bumi mengerutkan dahi, kembali menonton pertandingan. Suara teriakan _killer, killer, killer _mulai menggema seakan-akan itu nyanyi puji-pujian, dan Bumi merasa bahwa dia tidak menyukai arah permainan ini. Jadi tanpa sadar dia berteriak sampai tenggorokannya sakit, '_Piraaateeeeeeeee'_.

Arthur dan Abel bergumul untuk detik yang sangat menegangkan—mereka berdua seperti ular boa yang melilitkan diri satu sama lain, berusaha mengintimidasi, berusaha menjadi lebih superior dibanding yang lainnya. Tidak berhasil. Malah membuat semuanya memburuk—wajah Arthur berwarna kuning keunguan dan Abel kelihatan seperti seseorang yang ingin muntah di akhir menit. Akhirnya setelah lima menit mereka berdua melepaskan diri dan Abel menjadi lebih agresif dengan melayangkan tendangan dengan gaya superaneh yang tidak pernah Bumi lihat—

"_Jeet Kune Do, _benar-benar gerakan yang berirama sekali! Aku bahkan mengira Killer sedang menari dan bukannya menghadiahi bogem mentah ke Pirate!" seru komentator.

"Jeet kune do, boleh juga Abel." Gil bersiul.

"Itu _curang!_" seru Bumi, menghentakkan kaki. "_Dia pakai jurus cabang bela diri lain_! Itu tidak sah!"

"_Dude, please. _Disini semuanya minum darah hanya karena kesenangan belaka, terus kenapa juga harus membatasi diri sendiri dengan peraturan bego?" Gil menggelengkan kepala memandang Bumi prihatin. "Orang-orang atas sampai akhir, kau ini." Bumi masih tidak menginginkan hasil yang sangat tidak valid ini dan terus berteriak, berharap Arthur mendengar namanya, paling tidak Bumi tidak ingin Arthur muncul di restoran dengan wajah yang tidak simetris.

Pukulan demi pukulan Arthur terima dengan tidak ikhlas—dia berusaha untuk menahan pukulan tersebut dengan mundur dan menghindar, namun sepertinya tangan Abel seperti ular yang mencari mangsa. Arthur terlihat kewalahan dan terpojok ke pojok ring. Abel tidak punya keinginan untuk berhenti. Para penonton menggila, menyuruh Arthur untuk berdiri dan memukul balik dan Abel untuk terus lakukan pukulan keren tersebut. Arthur hampir terkena pukul di mata kalau saja dia tidak menghindar.

"Dia sudah _kalah!"_ seru komentator. "Pirate mungkin harus mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada medali menangnya yang berwarna keemasan… ini di luar dugaan sekali, ternyata memang tubuh bisa mengungguli strategi disaat yang mendesak… Pirate memang tidak cocok berada di _kickboxing_, dilihat dari statur tubuh… dia mungkin langsing berotot dan cukup tinggi, namun dia harusnya tahu hanya pria sejati yang bermain dan menang di turnamen ini!"

"_Berisik lo!" _desis Bumi pada komentator yang berada tepat di sebelahnya tersebut. Sepertinya suaranya memantul di mik milik sang komentator, dan sang komentator tertegun sejenak karena diomeli dalam bahasa tidak teridentifikasi dan oleh seorang pria yang tidak dikenal. "Berisik, kau bedebah! Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang mencoba menikmati atasanku bermain disini, kau kucing busuk! _Attans bananer_(1), dasar buntut kuda!" seluruh kosa kata buruk keluar dari mulut Bumi, dan Gil, yang terpana serta sedikit terpesona, bahkan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Seluruh perkataan Bumi terdengar keras di mik tersebut, dan seluruh penontong mendengar rutukan Bumi termasuk kedua survivor di atas ring.

Hal ini sepertinya merupakan faktor keberuntungan untuk Arthur, karena di detik kelemahan itulah Arthur menyelengkat kaki Abel. Abel, yang tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak, kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja jatuh kalau saja Arthur tidak menangkap tangannya dan menahannya sebelum jatuh… dan alih-alih di lepas oleh Arthur, Arthur mengunci satu tangan tersebut dan memukul wajah Abel hingga darah muncrat dari mulut Abel, gigi-giginya berkelotakan tajam. Berkali-kali, berpuluh kali, dan tentu saja Abel melawan, namun matanya sudah tertutup begitu banyak darah dia tak bisa lagi membuka mata—Arthur menjatuhkannya di atas _ground_ _ring_ dan menendang punggungnya serta perutnya. Abel menangkap kaki Arthur, namun darah di matanya masih belum dibersihkan, dan itu satu lagi faktor keberuntungan—Arthur menepis tangan tersebut dan menendang Abel yang tertidur lemah ke luar ring melalui sela-sela karet ring. Suara petaruh Arthur bersorak riang dan suara gong terdengar.

"Sangat tidak dapat dipercaya!" komentator yang sedikit bingung tersebut kembali ke jalannya acara. "Ini merupakan malam yang diberkahi… diberi mujizat! Malam bersejarah!" sepertinya komentator ini memang _niat _banget membuat Bumi dongkol. "Seorang Pirate menang dari Killer… THE WINNER IS… PIRATE!"

Suara-suara kemenangan dan tawa keji terdengar, sementara erangan malas dan sebal terdengar juga. Arthur langsung turun dari ring bahkan sebelum Bumi dapat melihatnya pergi. Gil bertepuk tangan dengan wajah terpesona ke Bumi.

"_I don't know you had it in your little waspy brain._" Ucap Gil, menepuk bahu Bumi.

"Komentator itu membuatku kesal." Balas Bumi, mendelik ke komentator yang sedang meminum _slurpie_. Darimana ada _slurpie _di tempat seperti ini?

"Dia memang begitu, kau terlalu baper." Gil menaikkan bahu. "Mau kukenalkan dengannya? Aku cukup kenal dengannya, lho."

Bumi menaikkan alis. Bukannya dia baru bilang kalau dia tidak suka dengan komentator itu? Kenapa sekarang Gil malah kepingin mengenalkannya dengan cowok _hot _dengan rambut _sandy blonde_ itu?

Sepertinya Gil memang memiliki daya ingat yang rendah, sehingga bukannya mengapresiasi wajah Bumi yang kentara sekali jijik, Gil malah menarik tangan Bumi menuju si komentator yang sedang tertawa keras-keras dengan seorang pria besar berotot dan berwajah menyeramkan.

"Woi, Amerika!" seru Gil, dan Bumi bingung. Sepertinya Gil baru saja menjadi sedikit rasis…

Si Komentator berbalik dan matanya bersiborok dengan mata Bumi. Kemudian dia memandang Gil yang melambaikan tangan. "Oh, Albino. Apa kabar?! Bukannya kau sudah berubah jadi salah satu masyarakat madani yang produktif?" Sindir si 'Amerika' ini namun senyum bodohnya masih terpampang. "Kalau kau ada waktu menyindir orang, lain kali jadilah objektif. Temanku disini tidak suka dengan kau." Ucap Gil blak-blakan. Bumi melirik Gil judes. Gilbert memang pengkhianat!

"Heeei," Amerika (Bumi merasa aneh memanggil seorang manusia dengan nama Negara atau Kebangsaannya) melambaikan tangan. "Cewek manis, Gil."

"Saya cowok." Ucap Bumi kaku.

Amerika kelihatan mengerjap lalu tertawa keras. "Ya, dan aku alien dari planet mars. _By the way_, Iggy kelihatan sangat tidak fresh hari ini. Jadi wajar kalau aku bilang performanya mukjizat bisa menang." Amerika berkata dengan wajah yang blak-blakan. "Lagipula, siapa juga yang tidak akan bertaruh kepada Killer? Killer punya badan buldozer dan Iggy sebesar semut didepannya."

"Iggy?" Bumi mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Pirate. Dia orang Inggris." Amerika menaikkan alis. "Inggris. Iggy. _Ya get it dude?"_

"Sebenarnya, nggak." Bumi berkata. Dia merasa berhadapan dengan Amerika tidak membutuhkan basa-basi dan kesopan-santunan. Dari awal dia sudah jengkel dengan Amerika dan kenyataan bahwa Amerika membuatnya begitu sebal tanpa harus menaikkan satu jaripun membuat Bumi yakin Amerika memang biasa membuat orang-orang marah."Hanya karena Pirate orang Inggris kau memanggilnya Iggy tidak memberikan relevansi yang nyata buat saya. Itu malah akan membuat Anda kelihatan jadi seorang Pria rasis yang tidak tahu kapan harus adil dan kapan tidak."

"Whoa,"Amerika menaikkan tangan. "Albino, _put some leash on her, geez._ Aku tidak mau tergigit olehnya, oke?" Amerika menyeringai dan berhadapan dengan Bumi sekali lagi dan menyodorkan tangan sebelum Bumi meledak marah. "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu sebal." Ucap Amerika, matanya melembut dan dia tersenyum tulus. "Asal kau tahu, Aku orangnya memang begini. Kalau aku menyinggungmu, aku minta maaf. Dan aku tidak bermaksud rasis atau bagaimana—aku sendiri cukup dekat dengan Arthur."

Bumi menyentuh tangan Amerika dan menggenggamnya, walau masih ada perasaan sebal dalam hatinya.

"Kalian… sedang apa disini?"

Suara familiar itu terdengar, dan Bumi, Gil, serta Amerika berbalik hanya untuk melihat Arthur dengan wajah keringatan dan terengah-engah, habis diberi selamat oleh para suporter, turun dari ring. Bumi merasa Arthur memiliki kegantengan berkali-kali lipat.

"Biasa, mereka survei." Ucap Amerika. "Lihat kan, _babe_? Kami teman dekat." Amerika menarik Arthur ke sampingnya dan merangkulnya. Bumi hanya mengangguk, _suka suka lo aja dah. _

"Malam ini kayaknya malam yang nggak beruntung banget." Gil menaikkan bahu. "Aku hilang banyak uang gara-gara kau, Arthur… yah, paling tidak ada yang bisa bikin aku panas di atas ranjang malam ini…" Mata Gil bersiborok dengan mata _bunny girl _ yang dia goda tadi. Mereka bertukar pandang dan Gil menyeringai. "Bumi, kau disini dulu. Aku mau kesana… atau, kau hari ini pulang sama West saja. Aku tidak pulang hari ini." Dan segera menyeruduk ke _bunny girl _ yang kelihatan sangat girang.

Bumi menggigit bibir. Sudah pengkhianat, tidak setia kawan pula.

"Bukankah sehabis ini ada klasemen lagi, Al?" Arthur memandang Amerika dengan wajah datar. "Kau seharusnya segera kembali kesana sebelum orang-orang ini tambah marah.

Amerika, yang bernama 'Al', menepuk kepalanya. "Kau benar! Aku harus segera ke sana… ya sudah jaga gadis ini baik-baik, dia tidak bisa pergi kesana kemari mencakar orang dengan opininya, kan? _Bye_!" dengan itu Amerika pergi dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya. Arthur hanya menghela napas dan mata emeraldnya segera mencari mata oniks Bumi. "Sekarang sudah malam sekali. Aku antar." Ucap Arthur dengan cepat. Bumi menaikkan alis. "Anu, tapi tadi Gilbert bilang saya pulang dengan Ludwig…"

"Ludwig sedang sibuk—dia bekerja sebagai konsultan pajak di _underground kickboxing_ ini, dan percayalah padaku, kalau sudah soal kerjaan dia tidak akan ingat apapun lagi." Arthur segera menyuruh Bumi mengikutinya menjauhi kepenatan orang-orang. Setelah jauh dari orang-orang, Bumi mengikuti Arthur yang sudah berjalan keluar dari tempat tersebut. Bumi diam-diam mengikuti. Dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dengan Arthur, lagipula mereka tidak dekat…

"Malam ini bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku?"

Bumi melebarkan mata, merasa kalau dia _salah dengar._

"Eh?"

Arthur melemparkan pandangan datar. "Menginap. Di rumahku. Sudah malam. Lagi pula, kalau kau harus pulang sekarang ke rumahmu, besok kau harus bangun pagi ke restoran. Lebih efektif jika kita berangkat bersama."

_Bukan itu masalahnya. _"Tapi…"

"…kau menolak?"

Bumi merasa tengkuknya mendingin dan dia langsung menggeleng. "Saya tidak menolak!" Arthur masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil ke Bumi, wajahnya datar. "Masuk." Bumi bengong. Arthur menyipitkan mata dan menggerakan kepalanya seakan berkata, _masuk, bodoh. _

Dan Bumi buru-buru masuk ke dalam. Semuanya canggung. Bumi bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan… dia baru saja melanggar kode etik ketimuran dengan setuju menginap. Di rumah. Cowok.

"…bagaimana dengan masakanmu?"

Bumi menatap Arthur yang menatap lurus ke jalanan. Bumi tidak mengerti kenapa Arthur menanyakan hal ini. "Bolehkah saya jujur?" ucap Bumi pelan.

_Silakan, _ujar Arthur tanpa berbicara, bahunya bergerak naik sedikit.

"Saya mentok." Ucap Bumi. "_Fighting event _kali ini terlalu berat… saya bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus saya buat, apa konsepnya, seperti apa kesukaan dari pengantinnya, semuanya, saya buta. Tapi karena itulah saya terpancing… saya terpacu untuk tidak kalah dari Razak." Bumi menaruh dagunya di atas tangan, matanya serius. "Saya tahu reputasi Razak dan saya tahu kalau saya masih belum sepadan dengan dia. Saya terima itu. Tapi bukan berarti saya tidak melakukan yang terbaik yang saya punya nanti. Saya tidak mau kalah sebelum berperang."

Arthur tersenyum kecil, walau wajah porselen miliknya terhalang gelapnya malam.

"Kau memang luar biasa."

_Lampu merah, dan mobil berhenti._

Bumi memandang Arthur, dan tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Arthur tiba-tiba memandang Bumi intens dan menyeringai kecil. Jemarinya yang sudah bertahun-tahun terampelas di dapur meraih poni Bumi dan mengelusnya lembut. Bumi langsung membeku.

_Orang ini ngapaiiiiin?_

"Mau aku ajari sesuatu?"

_Diiin, diiin. _Suara mobil mengklakson terdengar dari jauh. Selain itu, tak ada suara lagi.

"_sesuatu?_"

Bibir Arthur tersenyum menggoda.

"Sesuatu. Di rumahku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Maafkan. **

**SHOUT OUT TO nuruko03 YANG SUDAH NGEPM SAYA DAN BIKIN SAYA SEMANGAT MELANJUTKAN CHAP KALI INI….. **

**YAH SAYA SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH PADA YANG SUDAH MAU KOMEN, FAVE, DAN FOLLOW CERITA INI…. SILAHKAN BICARA SAMA SAYA SAYA NGGAK GIGIT KOK. **

Dan buat Rifki… dia bukan sekadar cowok ganteng loh. Kedepannya dia bakal sering muncul HAHAHAHA SAYA SUKA RIFKI.

.

.

.

Enaimer : nggak papa yang penting nggak ketinggalan cintaku {{{APADAH}}} iya saya juga nggak suka sama karakter feli yang banci banget di ff lain DIAM-DIAM SAYA PINGIN NGELIAT FELI YANG GANTENG JADI. BEGITULAH. HAHAHA FELI AKU JUGA INGIN DIBELAI JANGAN ENAIMER-SAN AJA ((( sebenernya epi kemaren ada dua quote, dari oitnb sama mg. quote oitnb yang kata si Bumi bilang 'I've been stalked, threatened, felt up, and called taylor swift'; sementara yang mg… TAU LAAH HAHA GLEN COCO FTW. HAHAH NETFLIX AND CHILL THAT WAS REALLY A SEXUAL INNUENDOS. IYAAA ARTHUR MENANG KANZZZZ YEY. Iya sebenarnya saya bikin dirty talking itu hanya for the sake of fanservice jadi sekali lagi, kalau OOC dimaafkanlah sangattt HAHAH. Soal fs di chapter 25 mendatang, saya sendiri kurang yakin apakah smut saya hot atau nggak jadi mohon maaf [[[[SPOILER]]]]) HAHAHAHA. Makasih suda baca m(_ _)m /**sabila foster : CUATIN DOOOONG YA ALLAH : ( SEDI AKU BANYAK YANG SUKA ABEL AKU MALA NGGAK SUKA ATUH. HAHAHA PRIA-PRIA HAWT RAWR BANGET NGGA SI. LAHF U TU./**Kuroi uso : AKU PALING INGET UNAME KAMU KENAPA YA :DDD sebenernya saya sendiri jadi males munculin lovino…. Bismillah semoga episode depan Lovinonya ada ya :DDD oke sipp maafkan kalo episode ini Lovinonya nggak ada…/**caramellyapple : bukan Cuma direndem air doang, kayaknya dia harus digosok juga pake sikat wc. Menurut aku pribadi sih itu karena feli itu peka banget cowoknya… dan bisa dibilang, Bumi tuh androgini, buat sebagian orang yang **_**pengen **_**ngeliat dia sebagai cowok, dia bakal keliatan kayak cowok dan sebaliknya. Contohnya Amerika (yang kita tau siapa dia) dia langsung nebak Bumi cewek kan? Walau Amerika ngomongnya hanya dalam konteks mengejek, sih…/**Harukichi Ajibana : YAAAA MEREKA IKUT GITUAN. Tadinya aku mau bikin mereka ikut underground prostitution tapi gajadi WKWKWK. Makasih udah baca, Harunyan!/**Indah605 : nama kamu kayak nama teman aku! Makasih banget hahaha xDD adegan masaknya masih belom ada maaafff. Besok ada tapinya hehe/**kuro91 : HALO KUROCHAN! Yapp karena saya suka harem HAHAHA. Sebenernya di hetawiki namanya Belanda masih belum ada nggak sih? Atau saya yang salah? Eniwei, Belanda punya berbagai macam nama yang bakal dijadiin ofisial, dan salah satunya Abel…/**hazelBlonde : WAHAHA MASIH LAMA SAYANG DIMAAFKAN YAA/**D.N. : IYAAAA saya juga bayangin WWE JOHN CENA, BOOGEYMAN XDDD WKWKWK ((( KALAH DIRANJANG ))) oksippppp makasih udh reviewww :9/**Fiv :aku juga GEMES banget sama mereka wkwkwk AKU JUGA NGAREP SIH RAZAK SUKA BUMI WAHAHAH MAMPOES/**Manusia : HAI MANUSIA (((APA INI))) MAAFKAN LAH YA SAYA SUKA MOTONG-MOTONG. Alasan kenapa Feli bisa tau bisa dilihat di answer buat carramellyapple diatas~ IYA BENAR SEKALI. Kalo nggak salah aslinya juga Italy tuh jago tarung tapi karena terlalu (((pengecut))) dia jadi nggak tarung lagi. Okeee nanti saya tampung aspirasinya (apandah) MAKASIH SUDAH BACA~/**2Tsuki Hime : maaf Hime, tapi kayaknya dari kemarin saya udah bilang kalau pemeran utama masih belum siap ngelakuin seks : ) jadi sebagai gantinya Cuma fanservice dengan bau-bau seksual aja, haha. Dan seinget saya Belanda masih belum punya nama human yang resmi? Saya Cuma cari-cari aja haha… Saya punya kehidupan yang harus saya lakukan diluar sana, du du du du~~ Makasih sudah membaca yaaa xDDD/**Misaki Younna : IYA FELI MANTAN PETINJU! WKWKWK dan di canon juga dibilang kok kalo Feli tuh petarung Cuma dia nggak suka violence jadi berhenti tarung. PUR* IT HAHA. Nggak papa makasih udah review yaaa? xDD/**Wei Lien Liu : halo, Liu! Bisa dibayangkan gimana Nethere wkwkwk. Udah adayang sadar koook tenang aja wkwkwk. Dirty talk Gilbert masih belum ada seperempatnya buat episode 25 ke atas lho~ makasih sudah baca! xDD/**Vania : nama kamu kayak nama teman smp ku… WKWK iya bener banyak saingan karena saya suka poliandri HAHAAH. Itu kayaknya masih cukup lama ya…/**Males login : xDDD**


	17. Chapter 17

"Ah—"

Arthur mendesis. Jemari Bumi mencengkram punggungnya begitu lekat, rasanya—rasanya…

"Jangan, _Chef," _Bumi mendesis. Rasanya sakit sekali—di_tusuk_ seperti ini.

"Dibilang jangan panggil _chef_," sembur Arthur, tenggorokannya kasar dan iapun me_nusuk _lebih dalam. Bumi menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit datang. Cairan keluar sedikit demi sedikit—lengket, basah… _kotor. _"Panggil Arthur."

Arthur memejamkan mata. Rasanya tersiksa sekali sekarang.

"Ka-karpetnya kotor—basah—" Bumi terpatah-patah menyaksikan cairan itu jatuh membasahi lantai berkarpet mahal milik Arthur. _Sebodo amat, _pikir Arthur. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah…

"Ta-tapi…Ja-jarumnya terlalu dalam! Nanahnya sudah keluar semuaaa!" Bumi mengerang panas di telinga Arthur, dan benar saja, jendolan berisi cairan nanah yang terformasi di jemari Bumi sudah kempes semua, cairannya berjatuhan seperti pelumas ke lantai.

Arthur mengerutkan dahi. _Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang._

_,_

_,_

_,_

_,_

_,_

**Like it Hot and Fast (And Yummy)**

**Kuah Kimchi**

**Nothing is being reaped unless the satisfaction of being reviewed and grown to be a better writer, then guilt is not as charged! **

**A/N untuk chap ini full fanservice untuk satu karakter saja, tolong dimaafkan. m(_ _)m**

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Tiga jam yang lalu]

Bumi memandang ke _flat _disekitarnya. Warnanya didominasi oleh warna putih dan biru _navy_, begitu bersih dan futuristik—sebuah _tivo _duduk di atas dipan dengan anggun, tv plasma yang sangat besar juga. Ruang tamu langsung terkoneksi ke ruang makan namun dapur terhalangi oleh sebuah dinding kaca sehingga kita bisa tahu apa yang Arthur lakukan jika ia memasak. Tirai besar dan berat menutupi dinding, dan karpet velvet dari bulu _mink _menggoda sensorik kaki Bumi. Jelas, _flat _macam ini bukan _flat _yang Bumi bisa bayar bahkan jika dia bekerja untuk neraka dunia akhirat.

"Duduklah," ucap Arthur. "Lakukan yang kamu suka. Aku mau mandi."

"Tunggu," tolak Bumi. "Sekujur tubuh anda dipenuhi luka."

Arthur memandang tangannya yang memar berwarna merah dan pipinya yang berwarna merah pula. Kakinya juga bukan dalam kondisi yang sangat prima. "Akan merepotkan jika mandi dengan banyak plester di tubuh. Biarkan aku mandi dulu. Lakukan rumah ini seperti rumahmu sendiri."

Bumi tentu tidak bisa mengikuti ucapan Arthur. Bagaimanapun dia hanyalah itik buruk rupa di tengah-tengah _white house_. Dia tidak bisa berhenti duduk, menggesekkan kaki di karpet yang lembut, dan berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh pigura dari kristal di dinding. Semuanya terlihat eksklusif. Bendera Inggris terpampang dengan bangganya di dinding, mengingatkan Bumi bahwa Arthur datang dari Negara Ratu Victoria sana. Bumi membelalak melihat banyaknya foto-foto Arthur dengan orang-orang penting—Gordon Ramsay, Benedict Cumberbatch(!), dan bahkan ada foto Arthur tersenyum lebar dengan Pangeran William dan Kate Middletone!

"Dahsyat," ucap Bumi tanpa sadar. Matanya mengarungi foto-foto yang tersusun apik tersebut dan berhenti ketika dia melihat satu foto yang terpencil sekali, di taruh di belakang tirai, berdebu—yang membuat mata Bumi melebar tidak percaya. Arthur kecil, berdiri dengan wajah sok segan, matanya memandang ke segala arah. Alisnya yang tebal berkeriut, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa wajah itu adalah wajah yang pria dewasa dengan senyum yang familiar, sangat familiar, membuat mata Bumi terpana…

_Ayahnya. _

Foto itu sudah sangat berdebu, namun Bumi tidak memikirkan apapun selain menggoreskan jemarinya di atas gambar ayahnya yang tersenyum lebar merangkul Arthur. Rasanya sudah sangat lama semenjak Bumi melihat wajah yang begitu mengasihi. Rasanya sudah sangat lama semenjak Bumi menyentuh wajah itu, wajah berkulit sawo yang tegas namun juga lembut.

"Ayah," bisik Bumi, tersenyum. "Halo."

Bumi tidak menyimpan foto ayahnya, satupun. Walaupun Ibunya diam-diam menyelipkan foto kenangan di dompet Bumi, Bumi mengeluarkannya lagi. Walaupun Dara berusaha untuk mengirim semua foto tawa dan bahagia sang Ayah dengan keluarga, Bumi tetap bersikukuh. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa dekatnya sang Ayah dengan Bumi. Jadi bukankah natural untuk Bumi menyimpan foto Ayahnya?

Tidak. Tidak bisa begitu. Karena, yang ada di kepala Bumi saat melihat foto Ayahnya yang keras dalam waktu adalah apa yang akan terjadi jika sang Ayah tidak tiada.

Keriput apa dan dimana yang akan terjadi di wajah ayahnya. Banyakkah uban yang muncul di rambut ayahnya? Apakah giginya akan ompong seiring berjalannya waktu? Apakah kulitnya akan menua? Apakah dia akan terlihat ringkih? Mungkinkah tinggi Bumi melewati sang Ayah? Kuruskah ayahnya? Gemukkah badannya? Apa dia akan sering memakai topi berwarna pasir yang dulu dia gunakan untuk bepergian? Apakah dia masih memasak?

Apakah senyum itu akan tetap seperti yang dulu, tidak akan berhenti untuk tersenyum?

Namun saat melihat senyumnya yang awet muda, abadi, terpotret oleh kamera, tidak akan berubah, tetap konstan…

Ah, Bumi kangen.

Bumi,

Kangen Ayah.

Mata Bumi berkaca-kaca, dan sebelum air bah itu datang, dia segera menaruhnya di belakang tirai lagi. Tidak ingin menanyakan pada Arthur bagaimana dia mengenal Ayahnya. Karena, kenyataan bahwa Bumi merupakan keturunan Prasetyo bukanlah hal umum.

Sekangen apapun Bumi.

"Sedang apa?"

Bumi segera berbalik dan melihat Arthur yang _fresh—_rambutnya yang berwarna emas basah dan wajahnya terlihat segar. Bumi hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil, berusaha menutupi matanya yang bergetar. Arthur hanya diam ketika Bumi melewatinya dan berkata, "Flat milik Anda terlihat sangat bagus. Saya terkesan sekali, sangat rapih dan indah. Saya harap saya bisa punya flat sebagus ini…" Bumi memandang ke sekeliling sebelum dia melihat Arthur melemparkan handuk berwarna putih secara tiba-tiba padanya.

"Mandilah, kau pasti diboyong ke _Drop Dread _tiba-tiba, kan?" tebak Arthur.

Bumi hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Menghela napas dan segera berdiri, dan segera menuju kamar mandi. "Cepatlah mandi," ucap Arthur. "Karena aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu."

Bumi berpikir apa yang akan diajarkan Arthur padanya.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Bumi selesai melakukan ritualnya yang tidak memakan waktu sejam penuh, Bumi melihat secarik kertas terbaring di atas konter bebas-lemak dan Arthur menyuruhnya datang mendekat. Bumi mengangguk, rambutnya masih basah sepenuhnya. Bumi meringis kecil memegang jarinya yang tadi terkena uap panas dari _generator_. Di dalam pemandian Arthur ada semacam mesin yang berfungsi untuk mengeluarkan uap panas selama tiga menit sekali, dan Bumi tidak tahu kenapa, namun Mesin itu juga menghasilkan uap panas yang _panas_ sekali. Bumi tidak sengaja terkena dan sekarang, tangannya perih.

"Nama pengantin prianya Antonio Carriedo dan aku cukup dekat dengannya." Ucap Arthur. Tangannya mengetuk tulisan kasar di atas kertas.

"Tunggu. Wajah anda." Interupsi Bumi. "masih babak belur."

Arthur terlihat jengkel. "Kau manajerku? Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan wajahku. Lupakan itu, kita harus membicarakan hal yang lebih penting."

Bumi manyun tapi tidak dapat membantah.

"Seorang matador kelas atas dan dia juga masih muda. Sangat suka hal liar dan punya banyak sekali teman. Ini," Arthur melirik kertas di atas konter, "Adalah spesifikasi makanan yang dia minta. Sebenarnya jika dia mau, dia bisa saja meminta pihak WO untuk mengurus semua _catering_-nya, namun dia sepertinya ingin bermain dengan kita. Dia punya banyak kenalan dalam dunia kuliner."

Bumi menatap kertas di depannya dengan penuh minat. "_Fluffy, _mudah dimakan, enak tapi bukan fusion dish, terlihat asing namun sebenarnya enak saat dimakan… kenapa tidak boleh _fusion dish_?" tanya Bumi bingung. Arthur menaikkan bahu. "Antonio hanya ingin membuat Lovino kesulitan. Lovino ekpertnya di bidang _fusion dish_. Jadi," Arthur menatap Bumi tajam, "Apa keahlianmu?"

Bumi memandang Arthur _nervous_.

"Razak mungkin lebih muda dibandingkan dirimu, tapi dia sudah keliling dunia berkali-kali karena kejeniusannya. Dia bisa merasakan masakannya dengan ujung jarinya saja. Di umur delapan tahun memenangkan penghargaan _Master Chef_ dan memenangakan penghargaan memasak Internasional Junior selama lima tahun berturut-turut. Sementara kau… yah, hanya kau." Entah kenapa hal itu menohok Bumi tepat di dada. Arthur memandang Bumi datar. "Kau harus punya sesuatu. Sesuatu untuk menyandung lawanmu, dan itu harus sesuatu yang kuat. Kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah atau semuanya akan berbalik padamu." Arthur berkata. "Tapi kamu punya satu keuntungan. Tema."

"Tema?" Bumi menurunkan pandangan sebelum akhirnya teringat dengan tema yang akan dilangserkan di hari H. "Itu akan sangat menguntungkan untukmu. Dan simplisitas. Semakin simpel, maka akan semakin mudahlah kamu memenangkan _fighting event _kali ini." Ucap Arthur. "Carilah sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang membuat kamu mudah untuk memenangkan _fighting event _kali ini."

Bumi menggigit bibir. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Apakah dia bisa melakukan ini?

"Dan terakhir…" Arthur mengetuk kepalanya. "Jangan stres. Lakukan sebisamu, tapi ingat… kamu melakukan ini karena kamu _ingin_. Karena kamu suka memasak."

"Kenapa anda melakukan ini?" tanya Bumi kemudian tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Matanya mencari-cari dalam mata Arthur yang berwarna emerald. "Kenapa anda baik sekali kepada saya? Anda bisa membantu Razak yang memiliki potensi menang dari saya. Tapi kenapa saya? Selama ini pun…" Bumi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya namun mereka berdua tahu—_anda selalu membantu saya._

Suasana hening. Hanya terdengar suara _air conditioner_ dan suara napas mereka berdua dalam ruangan. Tangan Arthur tiba-tiba membelai satu helai rambut Bumi yang masih meneteskan air. Bumi mengejang terkejut. "Tidak…" ucap Arthur, matanya terdistraksi oleh warna kelam milik rambut Bumi. " Aku pikir ini hal yang pantas untuk dilakukan…"

Dan dengan itu Arthur memejamkan mata, tangannya mematung di sebelah pipi Bumi dan wajahnya berkeriut, seakan-akan tengah melawan monster gadungan dibelakang matanya dan dengan gerakan cepat ia berjalan menuju konter dapur. Meninggalkan Bumi terbengong bingung.

"Kenapa aku melakukan ini, adalah urusanku. Oke? Sekarang, ayo kita makan malam." Ucap Arthur kemudian. Bumi mengerjapkan mata, merasa sangat senang karena bisa mendapat pelajaran dari Arthur, seorang _world-class chef. _Walau rasa penasaran itu tetap ada, Bumi memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Yang ada di kepala Bumi sekarang adalah, kenyataan bahwa Arthur akan membuatkannya masakan!

"Haruskah saya membantu?" tanya Bumi pada Arthur, yang dijawab dengan gelengan. "Sekarang kamu adalah tamuku," ucap Arthur. "Saat di dapur, kamu mungkin anak buah, tapi sekarang keadaan kita adalah tamu dan tuan rumah. Kamu boleh duduk disana."

Dan Bumi duduk di belakang konter, memandangi Arthur yang memasak. Mata Bumi lapar mengikuti gerakan Arthur. Ada perkataan bahwa jika anda ingin menjadi seorang _chef _handal, curilah trik-trik dari _chef _yang dahulu anda ikuti, karena tidak semua _chef _begitu baik mengajarkan semua ilmu dan trik kepada _trainee_ baru. Bumi menyalin semua info-info baru dalam kepalanya—kenyataan bahwa Arthur lebih suka menggunakan jamur _shiitake_ dibandingkan jamur merang biasa, dan bahwa dia memakai tomat ceri segar dan bukannya tomat ceri yang ditaruh di dalam kulkas.

Arthur mengocok telur dengan sangat rapi, pikir Bumi. Bumi melihat pergerakan Arthur yang memasukan keju parmesan dan _butter_ ke dalam panci bersama dengan telur yang sudah berwarna kuning menyala, menaruhnya di atas api _simmer_, mengaduknya, dan mengangkatnya menjauh berkali-kali. Hal itu mengakibatkan telur yang _gooey_ dan terlihat menantang, apalagi ketika disajikan dengan roti _bagel. _Arthur melakukannya dengan sangat efisien sekali. _Plating_nya juga sangat sempurna, pikir Bumi sambil ngiler menatap tatanan tomat ceri, bagel, _omelette_ dan jamur-jamuran di atas piring.

"_Omelette _biasanya digoreng dengan api kecil di atas kompor, kan?" tanya Bumi, tak kuasa membendung rasa ingin tahunya. "Anda melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Aku melakukannya karena aku orang Inggris." Ucap Arthur, melepas apronnya. "_Brits like their eggs creamy. _Aku menghindari pemakaian minyak berlebih, karena aku tak suka lemak yang tidak perlu." Jelas Arthur.

"Bukankah akan lebih _creamier_ jika anda menggunakan _blue cheese_?" tanya Bumi. "_Aftertaste_ _blue cheese_ tidak sekuat parmesan_._ Tapi idemu bagus juga untuk orang yang tidak suka dengan rasa yang _overwhelming_." Arthur mengambil piring Bumi dan Arthur ke ruang tengah.

"Akan lebih baik lagi kalau misalnya aku punya saus tomat. Tapi aku tak punya, jadi sebagai gantinya, aku memakai tomat ceri." Arthur tersenyum. Bumi terkekeh kecil dengan candaan tak lucu _chef_ dan mulai melahap _omelette_ yang dibuat oleh Arthur. Bumi langsung menutup mata dan menggigit bibir, tubuhnya merinding! Rasanya _omelette _itu _memakan_ seluruh pancaindera Bumi dan Bumi menyukainya. Benar-benar enak! Bumi menggigit bibir dan mengerang kecil ketika _omelette _menyebar di permukaan lidahnya. Sungguh luar biasa! Masakan chef kelas satu memang dahsyat, pikir Bumi. Bumi membuka mata ketika dia merasa pandangan Arthur begitu intens menusuknya.

"Kau tahu," Arthur menghela napasnya yang [anehnya] gemetaran, "Tidakkah seorangpun berkata padamu kalau caramu makan… begitu _aneh_?"

Bumi mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa maksud anda?"

Arthur tidak menjawab dengan segera karena matanya tertuju ke arah lidah Bumi yang membersihkan bibir bagian bawahnya sebelum menyapu bagian samping mulut. "Maksudku… kau terlihat…" Arthur kebingungan mencari kata-kata, dan pada akhirnya menyerah. "…Apa kau sering makan dengan orang lain?" tanya Arthur akhirnya, menterminasikan keinginannya mengatakan hal yang membuatnya begitu risau.

"Tidak terlalu," Bumi mengingat-ingat terakhir kali dia makan dengan orang lain. Elizaveta mungkin? Makan siangpun Bumi lalui sendiri, atau bahkan dia hampir tak makan selama satu hari… tak heran Bumi mungkin turun sebanyak beberapa kilo semenjak sampai di Paris. Mendengar jawaban Bumi, wajah Arthur merileks. Bumi hanya menaikkan alis dan melanjutkan makannya. Arthur tidak berkomentar lebih jauh—hanya saja matanya hampir jatuh ketika Bumi menggigit bibir dan mengerang sekali lagi akibat _senses overload. _

Bumi kembali memikirkan apa yang Arthur beritahukan padanya.

Carriedo… seorang Matador. Hmm… Apa yang dia sukai? Bagaimana konsep _wedding_-nya? Apakah dia mempunya alergi? Apakah dia menyukai _full course_? Tidak… _fighting event _kali ini tidak _full course_. Siapa saja tamu-nya? Apakah kebanyakan orang luar atau orang Perancis? Bumi menggigit _bagel -_nya lagi dan menghela napas. Dia masih terlalu awam untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sulit serta _complicated_.

_Fluffy… tidak biasa… umami…_

Umami.

Mata Bumi membuka lebar namun kemudian dia mengerutkan dahi. Bahan makanan itu tidak akan menggambarkan Perancis. Namun…

"Benarkah aku tidak boleh membuat _fusion dish_?" tanya Bumi pada Arthur meminta konfirmasi lebih lanjut.

Arthur memandang Bumi. "Kenapa? Apa kamu ingin membuat _fusion dish_?" Arthur menyipitkan mata. "Memangnya kamu bisa membuat _fushion dish_?"

Bumi menyeringai kecil. "Saya dari kecil suka bereksperimen."

Arthur berpikir. "Mungkin… tidak apa-apa, pakai saja. Antonio memakan apapun yang dia lihat, dia hanya ingin membuat Lovino sebal. Dan Anri, dia tipe yang sama dengan Antonio, malah seorang pecinta kuliner yang lebih berat. Lakukanlah idemu."

Bumi tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya melahap sisa _omelette_-nya ketika tiba-tiba tangannya terasa perih lagi. Arthur menyadari rintihan kesakitan Bumi. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Arthur ingin tahu ke tangan Bumi. Bumi menggeleng. Pasti karena uap panas tadi. "Bukan apa-apa." Bumi segera melahap makan malamnya lagi sampai bersih kemudian mencuci piring tanpa harus disuruh.

"Kau mirip seseorang yang kukenal." Ucap Arthur, matanya memandang Bumi dengan begitu dalam. Punggung Bumi yang kecil bergerak perlahan karena mencuci piring. "Benarkah? Siapa itu?" tanya Bumi.

"Seseorang yang kukenal sejak dulu. Seseorang yang melakukan segalanya sendiri, bahkan tanpa harus disuruh." Arthur menutup matanya. Bumi mengira ada seseorang muncul di kepalanya kali ini. "Dia orang yang sangat kukagumi. Alasanku masuk ke dunia masak."

"Orang itu pasti sangat berpengaruh," tebak Bumi.

Arthur terkekeh namun tidak menjawab. "Mungkin. Entah. Untukku dia hanya pria berkumis yang suka tertawa-tawa sendiri tanpa alasan. Apa kau tahu? Kesukaannya adalah mencuci piring sehabis makan, seperti dirimu." Tangan Bumi berhenti mengelap sisa sabun di atas piring. "Dia pria yang bersih dan disiplin. Bahkan kepada anaknya yang berumur enam tahun, dia menyuruh mereka membersihkan sisa makanan mereka yang berjatuhan di meja sendiri."

Tangan Bumi bergetar.

Bumi tahu.

Bumi sangat tahu siapa pria yang dideskripsikan Arthur.

"…Dia juga sangat suka anaknya. Ada dua." Arthur melanjutkan.

Bumi menggigit bibir sebelum merespon, "Benarkah? Itu hal yang bagus."

Namun itu bukan hal yang bagus. Malam ini lubang ingatan dalam hati Bumi menganga sangat lebar.

"Waktunya tidur." Ucap Arthur melihat jam dinding. "Ayo. Kuantar ke ruang tidur."

"Tunggu." Bumi menatap Arthur. "Dimana anda akan tidur?"

Arthur menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Aku hanya punya satu kamar. Ayo."

Bumi hanya tersenyum dengan sedikit nervous. Inilah yang dia maksud dengan melanggar seribu kode etik ketimuran dan pancasila Indonesia. "Saya tidur di ruang tamu saja."

Arthur memandangnya datar. "Apakah aku kelihatan akan menyetujui hal itu? Ikut aku."

"Tapi saya—"

"Ikut."

Bumi hanya menghela napas merasa terkalahkan ketika Arthur membimbingnya ke ruang tidur. Ruangan itu kelihatan sangat fantastik—ruangan besar remang-remang seperti di sebuah kamar hotel. TV plasma _embedded_, sofa berbentuk S yang kelihatannya mahal—ini bahkan kelihatan lebih gila dari ruang tamunya, pikir Bumi. Bumi tidak tahu harus apa. Apalagi ketika melihat Arthur membawa sebuah _aid kit_ dan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Sini." Ucap Arthur memanggil Bumi, "Lihat tanganmu."

Bumi menengok ke tangannya dan mendapati gumpalan nanah terbentuk di tempat dia terkena generator tadi. Disekitar gumpalan berwarna merah daging tersebut, warna cokelat "Nanah mengumpul di satu tempat ketika kulitmu terbakar. Aku sering mengalami hal ini ketika sedang memasak _fricasse poullete. _Karena butuh suhu tinggi, kadang kau tak sengaja membuka panci dan uap tekanan tinggi langsung menyerang kulitmu."

"Biar saja, aku tidak merasa kesakitan atau apa, kok. Tenang saja," ucap Bumi sungkan. Seorang seleb mengobati luka nanah biasa? Sungguh aneh. Tapi tatapan Arthur begitu keras kepala dan Bumi tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, jadi dia menyerahkan tangannya pada Arthur tanpa banyak bacot.

"Oh My—that hurts!" gumam Bumi ketika jarum yang sudah disterilkan dan dipanaskan ditusukkan ke bola nanahnya. "Tunggu," ucap Arthur dengan segala kesabaran yang ada. Bumi terus menerus mengerang sedari tadi, dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya… terdistraksi. Fast forward, Bumi benar-benar membuat Arthur salah paham dengan bullshitnya.

"Aku bukannya mau menjamahmu atau apa, kau bisa berhenti mengerang-erang seperti itu." Arthur menghela napas setelah seluruh cairan menyusut. Bumi berhenti mengerang, namun rasa sakit masih ada sehingga dia meniup-niup jarinya. Arthur mengerutkan dahi dan menarik tangan Bumi, "Jangan ditiup, nanti jadi tidak steril…"

_Bruk. _

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara barang jatuh dari belakang Arthur, lalu terdapat apel menggelinding. Bumi dan Arthur berbalik untuk melihat seorang pria berkulit sawo, dan wajah merah terlihatmenutup matanya yang berwarna hijau olive.

"Ka-kalian bisa lanjut, kok." Ucap pria itu, tergagap. "S-sungguh, aku kesini bukan mau ganggu. Hm, aku tutup mataku, kok. Dan aku nggak akan ganggu, oke? Kalian lanjut aja. Selamat malam!" si cowok langsung ngacir ke kamar terdekat, membuat Arthur dan Bum melongo, tertinggal dalam bisu dan terjebak dalam kesalahpahaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Siapakah cowok itu?_

_DAN YAY UNTUK KOMEN KE 200! Saya sebenernya bikin_bid _buat diri sendiri, setiap kali komen mencapai digit baru, saya akan update. DAN BENER, PEMIRSA. AKHIRNYA DIGIT BARU TERCAPAI! _

_Untuk pojok-balesin-komen, saya mau postpone dulu. Besok saya edit lagi, karena sumpah, saya ngantuk banget. Doakan saya ya. Uts nih. _

_;_;_


End file.
